


CODE

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, handful of other characters, light child abuse, snowlillyshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 97,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: A CODE is a gene found in people, allowing them to enhance/enchant their weapon of choice in order to keep Ultra Beasts at bay. The CODE started to appear when the UBs became more frequent in the world, causing massive damage on the cities they arrived in, killing several. When the CODE started to appear and who were the first to have one is a mystery, but they didn’t question it, as it allows them to fight back in order to survive. After a nuclear like explosion in Kanto, the entire region ended up in an apocalyptic state, and it has since been like that for two decades.Several corporations have gotten special permission to wander into the lost region, searching for lost documents of the CODE and its evolution in the several research labs.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 25





	1. Let's get Started

Lillie sighed softly, looking up from the documents about the Kanto region. Hau was sitting at the table behind her, looking through some documents himself for her, since she asked nicely earlier. He didn’t know what he was looking at, as Lillie was pretty vague when asking and telling him about the Kanto disaster that happened two decades ago. She sighed again and hung her head, groaning lightly. 

«Finding whatever you are looking for?» Hau asked, sitting up straight in the chair.

Lillie shaked her head. «No...» she muttered softly.

«What are you even looking for?» he then added quickly, placing his hands behind his head, supporting his head.

«Information.» she replied vaguely.

«What information? It would be easier to look if I know what I am looking for.» Hau replied, letting a yawn escape him.

«She’s looking for an answer for what happened in the Kanto region two decades ago.» Gladion replied as he walked out, a towel hanging around his neck as he got out of the gym.

Lillie pouted a little, looking over her shoulder at her older brother. «You should be helping...» she hissed at him.

«I have nothing to look for in those documents.» he replied flatly. «Beside...nothing will come up there anyway.» 

«Why do you say that?» Lillie asked in a hurry, closing the folder in her lap. «I just want to know what happened, and why it happened.» she added loudly to him as she got up and walked over to him, crossing her arms.

«You already know what happened there, as you keep reading those fucking papers!» he snarled back at her. 

Hau just sat there, watching the two go back and forth. Silently closing the folder and getting up from the chair, listening to their argument slowly turning into banter and snarky comments to and about each other. Hau got over to the fridge, rolling his eyes as he opened it and took out a cold soda can. As quickly he opened it, took a sip, the intercom got online and an artificial voice told the three to get up to the main office. Gladion sighed loudly, rubbing his face while cursing silently. Lillie’s eyes lit up, thinking that there would finally be something to do other than just observing the few designated areas in Kanto. She then looked over at Hau, who were now sulking over the newly opened soda of his. The sight made her giggle softly, telling him that he should put it back into the fridge for later. Hau nodded as he pouted a little, putting the drink back into the fridge.

«Let’s get going then!» she said excited.

«You two go ahead...i need to change and have a quick shower first.» Gladion said, turning to his left.

«You should have thought about that earlier, Mr!» Lillie quipped at him. Gladion just gave her the middle finger and continued to walk off. 

Seeing him flip her off made her smirk, feeling victorious. She then gestured for Hau that they should get going, and leave her brother behind. Hau gestured to the folder she was holding, as well as the one placed on the table that he had been reading. Lillie looked at them confused for a second before saying that they should take the documents with them, and hand them over to Wicke, who would make sure they got placed in the right archive. Hau nodded and hummed softly, reaching for it while Lillie started to walk off. As he got a hand on it, he hurried after her, knowing fully well that the Aether building was an easy place to get lost in. For him at least. Gladion had walked back to the wardrobe after the first announcement. He got his clothes ready and got into the shower in a hurry, thinking that it couldn’t be that important and his presence wouldn’t be needed that quickly. As he got out of the shower, the intercom got on again, and the artificial voice announced that his presence was needed in the main office. He hissed that he was on his way, starting to get stressed as he hurried to put on clothes, keeping the towel on his head as he started on the way up to the main office.

Lusamine was sitting at her desk, looking rather annoyed that he wasn’t around and not on time. Lillie and Hau kept exchanging glances at each other and the door behind them. Lusamine was lightly muttering to herself, and Lillie could see that she got more and more irritated for each second that Gladion didn’t come through the door. The instance she got up from the chair, the door opened and the three looked over. Wicke then walked in, followed by Gladion who were still drying his hair with a towel. Lillie looked over her shoulder, pursing her lips in annoyance as their eyes met. Hau grinned as usual, giving him a little wave. Wicke smiled sweetly as she walked up to Lusamine’s side, Gladion walking up and stood beside Lillie, who were scolding him for being late. Gladion just waved his hand at her, gesturing for her to keep quiet.

«At least you arrived.» Lusamine hissed at him.

«Working out and a shower.» he flatly replied, letting the towel fall down onto his shoulders.

Lusamine sighed and picked up a small controller from her desk. «Fine.» she said and turned around, using the controller to turn the massive windows in the office into screens. A lot of images from different parts of Kanto were shown. «Well...I have managed to get special permission to get into Ground-0.» she started. 

Lillie lit up, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the many images in front of them. Gladion shifted his weight from one leg to the other, crossing his arms while looking at their mother, wondering what she would be thinking this time. Hau stood there in awe, knowing that they haven’t been around Ground-0 in Kanto, since it was considered off limit.

«And…?» Gladion then asked.

«And...I want you to get into this building...» she said, clicking on a button on the controller to pick a specific photo and zooming into it. «...This is a lab that Aether was working closely with two decades ago...» she added, turning around to face them, placing her hands behind her back. «...I want you to go in and get as many of the documents as possible...Priority ONE documents will be of the CODEs and their alleged evolution, which scientists have named GIANTs at the moment.»

«Basically a pick up mission?» Hau asked, his hands behind his head while looking at the image of the lab.

«In short, yes. We do know there will be stronger Ultra Beasts within the Ground-0 area.» Wicke said sweetly. «For this mission, Miss Lusamine has gotten you new weapons.»

The tree exchanged glances before looking over at Lusamine. Gladion couldn’t help but to wonder why they would need new weapons for this. Lillie got even more excited, practically jumping on her spot while lightly clapping her hands. Gladion could understand the excitement of hers, but didn’t quite get it either. Lillie had been training for years, and never been out on a mission, which made him sigh lightly. 

«It’s nothing to get excited over.» he said harshly to her.

Lillie stopped and looked over at her older brother with a mixture of shock and surprise. «Why do you say that? I have been training for this for years! And I can finally tag along on a mission!»

«It’s dangerous.» he replied dryly.

«I’m well prepared!» she yelled at him.

«I doubt that.» he added.

Lusamine cleared her throat. «Considering your recklessness, Lillie will be joining. Period.» she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Gladion just shook his head.

«Don’t worry, Glad. Lillie can take care of herself!» Hau added with a grin, only to be met with a glare.

«Whatever...» Gladion lightly hissed.

«The permit is finalized in a week, so you have a week to train and get used to your new weapons.» Lusamine said. She then looked over at Hau. «I’m sure your grandfather, Hala, has given you his brass knuckles?»

Hau nodded and grinned widely. «Sure did. They are in my room and ready to be used.»

«Excellent.» she replied softly, looking over at Lillie. «Your new staff is in your room. It’s the one you wanted, based on what you have been focusing on while training.» 

«Yay!» Lillie exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

Lusamine then looked over at Gladion. «Yours are in your room. Hopefully these can make you activate your code fully.» 

«Yeah...yeah...» he replied, not meeting her gaze.

Lusamine then gave them a brief summary of the mission, telling them that she will give more when the day is coming. She then dismissed them and turned around, looking at the photo of the lab. Lillie basically ran out of the room, being as excited as she could get. Hau followed shortly, chuckling at her. Gladion took his time, but Lusamine then called for him, making him turn to face her.

«What?» he hissed at her.

«I do hope the Lycanroc pair can help you activate your CODE, Gladion. And please be careful out there...You are the heir of Aether after all, and being reckless won’t do in the long run.» Lusamine said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but a slight hint of worry came through.

«No promises.» he replied. «I’ll take the VR room for a while...» he added as he walked out.

Lusamine sighed and dumped herself in the chair. With a click on the controller, the images disappear and the windows behind her slowly became normal again, letting in the sunlight. Wicke walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

«Don’t worry, Miss Lusamine. I’m sure the young master is listening.» she said sweetly.

«I can only hope.» she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. «He hasn't even been able to activate his CODE, and I'm worried he never will either at this rate.»

«I’m sure he’ll be able to do so shortly. But activating a CODE takes time, as well as the right circumstances in some cases.» Wicke replied softly. 

«It’s been years, Wicke...At this point i’m sure he’ll never activate it.» she replied with a sigh. «I do really hope that the Lycanroc pair, that was suggested by Kukui, will do the trick. Of not, at least get him closer to activate it.»

«Professor Kukui knows what he’s doing, so i’m sure it’s the right pick for the young master.» Wicke reassured her. «Speaking of Kukui...His wife, Professor Burnet is in the lab, wanting to have a word with you.»

Lusamine sighed and nodded. «Right. I’ll go right away. She’s in the…?» 

«...Yes. She’s in the lab were the UBs are being exploited. It sounded like she had a breakthrough, or is at least close to one.» Wicke said with a sweet smile.

Lusamine got up from her chair and stretched her back and arms a little. «I’m off then. If it’s about the UBs or CODEs, then she knows the best.» Wicke nodded and walked with her out of the office, heading down the hallway towards the elevator.

Gladion, like Lillie, went straight to their room at Aether, finding a case on his desk. He could hear Lillie squeal in the distance, as well as Hau chuckling and telling her to take it easy, and take one of the VR rooms to test it out. It didn’t take long before their voices were gone, indicating that they had moved down to the VR area, getting a room to test out her new staff. He sighed and got to the case on the desk, unlocking it and revealing two brand new handguns Picking up one, he studied it closely, taking it apart and reassembling it just as quickly. 

«Lycanroc pair...Hopefully these will do for my CODE.» he muttered silently to himself.

Putting them into the case again, he got changed into something else before finding the holster for his previous handguns, using it for the Lycanroc ones. They were roughly the same size, a little smaller but nothing that would cause any problems while carrying them. Putting the holsters on the belt and around his hips, making the guns placed at his back, then getting the bullets, putting them into the bag on his right hip. Making sure the handguns were safely holstered, and himself ready to take on a few training rounds with them, he left for the VR room area. It was exciting to have a new weapon, and the thought that they could be the ones that probably would activate his CODE made it even more exciting. So much that he had a faint smile on his lips as he walked down the hallway, getting to the VR area, passing the room were Lillie was doing her training and testing of her new staff. 

Getting to an empty VR room, he didn’t hesitate to get started, ordering the AI that Aether used to start the  _ Gunslinger _ training area. The AI replied and instantly the room shifted to a shooting range, with different targets that were both moving and standing still. She soft smile on his lips disappeared for a second, taking a deep breath before grinning. Taking out the pair, making sure they are loaded and ready, pointing them at a target in front of him.

«Let’s get started, shall we?»


	2. The New Map

A few days had passed, and the mission were now just around the corner. Lillie and Hau were balancing their time between training and relaxing, while Gladion kept pushing himself, in hopes that his CODE would activate before or when the mission were starting. The two had tried to talk to him about taking it easy, as he would need the energy for the upcoming mission. Even Wicke did try to tell him to take it easy and not overdo anything. He didn’t listen, and kept on with the training and workouts. At the dinner table, Lillie tried to explain to him that he can’t keep up the same way as he had the previous days, voicing her genuine concern. Lusamine was listening, but didn’t say anything as she kept eating. Noticing that their mother didn’t say anything, Lillie started to get frustrated.

«You need proper rest!» she exclaimed.

«I’ll get proper rest  _ after _ the mission.» he replied, taking a bite of the dinner in front of him.

«No! Before and after the mission!» she added, groaning. «Mom!» she exclaimed, looking over at Lusamine.

Lusamine hummed softly and looked up at them both. She sighed and lightly shook her head. «Just be sure you are ready for the mission.» she said flatly.

Gladion nodded lightly while Lillie just stared in disbelief at her. She gave Gladion a glare as she continued to eat, being sure that he would be too exhausted from overdoing his training when the mission would start. As soon Gladion finished his meal, he excused himself, only to hear Lillie hiss at him to not overdo anything as he got to the door. He just rolled his eyes and gave her a wave, taking a few steps before making a u-turn into the dining room again.

«Is the new VR area ready?» he asked.

Lusamine nodded. «It should be. All new territory to use.» she replied. 

«I’ll use the VR room for a while.» he said and turned, heading off.

Lillie was speechless, shifting her gaze between the two. She then proceeded to pout while finishing her meal, excusing herself and then stomping off. On her way, she gave Hau a quick message, asking him to join her in Hau’oli for some ice cream, feeling like she deserves one after both her brother and their mother not listening to her. Gladion went to the room at the office, getting the handguns and changing into a more suitable outfit for the training, planning for it to be more physical than just standing there, aiming at a target. Since the VR rooms kept being updated, it would be more interactive and real. The perfect training ground without any danger appearing out of nowhere. Getting to the office, he quickly got changed into his usual mission outfit, thinking it would be for the better, since sweatpants wouldn’t do outside, or rather, inside the Kanto region.

Getting changed and putting the holster around his hips, placing the bag on his hip and making sure there are bullets in it if needed. Picking up the handguns, he checked the weapons thoroughly before putting them into the holster, walking out of the room. As he started to walk down the hallway towards the elevator, he met Wicke, walking towards him.

«Hello, young master. Doing some more training again?» she asked softly.

«Yeah. Testing out the new maps in one of the VR rooms, since it just got updated.» he replied.

«Ah, yes. I would suggest the newest map, which is from around Ground-0. Knowing the next mission is around there, I would guess it’s the better choice.» she replied, looking down at the tablet she had on hand, checking the schedule for the many meetings the coming days at the same time while telling him.

«Thanks for the suggestion. I might as well give that a go.» he said, giving her a nod as he started to walk off again. «And if you see Lillie, please tell her not to worry so much.» he added.

Wicke smiled and nodded. «Of course, young master.»

Watching Gladion turn the corner, she continued on her way to the main office, having a sense of pride for seeing him working so hard to achieve something important. As quickly she started to walk off, Lusamine called her, asking her to get to her office.

«...And please bring me a cup of coffee...» Lusamine muttered silently, sounding rather embarrassed on the other side of the phone.

Wicke’s smile widened and nodded. «Of course. I’ll be with you shortly.» she replied, followed by a soft giggle.

Walking down the many hallways, passing several Aether employees that kindly greeted him. He greeted them back, but found it quite annoying whenever he was at the facility. Being recognized everywhere and couldn’t walk around without at least one employee seeing him. After passing a few more, he finally arrived at the VR area, and quickly found a room he could use. Just wanting to get away from everyone, he took the first room that was still available. Upon entering, he flicked the light on, lighting up the white, empty room. Light strips running across the floor, the walls and the roof. A rather typical  _ Aether _ design. Walking to the middle of the room, the AI activated, asking for confirmation of who he was.

«Aether. Gladion.» 

_ Aether….Gladion….Confirmed. Welcome back, Master Gladion. _

«Start the  _ Gunslinger _ training program, and use one of the new maps that were added recently.»

_ Gunslinger training program… Confirmed. -- Ground-0... East Map… Confirmed. _

He took the Lycanroc pair on hand, taking another close look as the room started to shift. The setting being close to Ground-0, which a drone were sent out to capture two days earlier. As the room started to shift, the AI’s voice kept confirming the status, as well as counting down to when the training program were ready to start.

_ Gunslinger training program… Ready to use… _

«Record the training.» he added quickly, thinking it would be beneficial to see where he could improve.

_ Requesting… Record training program… Confirmed… _

As many times he had heard the AI’s voice, it were still giving him the creeps. «Right...Start program.» he said, looking at the surroundings.

_ Gunslinger training program… Start in… 3… 2… 1… Gunslinger training program started. _

As soon as the program started, an UB appeared. It being a new area, it caught him off guard but he quickly got into it, doing what he had always been doing and been training for.

* * *

After a few hours of being in Hau’oli, Hau had gotten the same idea as Gladion, by getting some training in before the mission. As well as he was getting rather tired of listening to Lillie and her constant whining about her getting a brain freeze from each new ice cream she got, and how stupid her older brother was for not listening to her.

«I can’t believe that he didn’t listen, even mom didn’t say anything useful as per usual!» she exclaimed, taking in another spoonful of ice cream, only to flinch and whine as the brain freeze got to her again.

«You know that Gladion does whatever he wants, but it’s in order to activate his CODE...» Hau replied lightly.

«I’m aware! But it doesn't help to rush it!» she said, her voice cracking a little from the brain freeze that was slowly dying down. 

«Yeah...yeah...» he nodded. «Well...talking about that...» he then added, scratching the back of his neck. «I kinda want to get in some training myself...and new maps have been added, so i’m curious.» 

Lillie stopped the spoon from entering her mouth, just staring at him in disbelief. She then lightly bit her lower lip. «Are you serious…? Did you even listen to what I said?» 

«Every word, Lillie. Every word...but i feel like i’m going to hear it from him if i don’t show myself at least once before the mission.» he replied, defending himself.

«Ugh...» she groaned and hung her head back. «Fine...I’ll tag along at least.» 

«Thanks, Lillie.~ You are the best!» he exclaimed, grinning widely. Lillie averted her gaze in order to hide the blush she got.

They got up from their seats. Lillie kept eating the ice cream slowly while approaching the Aether facility in the distance, throwing the cup in the bin as soon as they got inside at the reception. Hau greeted everyone he met as usual, despite Lillie telling him that it wasn’t needed, and everyone knew him already. Hau kept being persistent, saying it’s just how he is and how he grew up in the Alola region. Lillie just sighed softly and nodded, continuing off towards the elevator. While getting onto the elevator, Lillie decided that she probably should get in a little training too, not wanting to seem like she was slacking before a rather important mission. As the elevator were moving, she kept glancing over at Hau, who kept his attention up at the ceiling. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she studied his profile, starting to twin her thumbs nervously, averting her eyes down to the floor. She snapped out of it once he exclaimed that they were at the VR area, and the elevator stopped.

«Alright...Let’s find a room that’s empty. I’m itching to try these brass knuckles out.» he said, cracking his knuckles. Lillie just nodded, the pink hue on her cheeks getting slightly more red as she saw his determined expression.

Gladion was almost done with the regular Gunslinger program. It being a new map to work with, he kept getting surprised on how different the artificial UBs were moving, despite having done the exact same routine several times. Knowing every move from heart on older maps. When the AI told him that the routine were done, he aimed and shot down the last UB at sight, finishing the program. As he did, the AI announced that every UB has been defeated, and that he had gotten a new record. He just shook his head, putting one of the handguns into the holster again. As he did, and the map started to disappear, shutting down the training, he felt like he was being watched. He instantly drew the gun he still had on hand and quickly turned around, only to lower the weapon and stare in shock. 

There was a girl standing there, looking right back at him. He didn’t get a good look before she disappeared alongside the map, making him both confused and shocked at what he had just witnessed.

«A...girl…?» he muttered silently to himself. «What…?» he added, looking around the, now white, and empty room.

Not thinking twice, he ordered the AI to shut off the VR, and send the recording to the  _ Bridge _ , believing he would be able to catch a bug in the system, or if that girl actually was at Ground-0 when the drone took those photos. If she was a real human, it would be quite the breakthrough, knowing that someone is inside Ground-0. Quickly leaving the VR room, and meeting Hau and Lillie in the hallway, he passed them in a hurry. Basically running past them. They stopped and exchanged confused glances before looking at the blonde hurry down the hallway. They both shrugged, but as they kept standing there, they got quite curious. Hau nodded towards Gladion’s direction, gesturing to her that they should follow him. Lillie didn’t hesitate as she nodded, and with that, they just as quickly ran down the hallway.

Gladion got to the Bridge, and quickly got over to the main screen, ordering the AI to find the latest recorded training of his and put it up on screen. Hau and Lillie arrived shortly, and Lillie’s face just dropped when she saw the recording getting up on the main screen. Hau walked over, crossing his arms while looking at what he was doing.

«What are you looking for?» he asked, having seen that expression on him before, knowing fully well he found something that would intrigue him.

«A girl.» he flatly replied.

Hau’s jaw dropped, looking over his shoulder at Lillie, not sure what to reply to him. Lillie was just as baffled by the reply of her older brother. «What?» was all she managed to say before walking over to him.

«Mhmm...» Gladion hummed, keeping his eyes on the screen, forwarding the recording quickly to the end of the training program. 

As he sped the recording down, he sat ready to pause it. Hau and Lillie getting closer to the screen as well, trying to look at whatever he was currently being focused on.

«There!» he then exclaimed and paused the recording, pointing to a figure that had appeared behind him on the map. «I’ll be damned...» he then muttered, sitting back in the chair.

Both Lillie and Hau gasped in shock. «Oh my god...» Hau managed to mutter. «Why is this interesting...exactly…?» he then added. Lillie nodded in agreement.

Gladion sighed heavily. «This map is one of the new ones, taken a few days ago. And this specific map is east of Ground-0...»

«Which means…?» Lillie asked meekly.

«Which means, that she...» as he started. «...is the first after 20 years, being allowed to roam inside that zone. It’s hard enough to get permission to even get  _ close _ , yet there  _ she _ is... _ inside _ Ground-0.» 

«Well...Maybe someone just got lucky and got some special permission to get inside?....I don’t really see the problem or whatever...» Lillie said.

«The most powerful UBs are roaming Ground-0...and the fact that she’s there means she can handle those things with her CODE.» Hau said, rubbing his chin as he kept looking at the screen.

«Yeah...» Gladion hummed. «I’ll do some background checking...can’t seem to have seen her before either in any of the CODE user meetings.»

«She might be new…?» Lillie replied, shrugging. «I don’t get the hype...» she added.

Going back and forth, explaining to her that it wasn’t easy to get permission to get close to Ground-0, much less inside the zone itself. Since this map was made out of several photos from that area, Gladion found it quite interesting that this one girl managed to get captured, enough even to be added to a VR map. Hau eventually excused himself, telling Gladion to let him know if anything comes up, since it was rather interesting. Lillie didn’t say much, not seeing the big deal about it. The more Gladion looked at the girl, the more he was sure that he had never seen her before, yet there was something utterly familiar at the same time. 

«Who are you…?»


	3. The Search

The first thing Gladion did after looking through the recording several times, was to get a hold of every document there was of any active CODE users. He didn’t find anyone looking like her in Alola, and didn’t feel like he had the time to request those documents from every region, so he went over to Sophocles, asking if he could use his  _ Trojan _ CODE to get into the other systems and get those specific documents. Sophocles hesitated, but Gladion did eventually manage to persuade him into doing it. He did tell him that it would take a few hours, at most a day. Gladion replied that it would be fine, he would just keep looking in the archive at Aether. Sophocles did ask why he needed those documents, to which Gladion didn’t say anything about it, other than he were just curious on how many each region had, and how many were on active duty. Knowing how Gladion kept his cards close to his chest, Sophocles didn’t pry, and just nodded, starting to get into the first system he could find access to.

In the meanwhile, Gladion double checked the Aether archives, looking at both on-duty and off-duty users. Including deceased CODE users. Not wanting to look suspicious while doing his research, he kept the documents hidden in his locker after he got them, and would do most of the work in an empty office at the Aether facility. Lillie had noticed that he were unusually focused on this task of his, making her quite curious and tried to look into what it was. She knew it was about the girl from the map, but she didn’t understand why he was so fixated on knowing who she is, or why this girl was around Ground-0. She even tried to get Hau to ask, but Gladion just ignored him, giving vague replies or just glared at him to send him off.

Now that the mission was starting the next day, Gladion were nowhere close to figuring out who this random girl was. He did at least want to get over every face from each company, just to find no one looking like her, not even deceased CODE users. There was one face that looked alike, but that woman passed 20 years ago, so it was impossible it would be her. For the last two days of going through the many users from the different regions, finding one lookalike who is dead, he ended up taking a screenshot of her from the recording, putting it on her phone. Since the mission was starting tomorrow, he did hope that, going to that designated lab, that the girl would show up, allowing him to actually see her and ask her. With the lookalike, he decided to ask Wicke, as she most likely would know more, as well as she wouldn’t tell anyone else unless he said otherwise. 

Going out of the office he used, taking the documents with him and got over to his locker, placing the rest in there, taking the specific profile of that one woman with him. After wandering around a little at the facility, he found Wicke talking to some employees, giving them directions on what to do next. Walking towards her, he called her name. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly as usual.

«Hello, young master. Is there something you need?» she asked softly.

«Just wondering about something.» he replied, taking the document up and showing it to her. «I find it rather strange that this user doesn't have a name, or any information at all. Do you know who this is?»

Wicke hummed and took the document on hand. «Been digging through old files again, have we?» she giggled softly. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he meekly agreed. «I do indeed know who this is, and i’m rather surprised that her name is not on this document, nor any information.»

«Is that so?» he asked, watching her nod lightly. «Enlighten me.»

«Her name is Amiya Skadi, later changed her last name to Mahina. She was a very skilled Swordmaster CODE user 20 years ago. She was born in Kalos, but moved to Kanto after a few years. She started working at a lab...» she paused, looking at him. «The lab you, Lillie and Hau will go to.» she added with a soft smile before continuing. «When working at the lab, which was also when Aether went and bought shares from them, wanting information about UBs, CODE’s and their alleged evolution.»

«What happened to her?» he then asked.

«Well...» she muttered softly, looking at the greyscale photo of her. «...no one knows...after the incident two decades ago, everyone in Kanto just...disappeared.» she said, pausing for a long time. «She has since been deemed dead, and forgotten apparently. She was also a close friend of your father, Mohn.»

«I-i see...dad knew her...» he muttered softly. He then cleared his throat, taking up his phone and found the screenshot of the girl. «I don’t know why...but i find this girl to be very...similar to this Amiya woman.» he said, showing her the photo.

Wicke took a hold of his phone and got a closer look at the girl in the screenshot, which made her smile. «Is this a girlfriend of yours?» she asked sweetly.

«No...» he replied meekly. «She’s from one of the newer VR maps.»

As he mentioned the new VR maps, she got quite confused. «Has the AI been buggy? There have been a few instances were the AI makes its own characters when a training program is on.» she asked, handing the phone back to him.

«No. No bugs. Just this random girl that the drone managed to capture for the VR map.» he replied, shaking his head.

«I’ll say though, she does look very similar to Amiya. But that can’t be possible. Amiya, not that I know of, or anyone for that matter, knew if she had a child or not.» she said, tilting her head to her left slightly. «If she even survived the incident those decades ago, i’m sure she would have been around, working and doing well.» Wicke added.

«What actually happened 20 years ago? Mother has been telling us bits and pieces, but it doesn't really make any sense.» he asked.

«Nothing really makes sense from that incident. It just happened, like lightning from the clear sky.» she replied, folding her arms in front of her. «For two decades has every region tried to find any clue on what happened, but nothing is indicating that something was wrong. With people, with the many laboratories, not even with the many CODE users that were in Kanto.»

«What if she actually knows anything?» he then said, gesturing to his phone, talking about the girl he had seen.

«If that’s the case, then it would be a massive breakthrough. Someone who might know what happened, but looking at that screenshot, I'm sure she isn’t much older than you, Hau or Lillie.» Wicke said.

«Probably. But she has been seen around Ground-0, which means she might have been inside of that area as well...» he started, pausing as he started to think about the mission.

Wicke smiled softly. «I’m sure you’ll try and look for her while being out on the mission tomorrow?» she asked.

«Uuh...Well...Wouldn’t hurt keeping my eyes open at least...» he replied timidly.

«I wish you all the luck in finding her. And please tell Lillie and Hau about this little side mission of yours, so they don’t get too worried.» Wicke added, handing the document back to him as she started to walk off. Gladion nodded, scratching the back of his neck, feeling rather busted for not telling Hau or Lillie. 

Watching her walk off, he turned around, walking back to his locker, putting the document back into the folder with the others, only to get a message from Sophocles that he found something rather interesting while digging around in the presumed dead Kanto servers from Rocket Co. Gladion didn’t hesitate to call him back, asking him what he found.

«It’s rather weird, but i guess it’s something that would interest you.» Sophocles muttered softly.

Gladion could hear him still typing on the keyboard. «Enlighten me.»

«Well...» he started, typing quickly on his keyboard. «Seems like Rocket Co have done some sketchy stuff throughout the years after the incident 20 years ago.»

Gladion hummed as he got over to the office he used, closing the door behind him and locked it. «And what has Rocket Co been doing? Rocket Co has always been doing sketchy stuff anyway, so i’m not really surprised.»

Sophocles stopped typing, which Gladion heard, getting rather intrigued as to why. Sophocles then started to explain that Rocket Co have done a lot of different experiments, that started even before the incident two decades ago. Gladion sat down in a chair in the office, listening closely to what he was saying. Molayne was also in the background, adding a few things that Sophocles apparently left out. Gladion then asked what experiments were being done before the incident. Sophocles hesitated, and Gladion knew he was looking over at Molayne for approval to say anything about it, as it was information that was rated top secret from what Gladion had figured out.

«They used children in those experiments...» Sophocles said lightly.

«Experiments about what?» Gladion asked, leaning more forward in the chair.

«About the CODEs and their evolution, as well as something Rocket Co have called  _ Next Level _ .» Sophocles said, almost whispering it.

«Next level? What does that even mean?» Gladion asked, lightly muttering to himself on what Rocket Co have actually been up to.

«It doesn't say anything other than Next Level CODE. The Evolution of the CODEs we already know differs from each individual, but it seems Rocket Co have named them GIANTs.» Sophocles replied as he started to type on the keyboard again.

«Right...GIANTs...anything more on that?»

«There’s very little, but it says that the CODE evolves, and allows the user to summon a weapon instead of enhancing the weapon they already use. I don’t know how that is possible, but according to these files, it has been recorded a few times throughout history.» Sophocles said, sounding quite excited.

«Summon a weapon? How is that even possible? A CODE is something people are born with, training to use properly and then...» Gladion started, but got interrupted by Molayne, who took the phone off Sophocles.

«A GIANT is a rare evolution, and there are actually quite a few GIANT codes registered. The most common ones are ranked as  _ Legendary _ , while a few others are ranked as a  _ Mythic _ .» Molayne said, pausing. «There has even been several attempts on making a CODE and it’s GIANT evolution, though, those have all failed… or rather been registered as failed.»

«I’m not sure why i’m listening, and what this has anything to do with what i initially asked.» Gladion said, sounding a little irritated and were planning to get off the phone.

«Well...The registered successful experiment is of Amiya Skadi, which i’m sure you have heard of by now. Changed her last name from Skadi into Mahina after a while.» Molayne replied, added with a light yawn. 

«Heard about her, but there isn’t any information. Which I found weird.» Gladion replied, sitting back in the chair, crossing his legs and started to look around the office.

«Because this is top secret, Gladion. I don’t know what you will do with this, but I suggest you be careful. Rocket Co is a dangerous company, and it’s not wise to have a feud with the CEO, as it’s rumored he’s linked with the Yakuza.» Molayne added before handing the phone back to Sophocles.

«Right...» Gladion muttered. «I’ll keep that in mind.»

«I’ll dig a little more, but like Molanye said...Be careful.» Sophocles said, trying to sound uplifting and chipper. «I’ll send over more information when I find something. In the mean time, don’t do anything stupid.»

«Heh...I’ll do my best. Just keep this between us, and i’m sure we’ll be fine.» Gladion said, chuckling lightly.

Sophocles then hung up, and Gladion kept sitting there, processing the information he just got. There was still a lot unknown about the CODEs, and their evolution. Now that there was something of a clarity about it, it all just made him more intrigued. Rubbing his chin, holding his phone tightly in his hand, thinking long and hard, he figured that there would be a lot more to look after at the lab when the mission starts. Humming softly to himself, he found the screenshot of the girl on his phone again, looking closely at her.

«If you really are this Amiya woman...how did you survive, and how did you manage to stop aging.» he muttered to himself while looking at her. 

The more he looked at the screenshot, the differences about the image of Amiya he had seen, and this girl was too great. It couldn’t be the same person. If so, there were definitely a lot of questions that needed answered, and this woman could be the one keeping those secrets.


	4. Mission Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note! Gladion is suppose to be 25, Luna is suppose to be 24, Lillie and Hau is suppose to be 23. Just to clarify that ASAP.

Gladion used the last hours before the quick briefing would start for the mission to get some proper shut-eye, only to lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Laying in the bed, just going through what he had been reading, and what Molayne and Wicke did say was quite interesting. Sophocles had given him more information shortly after through an email, giving him more information to look over. Something that stuck were this presumed dead woman named Amiya, and her CODE that were unknown according to the new information. While he kept laying there, occasionally closing his eyes in order to try to get some sleep, only to open them again, going through his thoughts all over. He sat up after a while, rubbing his face lightly, shaking his head while a yawn escaped. He flinched when the AI requested the trio to get over to the main office, as the briefing would start shortly. He sighed softly and got out of the bed, stretching his back and arms while walking over to the bathroom. He quickly got dressed, washed his face and made sure he was groomed enough to get over to the office. While doing so, he could hear Lillie and Hau in the hallway. Mostly Lillie, as she was excited for her first time out in the field. Gladion finished, adjusted his shirt slightly as he got out of the room, making the other two look over their shoulder.

«Good morning.~» Lillie chirped at him.

«Morning.» he flatly replied. 

The two waited for him to pass them before they continued up to the main office. Lillie kept humming softly in excitement, which Gladion found incredibly annoying, but kept quiet, knowing that whatever he said wouldn’t get through to her. The entire walk up to the office was rather quiet, and as Gladion opened the door, letting both Lillie and Hau in, Lusamine turned towards them and cleared her throat. Gladion closed the door and followed shortly, the trio standing at the desk, waiting for her to start telling them all the details. Wicke noticed that Gladion had other things on his mind, but didn’t interrupt when Lusamine started, getting the massive windows closed down and dragging up several photos of the lab they would be going to.

«As you know...» she started, looking over her shoulder at the many photos of the lab. «...Is that you will be going to this lab.» she finished, turning her attention to them again. «The permission for going into Ground-0 is ready and approved, so you just need to get inside, get whatever documents you can about research of the CODE and the evolution.»

«These documents you are looking for should be in the archive within the main lab area.» Wicke added, using the tablet she had to control the pictures on the massive screen, showing a photo of the main lab area. «There are other documents, but we are focusing on the main ones about CODE’s and the research of their evolution.»

Lusamine were looking over at her while Wicke was telling it in more details, how they were getting into the area without attracting any UBs and how the mission should play out if everything went as planned. Gladion kept himself silent, looking at the images of the lab, already knowing that he will look for information of a certain unknown CODE. Lillie and Hau were paying close attention, especially Lillie, it being her first time out on a mission. Lusamine and Wicke then continued with more information about where they would land within the region, and how they should move in order to get into the lab when found, then giving them an hour before the flight over to the region and over the wall will take place. The three nodded, and Lusamine dismissed them, letting them leave. Lillie and Hau went to grab their weapons, while Gladion were walking a little behind, planning his own mission while being at Ground-0. After being dismissed, Wicke went after him, getting his attention while she could.

«Young master!» she called for him, making him stop and look over his shoulder. «Please don’t do anything reckless while looking for your own information.»

Gladion didn’t say anything, and just nodded at her. He then excused himself, using the excuse that he was tired and needed to get some sleep before the take-off. Wicke nodded and watched him walk off, but she knew that he would do as he pleased when being in the region. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud either, knowing that he had an interest in some research that wasn’t training related for once.

«I hope you’ll find what you are looking for, young master.» she muttered softly to herself.

* * *

As the hour passed, everyone met up at the flight deck. Lusamine and Wicke were standing there, making sure that the pilots were properly informed as the trio arrived. Gladion went straight into the helicopter, not saying anything to the two standing outside with the pilots. Hau shrugged and greeted the two women as he passed, getting into the helicopter. Lillie apologized and shortly followed her brother and Hau. Lusamine didn’t pay him any attention, continuing with her briefing for the pilots. Wicke just chuckled sheepishly, followed by a sweet smile. Gladion quickly got himself seated, followed by Hau and Lillie. For the past hour, Gladion did try to get some sleep, but didn’t manage to get any, which was rather noticeable for Lillie, as his frown were deeper than usual.

Since the flight over to the region would take a while, Gladion shut his eyes as quickly they got up in the air. Despite it being quite noisy, Gladion figured he should at least get enough rest to fully function when they landed. Lillie just sighed softly, and Hau grinned as per usual, chuckling lightly. The flight over to the region, and into the area where they would be landing would take a few hours, so it would be enough time to go through the information, but seeing that Gladion were half asleep, they all kept quiet, looking through the windows on the helicopter. Watching the cities pass under them, Lillie held tightly onto her new staff. Hau kept studying his brass knuckles that he got from Hala, making sure they were sitting nicely in his hand while holding a fist. Gladion kept to himself, looking outside on occasion, making sure he didn’t fully fall asleep.

It didn’t take too long before they could see the massive wall surrounding the Kanto region in the distance. Lillie gasped at the sight. She had only heard about the massive wall, but never thought it would be  _ that _ massive.

«We are getting closer to the region.» said one of the pilots.

«Keep your eyes open.» Gladion said, looking out at the vast land underneath them. «Be ready for any UBs to appear.»

«We’ll be fine.» Hau said, waving his hand at him. «It’s not the biggest mission as we’re just fetching some things.» 

Lillie swallowed thickly, looking outside while clinging to her staff. Gladion noticed and just gave Hau a heads up, silently telling him to keep an eye on her. Hau nodded and gave him a thumbs up. «I’ll be fine...» she meekly said.

«Of course you will!» Hau exclaimed, getting her attention. He grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up. «We’ll be around as well, so don’t you worry!» he added. Lillie looked rather confused, but quickly smiled, nodding. 

Hau kept keeping her spirits up, which made Gladion crack a soft smile. The pilots kept giving them announcements on the different stages of the flight. Once they passed the wall, Gladion got butterflies in his stomach. As many times he had been on missions inside the lost region, this time was different. First thing was that Lillie were joining for the first time, so he needed to keep an eye on her, but what made him get butterflies was if he could find anything about this Amiya woman in the archives. Anything about her and her unknown CODE. 

Flying over the wall, noticing the many watchtowers placed around the area they flew over. Lillie couldn’t stop being amazed at the size of the wall, as well as the many watchtowers, but her expression quickly dropped when she saw the other side of the wall. Vast land, full of overgrown vegetation, and the smaller towns and cities being abandoned and dead, being taken over by nature and the animals. 

Seeing her rather disappointed expression, Gladion’s frown deepened. «Better get used to it...» he muttered. Lillie just looked over at him with the saddest expression he had seen on her, but she just nodded and kept looking around.

The massive buildings in the distance slowly got closer, and as the pilots started to descend, letting them know that they would land shortly, and they had to walk the rest to their destination. The pilots kept chattering between themselves as they landed, letting them know that they had to meet up at this exact spot if they wanted to get home again. 

«We’ll be resting at the nearest watchtower, so you need to call in good time for us to get here again!» one of the pilots shouted at them.

«Noted.» Gladion replied, giving the other two a nod as to get off.

They got off, got their bags and their weapons, taking a few steps away from the helicopter, watching it take off and disappear behind some large trees. Lillie swallowed thickly, looking around. They were in a town, or a city. She couldn’t tell because of all the vegetation. Gladion got the belt with the guns on around his waist, giving them a quick check and making sure they were loaded before putting them into their holsters again. He then looked over at Hau and Lillie, who were busy looking around. Gladion cleared his throat, getting their attention as he nodded towards the direction they would be going.

«The lab should be this way. Keep your eyes and ears open...as there might be UBs roaming around, and they’ll most likely be stronger than the usual ones.» he said, starting to walk off.

«S-stronger than u-usual…?» Lillie muttered, her voice lightly shaking.

«We are closer to Ground-0, so it’s just natural that some stronger ones will stay around these parts.» he added. Lillie just whined softly, keeping her staff close to her chest while cautiously looking around.

«I’ll stay close, so don’t worry.» Hau said with a reassuring smile. Lillie just nodded slightly.

Walking down the street from where they landed, looking at the many cars that were just scattered, looking like people just disappeared from their seats. Grass sprouting up from the roads, trees pushing up from the concrete, vines coiling themselves around whatever that were in their way. Lillie had read a lot about the region, and felt that she was pretty prepared for the sight, but it still baffled her on how empty it was, on how empty the city felt. She did stop a few times, just taking in the sight before Gladion would call for her, telling her to keep walking. Despite the city feeling and looking empty, the wild animals and birds were sounding rather happy, doing as they pleased without any danger for them. They kept wandering around the city streets for a while, stopping and hiding on occasion whenever a UB would roar in the distance. That didn’t help Lillie feeling less anxious and scared for being there, and kept reminding herself that both her brother and Hau was there if something would happen, since they had the most experience being out in the field.

Gladion kept his eyes around the city, being alert, but he was looking for something else than UBs. He was looking for any sign of that girl on the VR map, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her, maybe even talk to her if possible, as he had way too many questions. While looking around, he also made sure that they were walking in the right direction, towards their destination. A lab that Rocket Co. were funding two decades ago, and since it was funded from them, it shouldn’t be too hard to see the building anytime soon, as they were getting closer.

Hau then looked up ahead of them, pointing. «Is that it?» he asked.

Lillie and Gladion looked up, seeing a massive red R plastered on the wall. «Most likely. Let’s get inside and start looking for the archive, which should be around the main floor.» Gladion said, looking around. He then turned towards Lillie. «Stay around us, and stay close. UBs will appear when you least expect it.»

«W-will d-do...» she stuttered, swallowing thickly. Her eyes as big as saucers from being on alert from every little sound she heard.

«Mission start!» Hau exclaimed in a low whisper, putting his hands behind his head, having a soft smile across his lips.

« _Mission start_ indeed...» Gladion muttered to himself, looking at the building before giving them the clear as to get inside as he checked the surroundings in a hurry. «Lillie...You go first. It should be safe inside, but wait until we are all in the lobby.» he said, giving her a nod to run over and inside.

Lillie nodded and looked around a little first before sprinting over as fast as she could, opening the front doors and basically pulling them off the hinges. Hau chuckled, while Gladion just stood there, shaking his head. He then gave a nod at Hau, gesturing for him to get going next. Hau obliged and hurried, getting inside and placing himself beside Lillie, and Gladion shortly followed. 

Gladion stopped and found the map, getting an overview of the area around, as well as the building and the many rooms inside. «The archive should be around this area...» he said, using his index finger to circle around a specific spot on the map. «We should get over there first, and then start looking as quickly we get inside.» he added.

«Roger that.» Hau said, giving him a light salut.

«Okay...Let’s just get going...this place creeps me out...» she muttered, flinching on every little sound she heard.

Gladion rolled his eyes as he started to walk, the two followed after him closely. Lillie kept looking at the walls in the hallway, as there were a lot of photos of scientists that apparently worked there. Gladion didn’t pay too much attention to them, but did notice a familiar face in one of them, but didn’t stop to inspect it, thinking of it as a reminder for his own little mission.


	5. Hallucinations

Walking around the first floor, the three kept looking around for the archive. Opening every door they found, taking a look inside before moving onto the next. It took longer than expected, which made Gladion slightly irritated, as it should have been easy to find. As they did double check the first floor, they decided to get more into the lab, thinking that the archive might have been moved right before the incident those decades ago. Hau said it out loud, only for Lillie to glare, telling him that  _ that _ just sounded ridiculous. Gladion actually agreed with him.

«It’s not impossible that the archive got moved and that the map is not up to date because of it.» he said, rubbing his chin as he closely looked at the map. «Let’s just get over to the lab area and take a look. Be careful not to touch anything, as it can and might still contain samples of whatever they were using.» he added. Hau and Lillie nodded.

Heading to the end of the hallway of the main floor, opening the double doors at the end and started walking down another hallway. The hallway had several large windows, stretching from the floor and up to the roof, making it look very modern and sleek. Gladion hated the aesthetics of the place, as it kept reminding him about Aether, which he didn’t want to be around at all. Lillie had the same feeling, but not to the same extent as her brother. It made her uneasy, but she managed to let it slide, knowing that this lab had been working under Aether at some time, so it was bound to have some similarities.

Passing through the hallway, entering another hallway with several other doors, Gladion sighed and didn’t look too amused at the sight. Neither did the other two. «I guess we’ll just keep looking.» Hau added.

«Yeah...» Gladion sighed.

Starting over again, they went through each door, looking for the archive, or something that would look like a control room. Lillie eventually found a room full of computers, and called the other two to get over. Looking around inside from the door, Gladion took the first steps inside. Hau and Lillie walking in after he gave them a nod to enter. Hau closed the door behind them, and Gladion got over to a computer, finding an USB he had gotten from Sophocles a few days earlier. Lillie saw as he plugged it into the computer, asking what that was for.

«Getting into the system by bypassing the firewalls. It will then start finding most of the digital CODE files on it’s own and copy them.» he replied.

«Oh...» she muttered, looking at the screen and the many windows popping up. She then looked around, finding an archive, which would, probably, contain some documents. «I’ll search over there for some documents. Some might even still be physical.»

Gladion looked over and nodded. «Alright.» he said, nodding over at Hau, gesturing for him to help her doing so as there were several archives lined up.

As Gladion watched the screen, he slowly became impatient, wanting the files to just get done so he could look for the documents he needed to find. He got rather comfortable in the chair, looking around the room while waiting for the USB to do it’s magic. It became rather silent all of a sudden, which he didn’t like the more his eyes wandered around. Suddenly he heard a little giggle from outside of the room, coming from a different door. He sat up, looking over at the door, focusing hard in order to hear it again. All of a sudden a knock on the door were heard, making the three flinch and turn around in a hurry. Lillie yelped lightly, instantly covering her mouth. Hau just stood there, looking utterly confused, and Gladion got up from the chair in a hurry, drawing a gun at the door. Taking a deep breath, Gladion cautiously walked over, his back facing the door as he gestured for the other two to be quiet. He grabbed the door handle and slowly started to turn it. Hau then came to realize something and let out a silent sigh.

«Not again...» he muttered in a hushed voice, loud enough for Lillie to catch it.

«Not again what…!?» she replied in a hushed tone, having a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes..

Gladion then opened the door slightly, looking outside. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. A little girl, standing there, looking straight back at him. Gladion swallowed thickly, thinking of opening the door further, but before he could do so, the little girl tilted her head, smiled and giggled, making him slam the door shut. The fear were quite visible on his face, but the other two couldn’t see his expression behind his bangs. Hau and Lillie both flinched and lightly yelped as Gladion slammed the door shut again.

«Gesus christ...» he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his other hand. 

Slightly collecting himself, he took a firm grip on the door handle again, but this time swung the door wide open, letting it slam into the wall behind it. In that instance, he got out of the room, drawing both of the handguns and took a quick look both ways in the new hallway. As he made sure there was nothing in the hallway, he lowered the guns, only to hear a giggle again in the distance behind him, making him look over his shoulder. He gave Hau and Lillie a quick look before walking off. Hau got worried, and Lillie were as confused as she could get. Before they started to move, they heard running in the distance. As they heard running, Hau got over to the computer Gladion had been working on, quickly looking at the progressbar.

«Come on...Hurry!» he said in a hushed voice. 

«Hau...What’s going on?» Lillie asked, her voice shaking.

«Need to get this done first, then we’ll find Gladion.» he said, tapping the table impatiently.

«What’s going on with Gladion?» she then asked, her voice slightly louder.

«He’s hallucinating...again...» he replied.

Lillie approached him. «Again??» she exclaimed.

As she asked, the progress of getting the files onto the USB were done, and Hau grabbed it in a hurry, putting it into his pocket, making sure it were secure and wouldn’t fall out. He then looked at Lillie. «Come on...we need to find him before he does something utterly stupid.» he said, starting to run off. Lillie nodded and ran after him.

Gladion kept on running, occasionally hearing the giggle in front of him. Thinking that this child would know anything, as well as telling her it was a rather dangerous place to play games around, his mind came to the little mission he had himself. Thinking that this child might know something, even a little fraction would help. He could hear Hau and Lillie call for him in the distance, but he didn’t stop. He just kept running, thinking he finally found a source for his information and evidence that there were people roaming within the dead region. Gladion eventually ran outside, following this child into a warehouse at the side of the lab, cornering her towards a wall, keeping her at gunpoint. Catching his breath, watching the child having its back at him he started to ask this little girl questions, without getting any reply, only hearing giggles coming from in front of him. He failed to notice another presence in the warehouse, his mind being too busy to see what he was seeing in front of him.

Hau and Lillie eventually arrived, stopping outside the warehouse, looking in at him. They could see him standing inside in the dark, asking someone something, someone they couldn’t see. Lillie got overly worried, as she had never seen her older brother act this way before, and the fright got worse as she recalled what Hau had said. She were about to leap inside, but Hau were quick, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

«What are you doing?!» she shouted at him. «I need to get in there to him!»

«Don’t be ridiculous! It’s a nest!» he replied back to her.

Her expression dropped, slowly turning her head to look around inside the warehouse. Her eyes grew wide as her eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing several UBs scattered around the roof. «Oh my gosh...brother...» she muttered, her voice shaking as she shifted her gaze towards Gladion.

«Gladion! You’re hallucinating again!» Hau shouted over at him.

«Are you kidding me!?» Gladion shouted back, looking over his shoulder for a brief second, looking back at the spot where the presumed child should still be standing. The child were gone, only confirming it for Gladion that he had indeed hallucinated again. The mixture of shock and fear came over him again. «Not again...» he muttered to himself, only to hear Hau shout behind him that he was in the middle of a nest, and needed to get out as quickly as possible. Gladion looked around himself, turning to face Hau and Lillie, only for the two to point upwards to the ceiling. Gladion looked up, seeing the many UBs hanging around.

«What UB is that?» Lillie asked Hau, keeping her eyes on her older brother.

«UB Lightning… As far as I can see at least, it’s UB Lightning.» he replied.

«UB Lightning…? Wasn’t that UB just a myth?» she asked, giving him a quick glance.

«We do know now it’s not...» he replied, followed by a sheepish chuckle.

While standing there, just watching over the situation with a slight panic brewing in each of them, one of the UBs jumped down, giving off a loud screech. Gladion immediately pointed the guns at it, taking a step back as it screeched at him. Lillie yelped, and Hau flinched, getting ready to launch at the UB if needed. The suspense of what the UB would do next made the three rather restless. Keeping an eye on the UB in front of them, they didn’t notice the slight color variant that were hanging above Gladion’s head, presumably waiting for the perfect time to attack. The UB in front of him kept standing still for a while, and Gladion kept it at gunpoint, swallowing thickly. 

The UB then launched at him, and Gladion started to fire at it. Lillie screamed his name, and Hau didn’t know what to do in this situation. If he ran into the warehouse, Lillie would follow and Gladion wouldn't forgive him if she got hurt, but if he kept standing there, doing nothing, Gladion would most likely get hurt, killed if the worst case scenario happened. Lillie were about to launch into the warehouse again, but Hau grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back again.

«Don’t go in there! You can get killed!» he exclaimed at her.

«But what about Gladion!?» she yelled back at him.

Hau didn’t have a good answer for her, and just looked into the warehouse again, taking in the sight of Gladion fighting this UB, on his own. He kept dodging the attacks, firing whenever he could. Hau started to set a strategy, letting Lillie use her Protect CODE in order to put up a massive shield for her brother to jump back to, as well as giving them some time to escape or get some distance from the UBs. What the three didn’t know was that Wicke and Lusamine were watching the whole situation unfold on the massive screen at the main office. Lusamine were horrified at what she saw unfold and heard Hau say about her son hallucinating, as well as it was not the first time. Wicke couldn’t believe her ears, nor believe what she was watching. What the trio didn’t know was that Lusamine had placed a small camera in the Aether pin they had on their clothes, allowing her to watch whatever and make sure that everything went accordingly. The panic that kept growing, the UB that were attacking, and Lillie basically screaming orders at Gladion for him to get away, scolding Hau for not doing anything. It became incredibly silent as Gladion got hit, making him fly towards the nearby wall, hitting it so hard that he coughed up blood. The painful groan that came from him as he hit the wall, made Hau and Lillie get silent, watching the scene unfold as the UB slowly approached him, giving off low screeches at him. Lusamine and Wicke were just watching, knowing that they couldn’t do anything else other than to watch, and hope that they’ll get out of it, and most importantly, that Gladion would survive the encounter, or activate his CODE. 

The UB kept approaching Gladion slowly, giving low and threatening screeches at him. He sat more up against the wall, watching the creature approach, holding around his lower abdomen in order to control the pain, taking slow and deep breaths. Lillie had dropped to her knees, slowly realizing that her brother might die, and that she couldn’t do anything, feeling utterly helpless. Hau just kept a firm grip on her arm, keeping her from running in, despite her sitting on her knees. The UB slowly stopped, giving off a loud screech, starting to back off slightly, which confused Gladion, as he didn’t feel any different, nor did he do anything for a few seconds of sitting there in pain. A figure then jumped out in front of him, making him flinch, staring with big eyes. He heard a soft sigh, followed by the sound of a blade getting unsheathed. The blade became visible, reflecting light from the many holes in the wall and roof on the warehouse, revealing a katana.


	6. Game Changer

As his eyes adjusted to the figure, his eyes grew even wider at who he saw. Not sure how to react, he just sat there, staring dumbfounded. As his mind started sorting itself out, it went straight to the girl he saw in the VR map, making his eyes grow as wide as possible. Lillie and Hau kept being quiet, watching in suspense as the UB stopped moving, just screeching loudly. Hau then grabbed her and got her up on her feet again, dragging her with him over to the wall, away from the massive door. Lillie just sank down to her knees again, leaning her back against the wall while Hau peeked inside, readjusting his eyes to see better within the dark warehouse. The figure kept her stance, slightly looking over their shoulder at Gladion, their eyes meeting for a brief second. He waited in anticipation of what they would say, keeping his eyes on them and generally studying them.

«Get up and run.» their voice said, looking up at the ceiling for a brief second, gesturing for him about the other UB hanging above.

It dawned on him that it actually was her, hearing her voice for the first time. She then took a few steps forward, approaching the UB while keeping her katana visible, slightly shifting the angle of the blade. She repeated what she said, throwing away the sheath before she launched at the UB, the blade instantly giving off a light glow as she swung it, slashing at the UB with a swift movement. As she did, she had to step into the lighted up part of the warehouse, revealing herself, which she didn’t care about, but both Hau and Lillie caught a glimpse of her, being just as baffled at the sight. Lillie quickly looked over at Gladion, seeing that he were struggling to get up on his feet.

She nudged Hau really hard. «Hau! Go and help him to get out of there!» she said, pointing over at her brother.

«Ah! Right!» he exclaimed, taking a deep breath and a quick look around, making sure that the UB on the ceiling were in sight. He then hurried over to Gladion, who had managed to get up on his feet, but used the wall behind him for balance. «Come on man...» Hau said and grabbed his arm, putting it over his shoulder and letting him use him for balance. «...You need to get some healing done.» he added.

The girl kept dodging and slashing at the UB, occasionally taking a stance to assert the situation. She did keep an eye on Gladion, making sure that he was out of the building before she continued with her attacks. Lillie kept watching her, watching how swift her movements were, as well as she felt whenever the girl used her CODE to enhance her katana. What she found strange was that she didn’t need to order her CODE to activate, and that it seemed it did whenever this girl deemed it right. Being taught that the CODE had to be verbally activated to use made this girl even stranger. Lillie snapped out of it when Hau dumbed Gladion beside her, making her flinch and yelp slightly.

«Heal him real quick if you can.» Hau said, peeking at the fight happening on the other side of the wall.

Lillie stumbled a few times, being too distracted to focus properly, but she eventually calmed down enough to give him some first-aid healing. Gladion lightly groaned in pain as she healed him, only for her to tell him to shut up, as well as asking what he was doing, and if he was on drugs. Being too shameful, he didn’t look at her as she finished the quick healing. Lillie puffed her cheeks, asking over and over, without getting any response from him. She got furious at him, and got ready to slap him, but at that moment, a screech were heard, and the girl came flying out, back first, from the warehouse, going through the windows and into the lab. A painful groan were heard from her as she sat up, blood trailing down her temple. The tree got a good look at her, as she couldn’t be much older than themselves. Gladion found her quite impressive, her eyes showing no fear as she got up on her feet, kept facing the UB that strolled out.

The screech they heard was from the UB that attacked Gladion, and had been slayed by her, only to provoke the other. This UB was of a slightly different color, and much larger than the previous. She wiped her mouth, creating a light bloodtrail onto her cheek, getting herself ready to fight this other UB. Seeing her take a stance again to attack, Gladion started to panic on this girl’s behalf, despite not knowing her.

«Are you crazy!» he shouted as she launched at the UB. Lillie covered her eyes, and Hau braced himself for impact of some sort. 

The girl gave a quick slash, sliding under the UB and into the warehouse again. The UB gave a painful screech, turning around instantly, charging up for an attack. Gladion got up on his feet in a hurry, getting over to the warehouse opening and looked inside, ready to shout at this girl all over again, only to stop and stare dumbfounded at her again. She sheathed her katana, her eyes closed, the soft breeze gently making her long dark hair flow every so gently. 

«Just...» she muttered softly. «… DIE ALREADY!» she snarled harshly.

As she did, some sort of arcane circle appeared under her, and her katana started to get distorted. A marking appeared under her left eye, eyes changed color to a light purple. Lillie and Hau were peeking in as well, and Lillie got goosebumps, sensing the immense power radiating from her. Her katana changed into a massive bow, and she instantly drew it back, creating an arrow and aimed. The UB gave another roaring screech, and she fired the arrow at it. The power coming from it, making the three fall back, watching the UB get his and sent flying backwards. The girl then came running out, still wielding the bow and continued to fire a few arrows at the UB. The UB landed at the other side of the lab building, screeching loudly. The girl drew another arrow and slowly started to walk off, finding her way around the lab building. The three gave each other a brief glance before they followed after her, curious of what would happen further. The bow she possessed were massive, hovering over her like some ornament. It was very distorted, but not knowing why it was like that, they didn’t think too much about it. They just kept their eyes on this stranger. 

Getting around the building, they saw the UB laying sprawled out on the ground, giving off some rather painful screeches as she approached it. The UB started to attack, which the girl dodged with ease and fired another arrow at it. As the arrow hit, it stopped attacking, and the girl stopped, lowering the bow. She sighed and the bow then disappeared from sight, the katana getting visible again. She unsheathed the katana, walking up to the UB, who were still screeching. The girl walked right up to the head, quickly stabbing the UB in its head, twisting the blade slightly. As she twisted the katana, a light breaking sound were heard, and the UB stopped moving completely.

«Bastard...» she said, twisting the katana a little more before pulling it out. The edge of the blade had a small glowing orb attached to it, which she picked off and put into the pocket of her jacket.

«What’s that?» Lillie asked, being louder than she intended too.

The girl turned and faced them, her eyes instantly meeting Gladion’s. Those few seconds seemed like minutes, but they snapped out of it as she sheathed her katana again, starting to walk away from them.

Lillie then ran up towards her. «Hey! Wait!» she exclaimed. The girl quickly turned and pointed her katana at her, not wanting her to get any closer. Lillie raised her hands in defeat. «I’m sorry...i just...» she stammered.

«Just what?» the girl asked, her voice seeming unusually calm after a UB battle of this sort.

«I just...» Lillie started, pausing to take a deep breath. «I just want to thank you for saving my brother!» she exclaimed loudly.

The girl lowered her katana, letting out a sigh. «You shouldn’t be here...» she said.

«Why is that? We know how to fight...» Lillie replied, forgetting that she basically panicked instead of doing anything to help.

«You are the only one with an active CODE, while these two...companions of yours don’t have an active one. It’s dangerous without it.» she replied.

«My CODE…?» Lillie muttered in shock. 

«Yes. Your CODE. According to your reaction and expression, it most likely activated a few seconds, maybe minutes ago.» she the girl replied.

Hearing that her CODE was activated sent Lillie into a light state of shock. The girl reassured her that she would be fine, having the Protect CODE. Hau got really excited for the blonde girl, hurrying over to her and swung his arm around her shoulders, congratulating her. Lillie just sheepishly chuckled, not sure how to react. Gladion then walked up, keeping his eyes on this stranger.

«Who are you?» He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. «None of your business.» she replied, turning around in order to walk off.

Gladion didn’t like the answer of hers, and reached for her arm in order to stop her. She reacted by smacking him across his face with the sheathed katana, making him give off a painful grunt. She kept it pointed at him. «You of all people shouldn’t be here...»

«Why do you say that…?» he muttered painfully.

«Because you don’t have a CODE.» she flatly and harshly replied. «Much less, have it activated.»

He just stared at her dumbfounded. He felt the anger rise within, to the point he drew a gun at her, keeping her at gunpoint. «What the fuck does that even mean!?» he snarled.

«Exactly what i said.» she flatly replied to him.

He scoffed. «What the fuck do you even know?» he snarled.

«Way more than you think...» she meekly replied, but got stunned at his question.

«Are you Amiya?» he asked, hissing it at her. 

She looked at him with big eyes for a second, only to look away. «How do you even know that name...» she muttered softly.

«Are you Amiya!?» Gladion repeated his question, ignoring that the girl in front of him changed her expression.

«No.» she replied.

«Who is Amiya then?» he asked. Lillie got up to her brother, trying to tell him to calm down, and that this stranger had just saved their life.

«Amiya...» she muttered, pausing slightly. «...was my mother...» she added shortly.

Gladion dropped the gun. «What…?»

The girl just gave them a quick look, bowing quickly before walking off, disappearing behind another building in a hurry. Lillie and Hau were just as confused, but about other things. Lillie then asked Gladion who this Amiya was, why he asked this stranger and how there was any relation to what had just happened. She didn’t get any reply from him, as he didn’t even know what to reply, other than shaking his head. Whatever he had researched about this Amiya woman, who had no information about her, and yet here they were, had some kind of a conversation with her daughter. 

Back at Aether, Lusamine and Wicke were just as shocked at what this stranger told them. «Daughter of Amiya...» Lusamine muttered to herself. «Amiya shouldn’t even have had a child, much less, she...»

«Was she even pregnant?» Wicke added. 

Lusamine then sat down in her chair, thinking back to when she first met the woman two decades ago. She came to recall that Amiya was gone for months at end at some point, only returning with that she had been training in private, and needed some time for herself. 

«Maybe she was...and that...» Lusamine said, looking up at the screen. Wicke had gone back a little, having an image of the girl on. «...Is that really her child?»

Wicke muttered silently to herself, using her tab in order to look up some documents that were stored away. She didn’t find any personal information about Amiya, but she did find something about her time gone for several months, only to return out of nowhere. 

«I’m still surprised that there is no record of Amiya, despite that she was an important piece in the lab she was working in.» Wicke said.

«Oh, there’s information, but it’s classified and only one person has access to it.» Lusamine replied. 

She collected her thoughts, and ordered Wicke to get the three home, as well as calling a certain man in the Jotho region, wanting to have a meeting as she deemed this completely new situation something to discuss. Wicke nodded and ordered the crew around them to get the three back, as well as calling this man residing in Jotho.

Lusamine kept looking at the image of the girl, studying her. «You look just like her...and I wonder if her CODE has been passed onto you.»


	7. Invitation

After the mission, Gladion kept to himself. His pride was hurt badly from making a fool of himself, uncounsionsily letting Lillie know that he were on a substance while on the mission, making him hallucinate. As the helicopter landed at Aether, he was called into the main office, and got a major scolding from Lusamine, telling him to get clean, or he would be taken out from any missions and operations in the future until he was. It didn’t help that she used the coming tournament as an example of him being  _ out until clean _ . 

Sitting in his room, just pondering about what he would be doing. What stung the worst was what the girl said about him not having a CODE, despite all the tests he had taken throughout the years telling him that he had one. It also stung a little that Lillie managed to activate her CODE. He was happy for her, but his pride wasn’t, as he had spent years with training in order to activate his, with no luck. Fishing his phone out of the pocket, he thought about checking what news there was in Alola and in the other regions, only to not do that, finding the screenshot of the girl in Kanto.

«Bitch...» he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the image. He could still feel the pain from when she hit him, as well as his chin had got quite bruised from it. 

Rubbing his chin lightly, he let out a soft sigh. Getting up from the chair, he walked out, heading downstairs, thinking of going out to just wander on the streets for a while. Lillie were sitting in the living room, reading a book about CODEs and how they each work. Since her CODE had recently been activated, she felt she had to do some research. She lightly flinched when she heard the front door slam shut, looking over at the door frame leading to the hallway. Already knowing it was her brother, she started to get worried, hoping that he wouldn’t go out and find more of the substance he were on. She refocused her attention to the book again, but couldn’t shake the feeling that she should have followed after her brother, just to make sure that he actually were  _ OK _ and not went out to do something ridiculous. 

Gladion got over to the Ula’ula district, starting to wander up the roads on Mount Hokulani, getting away from the masses and the majority of the city. Taking off on a side path, he found himself a quite secluded area and sat down, leaning against a rock while looking out at Malie city and the garden. Observing the people that were wandering the streets, children laughing in the park, the many dogs barking loudly at the dog park. It was rather annoying, so he got up on his feet again, starting to wander off and down from the mountain. 

Wicke and Lusamine, after the mission, were trying to get a hold of Soarin, commander of the elite CODE users in Jotho. Despite the many tries to get in touch with him, the two weren’t even close to figuring out where he was. The only information they got from their headquarters were that he was out on a mission, and it would be a while before he would return, much less, get a hold of him. Lusamine could feel the anger brew, as she knew this was important, and needed his access and input on this. Wicke tried to tell the blonde woman that she just had to wait, and he’ll most likely get back to them.

«That won’t do!» she hissed. «I need this guy here, and right now!»

«I understand that, miss Lusamine...» Wicke muttered with a smile.

Lusamine kept hissing and snarling at the phone. Faba then walked into the office, wondering why Lusamine was so furious. He looked over at Wicke. «What have you done to the president?» he asked in a snarky tone.

Wicke just sighed, and Lusamine, who heard the snaky tone of his, snarled at him. «Don’t you even start anything, Faba!»

«O-oh no, Mrs President. I would never...» he muttered, taken aback from her snarling at him.

Lusamine kept throwing a tantrum until the phone went off, and she took it, ready to snarl to whoever that was on the other side to piss off. Her expression dropped when she heard who it was. «Commander Soarin...» she muttered.

_ «It seems you have something important to tell me, considering that you have been pestering my phone the entire day.» _ Soarin muttered unimpressed in the other end.

«My apologies, Commander...But yes, I would believe it’s very important.» Lusamine replied, followed by a sweet giggle. Faba wasn’t impressed and left, letting Wicke know that he would be going to the lab. Wicke nodded and hummed softly, watching him walk out of the door.

Lusamine didn’t want to say much to the commander, thinking about luring him to Aether and look at the files she had himself. Soarin didn’t like the approach, and kept telling the blonde woman that he needed specifics in order to get over, as well as he had several other smaller missions to take care of.

_ «I can’t just drop everything and travel to Alola for something I don't know anything about.» _ he said sternly.  _ «Of all people, I'm sure you understand that, Mrs Lusamine.» _

Lusamine hummed, pausing for a while. «I guess i can give you a little taste of the information i have.» she murmured.

Soarin sighed, shaking his head.  _ «At least show me something that’s significant of the information you have.» _ he replied. 

Lusamine gestured for Wicke to send off a few seconds clip from the mission, telling her that it had to be those specific seconds, since the commander would most likely get interested if it was that. Soarin sighed silently, and sat down in a chair at a desk in the room, turning on the computer while Lusamine and Wicke were sending. There was light chatter in the background. Several of his colleagues were talking about the missions they had been on, and generally catching up. After a few seconds, Wicke gestured to Lusamine that she had sent the specific cut of the recordings to the commander. Lusamine then informed him that it was sent over to him, and that he should take a look. 

Soarin sat up straight and started to type on the keyboard, finding the piece that was just sent to him. He confirmed with Lusamine that it was that specific file before he opened it, and she confirmed it, being confident that he would drop everything and get to Alola in a hurry. Soarin kept himself silent, but as the small clip started on the screen, he watched it, being sure that it was nothing that would be of interest. As the video started, it was clear for him that there was some major panic going on, which made him lightly chuckle, thinking that was most likely it. 

«Are you serious? Your team panicking is the ground breaking information you have for me?» he chuckled.

«You know me better than that, Soarin. Just keep watching it.» she replied with a smug tone.

Soarin just hummed softly, and kept his eyes on the clip. He wasn’t too impressed, at least not until a girl jumped into the frame. Soarin narrowed his eyes, looking closely at the clip. He saw that she was quite skilled in using her code, and it baffled him that it had even evolved when she fired an arrow at the UB. Once the battle had died down, and Gladion harshly asking if she is Amiya caught his attention. As the girl turned, he got a good look at her face, making his eyes even wider. Lusamine grinned, already knowing that he would get to Alola shortly.

* * *

After a few hours of wandering around Malie city, Gladion got over to the Aether facility, thinking of getting in some training while knowing the VR rooms were empty. Getting over to the facility, and into the lobby area, he noticed that people around were acting rather excited, chatter filling the lobby as he passed, heading down to the elevator. Not paying attention to it, he shrugged it off. As he got over to the elevator, he had to wait for it to arrive, only for Wicke to arrive with it. She greeted him with a sweet smile.

«Hello, young master.» she greeted him. «How are you?»

«I’m fine, thanks.» he replied flatly. «What’s with the chatter in the lobby?»

«Oh, you just arrived?» she asked surprised, thinking that he had been around the facility the entire day. 

«Yeah…? I have been in Malie most of the day.» he answered her. 

«I’m sure you’ll like this news.» she said with a smile. «Mr Soarin is going to pay us a visit in a month.» she said.

«Soarin…?» he parroted, only for it to slowly dawn on him. « _ The _ Soarin?  _ Commander _ Soarin!?» he exclaimed.

Wicke nodded. «Yes. Mrs Lusamine contacted him in order to get some information only he can access. He agreed and will be arriving in a month at most.» she said, noticing the shocked expression on him.

He had never told anyone, and would most likely never either, but Commander Soarin was someone he looked up to, being the one Gunslinger CODE user that had been through the most in the past two decades. Wicke new he looked up to him, and was delighted to give him the news, hoping that it would straighten him out a little, knowing that a high profile figure is going to arrive. Wicke excused herself, telling him that she had things to look after, and walked off. Gladion just stood there, processing what she told him as the elevator disappeared, heading down. It took him a good few minutes to sort his thoughts completely, only to get excited. Pushing the button for the elevator to arrive, Hau then came running towards him.

«Hey! Gladion!» he shouted over at him, waving.

Gladion wasn’t impressed when he arrived. «What…?» he hissed.

«Going to the VR area?» he asked, catching his breath.

«Yeah...Why?» Gladion asked, not giving him any attention.

«May I tag a long? I’m thinking of getting in some training myself.» he replied, grinning as he fixed his hair, putting it in a ponytail again. 

«I’m not stopping you...» he muttered.

Hau replied with a thumbs up. They stood there until the elevator came around, and they both got on. Gladion tried to act as his normal self, but Hau had picked up on his excitement, at least a little portion of it. Hau then asked if he had heard about the Commander coming to Alola, which Gladion nodded at.

«Hard not to, as the entire lobby is filled with chatter about it.» he replied, not wanting to admit that he didn’t hear, nor know about it until a few minutes ago.

«As expected from you.» Hau grinned. «It’s really cool though. A real veteran paying us a visit. If you are lucky, he might give you a lesson or two, as he has the Gunslinger CODE!» he added, followed by a chuckle.

Gladion sighed, finding it hard not to crack a smirk. «That’s unlikely. He’s here to look at some information.»

«You never know!» Hau said, nudging him slightly with his elbow. 

«Whatever...» he hissed lightly.

Getting onto the elevator as it arrived, Hau kept talking about the news, being overly excited. Gladion was a little more talkative than usual, but that’s because Hau knew he looked up to the Commander, the guy being a Gunslinger CODE user himself. Gladion kept replying to him that it was unlikely that the Commander would notice him, much less, the veteran was coming over to look at information, not to babysit. 

Hau chuckled and nodded. «Of course he ain’t here to babysit, but hey, keep your spirits up! I know you idolize the guy.» he said.

Gladion tried his best to control the blush coming across his face. «I  _ respect _ the guy,  _ not _ idolize him...sheese...» he hissed.

«Yeah yeah...whatever you say, Mr Aether.» Hau mocked him, followed by a chuckle. 

Gladion fought the urge to suckerpunch the guy, but kept his cool, knowing that Hau would say whatever to get a reaction from anyone, it being good or bad. On the way down, and as it stopped at the VR area, they were met with a rather excited Faba. The older guy kept talking about himself as usual, telling some Aether employees that he and the Commander were best friends and that he couldn’t wait to actually meet the guy again. Gladion passed and scoffed, taking the guy off guard. The Aether employees giggled softly as Faba kept muttering that he hated kids, which Gladion heard.

«News to you, Faba. I’m not a kid anymore.» he hissed and kept on walking, dropping Hau off at a VR room, while he took one further up the hallway. Faba kept the hissing up for a while as the blonde disappeared into a room. The employees took the chance to escape from him, as they had better things to do.


	8. Take Off

Days passed, and a month had soon passed. Gladion had gotten scolded several times a day each week by Lusamine, it being her way of keeping him under control and away from whatever drugs he was taking. It came to a boiling point for Gladion, taking it out in the VR training rooms, which ended up not being enough. One of the days, it went as usual. Lusamine called him to the main office, interrogating him for a good while before she sent him off, hissing that she had other things to do. Having had enough of it, he figured that it would be for the better to just disappear. The first thing that came to his mind were Kanto. It was sealed off, it was quiet, despite the UBs that would appear on occasion, he would,  _ mostly _ , be alone. 

The thought of being away from everything grew on him, and he ended up deciding to take the chance and get away. While being in the region, he could get some real combat training and test the survivor skills he had been taught for years. Keeping it for himself, he started to prepare his departure, planning to get going when the sun started to settle in the horizon. Getting to his room at the Aether residence first, he figured he would try and pack, only to figure out that packing was a waste of time. While being in his room, he decided to take a quick shower, planning the “escape” a little more carefully.

The plan was rather simple. Get a pilot to get him over the wall and put him wherever he deemed safe to land, and then get going. The hard part was to make it unknown to Lillie and Lusamine, as well as others around the Aether facility. He sighed and hung his head, pushing his bangs away from his face, deciding that he would just wing it. If it worked, it worked, and that would be rather amazing if it did. 

Getting out of the shower and getting dressed quickly, getting down to the office and wardrobe area, getting his weapons and ammunition. Packing lightly, getting the guns in the holsters, he hurried over to the flight deck in the opposite direction of the main office. That alone being a blessing in disguise as it would make it harder for Lusamine to notice a helicopter passing by. As he got over to the flight deck, he could hear the pilots in their office talk and laugh. He got over and knocked once, then walked straight in.

«I need to get to Kanto. Now.» Gladion said coldly.

The pilots just looked at him, stunned. «Now? It’s late and I can't recall getting any information about flying out at this hour.» one said.

«It came in a hurry. I was told to just get over there as fast as possible.» Gladion replied.

«Huh...» another said. 

«Alright! Let’s get going then!» exclaimed someone in the back of the office, getting up from the seat. «My chopper is full and ready to go.» he added.

«Perfect.» Gladion said, holding back a smirk.

The pilot walked out of the office and headed over to his machine, getting in and starting up the engine. Gladion got in, and buckled up, giving the pilot a thumbs up as he was ready. As quickly he got there, they were in the air, heading to Kanto. The pilot started to talk, trying to get a conversation going. He asked what he would be doing in Kanto, to which Gladion replied with training as the main cause.

«The VR rooms are getting stale, and I need more real life combat experience.» he said.

«Ah, I see. It’s always good with some real life experience. Just be careful boy, as the region is nothing like those fancy training rooms of yours.» the pilot said, followed with a lighthearted chuckle. «How long are you staying?»

«For a while. That’s for sure at least.» 

«The more the merrier?» the pilot asked.

«Basically.» Gladion replied, nodding slightly.

The flight were quite relaxing, keeping the light conversation about anything and everything. The pilot, being an older man, kept telling about his time when he was serving in the army, and on how many times he had to put an end to those UBs, and sometimes people that went mad because of their CODEs. It was common knowledge that some CODE users could turn, making them a humanoid UB, but it was such a rare occasion that it had been written off as a myth, making people laugh if anyone mentions it in any way.

«Knowing that some CODE users can, somewhat, turn into UBs is quite interesting.» the pilot said, giving Gladion a quick glance.

«It’s certainly interesting. It’s also something that’s still under research and quite taboo to talk about.» he replied, keeping his eyes out at the dark and starry sky.

«I can only imagine. People turning into UBs...that’s quite terrifying.» the pilot added, maneuvering away from some birds that were flying in front of them.

The more they chatted, the more Gladion thought about how some CODE users turn into UBs. The pilot saw that he was in deep thought and kept himself quiet, not wanting to interrupt the young man. Thinking about how the general CODE usually worked when activated, it would be too weak to turn any human into an UB. But the CODEs evolution might be strong enough to do so, but the evolutions of CODEs were still pretty new and unknown, making it hard to see any connection to it. Knowing that most military officers had to go through harsh training, and some through some modification with their CODE in order to activate it.

As he thought about it, his eyes narrowed slightly. «Could the humanoid UBs come from people with modified CODEs?» he muttered silently to himself, lightly rubbing his chin.

The flight over went smoothly, and it felt quicker than usual, though that might be because it was late evening, as most pilots and companies don’t send people out on missions at night. As they got closer to the region, the pilot avoided the watchtowers by Gladion’s request and got over the wall. Gladion got the pilot to land at a wide area some miles within the region, and he jumped out, thanking for the ride and started to wander off. The pilot shouted at him to be careful and keep himself safe, which Gladion nodded at, giving him a small wave as he wandered off. Once he was out of sight, the pilot got off the ground and started on his journey back to the Alola region. Gladion got out of the way and watched at the helicopter disappeared into the night, making the area unbearably silent.

Gladion looked around, getting his eyes adjusted to the dark as he slowly started to walk off. Knowing that a city would be close by, he figured that he should head there first, and get some roof over his head, as the Kanto weather could change in a second since the incident. While walking, he loaded up one of the handguns, having it ready just in case a UB would appear. 

Walking around in the dark, he noticed lights in the distance. Not sure if Kanto still had electricity, he figured it would be the best to get there, where it was light. Going through overgrown paths, passing roads were cars were scattered everywhere, the lights slowly came closer. What he didn’t expect was UBs wandering around close to the light source. As quickly he noticed the UBs, he got out of sight, standing behind a wall to a nearby building. The UB flowing around was  _ UB Parasite _ , though they seemed rather peaceful, and didn’t pay much attention to the sounds around them. Taking a quick look at the UBs, he started to walk around them, not wanting a confrontation at night. Slowly walking past them, he noticed a different colored one, and came to remember the UB from a month ago, that also were a color variant. 

He kept his attention on the UBs, eventually managing to sneak around and get going more into the city. The more he wandered the streets, the more light was seen in some of the buildings, which confirmed for him that Kanto still had electricity. It was rather strange, since nobody lived in the region, so there wouldn’t be any need for it. He then came to think about the girl from a month ago, who apparently does live in the region on her own. 

«How do you even survive with this?» he muttered silently to himself while looking around. 

Birds could be heard taking off, and several other animals were wandering the streets. As the evening proceeded, he decided to get some proper shelter, and now knowing that there is electricity around, he went for one of the buildings where there was some light present, finding that the safest spot to be at night. Getting to a building, he had to maneuver to get inside, as many of the doors were broken or rusted so much that it was impossible to pry them open. Not taking any to make any sound, he kept the handguns holstered until he got inside, taking the stairs up. He tried every door until he found one that were open and walked in cautiously. 

Closing the door behind him, he walked in and tried the lightswitch. The light flickered a few times, but eventually came on, lighting up the main living area, as well as the kitchen light flickered. The place was rather tidy, but covered in dust. Not thinking too much of it, he checked the place out, being curious about who had lived there in the past. A family with three kids had lived there two decades ago. He felt slightly bad for trespassing as he kept looking around, but quickly forgot as he checked the other rooms. One of the rooms had it’s entire wall ripped out, indicating that something had happened there at some point. Not paying much attention to that, he closed the door, making it slightly in order to remember not to open it. 

His decision ended with the coach, deeming the living area safer than the other rooms. He got out a couple of the duvets and blankets, nesting himself up in a corner of the living room, where he had full view of a little part of the city from the windows. Sitting there in silence, listening to the doves chirp and mind their own business outside on the balcony, he slowly drifted off to sleep, finding the peace refreshing.

* * *

Hours passed and the morning sun started to rise. Everything seemed peaceful and Lillie had been wandering around the Aether facility, looking for her brother early that morning. She had recently figured out that Commander Soarin were going to arrive in a day, and she wanted to make sure he knew, knowing that her brother looked up to the guy. She asked the employees she met, only for them to shake their head, telling her that they hadn’t seen him, which made her worried. She knew he would be gone for hours at end, either wandering the region or keep himself busy with some training or working out. Not knowing what to do, she kept walking around, trying to find Wicke, in hopes that she had seen him and would know where he was.

She spotted Faba in the distance, and decided to ask him. Though, she didn’t get up to him before she turned around, as she noticed the expressions of the three Aether employees, who were as emotionless as they could get. It was quite known that he didn’t like anyone else than himself and his position. Turning the corner to a different hallway, she kept wandering around, ending up at the office area. She sighed and decided to just head to the main office, asking their mother if she knew were he was, as she had been keeping a close eye on him.

She got to the door and knocked, waiting a few seconds before entering. She saw Wicke standing there with the tablet, and Lusamine hunched over some documents. Wicke greeted her with a sweet smile, and Lusamine just gave her a small wave.

«Something on your mind, Lillie?» Lusamine asked, keeping her eyes down at the desk.

«I’m just wondering if you have seen Gladion? I can’t find him anywhere...» she muttered.

«You checked the VR area?» Wicke asked. 

«Yeah. I have been walking around the entire facility at this point...and I can't find him anywhere.» Lillie muttered, folding her arms.

«He might be around the region somewhere, as usual...» Lusamine started, but paused. «God forbid if he’s doing  _ anything _ of  _ that _ sort...» she added, hissing it.

«I’m sure he isn’t.» Wicke replied to Lusamine.

«I have tried to call him, but his phone is off...I just really want to tell him that Commander Soarin is arriving in a day, knowing that he looks up to the guy.» Lillie muttered softly. 

«I’m sure he knows that the Commander is arriving, and he might just be doing some personal training.» Wicke said sweetly. 

Lillie nodded and hummed softly. «I hope so...»

«Don’t worry, Lillie. I’m sure he’ll get around.» Wicke told her sweetly. 

Lillie nodded again and turned around, telling them that she would head home and just relax, at least until Hau would appear and train with her later that day. As the young blonde left the room, Wicke looked over at Lusamine, who were increasingly looking stressed out. Lusamine looked up from the documents, letting out a sigh. Wicke then asked her if she should assign someone to look for him, to which Lusamine agreed.

«I can’t shake the feeling off that he went to Kanto...which is forbidden unless there’s a permit for a mission.» she muttered. «Wicke...» she then said, looking straight at the busty woman. «Go to the flight deck and ask the pilots if they know something….I’m sure at least one would know.»

«Of course, Mrs Lusamine. Should I go right away?» she asked.

«Yes please...He wasn’t at home last night, and i can’t have this on top of the Commander arriving shortly.» she added. Wicke nodded and then excused herself, heading to the flight deck.


	9. Runaway

As the next hours passed, Soarin finally arrived at Aether, feeling rather stiff after the long flight from Johto. Once the plane landed, he thanked the pilots for a safe flight and got off in a hurry, wanting to feel proper ground under his feet. He stretched his back, groaning lightly and inhaled the fresh Alolan air. Looking around a little, seeing quite the view from the flight deck. He nodded and was greeted by Wicke, who had been assigned to pick him up. She greeted him with a sweet smile, asking him how the flight was.

«The flight went as well as it could. Though, I'm getting old...» he replied with an apologetic smirk.

Wicke giggled softly. «The seats being too soft?» she asked in a sarcastic manner.

Soarin chuckled. «I’m not complaining, but a tad bit too soft for my liking.»

«I’ll note that down.» she replied. «Mrs Lusamine is waiting, so if you would please follow me.» she added, gesturing for him to join her.

«After you.» he replied, gesturing for her to show the way. She giggled sweetly and started to walk off, with him walking beside her. 

As they entered the building, Soarin started to ask what Lusamine wanted to show him, and why the president deemed it important to him. Wicke nodded and hummed softly, telling him that the information was most likely connected to Amiya, and knowing his connection to her, Lusamine had deemed it important for him to know. Soarin hummed softly in response, as well as keeping the image of the girl from the clip on mind, finding her way to similar to Amiya, and what she replied were quite interesting, yet terrifying if what she said was true. Wicke then warned him about Lusamine, as she was rather distressed and stressed out, apologizing if her frustration went to him.

«Don’t worry about it. I should be fine. But why is she distressed?» he asked.

Wicke hesitated, but it was only fair that he should know. «Her son, Gladion, has been missing for almost 12 hours now.»

«I see...If that’s the case, i wouldn’t want to cause any more stress.» he replied.

«She insisted that she wanted to go through with it. You come all the way from Johto and straight from a mission.» she replied as they got closer to the main office.

«If she insists.» he muttered softly.

Getting to the main office, they could hear her frustration being taken out on Faba, who here just nodding and agreeing with her. Wicke let out a sigh, and Soarin gave a halfhearted smile, followed by a light chuckle. Wicke knocked and then opened the door, announcing that the Commander were there. Lusamine quickly changed her composure, clearing her throat and fixing her hair slightly, pulling out a few stray hair strands from her face. 

She smiled warmly at him, extending her hand for a handshake. «Welcome to Aether, Commander.» she greeted him, clearly looking like a mess.

«Sorry for the intrusion, but are you alright, Mrs?» he asked, accepting her handshake. 

«I’m fine, thank you for asking. Just some...family trouble.» she replied, letting go of his hand.

«With all due respect, Mrs Lusamine, but your secretary let me in on that your son is missing?» he asked.

Lusamine’s expression dropped. «Yes...He’s been missing for almost a day now.» she replied meekly.

He apologized for being intrusive, and offered to help her find him. Lusamine looked up at him with big eyes, tears clearly starting to reappear. She thanked him, but said that it would be horrible of her to randomly give him a personal mission like that, and that he was there for exchanging information. He reassured her that it was fine.

«Family comes first. The information won't disappear.» he said. «So...Shall we start preparing for take off?»

Wicke then asked if there was something she could do to make the preparations easier. Soarin just told her to give him an overview of what users Aether had and who was available. Wicke then told him that Aether had a few, but Hau and Lillie were the two she would recommend the most, alongside Gladion, but he wasn’t around, being the one missing. Soarin nodded, and told her and Lusamine that the two would join him on that mission, adding that if the group were smaller, it would be easier to navigate around the region without attracting the attention to UBs.

«I’ll give Hau a call, and i’m sure he’ll arrive shortly.» Wicke said and found her phone, starting to dial him up. 

Lillie looked over at her mother, who had taken a seat in her chair again. She had her arms folded, looking like she was thinking hard about something. Lusamine then looked directly over at Soarin, telling him that she would be joining the mission out on the field.

Soarin sighed softly to himself. «Due all respect, Mrs. Lusamine. How long has it been since you have been out of this office, or facility rather?» he asked, looking over at her.

«It’s….been a while, i’ll admit. But it’s my son, and i’m coming along.» she said firmly to him.

«Mrs. Lusamine, i know how you feel, but i suggest that you...» he started, getting interrupted by her.

«I’m tagging along. Period.» she said firmly.

«Is that so…? Well...we need to set some rules then.» he said, turning to face her. «For your own safety, you  _ will _ , and  _ need _ , to listen to me like the others when we are in the region. I’m there to babysit, and I expect that your users know what they are doing of an UB is appearing and attacking.» he said firmly, sounding quite harsh.

Lusamine scoffed. «Of course I don't expect you to babysit my users. As I'm tagging along, I'll take on that role.»

«Good. That was rule one. Rule two is that if an UB is attacking, and you or your users can’t hold it off long enough for me to get around, you’ll hide. No questions asked. I don’t want casualties.» he added harshly.

Lillie just sat there, listening to the harsh tone to both of them, setting rules. She understood the reasoning, but already knew that her mother would, most likely, go and do her own thing if she put her mind to it. Wicke then announced to them that Hau would arrive shortly. Soarin then asked Wicke to get up a map, so he could get an overview of the region and pick out the safest area to land in. Wicke found a map on her tablet, and handed it over to him. Getting the map up onto the big screen, he started to look around and explained where they should start. Lillie was amazed at how the Commander handled it, knowing that her mother wasn’t the easiest to work with. He kept a strong and firm presence while giving them a quick rundown of what they would be doing, as well as repeating the rules on occasion. While listening to him, Lillie felt her cheeks heat up, starting to twin her thumbs. 

She snapped slightly out of it when Hau arrived and dropped himself down beside her after greeting the Commander, taking in the rest of the information that Soarin was giving them. Hau noticed that Lillie kept shifting her gaze between her thumbs and the Commander, as well as a pink hue was present on her cheeks. Hau felt a little jealous, but didn’t say anything, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He just kept himself quiet, listening carefully to what was being said.

Soarin kept going on about the basics of the plan, as well as suggesting that they take one area at a time. «If we do it like this, we should be able to find or run into him eventually.» 

Lusamine nodded and hummed softly as she agreed. «We are staying within the region, right?» she asked.

«It’s possible, but it takes time to get a permit for that.» he replied.

«Consider it done.» she said, nodding over at Wicke, who smiled and nodded, leaving to find some papers. «I have the authority to give that permission.» she added.

«That’s...quite useful.» Soarin muttered in surprise, not knowing what to say to that. He then cleared his throat and turned to the other two users in the room. «I suggest you go and get some rest. I’ll make sure to notify you before we leave.»

Lillie and Hau nodded, getting up from the couch. Lillie were still quite shaken up, but after listening to Soarin and the plan, she had calmed down. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at Soarin, the pink hue reappearing as she walked out of the office. 

* * *

Gladion woke up later that day by some ruckus happening outside of the building. He instantly drew a gun and got up on his feet, cautiously making his way over to the windows, looking outside. He couldn’t see anything, but could hear something, though he couldn’t figure out what he heard. Lowering the weapon, he looked around the room and let out a soft sigh. Because of the strange noise, he decided to leave quickly, not taking any chances. Taking a quick look around, he cautiously, but quickly, down and out of the building, still not seeing anything. 

Going around the building, he hurried off to the next, keeping himself hidden and with a weapon drawn just in case. As soon as he were a few blocks away, he noticed an UB on the building next to the one he stayed the night in. His eyes grew wide at the sight, as he had never seen the UB in real life, only in photos and different images. It had been named  _ UB Glutton _ , and were feared by most CODE users, as it would just swallow people whole. At least that’s what people had been saying and been writing about. 

He stood there, watching it for a few minutes, noticing that it was very busy munching loudly on the building itself, as well as it gave off a low static noise, most likely the UB enjoying it’s meal. Making a grimace, he hurried off and away from it, not wanting to confront something  _ that _ large. Putting the handgun’s safety on, he put it back into the holster as he started to wander about, watching the apocalyptic landscape around him. It was quite surreal being alone and taking it all in.

«Did you live 20 years like this alone…?» he muttered to himself, thinking about the girl from before.

While walking, he did see a few other UB types wandering or flying around, though, they didn’t seem to give him any attention. They definitely knew he was around, but kept on with their own things, which was quite the eye opener for him. For years he had been taught that UBs will attack on sight, and that CODE users had been trained up to counter that for several decades. He kept being hidden, to an extent at least, but started to walk more out in the open the further into the region he got. Walking the streets, listening to birds chirp happily and watching the wildlife pass in front of him. It baffled him at how peaceful it all was.

He stopped and looked into a convenience store, wondering if there would be anything edible around. Cautiously getting closer to the front door, he flinched as the sliding doors suddenly opened in front of him. Putting his hand over his heart, letting out a soft sigh before collecting himself, walking inside. The store were looking like a complete mess, with different things laying scattered around the floor. He started to walk around, finding some dry food that should last for a while, as well as some canned food. It wasn’t the best selection, but considering he had run away, again, he couldn’t be picky. Picking out what looked edible right away, and taking a few of the same things and stuffed them into his bag for later, having no plans on returning to this specific spot. Not noticing that he had taken quite some time in there, just looking at different snacks and being curious of how some of the sweets were tasting, he grabbed a random one from the shelf and threw one in, starting to chew. He instantly grimaced from the sour taste, which wasn’t too bad, but as soon as that went away, the after taste was horrible. Slightly gagging, he looked around quickly before spitting it out.

«Gesus...» he muttered. «Bleh...nasty...» he slightly gagged, getting out of the store.

Taking a quick look around, he started to wander again, getting onto a small, ingrown forest path. Alola had its fair share of vegetation, though, it was nothing like this. It was too feral and wild for him, yet very interesting to know that nature could take back what once was lost. Being on the path, he did notice a few cars where bushes and wines had started to tangle itself around them, some cars even had a slight bump from the tree using it for balance. Deciding to follow the trail of cars, he was sure that he would end up in the next city or town in the region, where he would have to look for a new place to take shelter at.


	10. Take Off

It took a few days to prepare, as the permit took longer than expected, but they were finally ready, they just had to wait for the helicopters to get a full check on their engine, and other important parts. In the meanwhile, Lusamine kept giving Soarin demands on how the rescue mission should be. Soarin stood firm on what he told her in the first place, but Lusamine kept being persistent with her demands. He told her that he has been out in the field more and has more knowledge of the region than most, being one of the supposed survivors of the Kanto incident two decades ago. In the end, when they were about to take off, Lusamine demanded one more thing, which set him off, going into his so called  _ commander mode _ . Being quite stern and giving her firm answers. 

«Mrs Lusamine.» he said firmly to her. «I’m aware that you want to find your son faster, but you have to listen to me at all times, or you’ll be staying behind.» he added, looking directly at her. 

Lusamine flinched, crossing her arms and started to pout like a child. «But he’s my son...» she muttered.

«I’m aware, but your demands are getting ridiculous. There is no faster way to find him, unless you have drones that can pick up humans.» Soarin said in a stern tone. Lusamine nodded and hummed, clearly not liking to be told what to do. Wicke just smiled softly, watching from the sideline. «Now...» he started, looking over at Wicke. «The flight and pilots ready?»

«Yes, they are ready whenever you are.» Wicke replied, nodding.

«Then we are leaving.» he added, and turned around, starting to walk towards the door. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder, giving Lusamine a rather cold glare. «I expect you to listen.» he added firmly before walking out to the hallway.

Hau and Lillie, who had been listening to the whole planning and Lusamine’s demands were surprised. Her mother had never been talked to like that, at least not from what she could remember. Lusamine took a deep breath and followed after him, as well as Wicke shortly. Hau and Lillie just stood there for a few seconds before hurrying after them, as the way Soarin were talking to Lusamine, he definitely didn’t have time to lay around and be lazy. 

Getting up to the flight deck, the pilots that were flying them over stood there waiting, saluting Soarin as he approached and got into a helicopter. Wicke stayed behind, saying that she would take care of things from the control room. Hau and Lillie came running behind her, hurrying to get into the helicopter. Lusamine hesitated, mostly because it had been a while she had been out in the field, but she also knew that Gladion would, most likely, hide if he saw her. Lillie and Hau buckled up, getting ready for take off. Soarin sat in his seat, looking over at Lusamine.

«What are you going to do?» he asked, seeing that she was hesitating.

«I’ll...» she started and paused for a few seconds. «I’ll be staying behind.» she replied firmly.

«Are you sure? Once we are in the air, we are leaving.» he replied to her.

«Yes, i’m sure.» she answered him, nodding slightly. «I’m staying behind...i’ll just be in the way if i join.»

«Alright.» he replied, knocking on the wall behind him, notifying the pilots to start. «We’ll find him, don’t you worry. I got a capable  _ Close Combat _ and  _ Protect CODE _ user with me.» he said, giving Hau and Lillie a nod. The two nodded back, Hau with a massive grin across his face.

Lusamine nodded. «Good to know. Be careful.» 

Soarin gave her a small salut as Wicke and Lusamine took a few steps back, watching the helicopter start. Soarin got on a headset in order to communicate with the pilots, and gestured for the two others in the machine to do the same. The two pilots gave them a thumbs up and they shortly got airborne, directing the machine towards the lost region. Wicke and Lusamine kept standing around, watching as they left. The helicopter slowly got smaller as it continued. Wicke put her hand on Lusamine’s shoulder, noticing that she were overly worried.

«They’ll find him. The young master is capable of defending himself, so I'm sure he’s safe and sound.» she said softly.

«I know he’s safe. I’m more worried about his recklessness...» she replied, giving Wicke a halfhearted smile.

On the way over to Kanto, Hau felt rather talkative, wanting to talk about something, but knowing that Lillie is a little too distressed about the situation, and the Commander were probably too busy planning the entire trip in Kanto. Soarin noticed that he hesitated, smiling softly.

«Something on your mind?» he asked.

Hau sat up straight, giving him his full attention. «Umm...well...» he muttered, scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. «Sorry Sir...»

Soarin chuckled softly, crossing his arms. «No need to be sorry...and stop with the formalities. Soarin is fine.»

«Right...» Hau muttered softly. «I’m not sure if you can talk about it...but...why did you get over to Alola?»

Lillie nudged him with her elbow. «That’s confidential...» she told him.

«Truth to be told...» Soarin started, leaning forward and closing his hands, looking at the flooring. «Lusamine sent me a rather interesting clip from your latest mission, which included a girl. A stranger in your case.»

«Are you interested in that girl?» Lillie asked, looking rather disgusted at him. Soarin saw her expression and laughed. Watching him laugh, made her frown get even more noticable, giving Hau a quick glance.

«Sorry for laughing, but i’m not interested in this girl in  _ that _ way. Let me get that clear at least.» Soarin chuckled. «Your brother asked if she was Amiya. If you remember that…?» he said, looking at the two, who were nodding.

«Who is Amiya though?» Hau asked.

«She...» Soarin started, eyes dropping as he came to remember her. «...She was my wife...20 years ago.» he added, looking up at both of them.

He stopped, biting his lower lip and looked down at the floor again, shaking his head. Hau and Lillie kept themselves quiet, watching his demeanour drop. He proceeded to tell them a little more, but kept most of the information about Amiya, and the speculations about that girl, on who he thought that she would be, to himself. It seemed that Lillie got the right idea, as her jaw dropped when Soarin finished telling them a little more about Amiya. He just shook his head at her as a gesture for not to say anything, as he would get more into it at a later time at Aether. She just nodded, the shock on her face quite visible.

* * *

In those few days, Gladion had been walking around, had a few encounters with UBs that he had to fight off, and were on his way to the next city. Not sure what city it was, he guessed it was Saffron, since the massive building he could see in the distance could only be Silph Co’s old headquarters. Keeping that in front of him, he was sure he would end there at some point, though the camping outside had taken quite a toll on him. Not being used to sleep outside of a bed for long periods of time really drained his energy, and dark circles had started to appear under his eyes.

Not having enough sleep made him rather grumpy and easily triggered, but since there were no one around him, he kept beating himself up. Mostly for not being able to activate his CODE, which he deemed as a major problem for both him and the Aether image. On his way to Saffron city, he managed to stumble a few times, which woke him up slightly, cursing to himself as he continued. Once he reached the entrance, he hurried over to a building to be out of sight. Crawling over the broken entrance, heading inside and up the stairs to the third floor, finding an apartment and checked the door. Luckily he didn’t have to kick the door in like with the few previous ones. As quickly as he got inside and saw the couch, he laid down in a hurry, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes.

Trying to get some proper sleep, his body kept flinching him awake, making him even more irritated. Sighing and looking up at the ceiling, counting the many spots on the roof, he instantly sat up when he heard some ruckus happening outside. Drawing a gun, he got up from the couch and headed over to the windows in the apartment, cautiously looking outside. He couldn’t see anything, and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The ruckus he heard didn’t appear again, so he put the safety on and holstered the gun again, going back to the couch to lay down again. Again staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. With a few deep breaths, he eventually managed to doze off. 

He managed to get some sleep for a few hours, but got abruptly woken up by him rolling off the couch and onto the floor, hitting his head on the table. Sitting up on the floor, he cursed to himself, glaring out the windows in front of him, seeing that the sky had started to settle for the day. Groaning lightly as he got up on his feet, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, he looked around the apartment he were staying inside. The light was dimmed, and the sun seemed to have started to settle for the night. Stretching his back and arms, he felt at least a little refreshed. He grabbed the last snack he had in the bag, starting to munch on it as he got out of the place and getting out of the building.

Standing at the corner or the door, peeking around. «There has to be a store or something around here...» he muttered to himself. 

Since it was slowly getting darker, he ran for it, planning to make it quick. As quickly as he started to run, an UB appeared behind him. Hearing the screeches of it didn’t impress him as he sped up, drawing the handguns and getting the safety off, starting to fire a few rounds on it as he ran. The UB didn’t slow down, nor did it attack much, but kept closely following him. Occasionally firing at the UB, he stopped and holstered them, noticing that he’s getting low on ammunition. 

Cursing to himself, he ran around a corner, only to almost crash into a familiar figure. He managed to dodge her just in time, stumbling and face planting onto the ground behind her. He quickly looked over his shoulder as he sat up, watching her stand calmly and watching the UB. Her hand gripping firmly around the handle of her katana. The UB had stopped, giving off a few whines before flying off, leaving them be. Gladion watched in awe, with a mixture of shock and surprise, as he had never seen, nor heard of an UB taking off on their own after being confronted. 

She sighed softly. Her shoulders and head dropped slightly before she looked over her shoulder at him. «Why are you here?» she asked, watching a small trail of blood coming from his forehead, going down between his eyes.

Gladion got up on his feet, dusting his pants off a little. «I thought you’d miss me.» he replied in a sarcastic manner.

She looked deadpanned at him, rolling her eyes. «You wish...» she replied with a sigh. 

She picked up the shopping bag, and started to walk off. Gladion didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, processing the situation. She stopped, slightly turning and looked over at him. She cleared her throat and gestured for him to come with her, which he did, not thinking twice about it. Walking up to her, he asked what she had been getting, looking at the grocery bag.

«Groceries.» she replied flatly. «What else should I get from a store?»

«Groceries for what? Canned food?» he asked, taking in the little he could of the streets they were walking.

«Dry  _ and _ canned food.» she replied. Gladion nodded, but couldn’t understand how she could have survived on dry and canned food for a long period of time. He just couldn’t imagine it. 

Taking turns after turns in the city, Gladion noticed that they were heading outside, and over to a plantation. She casually walked right in, and he hesitated, but followed shortly. Stunned by the many plants that were there, as well as a few trees in the background. 

He looked over at her, placing the canned and dry foods away onto a shelf. «You live here?»

«I do.» she said, stuffing the grocery bag away into a drawer. «It’s where I have all my food after all.» she added, giving him a soft smile.

Her soft smile brought a rather dark shade of pink to his cheeks, luckily for him, it was too dark for her to notice. He cleared his throat, looking around a little more. «Right...» he muttered. «Soo...» he started, scratching the back of his neck.

«Luna.» she replied before he could ask. 

Gladion quickly looked over at her, just stared dumbfounded, but nodded. «Gladion.» he replied back to her.

Luna then proceeded to show him around her massive place. He didn’t know why, but it was quite fascinating and interesting to see how she lived and how she managed to survive. He did ask a few things about her living conditions and how she managed to live like that, to which she replied with it was the only way she knew. She had always been in Kanto, and didn’t know anything from outside the region, which came as a surprise to him. 

«You have really been in Kanto your entire life?» he asked, the surprise being apparent in his voice.

«I have. Kanto and this...» she said, gesturing to everything around her. «...is all I know about.» she finished, shrugging.

Showing him around a little more, they stopped when they heard some noises from the outside. Luna looked rather excited, and hurried off. Gladion followed after her, not sure what made her so excited. She stopped at a wall, and started to climb up the ladder on the wall, heading to the roof. Not sure what was going on, he followed suit, climbing the ladder. Getting up to the top, looking around, he found her sitting at the rooftop, gesturing for him to be quiet. He nodded and as quietly as possible got up to her, sitting down beside her.

He looked around the place, seeing a few city lights in the distance. «What are you looking at?» he asked in a hushed voice. Luna pointed at some lights that were moving, and again gestured for him to be quiet.

Looking in the direction she pointed at, he couldn’t see anything, but heard something sounding like ringing bells in the distance. Luna rolled her eyes, again pointing in the same direction while telling him in a hushed voice to focus on the small lights that were moving. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find whatever she was looking at. He sighed as he couldn’t see it, hanging his head slightly. He looked up again, and his eyes grew wide. The moving lights were a pack of UBs wandering the night, and the ringing bell sound came from them.

«What UB is that?» he whispered to her.

«UB...ummm….Kartana? Yeah...UB Kartana.» she whispered back.

To his surprise, they weren’t far in the distance, but rather close to the building they were sitting on top of. Glancing over at her for a second, seeing how calm she was made him ease up a little. Listening to the sounds they were giving was calming, as well as they were giving off a faint glow. What put him off the most was how tiny the UB was. He looked into his palm, sizing up the UB, figuring that it would most likely fit in his palm.

They ended up sitting there until the pack of UBs had gone into the distance, getting down to the main level. They got over to her living room, which was a small office-like area, with everything needed. Luna sat down in the corner of the couch, and Gladion sat down in a chair, opposite of her. There wasn’t much being said, but he kept looking around. Luna had grabbed her katana, and prepped herself in the corner of the couch, getting as comfortable as possible. Noticing that she were preparing herself for the night, he decided to do the same, getting as comfortable as possible in the chair, watching her close her eyes and drift off to sleep, with the katana wrapped behind her arms. 

He kept staring at her for a while before getting up from the chair, silently walking over to her and slowly dragged the weapon out of her arms, placing it towards the wall beside the couch. He then grabbed the blanket at the other end of the couch, placing it over her. Gladion then walked over to the chair again, getting comfortable and kept looking around. He found it strangely calming to be there, which was quite the change from the other places he had been sleeping at as of lately. Looking over at her again, and keeping his eyes on her, his eyes growing heavy, eventually drifting off to sleep as well.


	11. Landed in Kanto

Gladion abruptly woke up when a door got slammed shut. Seeing that it was dark around the room, he sat up in the chair he fell asleep in. As he did, a blanket fell down to the floor, instantly looking down in surprise. Picking the blanket up, he looked over at the door that got shut before looking around the room. The faint light that came from the moon revealed that Luna were gone, and she had taken her katana with her. He got up from the chair and placed the blanket on the chair, walking in the same direction he thought she had taken, being curious as to what she were up to. This late at night even. 

Not knowing too much of the place, he just kept wandering until he came to a door with a window in it, looking inside. She wasn’t there, which wasn’t surprising, so he kept looking. As he kept wandering around the place, which was several buildings, and just some makeshift hallways with doors boarded up, he didn’t notice the door he just passed opening up, and Luna walking out. Gladion eventually ended at the end of the hallway, looking at a door that were rather busted. He reached for the door handle and were about to tug it, only to see a blade appear at the side of his head.

«Why are you wandering around my place…?» she hissed coldly.

Gladion gulped and slowly let go of the handle, raising his hands. «I woke up and decided to wander around...you didn’t say anything yesterday when i did.»

«There is a difference between public and private.» she replied.

«I know the difference, but you didn’t say anything...» he muttered to her, slowly turning to look over his shoulder at her.

Meeting her cold and emotionless eyes gave him goosebumps. The shivers going down his spine like a cold hand trailing down slowly. He had seen his fair share of cold and emotionless, but it had never faced him, not like this. It was outright terrifying. The faint light from the moon that appears from behind a cloud didn’t help either, making her look even more ominous. 

He kept standing there for a few seconds, his hands still up in defeat. Luna gestured for him to leave by giving him a quick nod backwards. Gladion slowly moved towards the wall and away from the blade, turning and just as slowly walking away. As he passed her, he took another quick glance at her, meeting her gaze again. Her pupils were slitted like a snake’s, as well as he could tell there was a faint glow from her purplish irises. 

Luna kept standing there, watching him walk away, his pace seemingly getting faster the more distance there was between them. «This room is off limits for someone like you...» she muttered silently to herself, giving the door a quick glance before walking away from it.

As soon as Gladion got into the main living space of hers again, he just stood there, looking at the chair he had been sitting in. It then dawned on him. «Wasn’t her eyes grey…?» he muttered silently to himself. 

Getting lost in thought, he flinched when the door opened, looking over his shoulder at her, who didn’t pay him any attention as she walked over to the fridge, opening it and took a bottle of water out. She opened it and gulped down a good portion of it. Gladion just watched her in silence, scared to say or do anything. Once she finished, she put the cork on and placed it into the fridge again, then walked off, passing behind him into a different area, doors slamming shut again, making him flinch lightly. He has met his fair share of people that were scary looking, but Luna were at a completely different level for him.

Taking the blanket on the chair, he moved over to the couch, placing him in the corner to make sure that she couldn’t attack him while he was sleeping. She had just made it clear to him that she couldn’t be trusted, and he needed to be cautious if he didn’t want to get killed by her. Keeping his attention at the door she walked out, placing the blanket over him, and getting as comfortable as possible. Trying to keep his eyes open, but feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he slowly drifted off to sleep, despite not feeling too comfortable anymore.

Luna had been behind the closed door, and when she noticed he had fallen asleep, she walked in, opening and closing the door as silently as possible. Walking over to the other door, she reached for the door handle and opened the door. Before walking in, she looked over at Gladion, making sure that he were still asleep. 

«I’m sorry you had to see me like that...but my GIANT is quite protective over its food...» she murmured softly, walking into the hallway and closed the door as silently as possible.

* * *

The flight over to Kanto took longer than expected, as they had to land at one of the watchtower posts. Soarin said that it was because he was a commander rank, and needed to report it. While he was reporting why he was there, and what his group were doing, they were let off and were allowed to continue their flight into the region. Hau asked what he told, since he figured that the mission itself were a secret and higher-ups shouldn’t know too much about it. Soarin nodded, and told them that he kept the important details to himself.

«I’m sure they don’t mind me telling a different part of the truth.» he said, chuckling softly.

«Isn’t that punishable?» Lillie asked, clearly looking worried.

«It is...» he replied. «...but only if I get caught. Or if any of you snitch on me.» he added, giving the blonde girl a smirk, followed with a wink. 

«O-okay...» she muttered softly, looking down at the floor as her face got beet red.

Hau rolled his eyes at her, feeling the jealousy growing in his chest, wishing for this mission to just get going and find Gladion as quickly as possible, so the Commander would leave. Soarin had noticed and just smiled softly to himself, shaking his head a little. After a few minutes, Hau struck up a conversation with Lillie, and Soarin turned his attention outside, watching the trees pass under them, as well as flying over a few towns. The closer they got to their destination, the more worried and unsure he got. If it was who he thought it was, there would be no way that she would remember him, much less know who he is. He let out a light sigh, his frown getting deeper as his mind trailed back to Amiya, thinking about the last time he heard from her.

He got snapped out of it when one of the pilots called for his attention, telling him that they were close to the destination, but that there wasn’t any suitable place to land. Soarin said that they could land close to the place, and they would walk the rest. The pilot gave him a salut and nodded.

_~ «Roger that, Commander!» ~_

Soarin nodded, getting the two’s attention. «We’ll apparently be landing soon. Are you ready to be camping for a while?» he asked.

«As ready as we can get!» Hau replied, looking at Lillie to make sure she was agreeing with him. Lillie just nodded.

Soarin gave them a thumbs up. «Glad to hear. We are going to be here for a while.»

«Are we camping like...under-the-stars type of camping?» Lillie asked.

«Maybe. If there are apartment buildings, we’ll seek shelter there instead. No need to worry.» he replied to her.

«Camping out is fun, Lillie! No need to worry about that stuff.» Hau said, the jealousy showing clearly.

Lillie huffed and puffed her cheeks. «I asked since there are buildings around, and were curious...I have never been camping outside before...» she muttered.

«Don’t worry about it.» Soarin chuckled. «It’s understandable that you ask, since the region is abandoned.» He added. Lillie had crossed her arms and nodded, pouting slightly at Hau, giving him a glare. Hau nodded and sighed silently, giving her a fake, but reassuring smile.

Soarin kept himself quiet while Lillie and Hau were quipping at each other, just listening to them in silence. One of the pilots got his attention and told him that they were close to the destination, and were about to land. Soarin nodded and gave them a thumbs up. He then got the attention of the two others, telling them to get ready, as they were going to land shortly. The two nodded, looking outside of the helicopter to see the ground slowly approaching them.

Sitting in silence and waiting for the helicopter to land, so they could get out safely and get going. Soarin kept himself silent, observing the two to see how they reacted when they landed. Lillie were looking quite nervous, which he found fine and understandable, as it was her brother they were looking for. Hau were looking quite calm, but the look in his eyes gave him away, clearly being scared for his friend.

As they landed, Lillie and Hau were ready to get out and start searching right away, despite it being late evening and quite dark. Soarin told the pilots a few things before he unbuckled the belts, giving the two a nod as to get off with him. They didn’t hesitate, and followed him out of the machine. He gestured for them to walk further away from the helicopter, and as they moved away, he gave the pilots a knock on the front and a light salute, indicating that they were free to leave.

Hau and Lillie watched as the helicopter took off and disappeared behind some trees. Soarin got beside them and fixed his shirt and coat, making sure that his weapons were ready to use if needed and easy to access. Lillie kept clinging to her staff, and Hau made sure that the brass knuckles were laying perfectly in his hands. 

«Alright.» Soarin said softly, clearing his throat. «It’s late, so let’s find shelter first, and start looking for your brother in the morning.» 

Lillie didn’t like that they had to wait for the next morning and voiced her concern. «But shouldn't we look right away? He might be hurt...or... »

«I’m sure your brother is fine. From what I have been told, he’s a smart kid.» Soarin replied to her. «So...We are going to start tomorrow to look after him. When it’s light. Since it’s dark, the UBs might be roaming more, and we can’t afford getting hurt at this time.» he added sternly.

Lillie looked down at her feet, nodding lightly. Hau nodded at him as their eyes met, to which Soarin nodded back and turned around, looking around the surroundings. As soon as Soarin had his back at them, Hau gently patted Lillie’s back, which made her look up at him. He gave her a soft smile and a thumbs up, whispering that Gladion is doing fine. 

«He’s been on more missions than us, so he knows what he's doing.» Hau added silently.

Lillie nodded. «Yeah...But after what happened...» she muttered.

«Like the Commander said...Gladion is smart, so he’ll be fine.» Hau added before she finished. Lillie kept quiet and nodded.

Soarin then looked over his shoulder. «You done chatting? We need to get going.» Soarin told them sternly. 

The two flinched and gave him their full attention. As he finished asking them, they nodded vigorously. Soarin nodded and then told them to keep up, as he wouldn’t be slowing down, which made them nod again, shortly following after him as he started to walk off. Navigating through the bushes and trees, they found a road and kept themselves on it until they reached a town. Lillie kept looking around the road, and slowly inched closer to Hau, slightly clinging to him. 

Soarin were looking around to find a place that looked safe. As well as keeping his attention to the surroundings, being on lookout for UBs. He didn’t like the fact that Lillie and Hau were quite relaxed wandering around, knowing that UBs could arrive at any second and attack, so he kept reminding himself to also have them in sight. 

He eventually stopped and looked up at an apartment complex building. It was looking quite intact, and after looking around themselves, he decided it would be for the best to camp there for the night. 

«We’ll find a place there for the night.» he said, making sure that the two did listen to him. Lillie and Hau didn’t complain, looking that it was a building that the Commander had deemed safe. 

«So...we’re going to be in the same apartment then?» hau asked.

«Yes. It’s too much of a hassle if we are far apart from each other. It's a safety measure. I hope you understand that.» he replied firmly.

Hau waved his hands nervously. «I was just asking to be sure! You never know what people prefer...» he added.

«Understandable.» Soarin replied flatly. «Anyway...Let’s get some roof over our heads.» he added and started to walk towards the building.

Opening the door, which the lock had been ruined by time and weather, he let Lillie and Hau in first. As they entered, he told them that they would be in one of the floors above, finding it safer than being at the lower floors, where the UBs could find them easier. Soarin did tell them on the way up the stairs that they should try and get to sleep as quickly as possible, since they would need the energy for when they were starting the mission officially. 

Heading up the stairs, and trying the doors as they reached each floor, they found a door where they didn’t need to force open. Soarin scanned the place as he walked in, making sure there was no danger in it. Hau and Lillie slowly walked in, being cautious as well. Soarin then told them that it was safe, and for them to close the door. Meeting in the main living area, Soarin said that there is a bed for the two of them, while he would stay in the living room, taking the couch for the night. 

«Won’t you be cold?» Lillie asked.

«I appreciate your concern, Lillie. But i’ll be fine. There is a blanket here as well, so don’t worry about me.» he replied. «You two get some proper sleep, I'll wake you up when the sun starts to rise.» he added.

Hau and Lillie then went to find the rooms, and said goodnight to each other. Hau told her to call for him if something were to happen. «Just let me know, and I'll be there in a second.» he said with a smile.

«Thank you, Hau. I’ll keep that in mind.» she replied, giving him a soft smile back. They then parted ways, getting themselves tucked into the beds. 

Soarin kept sitting in the living room, looking outside of the windows to his side. Sitting quite comfortably on the couch, he started reminiscing about the past, finding his wallet and dug out a photo, looking at it closely. As he looked at it, a soft smile appeared on his lips.

«I really hope it’s you...if i’m lucky enough to meet you...» he muttered softly.


	12. Escape

The days were long and started early. Soarin didn’t want to waste any time on finding Gladion, but after being in the abandoned region for a while, he noticed that the two youngsters were quite fatigued, and probably wouldn’t do too well in a battle if that happened anytime soon. He stopped, crossing his arms and lightly rubbed his chin. Lillie and Hau stopped a few feet behind him, just staring and wondering what he were thinking. As Soarin kept looking around, his expressions were rather harsh, which was typical of him whenever he started to plan out any strategy to make a mission as smoothly as possible. Hau and Lillie had no idea, and were sure that they had done something to make him mad.

«Is something wrong, Sir?» Hau then asked, catching Soarin off guard.

Soarin looked over at the two, who were looking quite uncomfortable. He then realized that he had been looking rather scary again. «Oh, i’m sorry! I’m just thinking of what to do.» he replied, followed with a soft, reassuring smile.

«So...what’s the plan then?» Hau asked, dragging Lillie with him over to Soarin.

Soarin hummed softly, looking around the area a little more. «I guess we’ll have to get over to Saffron City, and take some days off there.» he said, looking at the ground, grumbling a little.

«Days off?» Lillie parroted.

«Meaning that we’ll take a few days to look around the city. It’s a massive city after all. Sorry if I said it strangely… I’m too comfortable saying stuff like that with my squad...» he replied, followed by a sheepish chuckle.

Lillie and Hau couldn’t help but to give the commander a sheepish smile and chuckle themselves, not sure what he meant. Though, they did understand that they will be staying in Saffron city for a while, taking on that city first before moving on to the next city or town. Soarin then started to give them a little more details about what he had been thinking. Lillie and Hau kept listening intently, but he got her full attention when he mentioned Gladion. After that, she didn’t hear anything of what he said, keeping her mind on her brother, how to get him home and asking why he left all of a sudden. As Soarin finished giving them some few details of the plan so far, he said that they should get going.

«Can’t stay here until it’s dark. Let’s keep moving.» he said gently, and started to walk. Lillie and Hau follow after him.

After a while, Hau got up to Soarin side, as he had been wondering about something. «Soa...Sir!» he said, calling out for him, not daring to call him by his name, despite Soarin having said it was fine.

Soarin hummed. «Something on your mind?»

«Umm...well...yeah...» Hau muttered. Lillie were walking behind the two, just watching and listening to Hau stutter through his words. «I was just...wondering...»

«Let me hear it, son. There’s no stupid questions, only ridicilous answears.» he said, sounding confident that he would be able to give the young man a proper answear.

Hau then leaned slightly forward, rubbing his chin slightly. «How do you...?» he muttered, making Soarin look quite confused. «...You know...» Hau added, pausing. 

Soarin kept analyzing what he was doing, and he eventually started to rub his own chin. It was then it dawned on him, making him want to burst into laughter. He kept his laughter to himself, and swung his arm around Hau’s shoulders. «All genetics, my boy. You are still young, so i’m sure it’ll happen eventually.» he said, trying to sound reassuring.

«That doesn't sound promising...» Hau muttered, feeling defeated.

Soarin let go of him, and then started to rub his chin and cheeks again. «Hmm...I guess i’m starting to get a little scruffy after a few days here...» he muttered to himself. 

Lillie’s expression dropped when she heard what Soarin said, taking into account what Hau might have asked, and Soarin then replying with genetics. Lillie then started to imagine Hau with different types of facial hair, finding him rather attractive with a few chosen ones. Her mind then went over to her brother, imagining him with different types of facial hair. The more she thought about it, the more grossed out she became.

She crossed her arms and shook her head violently. «NO! NOPE! NADA! I WON’T ALLOW IT!» she shouted rather loudly, getting both Hau and Soarin’s attention, making them wonder what she were up to.

«You alright, miss Lillie?» Soarin asked, truly concerned about her mental state after an outburst like that.

Lillie walked right up to Hau. «I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ASKED THE COMMANDER... _ THE COMMANDER _ ...ABOUT GROWING A BEARD!!» she shouted straight at the Alolan. 

Hau had his hands up in defeat. «But Lillie...i was just...» he muttered as a reply. Lillie kept going on about how ridiculous of a question that was, and that she definitely didn’t want to hear anything of sorts ever again.

Soarin couldn’t believe his ears as he kept watching Hau trying to explain himself, and Lillie not listening. He tried to intervene, but Lillie had none of it, giving the older man a rather harsh glare before looking over at Hau again, keeping him in her line of fire. Soarin facepalmed and sighed, smiling sheepishly as he shook his head. The entire situation were bizzare and lighthearted, but got interrupted when loud noises were heard in the distance, as well as smoke appearing. The three looked into its direction, being as silent as possible. Soarin didn’t say anything, but looked over at the two, nodding for them to get moving in that direction, and that in a hurry.

* * *

Gladion had been wandering around the city, just looking around at the area in general and being quite astonished by how it all looked up close. Despite him having seen it several times, it kept dawning on him on how empty it was. Luna had been gone for a day, and he didn’t know where he was, nor did he even care at this point. For now, his plan was to find a weapons shop, and hopefully find some proper ammunition for his guns, as he had run out two days ago after a  _ training session _ . At least Luna put it like that, in order for him to, hopefully, activate his CODE. 

While looking around, he stumbled upon an Ultra Beast, which didn’t hesitate on attacking him as it noticed him. Gladion kept dodging, but couldn’t attack, which made him quite frustrated as he hid from the UB. Placing himself being a wall in the nearby building. While observing the surroundings, the UB, classified as  _ UB Blaster _ by Aether, kept going off, blasting it’s attacks into the different buildings around itself. Gladion kept sitting there, starting to plan his escape, while still being hidden as much as possible. Peeking around the corner, the UB suddenly attacked the building he was hiding inside of, destroying several support pillars, making the building quite unstable.

«Shit...» he muttered, hearing the support pillars crack and several wires within the building snap. 

He got up in a hurry, as the ceiling collapsed in front of him, running out of the building, and right in front of the UB. The UB kept standing there, eying him down for a good while before aiming at him. Gladion just watched as the UB started to charge up an attack, not finding enough time to start thinking, nor initiate a plan to dodge. His life started to play in front of him, which only reminded him that he didn’t have a life to begin with, and slowly started to accept that he was done for. In a split second, Gladion felt himself getting tackled, being thrown to the side and landing on his side, just as the UB fired seconds later. 

Landing on his side, a rather painful grunt escaping him, he looked up, seeing someone rather familiar getting off him and activating his code, firing at the UB. «C-commander…!?» Gladion muttered rather loudly in shock.

«Get up and hide!» he harshly ordered him, getting the attention of the UB in order for Gladion to get safely away.

Gladion got up and kept sitting there for a few seconds, snapping out of it when he heard Lillie calling his name. As he looked over at her, he noticed Hau in the corner of his eyes, attacking alongside Soarin. Lillie got up to him and dragged him up onto his feet, only to drag him away from the battle field. She got him behind a wall, setting up a protective wall and then proceeded to scold him. Gladion were still unsure of what was happening, and didn’t listen to what she was saying, only noticing that she was clearly angry and were saying something. Once she was done, she threw herself over him, hugging him tightly.

«Why didn’t you move!? You could have been killed!» she shouted loudly at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

It made him snap out of the shock, gently wrapping his arms around her. «I’m sorry...it just happened too quickly...» he muttered.

Lillie sat back, sniffling and wiping her eyes. «You idiot...» she muttered, which made him smile softly, apologising to her. 

Hau then appeared, sliding in and jumped behind the wall, being quite out of breath. Lillie and Gladion just stared at him with big eyes before the siblings shouted at him, asking where Soarin were. Hau replied that he were still out there, and it was an order of his for him to get safe and away from the field. Hau sat down, sinking down to the ground while breathing heavily.

«Are you kidding me!?» Gladion shouted at him.

«Sorry...» he breathed. «Commanders...orders...» he finished.

The siblings were about to yell at the Alolan some more, but got interrupted when Soarin got behind the wall, and Gladion got rather starstruck once he got a good look at the older man. Soarin ordered Lillie to heal Hau real quick, as he had gotten a few scrapes here and there, which she started on doing right away, not disobeying his orders. Soarin then looked directly at Gladion, giving the blonde goosebumps from the rather harsh look in his eyes.

He kneeled down in front of him, looking as serious as he could get. «Gladion i presume...» he said, pausing for Gladion to nod. «Right...Are you alright? Not hurt or anything of sorts?»

«No...Just out of ammunition...» he replied.

«At least you are not hurt, which is good.» he said, occasionally looking at the UB from behind the wall, making sure it was still confused. «Hmm...» he hummed softly. «Seems like we have to fight this UB off before leaving.»

Soarin then asked how long he had been out of ammunition, to which Gladion replied that he had been out for two days, and were looking for a place to find any. Soarin nodded, then asked if he were alone. Gladion looked rather confused at him after the question, which Soarin then told him straight up that he’s not around to play games. 

Gladion sighed silently, and nodded. «I’m alone...for now.»

«For now?» Soarin parroted. «Someone else is here with you?»

«I don’t know where she went, but she’s been gone for a day...» Gladion replied.

«I see.» he muttered softly, looking down at the ground in front of him. He then cleared his throat. «Anyway...We have to fight that UB off before leaving...» he said, pausing and looked directly at Gladion again. «...And you are tagging along. Period.» he added harshly.

«Yes, Sir.» Gladion replied, feeling like a kid that had just got scolded.

Soarin started to tell them about how they would defeat it, or rather, how he would defeat it, letting the three youngsters run away to safety. They didn’t like what he was saying, but kept saying that it was his duty. He then proceeded to tell them their escape plan.

«What about you then?» Gladion asked.

«Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I have done this for a while after all.» Soarin said, trying to sound confident and reassuring.

«That’s fucking bullshit!» Gladion snapped. Soarin sighed softly, already knowing that Gladion wouldn’t leave without a fight. Gladion kept on going with a different strategy, allowing Soarin to escape with them.

Soarin got increasingly annoyed. «This wouldn’t have been a situation if  _ you _ didn’t  _ run away _ , young man!» he snapped. The three got silent, just staring at him. Soarin then sighed deeply, grabbing Gladion’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly. «Yet...I’m rather grateful for your stupidity and recklessness in this.» he said gently, but firmly. «Just do as i say, and i’ll see you shortly.» he added, getting up on his feet, but not before giving Gladion a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

Soarin then got a hold of his weapon, making sure that it was still operative and not too damaged or heated up from excessive firing earlier. Giving a nod to himself, he got up on his feet. Lillie finished healing Hau up a little, the two got up on their feet, and Gladion followed suit shortly. Soarin then gave them a nod and left, hurrying out and getting the attention of the UB. The UB gave off horrific screeches as Soarin attacked, and by timing it right, the three started to run off, Hau being on guard just in case as they ran off. They kept looking over their shoulder, seeing Soarin fight against this UB on his own, dodging and attacking skillfully.

The UB kept on attacking, and did fire off a few blasters in the trio’s direction, but Lillie managed to deflect them by putting up a protective shield, though she knew that the shield could only deflect so much at a time, and the UB’s attack slowly became stronger.


	13. Reunion

Luna had been wandering around, looking for variant UBs in order to get UB cores, though she didn’t find any and were on her way back to her place. She sighed softly, fixing her fringes a little before she shifted her gaze to her front, seeing three people running towards her. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out Gladion, as well as she recognized the two others beside him. As she focused more, she noticed gunshots in the distance behind them. She frowned and set off running, taking a good grip on her katana, getting herself ready to attack once the UB was visible. 

Lillie noticed someone running in front of them and pointed it out. Gladion already knew who it was, and were about to call her out, only to get surprised when she instantly passed, despite looking like she was quite far away. Hau and Lillie got just as surprised, making the trio stop and look behind them at her. Gladion didn’t hesitate and ran after her, calling her name. Hau and Lillie got even more confused, as Soarin had said that they were to get away to safety, and then her older brother decided to run back, following after some stranger he didn’t know properly. While she was trying to find a reason, Hau started to run after him, which snapped her out of her thought process, starting to run after them herself.

Soarin heard the commotion behind him, and took a quick look over his shoulder, seeing them running back towards him, as well as a new figure had appeared. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at the UB again, jumping away as it flailed after him. As he landed, he slipped, losing his footing and falling back. As quickly as possible, he regained his balance, but the second he looked up, the UB were about to fire at him again. Standing there, waiting for the impact, a metallic slashing sound were heard. As he kept his eyes on the UB, it’s cannon-like feature suddenly got cut in half. The UB gave off a blood curdling screech as it backed off. Luna kept her eyes on the UB, feeling disappointed that it wasn’t a color variant.

Soarin looked over at where the attack came from. He saw her and his eyes grew wide, not being sure of what he was witnessing in front of him. Gladion ran up to Soarin, asking if he was alright and not hurt. Soarin replied that he was fine, not being able to take his eyes off the girl that had just appeared. His eyes darted to her blade, which were giving off a blue-hueish glow, which told him that she had her CODE activated. Soarin, with the other three, backed off a good distance, keeping their eyes on the girl, who kept a calm composure. Soarin couldn’t believe who he saw, and from the appearance of her, he was sure it was her. She kept the attacks going, and being accustomed to fight UBs on a daily basis, she skillfully dodged the attacks, counter attacking whenever she found an opening. 

After a few minutes, Soarin noticed that the girl fighting started to struggle, and decided to help her out. Drawing his weapon, and activating his CODE, his weapon, a handgun type named  _ Machamp _ , transformed into a shotgun type of firearm, and without notice, he ran out, predicting the movement of the UB and fired at it. Luna got surprised from the shooting, but didn’t hesitate as she drew her katana, planning to go for the kill. Tracing the blade with her fingers, the blue hueish glow slightly changed into a purplish color. Soarin kept his eyes on the UB, quickly looking over at her to see what she was up to, seeing her glowing blade. Soarin focused, charging up an attack as well, just in case her attack failed. Since they were so focused on the UB in front of them, they didn’t notice that they said the exact same thing before they both launched their last attack.

_ «Todome da!» _

The attack from them both ended up being too much for the UB, as it disappeared instantly after getting hit. The screech it gave sent shivers down Lillie’s spine, as she had never heard anything similar. Hau and Gladion were watching in awe, getting closer to them. Luna sheathed her katana, deactivating her CODE automatically, while Soarin had to deactivate it manually, by calling its CODE name.

«Gunslinger CODE...Deactivate...» he muttered to himself, deactivating the CODE that allowed his weapon to transform. As he holstered his weapon, he looked over at her, his mind recreating an image of Amiya from the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Not sure what to do, he called for her, despite not knowing her name. «Luna…?»

She heard her name, and turned, meeting Soarin’s rather shocked expression. His eyes were as wide as saucers when their eyes met. Her expression slightly changed to shocked, but quickly turned into a light frown. The trio just stood there in silence, wondering what was going on as they exchanged glances between themselves. Luna’s expression then quickly turned from a shock to terrified, quickly starting to run off. Soarin watched for a few seconds before starting to run after her, shouting to the three that they should hide and stay where they are. They exchanged glances again, not sure what to do in the situation, but eventually moved to a building, sitting down on the ground while leaning against the wall. 

While running off, Luna started to panic, losing sight of the surroundings as her mind kept going on with one thing, and that was to get away. Soarin kept running after her, calling her name and telling her to stop, just for her to listen to him. She didn’t hear anything, her mind being too busy thinking of a way to get away from him. While running, her CODE activated and made her excellerate, gaining incredible speed in order to get away from him. Soarin noticed, and did the same, trying to catch up with her as much as possible before his CODE would deactivate. As they kept running, Soarin kept his eyes onto the road in front of him, she didn’t notice the holes in the road they were running on, eventually stepping into one and falling over onto the ground with a thud. Soarin ran up to her, slowing down as he approached her and kneeled down, reaching his hand out for her, asking if she was alright.

She looked at his hand for a second before she slapped his hand away. « _ URUSAI! _ » she yelled harshly at him, not meeting his gaze, nor wanting anything to do with him.

Soarin didn’t take that as a reply, feeling horrible and quite defeated. Not taking that for an answer, he pulled her up, forcing her into a tight hug. She was taken by surprise, but once she slightly calmed down, she started to struggle in order to get out of his embrace. Taking a firm grip on his shoulder sleeves, she tried her best to get his grip loosened around her, but his embrace just tightened more. 

She were about to tell him off as he muttered something to her. «I thought you were dead...» he muttered softly, sounding pained as he said it.

«Urusai...» she muttered back, the grip she had slowly loosened, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. She kept muttering the same phrase over and over, only for him to keep her in a tight embrace.

«I’m sorry I didn't arrive any sooner...» he muttered.

«...urusai...» she muttered lightly again, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

«Daijobu...» he muttered softly, feeling her tense up again.

«...urusai...» she whimpered as a lump in her throat started to feel more heavy. Soarin repeated what he had said, which made her break down, burying her face into his shoulder. « Otòsan …!» she muttered as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Soarin shifted his position, ending up sitting down while not letting got of her, feeling the grip tightening on his shoulders as she sobbed. He fought in order to keep the tears back, but hearing her made his own roll down his cheeks, profusely apologizing to her for not coming earlier to find and get her. As well as he kept telling her that it was all fine, soothing her to the best of his ability.

* * *

It took awhile for the situation to calm down, and they ended up moving off the road, leaning against a wall of a building. Soarin kept looking out at the surroundings, occasionally looking over at her. Luna kept her eyes down at the pavement, eyes red and puffy from earlier. Soarin kept analysing the situation, trying to find something to say. 

«I’m surprised you recognized me.» he said lightly.

«TV signals and electricity is still running...» she replied flatly.

«Ah...right...» he muttered, scratching the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle.

«Why didn’t you come earlier…?» she asked after a long pause.

Soarin looked over at her, his expression dropping and feeling rather horrible. «I tried...» he replied softly, looking down at the pavement. «I tried many times to get here...just to search for you...»

She scoffed. «You think i’ll believe that?» she replied harshly. «Being a rather well known figure, and you couldn’t even get the time...» she added, turning her head away from him.

He sighed softly. «I know it sounds sketchy...» he replied and paused. «You don’t have to believe me, but i really tried. Security got really high after the incident two decades ago, the massive wall got built in a hurry around the region and the UBs started to appear more frequently here.» he added, followed by a sigh, then a soft chuckle. «Believe it or not, because of the many break-ins i tried in order to get in here made me end up in prison for two years.»

Luna’s eyes got wide and looked over at him, she literally had no words, sitting there speechless. Soarin looked over at her and gave her a sheepish grin, chuckling softly. «Wasn’t there any other way…?» she asked, not sure what she was asking.

«Probably, but while being behind bars, I figured I had to work myself up in the system. Which would let me roam more freely and basically do as I please...» he replied, followed by a sigh. «At least that was what i thought...»

«What do you mean?» she asked, listening intently to him.

Soarin smiled warmly at her. «Managed to work myself up, as you already know I presume. But it came with everything else as well...» he said and paused for a second. «As soon as i got my current title, more missions got sent my way, keeping me quite busy. I’m also sure they sent them off, knowing that i would run off in order to find you.» he said.

Luna averted her eyes, looking down again. «Oh...»

«Though, that doesn't mean i didn’t look whenever i was here in the region. Everyone even told me to give it up, telling me that you were dead. I just couldn’t believe it...and i was right.» he added, looking at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. «You are right here. Alive and doing quite well...» he said. «Even better, as your CODE has evolved...i’m jealous...» he muttered, putting on a fake pout.

Luna snorted lightly, rolling her eyes and looked away from him. «It’s not really...that big of a deal...»

The chatter slowly became lighter, and Soarin eventually got up on his feet, helping her up as well. He then suggested that they went “home” to get a few things, which she wasn’t too excited over, telling him that she hadn’t been there in years. Soarin reassured her that it was fine. It would be quick as he just wanted to pick up some minor things like photos. What he didn’t mention to her was that he also would get his old weapons, that his CODE resonated with years back, but was left behind. She nodded and they started to walk off, finding the building, which should be located at the other side of Saffron City.

After wandering down a few streets, they found the building. It was still standing, but had seen better days. Luna hesitated to enter, but followed after him regardless, being rather curious if the place was looking the same as when she left those two decades ago. Soarin didn’t rush to the appointed floor, letting the girl take her time or even leave if she wanted to. He did ask once, but she reassured him that she was fine, and rather curious since it had been so long. He didn’t pry more than that, feeling that if he did, it would scare her off.

It didn’t take long to get to the floor and find the apartment, using their CODEs to jump if the stairs had collapsed, getting higher in the building quicker. Using the CODE like that was rather new to him, and quite exhausting as well, but seeing that Luna did it with ease made him rather competitive. He should be able to do this better than her, and had to prove it, by keeping on going. As they stopped at the front door, Soarin quickly opened it, a cloud of dust appearing in front of them. He couched a little, then walked in, taking in the place. Luna hesitated, remembering what happened that day like it had happened yesterday. Taking a deep breath, she entered the place, walking into the living room to find Soarin looking at some old photos, wiping the dust of the frames for a better view.

She kept standing in one spot for a while, before walking down the hallway, heading to her old room. As soon as she was out of his sight, he decided to head to the master bedroom, getting his weapon. A pair of special made handguns that resonated with his CODE back in the day. As he got to her old bedroom, he noticed her just picking up a plush, dusting it off gently before looking at it closely. He smiled softly and let her be, getting over to the master bedroom. 

As he got inside and picked up the twin handguns of his, he noticed a katana in the corner of the room, giving off a faint pulsing glow. It stunned him, as he had never heard, nor seen a weapon do anything of sorts like that before. While getting the twin handguns around his waist, he picked up the katana, taking a closer look at it. Slightly drawing it out, he saw that the blade was glowing quite brightly, and kept pulsing. The glow slowly became brighter, and the pulsing slowly stopped.

«What is it?» Luna asked, as she had just entered the room.

He flinched, instantly turning around to face her. As he did, even she flinched, getting on guard. «Oh...Sorry...I was in my own thoughts.» he replied as soon as he saw her getting cautious. Looking down at the blade, he sheathed it again and nodded to himself. «Here.» he said, holding it out to her.

Luna relaxed and took the katana on hand. «Why are you giving me this…?» she asked.

«That’s Isthar. Amiya...Your mother used to use that weapon back in the day.» he replied to her.

«O-oh...I see...» she muttered, swallowing thickly. «Why am i getting it?»

«I can’t use blades to save my life.» he said, shrugging. «It’s a better fit for you, having a Swordmaster CODE….or GIANT...i don’t know.» he added, groaning slightly. «Though, since it’s blade is glowing...i’m sure it’s resonating with you GIANT at this point.»

«Resonating with my...GIANT?» she asked softly.

«Yeah. The closer you got to this room, the more the blade started to glow. So I'm sure that you are able to use it properly, as well as getting full control over your GIANT and draw out it’s full potential.» he replied to her, nodding. «It’s like with my weapon...Though, I'm not sure if they are resonating with me anymore, as it’s been years.» he added.

Luna looked down at the katana while Soarin kept explaining it to the best of his ability. It was still rather new with a weapon resonating with a specific CODE or GIANT, and there wasn’t much information about it. As she kept looking at it, more painful memories from that day appeared in her mind, but she kept that to herself, not waiting to cause any more pain.


	14. Pre-incident prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background story pre-incident. I'll get more into it as i go.  
> Soarin is suppose to be around 23-25, same with Amiya. Luna is suppose to be 4, or at least turning 4 when this happens.

Soarin was on his way back home from a training session, as he had been practicing for the big Grid Games that would take place in two months. He was excited, and couldn’t wait to actually start using his new weapons in a somewhat, real combat situation. Sitting in his car, watching the traffic closely while being eager to get home and relax for the rest of the evening. Starting to plan what he would be doing got interrupted by his phone. Quickly taking the phone up and looking at the screen, sighing heavily and taking it.

«Soarin speaking.» he said flatly.

«Officer Mahina, i’m sorry to call you like this, but it seems that you are needed at the office right away. The captain is requesting you to be here for this mission briefing.» the man on the other side explained to him.

«When is this meeting starting?» Soarin asked, not feeling too happy about this sudden turn of events.

«It’s in an hour, so if you ain’t close, i suggest you turn immediately and get over here as quickly as possible.» the man replied.

«Alright. I’ll be there in...about 45 minutes.» he replied while taking a quick look at the clock on his phone.

«Excellent. We’ll be expecting you then.» the man replied and quickly hung up on him.

Soarin sighed and shook his head lightly. «Can’t believe this...» he muttered to himself. 

Quickly getting off the main road and turning around, he started to head back to the main headquarters. On the way back, he called his wife, Amiya, telling her that he had been summoned back to the office for a mission briefing and that he would be late. She told him that it was fine, and that she would keep the dinner ready when he got home. In the background, he could hear a little girl giggle and play, which made him smile softly. The child in the background did occasionally call for her mother, asking different things, and on when dad would be home.

«He’ll be home later than usual, so be patient.» she said to the child before turning her attention to Soarin again, letting out a soft sigh. 

«Alright. I’ll see you both later. Sorry about this...» he said, followed by a soft chuckle.

«It’s how it is. It’s work. It has happened to me as well. Just get done and get home.» she replied dryly.

«Will do, ma’am.» he replied and hung up on the phone.

Continuing down the road and taking a few turns, he eventually managed to get back to the headquarters before the evening rush would start. Not sparing any time, he got inside, told the receptionist in a hurry that he was there for a meeting. The receptionist nodded and nodded at him, gesturing that he was in the clear, since she had seen him around frequently. Soarin hurried over to the meeting room, and as he were about to enter, he heard the captain talk. Soarin then knocked and entered, apologizing for being late and took a quick look at the wall clock in the room, asking if the meeting started earlier than anticipated.

«Take a seat, Mahina.» the captain ordered him harshly. Soarin held his hands up in defeat and found an empty chair, sitting down, giving the captain his full attention.

* * *

After two more hours, Soarin finally got home to the apartment in the middle of Saffron City. As he opened the door to the apartment, he could hear small feet running, getting closer to him. He got his jacket off and hung it up, alongside making sure that his weapons were secured and holstered properly.

«Papa!!»

Soarin hummed softly, watching a little girl run over to him. «Hey there, princess.~» he said, catching her and picking her up the instance she arrived in front of him.

«You’re late...» she muttered, giving him a fake pout and crossed her arms.

Soarin held in the chuckle and nodded to the girl. «I am, and i’m sorry. Papa had work to do.» he replied to the child, giving her an apologetic look.

«About time. Dinner is ready, and i’m leaving in a few minutes. The lab needs me there to look over a few things.» Amiya said as soon as she turned the corner, watching them.

«Papa is home!» the little girl said, pointing at Soarin and grinned widely.

«I can see that.» Amiya replied flatly.

«If you need to leave now, i’m not stopping you. I know how important that research of yours is. I and Luna will be fine.» he said, placing a light peck on the girls cheek, making her giggle softly.

«I’ll be taking my leave in a minute or two.» she replied, looking at the holstered weapons on him. «And put those away before you start eating.» she added, turning around and walked off, heading to her home office.

«Will do.» he replied, and put Luna down. «Go and take a seat at the dinner table. I’ll be there soon, I just need to put away these...» he said, pointing to the holstered weapons around his waist. Luna didn’t know what they were and just nodded, instantly turning around and ran into the kitchen.

Soarin smiled softly, getting his shoes off and walked in. He took a quick look into the kitchen, catching Luna sitting in her seat. She heard him walk towards the door and looked over, seeing him peek inside. Soarin said that he’ll be right back and walked to the master bedroom, putting his weapons into the safe beside his designated side of the bed, and changed into more casual and comfortable clothes. Amiya then walked in as he changed shirts, grabbing something from the drawer on her nightstand and walked off, telling him in the process that she’ll be leaving.

Soarin hummed softly. «Alright. Take care.» he replied quickly, watching her walk off into the hallway. Amiya did say goodbye to Luna before fully leaving, which he heard, as well as her saying goodbye to her mother back.

He got his shirt on and walked out to the kitchen, finding Luna sitting in a different chair this time. Knowing that she was caught, she just grinned widely at him. He found a plate for her and plated some of the dinner onto it, making sure it was ready to eat in a hurry, as he had noticed that she was quite eager to eat. 

«Calm down, the food won’t run away.» he said with a light chuckle.

Luna were practically jumping in her seat, her feet swinging back and forth. «But i’m hungry!» she exclaimed.

«I can see that, honey.» he replied and put the plate in front of her, placing the cutlery she usually used beside her. «Here, now...don’t wolf it down.» he added before getting something for himself, sitting down beside her.

After dinner and cleaning up, they ended up laying on the couch, and him asking what she had been up to today. Luna were sitting on top of him while he laid down on the coach, resting as much as possible, considering that Luna kept crawling up and down from him, not being able to sit still while telling him how her day was. At some point, she left and came back with a drawing she had done earlier that day. He sat up some more, letting her sit in his lap while she showed it proudly to him. Seeing that it was supposed to be him, her and Amiya, he couldn’t help but to ask anyway. 

«That’s papa!» she said and pointed at a figure on the paper.

«Oh, I see. And i guess that’s you then?» he asked, pointing at the smaller one in the drawing. 

Luna nodded. «And that’s mama!»

Soarin hummed softly. «Is mama angry or something? Her mouth is pointing downwards.» he asked.

«Mama is always like that.» Luna replied quickly, not being sure what he asked about.

«Oh...» he muttered softly, feeling rather uncomfortable. Amiya had always been stoic and showed little to no emotion most of the time, but didn’t expect for Luna to pick up something like that. She was only four after all. «I’m sure mama is just tired from work, and that’s why she looked like that.» he said, which made Luna hum softly, nodding in agreement.

«But papa is always smiling!» she then exclaimed, looking up at him with a massive grin across her lips.

«Should I not?» he asked, giving the little girl a playful smirk.

Luna shook her head. «No! Papa has to keep smiling!» she said, looking down at the drawing for a few seconds before looking up at him, seeing that he was faking a pout. «No papa! You have to keep smiling!» she said, turning around and started to use her hands in order to make him smile again.

She kept pushing his cheeks up, getting more and more frustrated that he didn’t comply with her, the frown growing on her face. «Papa!!» she said in frustration, ending up slapping him lightly.

«Oof….ouch...That hurt, Luna.» he muttered. He couldn’t help but to laugh softly as he saw her sitting in front of him with her arms crossed, obviously trying to look angry at him. «I’m sorry, princess. I’m just playing with you.» Luna kept the angry expression on her face. «Oh no, what to do when the princess is mad...» he then muttered in a playful tone, giving her a smirk.

Luna tried her best to keep the angry expression and pose, but he saw that she had a hard time, as the corners of her lips were slowly turning upwards. He then quickly initiated in some light tickling on her, which made her instantly giggle. Soarin then narrowed his eyes, keeping the smirk on his lips. «Target….Locked.» he said in a husky voice.

Luna let out a playful scream, and hurried down from him and the coach, running down the hallway to her room, slamming the door shut. Soarin chuckled and got up from the couch and walked towards the hallway, calling her name. «Luna…?~» he called for her in a chipper tone. 

The closer he got to her bedroom door, the more he could hear of her giggles, and her attempts in trying to conceal them. Deciding to keep playing a little longer with her, he checked the other rooms in the hallway first, slowly opening the doors and loudly wondering where she was, since she wasn’t in any of those rooms. Once he got over to her room again, he heard her run away from the door, giggling. Slowly opening the door to her bedroom, and peeking inside.

«Where are you…?~»

Looking around the room, he instantly found her. The lump on the bed were quite the giveaway, but he couldn’t help but to smile, and kept playing along, moving closer to her as he checked the drawers and her closet, acting surprised that she wasn’t in any of those places, much less behind the curtains.

«Oh my...i wonder where she went…?~» he said, standing above her. «Hmm….I wonder...» he muttered, slowly leaning down. «...Maybe she’s...IN HERE!» he said, instantly grabbing the lump on the bed and lifted her up, the cover falling away from her head, revealing her. «Found you!» 

«Tadaa!» she exclaimed, flailing her arms outwards, almost hitting him again.

He then started to play nibble on her, making her let out another playful scream, ending up with soft giggles as he took the cover off of her, and put it back onto the bed, carrying her out with him to the living room again. Getting to the living room again, he suggested watching a movie she wanted to watch. He suggested it since he just wanted to lay around after a long day of work. Luna didn’t hesitate when she nodded, and they settled down on the couch, Soarin finding the tv remote and turned the tv on, finding the online rental service and quickly found a movie that would be interesting to her. As the movie started, he took a quick look at the wall clock in the room, seeing that it was rather late, so Luna would most likely fall asleep after a few minutes of watching. He settled on the couch, and Luna sat beside him, snuggling up close to him while her eyes were glued to the tv screen.

It didn’t take too long after the movie had started that Luna felt her eyes grow heavy, fighting to keep them up and occasionally nodding off. He had kept an eye on her, so once she started to nod off, he started to count seconds before getting off the couch, picking her up.

«Alright. Bedtime for the little princess.» he said softly, turning the movie on pause and turned the tvb off.

Luna rubbed her eyes, not saying anything as a yawn escaped her. Carrying her into her bedroom, got her changed into her PJs and tucked her in under the covers. Making sure that she was comfortable, and had her favourite plush with her, he gave her a light peck on her forehead.

«Sweet dreams, princess.~» he said softly.

Luna hummed softly, and as quickly as she did, it didn’t take too long before she was asleep. Soarin kept sitting there for a minute, just watching her, brushing the bangs out of her face. He slowly got up and walked out, turning the lights off and slowly closing the door. After that, he went to get his weapons, planning to do a quick maintenance of them, as the training session earlier that day had taken its toll on them. Getting them out of the safe and out to the kitchen, he started to take them apart, cleaning them up as much as possible before putting them together again, making sure that everything were working as it should. Since the new ones were at the headquarters, he would be able to get them the next day, and work with them, getting used to handling them and possibly get his CODE to evolve if possible. 

While taking them apart, cleaning and putting them together again, he came to recall that Amiya would also get her weapon soon, in order to try and evolve her CODE in order for her research to continue. Reminiscing the past, he recalled when he first saw her and how floored he was by her beauty. He was, at the time, assigned to be security at the facility she were working at, helping with the research of the UB cores and their connection to the CODEs that humans got centuries ago. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew she was using herself for the research, consuming UB cores in order to bring in data on how they were connected, how they could damage a CODE, and how they could manipulate the CODE within people. 

As the years had passed, Amiya had become more monotone and stoic, and quite emotionless as the time passed. He was sure it was because of her consuming the cores, and had taken it up with her on a few occasions. She denied it, telling him that it’s just fatigue from work and having a child. The fact that she indirectly blamed her personality change on their child baffled him, and made him stop asking, and basically starting to take care of Luna on his own, making sure that she had everything needed, while Amiya kept doing her own thing. There was some resentment from him towards her, but that was something he didn’t want to bring up, being scared that it would divide the little family they had even more.

He sighed softly, looking down at the handguns that were laying on the table in front of him. It was quite the shock even when she disappeared for months, only to return with a child in her arms, claiming the baby to be his. Knowing at the time that he wasn’t ready for a family, yet, there the child was, dumped on him. Not really trusting her at the time, he got a DNA test done, needing to know if he actually was the father or not for this child, which luckily proved that he was, and when he got to know, decided to just suck it up and deal with it. 

«4 years ago...time sure flies by...» he muttered softly to himself.

«What are you talking about?» a female voice suddenly interrupted him.

He flinched and looked up to his side, seeing Amiya standing there, looking rather scary. «Amiya...Gesus Christ, you keep sneaking up on me like this...» he replied. «Sorry, i’m just thinking out loudly…again.»

«Right.» she dryly replied. «I’m off to bed. Good night.» she added just as dryly and turned around, walking off.

Soarin was about to say something, but stopped, swallowing thickly. «You really have changed these past years...and it’s definitely not for the better...» he muttered silently to himself.


	15. Out of Kanto

Luna kept staring at the katana in her hands, swallowing thickly. Soarin just looked at her confused, but figured that it was because the weapon did belong to her mother at some point. Soarin folded his arms, keeping his eyes on her, waiting for a reply about something. Luna then nodded and hummed softly. 

«Thanks...I’ll try and get used to it.» she meekly said, keeping her eyes on it.

«Don’t rush it. I know it takes time to get used to a new weapon.» he replied to her. Luna nodded again, taking a firm grip around her new weapon.

Soarin then asked if there was something else she wanted to look at or get, knowing that the other three Alolans were waiting, and they couldn’t wait any longer either. Luna shook her head, telling him no. Soarin nodded, telling her that he would just look around a little more before they would be leaving, seeing that she were quite uncomfortable being in the apartment. 

«I’ll...wait outside...» she muttered, hurrying out of the room and the apartment.

Soarin watched her, feeling his chest tighten. Of course it would be strange after years, and he had anticipated it, but were never really ready for it. To face her. Talk to her. Tell her how much he had been looking for her. For a way to find her. He sighed, since the script he had been preparing for years fell into shambles right in front of him when he first laid eyes on her, for her to then run off. Letting out another sigh, he shook his head and inhaled deeply, deciding that he would get some of the documents of Amiya’s research, as they would be quite valuable. Getting out of the master bedroom, he took a turn to the right, getting to the home office. Opening the door, and walking in, he didn’t waste any time on getting to the documents, as well as grabbing the laptop that was there, stuffing them into the backpack. Taking a quick look around and in the archives, making sure he got what he wanted from the office, he walked out to the living room, finding Luna standing there, looking at some photos. 

Soarin walked up to her side and looked over at the photo she had in her hands. It was a picture he had taken a year before the incident, where everything seemed normal. It was the two of them, just smiling at the camera. Soarin chuckled softly, making her look up at him with an raised eyebrow.

«I remember that day. After that picture were taken, you decided to bake.» he said with a soft smile across his lips.

«Is that so…?» she replied lightly, looking at the photo again.

«Yeah, and you made a mess. Getting flour all over the kitchen.» he added, smirking.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. «I can’t recall...» she muttered.

«You were three. No wonder you don’t remember that.» he said, shrugging. «Shall we leave? I’m sure the other three are waiting.» he added, giving her a light pat on her back before turning around, walking off towards the entrance.

Luna looked at the photo a little more before taking it out of the frame, folding it and sliding it into her pocket. She then followed suit, walking out and found Soarin in the stairway, waiting for her. Not saying anything, he nodded for them to get going. As they got out, Luna mentioned that there were no photos of her and Amiya, as well as none of him with her. It made him stop in his tracks, as he had never noticed. When he thought about it, thinking back at the pictures they were recently looking at, that there were none with Amiya on them. Only with him and Luna.

«Never really thought about that...» he muttered, folding his arms while humming softly.

«It’s fine. I just noticed when we left.» she replied, shrugging.

Soarin didn’t like the reply she gave him, but from her expression, he didn’t want to pry. Not now at least. He nodded and walked up to her side. «Alright. Let's get going then.» he said, nodding towards the direction.

The Alolans were waiting around, and Gladion had started to pace back and forth, which made Lillie rather irritated, as she couldn’t focus on other sounds and noises. She eventually hissed at her brother to stop and that he was making too much sound, as well as that some UBs might hear him and attack if he didn’t stop.

«You’re too paranoid, Lillie.» he replied as he stopped and crossed his arms.

«How am i too paranoid!?» she snarled. «You are out of ammunition, and my CODE isn’t made for fighting, so Hau is the only one that actually can do anything if a situation arises.» 

Hau had been zoning out, but perked up once he heard his name, watching the two blondes fight, as silently as possible. He secretly wished that Soarin would arrive soon, so they could leave as this situation were bad on a lot of levels. One being the siblings fight, and if to got too heated, they would get rather loud. If he even dared to interrupt, he would partly be to blame if an UB arrived. Hau let out a soft sigh, looking around and flinched rather hard when he saw Soarin peeking behind the wall, looking rather unamused at the two blondes.

«You two should quiet down, and take that fight whenever you are home.» he said flatly.

«Sir!?» the three said rather loudly in unison, flinching.

«Shhh! We don’t need any UB attention.» he added.

The three nodded. «Sorry Sir.» Hau replied.

«Right...I have called the pilot, so we have to get over to the landing spot shortly.» he said, taking a look at his wristwatch.

«And Luna?» Gladion asked.

Soarin looked up at him, with a rather harsh glare. «She’s coming along, but has to pick up a few things. She’ll meet us at the pick-up spot.» he said.

«A-alright...» Gladion lightly stuttered, feeling rather uncomfortable after the glare he got, starting to overanalyze the situation and his question. 

«Let’s get moving. The sun is setting, and certain UBs are more active during the night.» he added sternly. The three just nodded, and followed after behind him.

It took a while to navigate through the many buildings on the way back, as the scenery changed, making it look different than when they arrived. As well as it was getting dark, letting the many shapes they saw twist and look different. As they got closer to the pick-up place, they heard the helicopter slowly approach in the distance. Soarin made a hand gesture for them to stop, as well as to take cover for the time being while waiting. Soarin then let them know that he would scout the surroundings in a hurry, making sure that no UBs were lurking in the nearby buildings and hiding somewhere in the vegetation. Hau and Lillie nodded, while Gladion kept quiet, looking around. He kept looking over his shoulder, unconsciously looking for Luna and to see if she were approaching. 

Luna were right around the corner as the helicopter got there and landed. Soarin ordered the Alolans to get in and ready for take off, while he kept himself on the ground, looking behind him. The pilots were not sure what was happening, and asked what they were waiting for. As soon as Soarin were about to reply, Luna showed up, looking at the machine with big eyes. As many times she has seen a helicopter from a distance, she never imagined them being huge. Soarin couldn’t keep his smile off his face as he nodded towards the machine, gesturing for her to get inside and take a seat. Lillie smiled sweetly and waved at her, patting the seat beside her. Hau did as he usually did, which was grinning widely, and Gladion just gave her a quick look, keeping himself silent. Luna got inside and seated, getting help from Lillie for the belts as Soarin got himself strapped up, letting the pilots know that they were ready to leave. The pilots were rather stunned, but didn’t question anything as they announced that they would take off.

After being in the air for a while, they had all eventually fallen asleep. Soarin did inform Luna that the flight would take a while, so to make it quicker, she could catch some sleep. She just nodded, but feeling quite excited, she kept looking around, taking in every little detail she could. Gladion had been sleeping on and off. Whenever he was awake, he would have his eyes on Luna, studying and generally staring at her. She didn’t notice, being too busy looking around and outside. Being around her for a few days, he would at least say that he knew her better than any of the others, though, he couldn’t get that one look she gave him out of his mind. The icy feeling trailing down his spine whenever he thought about it, getting goosebumps from the image in his mind. Shifting his gaze to the bag she were holding made him even more curious.

Soarin eventually woke up, but didn’t move much as he slowly looked up. Sitting opposite of the three Alolans, he noticed that Gladion were awake, and kept his eyes on Luna. He kept silent until a light turbulence hit, waking up the entire loot. One of the pilots quickly apologized, and told them that there would be a little turbulence as they got closer to Alola. Soarin replied that it will be fine, and they should just keep their attention on their job. Lillie groaned softly and looked over at Luna, giving her a sweet smile. Luna sheepishly smiled back before turning her attention down to her bag and Ishtar, the new katana of hers. Lillie yawned and decided to close her eyes, resting them in order to wake up a little more, but ended up falling asleep rather quickly again. Hau went back to sleep as soon as the light turbulence wore off.

Gladion were still awake, and played it off as he was looking outside, but were still keeping his eyes on Luna. His eyes slowly narrowed alongside his frown getting deeper. Soarin then cleared his throat, which caught the blonde off guard, getting incredibly flustered. Soarin chuckled lightly at the reaction of his, shifting his position a little in his seat, getting a little more comfortable before looking over at Luna himself. She had grown up to become a beautiful, young woman, and she was like a spitting image of Amiya. The more he looked at her, the worse he felt for the years he wasn’t around, watching her grow up and in general, be there for her. Looking down in his lap, he started to wish that he could have taken all of those years back.

With a soft sigh and shaking his head slightly in order to get the thought out of his mind. She is there now, and there was nothing more he wanted than to be around her, get to know her and just be a typical dad. Looking over at her again, he quickly shifted his gaze over at Gladion. The kid had been around her for the past few days, and the flustered reaction he got a little earlier made Soarin suspicious.

He kept an eye on the blonde for the rest of the flight, landing at Aether early morning. As soon as the helicopter got grounded, Gladion hurried out and off. Lillie and Hau stumbled alongside him, but not before saying goodnight to Luna and the Commander. Wicke, who had gotten the notice that they would arrive, were meeting up with them. She didn’t ask questions when she saw Luna, and asked the two to follow her, so they could get their own room for some proper rest. They walked with her, but it went rather slowly, as Luna kept looking around the place, being baffled by the size, and how white the entire place was. She had made some thought on how the other regions would look alike through the TV whenever she watched something, but never thought it would be so clean. Being so used to monotone and greyish colors, it was strange seeing something else.

«You alright, Luna?» Soarin asked. 

Luna flinched and instantly looked over at him. «O-oh...Yeah. I’m fine.» she replied softly.

«If something is off, please let me know...» Soarin said, pausing a little. «Hmm...I know this is quite the shock. At least after years...»

«I’m fine...Really.» she interrupted him. «It’s just...new.» she added, shifting her attention to Wicke.

Wicke were smiling softly. She had stopped and were waiting politely for them to finish their chatting. She had led them into the facility, and stopped at a door. «This is where you’ll be staying for the night, Commander. And your room is this one.» she said, showing Luna the door opposite of Soarin’s. «This is where you’ll be resting.»

«Right. Thanks Miss. Wicke.» he replied, taking a grip on the door handle and opening the door. He then quickly turned around towards her. «Go and get some proper rest. I’m sure the next days will be quite long for both of us.» he said. 

Luna nodded and hummed softly. Wicke had already opened the door for her, gesturing for her to walk in. Soarin said a quick good night before walking in, closing the door behind him. Luna followed suit and went into the room she got. Wicke turned the lights on and closed the door behind her. Luna stood there in silence, looking around and listening to Wicke walk off into the distance. Luna slowly approached the bed, and gently put her hand onto the sheet. The softness baffled her, as she had never felt anything similar. Everywhere she had been sleeping, or stayed at have all been rather harsh and uncomfortable. 

After running her hand over the sheet a few times, she put the bag of hers onto the ground, and placed the katana towards the wall at its side. Remembering that Wicke turned on the light, she quickly got it off and hurried over to the bed, crawling up into it. Sitting a little, just taking in the moment of the softness she felt, feeling a lump form in her throat and chest. Swallowing thickly, she laid down. The lump in her throat grew, and she couldn’t hold in the tears that started to roll down from her eyes. 

Burying her face into the sheets, she quietly sobbed, feeling like she had been abandoned those years back. Thinking about how much she had been missing while growing up, and how much she had been missing being around Soarin, her father. She did recall him telling her about how many times he tried to get to her, to find her, only to fail or not having enough time to search properly.

«Tadaima...» she muttered softly.


	16. New Chapter

The next day started with a meeting since Lusamine wanted access to some files of Amiya, and Soarin was the only one with the key. Being escorted to the main office at Aether, meeting up with the three from the day before as well. Gladion was in the office as well, and he wasn’t too impressed, but rather interested to see how she coped with being around more people than usual, as well as in a new region. 

Getting into the office, Luna’s eyes grew wide at how massive it was. Lusamine were sitting at her desk and greeted them as she stood up. Soarin bowed lightly and greeted her back. Luna noticed that Gladion were sitting in the loveseat area, having a rather harsh glare at her. She just looked in a different direction, pretending that she didn’t notice. 

Lusamine then asked if he were ready to give off some of the documents of Amiya and her research. Soarin nodded and walked up toward the blonde woman, fishing up an USB from his pocket, and placed it on the desk in front of her. Lusamine felt quite satisfied, as she had been trying for years to get her hands on some documents, and thanked him for his cooperation.

«Don’t be surprised if there isn’t a lot.» he said in a stern voice, which took Lusamine off guard.

«And...What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?» she asked, sounding quite suspicious.

«Exactly what i said... As there isn’t that much documented about her.» he replied.

Lusamine then narrowed her eyes at him. «Are you...withholding information?»

«No. There just isn’t much information about her.» he repeated to her.

Lusamine hummed softly, and gently took the UBS that were laying in front of her. She instantly plugged it into the computer of hers, opening up the folder and found a few documents about her. She got surprised, as he didn’t believe that there was that little information about a rather famous researcher. Being baffled, which Gladion saw and got up from the loveseat, wandering over to her to get a look himself. He was just as shocked, but he were sure that the Commander didn’t lie, as that would get him in massive trouble.

«I and Luna will return to Johto. So if you would please excuse us.» he said, turning around and looking over at Luna, who had kept herself close to the door. She had heard everything and just nodded at him. «If you need anything else, you know how to reach me.» he added, walking over to her.

Wicke hurried after the two as they walked out of the office, calling for a pilot to get ready to head over towards Johto. Lusamine couldn’t believe it as she sat back in the chair, lightly hissing and growling to herself. Gladion rolled his eyes and turned the screen to face him more, grabbing the mouse and started to look over the few files on the screen. There wasn’t a lot to go after, that much had he already figured out, though he found it weird and interesting that Soarin was the only one holding the information about her, and couldn’t help getting interested as of why.

«Seems rather suspicious...» he muttered silently to himself, backing away from the computer.

Lusamine were still hissing to herself, as she though there would be something more groundbreaking within the files. Gladion backed off slowly, and as silently as possible got out of the office, hurrying down the hallway in hopes that he would catch up with the Commander and Luna. Luckily they weren’t too far off, as he could hear Wicke in the distance, talking on the phone with a pilot, asking when they would be ready for take off. As he turned the corner and saw them in the hallway, he stopped when he saw Luna, the icy cold feeling going down his spine again. Taking a deep breath, he walked over, calling for them. The three looked over at the blonde approaching, curious as of why he was there. Soarin immediately thought it had to do something about the files of Amiya, and sighed softly.

«Commander...why isn’t there…?» Gladion started.

Soarin interrupted him instantly. «Those files about Amiya is what it is. There isn’t any more record of her.» he said in a harsh tone.

It took him off guard. «I-I’m aware...» he slightly stuttered. «It all just looks...suspicious...»

«I know, and that’s something i can’t do anything about.» he replied.

Wicke were still on the phone with a pilot, and stepped away a little in order to be able to hear what the pilot were saying, as there was a lot of background noise. Luna kept standing there, not really listening to what they were saying, but caught a few words here and there, as well as the name Amiya. Wicke then peeked from a corner, getting their attention. She told them that the pilots were ready, and that she would take them up to the flight deck. Soarin nodded and cut the chatter short, saying that if Amiya's research documents Lusamine were after, she could leave that thought behind, as those were classified on another level, and would take more than just an outing to Kanto to get.

«I do hope that’s understandable, even for you.» he said harshly. «Anyway...thanks for the help of finding my daughter. I really appreciate that.» he added, his voice sounding incredibly gentle.

«Of course...and don’t mention it...I was rather interested to see if she was real.» he replied, avoiding eye contact with her by looking in the opposite direction. Luna just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help gaining a faint pink hue on her cheeks.

Soarin then gave him a nod, turning around and starting to leave. Luna followed shortly, but not after giving Gladion a bow out of respect. Gladion stood there for a few seconds before heading back to the main office, picking up the USB in order to do some research himself. Even if Amiya were dead, there might be something that pointed towards Soarin and Luna, most likely Luna, being the sole survivor of Kanto.

Before they went to the flight deck, they got over to the guest room they had been using, picking up their belongings before departure. Luna didn’t have much other than her bag and her katana, while Soarin had a backpack he had been digging in, looking through documents of some research before getting called by Lusamine earlier. He quickly as possible gathered the files and folders, packing them down before letting Wicke escort them to the flight deck. Luna kept looking around, taking in the overly white architecture of the Aether facility, listening to Wicke and Soarin’s idle chatting. 

While walking, Wicke asked Soarin if he would attend the  _ Grid Games _ in the coming months. Soarin said that was the plan in the first place, but had to reconsider now that Luna were around. Wicke nodded and said that it was a shame, since his battles tended to be the more interesting and intense ones.

«I’m getting too old for the Grid Games anyway. It’s about time I retire from that and let the kids do the work.» he said with a chuckle.

Wicke giggled softly. «Of course. Is your daughter going to join the games?»

Soarin scratched the back of his neck. «I won’t stop her, but knowing it’s her first Grid Games, i’m sure she’ll just sit this one around and get to know what it’s about.»

«Reasonable enough.» she replied and opened a door, revealing the flight deck. «Here we are.» she said in a chipper tone.

The flight deck had a helicopter ready, and the pilots were doing their regular check up. Wicke gently bowed and excused herself, letting the two through and then leaving them behind. Soarin gestured for Luna to tag along, which she did as they approached the helicopter. Soarin greeted the pilots, asking if everything is up to date and ready. They nodded and said that they could get strapped on and ready, and they’ll finish their double check and get going. Soarin looked over at Luna, who gave him a sheepish smile. He just smiled softly back at her and nodded at the helicopter, gesturing for her to get in and ready. She got into it and strapped herself up, and Soarin took the seat opposite of hers. She let out a soft sigh, which he caught.

«You alright?» he asked.

She hummed softly and looked over at him. «I’m fine.» she flatly replied to him.

Soarin raised his eyebrow, keeping his eyes on her. «Are you sure? I do understand if it’s all happening too quickly.»

«I’m fine.» she repeated, meeting his eyes. She could see that he were worried for her, which made her feel terrible, averting her gaze instantly. «Really. I’m fine.»

Soarin nodded. «Alright.»

He didn’t want to pry, but could see that it was a lot to take in. Being used to being alone for years, then thrown into a society where one had to readjust to the new standards were hard, as he knew that too well. He added that if she felt anxious about the whole ordeal that she should tell him.

«I don’t want to force you into something you don’t feel ready for.»

Luna smiled softly. «I’ll admit….it’s a lot to take in, but i’ll be fine. I’m sure it would have happened at some point anyway.»

Soarin hummed softly. «If you say so. I just...don’t want you to feel too overwhelmed and run off...»

«Run off to where?» she asked, catching him off guard. He looked around the interior, mumbling to himself. Luna let out a half hearted chuckle. «You worry too much… Like always.» she added.

Despite being seperated for two decades, she still had a few fond memories of him, and one was that he was always hanging over her, asking if she was alright, even if she wasn’t doing anything in particular. Soarin chuckled and shook his head, feeling busted, but happy that she had at least some memories of him.

«What can i say?» he shrugged. «You were my _little_ _princess_ after all.» he added.

Luna got flustered. «Please don’t call me that...» she muttered as a pink hue appeared on her cheeks. «I’m not a child...» she added.

«Doesn't make you less of a kid of mine.» he replied, chuckling. Luna puffed her cheeks, which made him chuckle even more. «I’ll keep that in mind and try not to.» he added with a mischievous smirk. Luna just sent him a glare, to which made him laugh and repeated that he’ll not to.

After a few more shenanigans, the pilots announced that they were ready to take off, and a small notice on how the weather were on the way over to Johto. As soon as they got the announcement from the pilots that they were ready, they had taken off, heading towards Jotho. The co-pilot gave a quick briefing of the Johto weather, and how it probably would take longer, it being in the middle of the stormy season, though, it shouldn’t be a problem if they took their time around some of the worst parts. 

Soarin then told them that they could land in Ecruteak City, as he needed to announce that he were back in the region at his office, as well as his car was parked there, so he needed to get that home one way or another too. The co-pilot nodded and gave him a thumbs up, letting his colleague know about the plan. After being in the air for a few minutes, Luna asked what the  _ Grid Games _ was, as she had never heard about it, nor seen anything about it while she were in Kanto.

«The Grid Games are basically just a massive tournament for CODE users. Whoever that enters and is the one to win gets either a prize or someone who will offer them an internship at their place. Usually the latter.» he told her.

«Why a tournament though? Isn’t that just a waste of energy…?» she asked, thinking about any sudden appearances of UBs.

«To an extent, yeah. But it’s also a place where the users can test their limit, to see if they have gotten stronger.» he said. «I understand your thought process, having to fight for survival.» he added shortly.

Luna shook her head. «It’s fine. I was just curious about what it was.»

«If you want to join, I'll help you through the registration...» Soarin started.

Luna shook her head again. «I’m not going to join...I’d rather have enough energy if an UB appears out of nowhere.» she interrupted him. «Are you going to join?»

«Fair enough, and no...i’m not joining this year. I’ll let the kids take over. I’m getting too old for the games anyway...» he replied, scratching his neck. «This old fella needs to think about  _ his family _ , first and foremost.» he added with a soft, gentle smile.

Luna chuckled sheepishly. «Don’t blame me after the Grid Games then...»

Despite it being slightly awkward, the slight tense energy between the two slowly faded. On the flight over, she kept telling him about the UBs she had encountered in Kanto, how she learned to fight and survive, how she had to learn how to read and write on her own, and how she got enough food to survive. Soarin were rather impressed, feeling proud that his own flesh and blood had coped so well within the dead region. What were more impressive to him was how she taught herself how to fight, with a katana even. Luna withheld some information, feeling it wasn’t necessary to tell him about it, as well as some things were to be forgotten and stay in the past as is.


	17. Tadaima

The flight took a few hours, but they eventually landed in Ecruteak City, at the landing platform outside the building where Soarin had his office. Getting their belongings, they got out of the helicopter. Soarin walked to the front and gave the pilots a salute as a gesture that they were off, and they were free to leave. Luna were standing on the side, taking in the sight of the city. She flinched lightly when Soarin put his hand on her shoulder, as she didn’t hear him approach as the helicopter left, making quite a lot of noise.

He nodded for her to come with him and wait inside, as he had a few things he needed to pick up before leaving again. Luna nodded, and followed after him, but not before taking another look at the city as she walked inside the building. Soarin lightly sighed as he didn’t feel like talking to anyone in his team. Much less explain who Luna was.

«Something off?» she asked.

Soarin hummed softly and looked back at her. «Don’t worry about me. I’ll just get a few things, and we’ll leave.» he replied, not wanting her to worry over him, considering that everything is still very new to her.

He reassured her again before continuing down the hallway that he was fine. Luna didn’t feel like prying and just nodded, recalling a few memories when she were a little girl, when she would ask her mother how she was doing, only to get told off. She didn’t notice, but she made a rather disappointed expression, which Soarin caught.

«I just don’t want to deal with the guys today. I already know that they will be overbearing...» he added, giving her an apologetic smile.

Luna didn’t know how to respond and just nodded. He gestured for her that they should get going. She nodded again and they started to walk off, passing several doors on the way. She kept the Ishtar close, alongside her bag, feeling that she needed to be ready if needed. Soarin caught on the energy she gave, it being a mixture of uncertainty and fear. He kept himself calm, knowing that if he asked, she would most likely get defensive. 

Going down the hallway, he quickly took a turn in front of an elevator, taking the stairs instead. He quickly said that it was faster with the stairs, which she didn’t say anything about, following close behind. As they passed a few floors, Luna could hear some talking in the distance, which made Soarin sigh loudly and shake his head, already knowing what would happen. 

Stopping in front of the door, he braced himself for the impact with questions about the mission he was on and about Luna, when she would show herself. He told her to stay close, but also to not give his team any attention, as they would be all over her from the get go. She didn’t understand what he meant, but nodded, keeping herself guarded.

As soon as he opened the door, the room became quiet. Luna got even more confused, as she didn’t expect his group to get quiet. After a minute of silence, the room roared rather loudly, which made Soarin sigh again. He kept standing there, shielding her from his team, his mind going through all the worst possible scenarios of how they would react to her.

«Commander! Good to see you back, man.» a guy exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. 

«Chad...» Soarin muttered and gave him a nod as a greeting.

Chad got up from his desk, and walked over to him. «Why are you standing in the door?» he asked as he approached him, stopping a few feet away. «It’s getting cold in here.» he added, crossing his arms. 

The rest of the room were agreeing, as they just nodded at what he said. Luna then leaned over to the side, peeking from behind to get a better view and look at the situation. Chad was about to say something more, but once she showed herself, his jaw dropped. His expression turned from a mischievous grin to a mixture of surprise and shock. Soarin saw his expression and quickly looked behind him, meeting her eyes, who were just as surprised about it all.

He cleared his throat and stepped inside of the floor, letting Luna through with him. Seeing that she was already revealed for his team, he figured it would be the best to just introduce her right away, getting things set straight. The entire room rioted, scaring Luna and putting Soarin off. Soarin tried to calm the group down in order to get told who she was, but to no avail. They kept asking Soarin who she was, and if she was his new spouse or anything in those lines. Soarin kept replying that  _ that _ was not the case, but kept being brushed off. In the corner, there was an older guy who cleared his throat loudly and instantly stood up from his chair.

«You loot is being disrespectful to the Commander!  _ Know your place! _ » he snarled at them harshly.

The room got quiet again, and Soarin cleared his throat over again, regaining his composure. He just gestured for Luna to continue on forward, pointing at the door at the other end of the room. She nodded and started to walk, ignoring the stares she got as she passed. The looks they made were making at her feel like a prey, and she could definitely tell she had never been feeling this uncomfortable before. Soarin walked closely behind her, giving a few good glares to his team before entering his office.

Soarin closed the door quickly behind him, offering her to sit down if she wanted to, despite him only going to get a few items. As he were at his desk, Luna looked at the few pictures that were on the wall. There were mostly pictures of him with his team, and most likely after a successful mission. Though, there was a picture that caught her attention, and it was one with her in it.

«We were in Celadon City when I took that photo.» he said, having noticed that she were looking at it.

«I...i don’t remember that...» she muttered lightly.

«To be expected. You were just a child after all.» he added, finishing getting his items.

As he finished, the older guy from minutes earlier knocked and walked in, closing the door behind him. «My apologies, Commander.» he said, bowing deeply at him.

«It’s fine, Chase...it was to be expected really.» he said to him, shaking his head.

«Of course.» Chase replied, looking over at Luna. «May i ask who this young lady is?»

«She’s my daughter; Luna.» Soarin replied to him, making sure he had his car keys on him.

«D-d-daughter…?» Chase stuttered, his gaze shifting between the two.

«Yes. My daughter.» 

Chase started to mutter, only for Soarin to snap his fingers, getting his attention again. Chase regained his composure. «But...No offence...» he said towards her. Luna just shook her head. «...wasn’t she supposed to be dead…?»

Soarin gave him a harsh glare. «Does she look dead to you?» he harshly asked.

«Oh no, by all means, Commander. I’m well aware you have been searching for her for several years...» he replied in a hurry. «I guess i just...lost hope for you after a while...» he added.

«To be expected...I just never gave up like most people do.» he replied in a harsh tone.

«Of course. My apologies.» Chase said, turning towards her. «It’s a pleasure to be able to meet you, young lady.» he added, bowing to her. Luna bowed lightly back out of respect.

«I’ll get back here tomorrow, but i’m sure i’ll take a few days off.» Soarin said. «I do expect you to keep the loot under wraps as per usual?»

«Of course, Sir.» Chase replied in a hurry, saluting.

«Good. You are dismissed.» he said, looking over at Luna. «We’ll be going now...are you okay...after that?» he asked her, pointing at the door, gesturing to his team at the other side. 

«I’m fine. I have been through worse...» she replied, followed by a sheepish chuckle.

«Right...» he sighed. «Anyway. We’ll take our leave then.»

Chase nodded, and walked out of the office. As he instantly got out, he harshly snarled to the team to be respectful and keep their noses in their papers. Soarin chuckled, knowing that Chase could be hard to persuade, but he had been working the old man for a while, knowing him too well at this point. Soarin and Luna then walked out, doing their best to ignore the looks they received while passing the group. As they left the area, heading down to the entrance floor, a guy from the group muttered something a little too loud for Chase’s liking.

«Now that’s an ass i would like to tap...» the guy muttered.

«Say that again?» Chase asked, giving the guy a harsh glare.

«Sorry, pa...I’m just saying that she’s a hot piece of work...» he replied.

«At work I’m not your father, Chad. But your boss!» he scolded him, giving him a slap with a newspaper that was lying around. «Keep that in mind, kid!»

«Yes, sir...» he muttered, rubbing the top of his head.

Chase then leaned down to him. «You’ll most likely get your chance eventually...» he whispered.

Chad got surprised, but after a few seconds, he came to his senses. «Yes, Sir.» he whispered back, followed by a mischievous smirk. Chase added that if she was the Commander's daughter, she would most likely start working there shortly. Chad nodded. «Gotcha.» 

Soarin and Luna had found their way down to the entrance floor. Soarin gave the receptionist a few words before walking out, with Luna cautiously following him. It was still a little light outside when they arrived earlier, though, after being inside the building, which seemed like only a few minutes, it had already become dark. Soarin were fiddling with the car keys while he went looking for it, finding it when he unlocked the vehicle. Luna had slowed down, looking up at the sky, which was quite dark, but no stars. Kanto usually always had stars, unless there was rain coming along the next day or so.

Getting his bag into the backseat of the vehicle, he called for her, instantly getting her attention. He gestured for her to get over and inside of the vehicle, being ready to leave. She quickened her pace and hurried over, walking over to the passenger side, and got into the car. Soarin got into the driver's seat and closed the door, putting the key into the ignition and starting it up. He told her to buckle up as he fastened the seatbelt of his. Luna paid close attention to what he was doing, and just mimicked him, getting herself fastened as he started to drive off the parking lot. 

Chase had moved over to the windows, looking down at the parking lot and kept an eye on the Commander, as well as his so-called  _ daughter _ that just appeared. He did know about how long Soarin had been moving up the ranks, just to be able to search Kanto at some point for her. Knowing it had been two decades since the incident, he was quite baffled and suspicious when Soarin did introduce her to him. 

«She should have been four years old when that happened...» he muttered to himself. «How did she manage to survive for this long? She should have been dead because of the Ultra Beasts...hmmm…»

Chase kept pondering, and went back to his desk, looking up the public documents of both Soarin and Amiya, looking through them carefully. He couldn’t find anything interesting, beside that it was registered that Soarin had a spouse and a child back in the day, while Amiya didn’t have that in her documents. No trace of it anywhere, and he double checked a few times.

«Interesting...» he muttered softly to himself.

On the way into Ecruteak City, Luna kept looking around at the buildings as they passed, noticing the massive tower in the distance. Soarin didn’t say anything, but couldn’t help but to smile and chuckle silently at her expression, which was of pure wonder. She kept the expression throughout the city, until he pulled into a new parking lot, parking and turning the engine off.

«Alright. Back home.» he said, and got the keys out of the ignition, unbuckled himself and got outside of the car.

«You live here?» she asked as he closed the door. She puffed her cheeks and quickly unbuckled herself and got out of the car, repeating the question, but sounding a little annoyed.

«I do.» he replied. «It’s like the Kanto apartment, though it’s a little bigger.» 

Luna looked up at the building. «I see...»

«Come on. Let’s get inside, and get you settled. As much as possible at least.» he added as he grabbed his things from the back. She closed the door, and watched him get his stuff, and followed shortly. As they were walking over to the entrance, he locked the car, making it give off a light beep sound. She flinched, but seeing that he didn’t react to it, she played it cool.

As they got into the building and into the elevator, the silence became rather unbearable for him. He kept thinking about ways to start saying anything, ask something new, but as he managed to muster up some courage, the rather horrid elevator music turned on.

«Hate this music...» he lightly hissed.

«How so?» she asked, looking at him with her head slightly tilted to the side.

«Just...heard it too many times.» he replied, followed by a chuckle. «Your old man is pretty weird.» he added with a laugh.

Luna just shrugged and shook her head slightly. «If you say so.» she said. What she said made it more awkward for him, internally hanging his head, feeling like an idiot.

Listening to the elevator music all the way up to their designated floor, and showing her the way to the apartment. Unlocking the door, he quickly walked in, leaving it open for her to follow behind. She kept standing in the hallway, looking inside the place as the lights slowly flickered on in the room in front of her. Soarin had started to talk to her, telling her that she can do as she pleases, not noticing that she hadn’t taken a step inside yet. Once he noticed that she wasn’t around, he got over to the front door again.

«Something wrong?» he asked, waiting for a reply or a reaction.

She stood there in silence, taking a few deep breaths. «Tadaima.» She said, followed by a soft, genuine smile. A faint pink hue had appeared on her cheeks, feeling rather embarrassed by saying it, but it was something she had always wanted to say, getting the feeling that she finally had a home to go to.

Soarin’s eyes were wide from the surprise, but seeing a genuine smile from her made his heart swell, feeling a lump form in his throat and tears appearing. «Okaeri.» he replied, giving her the warmest smile he could give her.


	18. Pre-incident prt 2

Amiya were in the kitchen, preparing what seemed like the next meal, and Luna were in her bedroom, playing with her plushies. It was rather silent, the only sounds being the radio in the background which Amiya was listening to. She could hear Luna in the background, having fun by herself. Giggling and having different conversations with her plushies. Amiya looked down at the cutting board, seeing what she had prepared for later, but knowing that Soarin would be arriving soon, she decided to get some of her research done. 

Putting the knife down, and cleaning up, she went over to the fridge, getting a container and walked off towards her home office. On the way, she opened the door to Luna’s room, calling for her.

«Luna...It’s time.» she said coldly to the young girl.

Luna instantly looked up and frowned slightly. «I don’t...want to...» she muttered softly.

Amiya scoffed. «Don’t give me that crap. Come. Right now.» she added, hissing.

«I don’t want to...» Luna muttered again, looking down at the floor, tears starting to appear in her eyes. «I don’t like them...» she added softly.

«Fine. You want to do this the hard way...» Amiya hissed lightly.

Luna’s eyes grew wide as her mother walked in and closed the door, approaching her. She saw the container and fear struck, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Amiya opened the container and took out an orb looking thing, which were also lightly glowing. Amiya put the container on top of the drawer and gestured for Luna to come over to her as she sat down on the bed. Luna shook her head, getting up on her feet and backing away, nervously grabbing the edge of her shirt.

«Luna.» Amiya said harshly to her, giving her a cold glare.

Luna shook her head vigorously, clenching her shirt tighter as she took another step back. The fear was apparent in the young girls eyes, being confused as of why her mother would do these things to her.

«Luna.»

«I don't wanna, mama!» she shouted, shaking and lightly stomping on the stop. «I don’t wanna to...» she added softly.

Amiya sighed and slightly hung her head. She got up from the bed and started to approach the girl. Luna backed all the way to the wall, shaking violently from pure fear as the woman she called her mother, coldly approached her. She grabbed the girls arm harshly, pulling her towards her, making the young girl scream. Amiya then forced her mouth open, shoving the orb like substance down her throat. Luna gripped around the woman's wrist in order to pull away, panicking, crying and giving off muffled screams while wiggling her small body. Amiya kept a firm grip around her jaw, forcing the orb down.

«You better fucking swallow it!» she snarled. «If you dare to throw it up, i’ll make you eat it all over again! From the floor!»

Luna shut her eyes tightly, unwillingly swallowing the orb. Once Amiya saw it was gone and that she had swallowed it, she released her grip, making the girl fall down to her knees, coughing and gagging rather violently. She fearfully looked up at her mother, catching her cold glare, who seemed colder than usual. The woman just turned her back at the girl, grabbing the container as she walked out of the room.

«It’s for your own good...» she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Luna sat down on her rear, and started bawling. Amiya heard and snarled from afar that she should be quiet. Luna flinched and quieted down, being scared that her mother would do it all over again if she didn’t stop. She ended up sobbing as silently as possible, finding a plush and hugging it tightly, muffling her cries.

* * *

Luna kept herself in her room until Soarin came home, finding Amiya sitting on the couch, reading. He greeted her and looked around, not seeing Luna anywhere, asking where she was. Amiya replied that she was in her room, most likely playing. 

She closed the book, and got up from the couch. «I’ll finish the dinner.»

«Alright. I’ll take a shower and get changed real quick.» he replied, watching her pass him. 

He had noticed that she had become more distant, but brushed it off, thinking it was from being overworked and too immersed into her research, as well as keeping their child busy while he were gone. Slowly walking off, he looked into the kitchen, finding his wife finishing the dinner. 

He continued off, stopping by Luna’s room to check on her, as he found it unusually silent, considering that Amiya told him that she were more likely playing. He opened the door, finding a dark room and looked around, finding the little girl sitting in the far corner, her face buried into the plush she was tightly hugging. 

«Luna? What’s wrong?» he asked, walking up to her, kneeling down in front of her, placing his hand on top of her head.

She flinched lightly as his hand landed on her head, and she cautiously looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying. «Papa...» she muttered with a shaky voice.

«What’s wrong, princess?» he asked, picking her up and placing her on his knee, wiping her cheeks. 

«She just threw a tantrum when i told her she had to wait until you were home for dinner.» Amiya said, having walked over to see what was going on.

Soarin looked over at her and nodded. «Oh. Well...i’m here now.» he said, looking over at the girl again. «I’ll just get changed and stuff. Then we’ll have some dinner. You can wait a few more minutes, right?» Luna just nodded, her eyes being fixated on her mother’s cold glare.

«Now hurry and get yourself showered and changed. I’m not reheating the food.» Amiya added, walking away and back to the kitchen.

«Alright, alright...» he replied with a light chuckle. He picked up Luna and carried her with him into the bathroom, placing her on the counter as he found a hand towel, wetting it and washed her face, getting her tear trailed cheeks clean. «There you go.» he said, poking her nose. «Go and sit in the living room until i’m there, then we’ll have some dinner. Ok?»

Luna just nodded, wiping her nose with her arm. He put her down onto the floor, and let her walk off. He closed the door and proceeded to take a shower. Luna, who were still quite scared, were slowly walking out to the living room, holding the plush tightly against her chest. To get to the living room, she had to pass the kitchen door. She stopped, lightly shaking and gathering courage to pass.

«Dinner is ready. You can come and sit at your seat.» Amiya said, looking at the door. Luna peeked into the kitchen, seeing her mother standing there, looking back at her. «Come on now.» she added. «We don’t have all evening.»

Luna stood her ground, staring at the floor in front of her, occasionally looking up and into the kitchen, where Amiya were setting the table for them. The young girl then flinched when she heard a door open behind her, making her instantly turn and look. Soarin had finished his shower and got changed into more casual clothes. He saw her and gave her a little salut, telling her that he’ll be with them in a hurry as he walked to the master bedroom. Amiya called for her, again telling her that she should take her seat.

Luna hesitated, and took a step forward, revealing herself. Amiya had already sat herself down, not bothering to wait for Soarin, nor the young girl. Soarin got over and picked her up, placing her in her chair at the dinner table. Soarin then sat down beside her, thanked for the food and started to eat. 

As they were sitting there, Luna just kept looking at the food. Amiya kept telling her to eat, but the young girl just kept looking at it. The more she looked at it, the more of the different things on the plate changed into an orb, making her nauseous. Soarin noticed that she were looking a little green, and placed his hand on her forehead. 

«Not feeling well, Luna? You have a slight fever.» he said, which made Amiya sigh rather loudly, which made Soarin rather suspicious. 

«I can’t deal with this...» she then said, rubbing her left temple. 

«What…?» Soarin replied confused.

«She’s been acting like this all day, and i don’t have time for this.» she said rather harshly.

«Amiya…what are you even saying…?»

The two adults kept conversing, sounding rather frustrated. Amiya eventually got up from her seat and walked off, giving the excuse that she was needed at the lab. Soarin got up as well, following after her, which ended up in a fight in the living room. Luna had been silent the entire time, but listening to the fight, she started to cry again. The two adults heard the light sobbing from the kitchen. Amiya shook her head and took her leave, telling him that he didn’t have to bother to stay up and wait for her. Again, before she left, Soarin tried to talk and reason with her, to no avail, as she just left, not saying anything as she slammed the door shut in front of him.

He sighed and turned, going back to the kitchen and sat down in his seat again. Seeing his daughter cry broke his heart, and quickly picked her up, placing her on his lap, talking softly and comforting her.

«Mama...hates me...» she muttered, starting to bawl.

«Don’t say that...Mama is just...stressed because of work...» he replied to her, rubbing her back gently, pulling her tightly towards him.

Luna kept sobbing for a while after the dinner. Since Amiya left in a hurry, he couldn’t really ask what actually had happened earlier that day either. Not wanting to force the child to eat anything, he decided to just put it away, believing that she might get hungry again after a few minutes or so. After putting it away, he took her with him outside to the nearby park, letting her play and hopefully forget whatever happened earlier between her and Amiya.

While watching her play, seemingly having fun, he kept thinking as to why Luna was acting like that earlier, and that it wasn’t the first time it had happened either. It had happened a few times, and it seemed to be the same thing each time.  _ The child got hungry, and then was told to wait _ . Though, something didn’t seem right either, considering that she always got a slight fever after it. Luckily the fever died down quickly within a few minutes every time. He just found it incredibly strange.

«Papa?» she called for him, standing in front of his feet.

«Hmm?» he hummed softly, looking down at the girl, who were holding some lost jewelry. 

«Look what i found!» she exclaimed proudly, putting it into his hand, giggling softly before running off again, probably trying to find more.

He took a look at the jewelry before putting it into his pocket, planning to hand it over to the police the next day, while being on his way to work. As he put it away, Luna had already forgotten about it, and started to play again. After a few more minutes, she came over to him, looking rather timid as she pulled on the sleeve of his jacket.

«...I’m hungry...» she muttered softly.

Soarin chuckled softly. «Alright. Let’s get home, and get something for you to eat.» he said. Luna timidly nodded.

As quickly he got up on his feet, Luna raised her hands up towards him, lightly jumping, gesturing to him that she wanted him to carry her. He sighed softly and picked her up. She put her head on his shoulder as they started to walk out of the park, heading home. On the way back, Luna started to feel drowsy. Her eyes going in whatever direction they could, and she struggled to stay awake. So as soon as they got home, he just put her to bed. Sitting at the edge of the bed, brushing a few bangs away from her face, a soft smile grew on his lips. Though, he planned to confront Amiya later on, hoping that the woman would open up on what was going on.


	19. Future Plans

Soarin was sitting up rather late, mostly because of the nap he had on the flight over to Kanto. Luna had gone to bed a few hours earlier, feeling exhausted by everything. He tried to get some sleep, but ended up tossing and turning, and he eventually ended up sitting in the living room, going through folders of documents from Amiya’s personal research. Documents being scattered on the table, beside him on the couch and on the floor, trying to make some sense out of what was written. 

It was all talk about a project. A project about creating a God tier CODE, considering that it would evolve into a GIANT at some point. It all sounded bizarre to him, as a God tier CODE, much less a GIANT, would be impossible to create. That was a CODE that someone had to be born with, and that hadn’t happened in at least in a few centuries. The documents also mentioned a lot about CODE modification, which was a rather taboo topic on it’s own, being looked down upon since several had tried it and failed, their subjects eventually dying from over exposure from an UB core.

«...A UB core can force the CODE within to mutate in order to survive...» he muttered silently to himself, pacing back and forth in the living room. Changing the folder to read more about the mutation of a CODE, he stumbled upon a folder he couldn’t remember seeing ever.

_ Project Diangelion. _

The name was rather familiar to him, as he had read about it. The name  _ Diangelion _ being connected to some sort of high ranking demon in some old folklore. He just shook his head, not finding the name to have any connection to UBs in general. «...A rather strange name...but i knew you liked it that way...» he muttered softly, going through the different documents. 

While reading and mumbling, he kept walking around, which woke up Luna. She tried to ignore it, but it eventually became too loud for her, ending up going out to the living room, finding him pacing around, rubbing his chin and mumbling to himself. She stopped at the door opening, just watching him pace and be in his own world. She looked around and saw documents being scattered around.

«What documents are these?» she asked.

He flinched and instantly turned to face her, looking at her like she were a ghost. He calmed down when he recalled that she was living there, being so used to living alone. «Sorry, just some things i found interesting and decided to look over in a hurry.» he replied, scratching the back of his head. «Did i wake you up?» he then asked her.

«Somewhat...It’s rather noisy around here...» she replied.

«Noisy? Really…?» he replied surprised. He looked over at the couch, realizing that he had been pacing again. «I’ll stop soon. Sorry I woke you up.»

«Okay...Just...be quiet…It’s hard enough to fall asleep already.» she said and turned around. «Oyasumi...»

«Oyasumi.» he replied softly, watching her walk back to her room. Hearing the door getting closed.

Looking at the table, he sighed, as it was a very typical workspace of his. Whenever he got focused, he’d scatter whatever he was looking over, making a mess. As he was collecting everything, he took a quick look at the wall clock, making sure that he wouldn’t say up to late.

* * *

The next day, Soarin went back to the office, as he needed to get some documents done, as well as looking over a few emails regarding different missions. Luna tagged along, and were sitting quietly, looking through some magazines that were laying around at the office. Soarin did occasionally look over at Luna, just to make sure that she was doing fine, asking if she wanted or needed anything. She didn’t want, nor need anything, and kept telling him the same thing whenever he asked.

The day seemed to go smoothly, which was rather strange, as Soarin had gotten so used to his team being noisy and walking back and forth from his office, asking whatever of questions. Despite making sure that Luna were doing OK, he kept glancing over the laptop and out the windows at his team, trying to figure out what they were all plotting. He did trust his team, but this was out of the ordinary. He looked down at the laptop screen again, continuing his work, while still being on the alert and suspicious.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before a knock on his office door were heard, and one of his team members peeked inside, announcing that there was someone from the Grid Game board that wanted to talk to him. Soarin were rather confused, as the games wouldn’t be in a few months, but granted the board member his audience. Luna asked if she should leave, as it seemed like something important.

«It’s fine. Stay around. It’s good to have a different opinion later on.» he replied, giving her a soft smile. She nodded, and hummed softly.

As soon as he told her that, the door opened again, and in came a rather snobbish looking man. Both Luna and Soarin were taken aback by the sight. Soarin collected himself and stood up from the chair, offering a handshake and welcoming him to the office of his, as well as offering the guy a seat. The snob were looking around his office, finding Luna and looked her down with a look of disgust.

«And what can i help with, sir?» Soarin asked, getting the snobs attention.

«Oh, right. I’m here because of the Grid Games. As you can see.» he said, gesturing to the very flashy badge he had on his shirt. «I was tasked with inviting important people to the Grid Gala, which will happen a day or two before the games begin.» he added, giving Soarin a smile.

«Grid Gala…? Can’t say i have heard about that before. Is that something new that the board is starting with?» Soarin replied.

The snob chuckled. «The Grid Games has been going on successfully for 10 years, so it’s  _ our _ way to celebrate it’s 10 year anniversary.»

«I see. And what help can I and my team offer you?» Soarin asked, folding his arms as he sat back in his chair. 

«The board wants to invite you and a plus one, if you have any, to the Grid Gala. Knowing that you did win a few times, it’s only necessary for the o’ famous Commander Soarin to appear and  _ dazzle _ everyone.» the snob replied, giving him a playful wink.

Soarin chuckled nervously. «I’m honored that the board wants to invite me.» Soarin said, deflecting most of what the snob had said.

«Well, of course the invitation will come to you in the mail when time is due, but the board wanted me to go out and personally invite some of our special guests.» the snob added. «More people are getting invited, though, I'm not sure who as of yet. The VIP guest list is still...a mystery.»

«I’m sure that’s because the board is still inviting or have recently started inviting people. Is there any exact date of yet the games are going to happen, and in which region this year?» Soarin asked.

«Hmm...Rumors are saying that the games will take place in the Kalos region, though, i have also heard that the Galar region is a strong contender for the games this year.» the snob replied, followed by him humming softly. 

«I would like to know that as quickly as possible. My schedule is rather packed.» he replied, lightly shifting his position in the chair.

«Oh, of course, Commander. I’ll make sure you’ll get the exact date for the games when it’s decided, as well as the region.» the snob replied, followed by another playful wink and a rather mischievous smirk.

«I’d appreciate that, thank you.»

The chatter took a while longer, as the snobbish board member had a lot on his heart, but eventually left the room. Luna had a hard time holding a straight face as Soarin were sighing in defeat, muttering that  _ that _ human was quite the character. Luna snorted, which made him send her a glare. Seeing her smile softly, enjoying herself, he didn’t glare for too long, following it up with a chuckle. While taking in the rather strange aftermath of the snob, they heard a squeal from outside his office.

Getting up from his chair and opening the door, he found the snob still lingering in the place, being rather touchy with his team and giving them strange compliments. Luna leaned forward, looking out the windows, seeing that his team were rather horrified by the snobs actions and comments. Chase approached Soarin silently.

«Quite the extravagant character i may say...» he said in a hushed voice.

Soarin let out a half hearted laugh. «One of many...»

The snob had been hanging over Chad for a while, giving off compliment after compliment, as well as being overly touchy with him, pinching his biceps every once in a while. Chad was as red as he could be from embarrassment, and tried several times to shush the guy away, telling him that he had work to be done. Soarin cleared his throat rather loudly, catching the attention of the guy, who apologized and left in a hurry, but not before giving Chad a blow kiss and a wink, making the young adult look like a tomato.

As soon as the snob were gone, a few of the team mates gathered around him, starting to make fun of him and imitating the extravagant character. Soarin went back into his office, and Chase got back to his desk, going on about their work. 

He sat down and looked over at Luna. «Grid Gala. What’s your opinion on that?»

Luna was taken by surprise, as she had no idea what a gala would be, much less, been at one. «Well...i don’t know what a gala is...other than what i have read about in books...»

«What’s described in books is pretty accurate, though there’s usually no royalty at these. But since it’s the 10th year anniversary, there might be…» he replied, humming softly.

«Umm...it’s their 10th year celebration...so i guess it’s not a bad idea?» she said, shrugging. «I’m not sure what to say about it...i’m more confused by…  _ him _ ...»

Soarin laughed softly. «Trust me, i’m just as confused. But...You think it’s a good idea?»

«Good idea?» Luna parroted.

«To show up at the gala? Be a part of the festivities and so forth?» 

«I guess it’s not a bad idea...» she replied to him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

«Just to be clear. You are going to be my  _ plus one _ at said gala.» he said.

«Huh?! What? No…I...i can’t even dance...» she replied in shock. «much less have a wardrobe for such an event...» she added muttering.

«That’s no issue. I’ll be your ATM for your wardrobe, and dancing ain’t that hard, i’ll give you a crash course.» he replied with a chuckle.

«I’m concerned...» she muttered in a hushed tone.

«Beside...I’m not going alone to meet that guy there, much less with any on my team... _ those idiots _ ...» he said, which made Luna snort again, followed by a soft giggle. «So...deal? When the day arrives and you have changed your mind, I'm not going to force you.»

She sighed and shaked her head slightly. «Fine...But i would like a new wardrobe...rather quickly though.» she said, looking down at her ripped and worn jeans and top.

«We can go shopping tomorrow? If you need any help I can call a female colleague of mine to join?»

«Sure...some help would be nice...» she replied timidly.

«Alright. Then that’s the plan for tomorrow, and probably a few more days after that. I’ll just get done looking over these emails, requests and submit my vacation leave, and we’ll be off to get something to eat.» he said. «Anything you want to eat by the way?»

«Not really...anything is fine as long as it’s edible.» she replied.

«We’ll do some grocery shopping, and order some take out for now. You okay with that?»

«I’m fine with that.» she nodded.

Having plans for the evening made him feel a little more excited than usual. Despite it being years, such simple questions made it feel like a family again for him, which he just realized that he had deeply been missing, cracking a soft smile as he got back to his emails, wanting to finish it up as quickly as possible.


	20. Bonding

The day started rather normal. Getting up and getting ready to leave for some shopping, as Luna needed a new wardrobe. Soarin had also been in contact with a previous female colleague of his, asking her for some assistance. She agreed to meet up with them at the local mall, and from what Soarin told Luna, she sounded excited. On the ride over, Soarin told Luna a little about his colleague, how they met and started working together as he were climbing the ranks.

«Overall, she’s a good woman. She just tends to come across very...annoyed.» he said, followed by a soft chuckle. Luna nodded as he took a turn, gesturing for the mall at the side of the road. «And we’re here.»

«Where are we meeting her?» Luna asked as he pulled into the parking area, looking for a place to park.

He hummed softly. «At entrance B, which isn’t that far from the parking area here.» he replied, finding a spot and started to park the vehicle.

Getting parked and making sure that he had everything, as well as Luna feeling ready for it, they got out of the vehicle and got into the mall. Luna looked around, finding it massive, despite it looking rather small from the outside. She figured it was looking like this for her because of all the people, and that she was used to the places in Kanto being empty and full of vegetation, making it easier to get around. Walking through the crowd, he made sure that she were around and not getting lost, as well as looking around for his colleague, making sure that they didn’t miss her if she had decided to look for them. It had been a few years since he had seen her, but he didn’t think that she had changed too much.

He got a call from her as they got closer to entrance B, her asking where they were and if they were close. Soarin replied that they were just around the corner, and that he barely could see her in the distance. 

«I do believe i can see you...if you are the one standing in front of the door with your arms folded?» he said, followed by a soft chuckle. A woman turned and waved lightly, which Soarin nodded back at her for. «And there you were.» he added.

Putting their phones away, they shook hands and exchanged a few words before he introduced Luna to her. She greeted her politely and offered a handshake. «Pleasure. My name is Ellie VonEdelh. I used to be your father's supervisor until he passed me in the ranks.»

Luna bowed and accepted her handshake. «Pleasure...I’m Luna.»

Ellie nodded and hummed softly, looking back over at Soarin. «So you are the ATM?»

Taken slightly by surprise, he nodded. «Yeah...» he muttered.

Ellie then smiled and looked back over at Luna. «Well...let’s get going then. This will most likely take a while.» she said, giving Luna a soft smile as she linked her arm with hers and guided her with her, starting to ask her preferences. Upon hearing that, Soarin groaned silently, but it was necessary to improve his daughter's life even a little in this new world.

Soarin kept himself outside of their “bubble”, but kept a close eye on where the two were at all times. Despite a few confused and distressed looks from Luna, it seemed that she enjoyed it, slowly getting to know herself some more. Ellie seemed to have fun as well, knowing that she were busy working most of the time. Luna also decided to ask her how she got to know Soarin.

«Well...Long story short. After the incident, he became rather unruly, so I had to beat his ass a few times before he managed to collect himself.» she said, smiling victoriously. Soarin apparently heard it and cleared his throat in protest, which made the woman giggle softly. «Don’t worry though, he’s...hopefully...grown out of it by now.» she added.

After a while of walking around the mall, Soarin were feeling quite sore and tired from it all. He did know what he got himself into when contacting Ellie for help, but had no idea that it would take as long as it did. It came to a point where he didn’t know where he was walking and just made just to follow the two women, or rather, Ellie, who was leading the way. Ellie had started to drag Luna with her into a store, and Soarin just walked behind them, not registering what store it was. 

Ellie then stopped him in his tracks, waving her finger in front of his face. «Ladies only, sir.» she said.

«What…?» he replied, looking straight ahead of him. His eyes quickly averted to a different direction, and a rather visible red color came across his face. «Yep...I’ll be outside for this one...» he said, and turned around.

«I’ll get you when you need to pay.» she said before turning, finding Luna and went back to finding stuff for her. Soarin found a bench and sat down, collecting his thoughts.

When he sat there waiting, Ellie eventually came out again, dragging him with her. As he entered the store, his face lit up, doing his best not to look around too much. Seeing Luna standing there with a bag in her hands, just as red, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Ellie then gestured at the card terminal, and Soarin didn’t hesitate to pay, just wanting to get out of the place as quickly as possible.

Once they were out again, Ellie suggested they sat down for a break and to get something to eat. While finding a place to sit down, she figured that Luna probably needed a trim, and pulled her with her to a hair salon, placing her there. Soarin were looking a little concerned, but didn’t say anything. Ellie eventually came back along, and they both sat down, waiting for Luna to get done.

Ellie giggled softly when she noticed his concerned frown on his face, which made him look over at her. «What?»

«Oh, nothing. I’m just surprised at how similar she is to you, despite you two not really knowing each other. And the fact that it’s been 20 years...» she said with a gentle smile.

«Doubting that she wasn’t mine?» he asked, sounding a little harsh.

«Can you blame me? It’s been 20 years after all, it’s only natural that I would doubt anything regarding you and your “lost” child.» she replied. «I’m even more surprised that she survived all those years alone...that must have been hard on her...» she added.

Soarin hummed. «I’m just as surprised...I was pretty convinced that she were dead after a while...» he replied.

«Convinced maybe...but you never lost hope, and that ended up in you finally finding her.» she replied.

Soarin cracked a soft smile. «Yeah. You know all about it...The unruly kid...heh.»

«Wouldn’t say unruly...just...overly enthusiastic to get out in the field again.» she said, giving him a light nudge.

«You are being too kind. I was basically ready to kill if the opportunity came around.» he replied, shaking his head. «Just to be able to get out in the field again...» he added silently to himself.

«Well...You didn’t, as I managed to keep hold the reins of yours. But i’ll admit..you had a tendency to look rather scary.» she added, chuckling softly. «At least that didn’t last for too long.»

They kept chatting until Luna walked out and over to them, getting their attention. Her hair had gotten a few inches shorter, and her bangs had gotten a trim. Soarin just looked dumbfounded at her, as he was sure that he saw Amiya in front of him for a second. Luna waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of it. He instantly got up and walked over to pay. Ellie were giving her a soft warm smile, complimenting her on her new cut, and that the bangs she got suited her.

«Thanks...» Luna muttered timidly.

As Soarin came over again, they decided to get something to eat and finish for the day, as Ellie said that she had a few things she needed to get done at her place. Soarin were overjoyed from hearing that, but didn’t express it as he replied to her and thanked her for taking the time to join. Luna thanked her for her help, and appreciated the input she got.

«Now you know how to shop like a lady.» Ellie said, laughing softly. 

Luna chuckled halfheartedly back. «Yeah...»

* * *

On their way out to the parking area, they said their goodbyes to Ellie and watched her walk off. As they turned, a shadow came over them, making them look up to the sky. Soarin lightly frowned, while Luna looked up in awe. The shadow came from a massive floating structure, which made several people stop and look up. Luna looked over at Soarin and asked what it was, considering it was giving off a rather looming presence and sound.

«That’s the Grid, where the Grid Games are taking place.» he replied, finding the keys for the car.

«Grid? I thought it was something like a stadium or something...on the ground..» she said, switching her attention between the structure and him.

«It’s a floating structure, yes. I don’t know why they made it like that, but i’m sure they’ll give some excuse for some  _ safety _ precautions.» he added. «And of course, that’s were the Grid Gala will be held, in one of the several arenas in there.»

«Several arenas...» Luna silently repeated to herself. 

They kept watching it for a while before continuing over to the vehicle, as well as taking in the different reactions from others around the parking area. There were quite a mix of reactions, but most of them were of young kids being excited, telling one or both of their parents that they would be joining those games when they got older. Soarin shook his head slightly while hearing and seeing it all, taking a look over his shoulder at Luna, seeing her being in awe, with a slight hint of disgust.

«Not liking it?» he asked, curious of what her opinion about it would be.

Taking her by surprise, she looked at him and hummed thoughtfully. «Hmm...I guess i can see why it’s a thing...i just don’t get why...» she said. «I don’t know...i have only been surviving the past 20 years...» she added.

«That’s understandable.» he replied to her, taking a turn as they were beside the car.

«I guess it can’t hurt to take a look while it’s a thing...» she added softly.

He looked up at her, seeing her being quite timid, which made him smile. «I don’t mind taking you up to it when the Games are running, so you can take a look and get some understanding of what it is.» he said, nodding lightly. 

Luna’s eyes suddenly looked like they were sparkling. «Really?» she asked, surprised.

Taken slightly aback by her enthusiasm, he just nodded. «Yeah. It’s not hard to get up to the Grid, as well as i have my contacts, so i just need to pull a few strings.»

She nodded vigorously, getting excited that she would be able to get a close look at what these Grid Games were. Soarin just chuckled at her as he opened the door, which she heard and became rather flustered, and a light shade of pink came over her cheeks. Getting her new clothes into the back, and getting into the vehicle, she apologized for suddenly getting excited. Soarin laughed and said it was fine.

«Don’t worry about it. I get it can be exciting the first time, haha.» he said, still chuckling softly.

Starting up the engine, she asked a little more about the Grid Games, being rather curious of what it is, despite the vague explanation she got before. As he pulled out from the parking lot, he started with the basics of the Grid Games, telling her it started in order to get new recruits for each team in the different regions,and how it slowly became some sort of a sport for CODE users. Luna could see why it started, but not why it became a sport.

«CODE’s shouldn’t be used for sport...» she muttered.

«I agree with you, but at this point there’s nothing we can do about it.» he replied to her. «Anyway...I’ll at least let you take a look if you are still up for it.»

She nodded. «I...do want to take a look at least...» she replied timidly.

«I’ll get that going then.» he replied, finding a drive-in restaurant on the side. «Hungry?» he then asked. Luna silently snorted and nodded, having a soft smile across her lips.


	21. Alola

Ever since Luna joined them after finding her in Kanto, Gladion had taken his time to do some research of his own, starting with Amiya, trying to find whatever there was about her that wasn’t documented. That on it’s own proved to be hard, as whenever he searched online for something, only the research she was involved in appeared, though, he did stumble upon a few documents and articles that he found interesting, regarding the CODE and the evolution of them; GIANTs. 

A CODE was petty straightforward, it being a mutation within the human genes that allowed them to enhance a weapon their CODE resonated with. A GIANT is basically the same code, but with a massive upgrade, allowing the user to change their weapon to a more powerful one, resulting in a change of shape and form. What weapon it would be was unknown and depended on how the user had been raised, treated by mutuals and on how they used their CODE against Ultra Beasts. In it’s evolution phase, the CODE could make a weapon as massive as possible, but due to not being finalized, it would appear distorted and misshapen.

Figuring out that a CODE could be distorted while evolving made sense to him, as it would determine what and who the user is in the end. Thinking back to the first time he saw Luna in the field, he recalled that her GIANT was quite distorted, yet managed to show a massive bow-like structure and emit a quite powerful aura. And the attacks were just as powerful, if not, rather unsettling on how powerful it was, despite it still evolving.

Not really finding out more, other than different speculations and opinions about CODEs and GIANTs, he put the research of his away, planning to focus on the coming Grid Gala, which Lusamine had mentioned that they would be attending, as Aether was one of the major donors for the games and providing some of the Aether technology to make the Grid as safe and secure as possible.

Lillie and Hau had been invited to join by Lusamine, as she didn’t trust Gladion after the mishap that happened while being in the field, and when he ran off. Wicke tried to talk Lusamine into trusting him, considering that he is the heir for the president chair in the coming years. Lusamine had none of it, and kept telling her that he won’t be if he kept acting like a child. 

« _ I will not let him take over as long as he’s acting the way he does! CODE or not, he needs to grow up before taking over! If he doesn't, then I'll give Lillie the position! _ » she had snarled at Wicke once.

He knew it was a bad decision, but he was desperate to get his CODE to activate. Always heard and having it hanging over him that he wouldn’t get far without one.

Now that the Grid Gala was around the corner, he focused on gathering his thoughts, and take it as easy as possible. There wasn’t any point in doing any training, much less, try and get his CODE to activate before the event. He did work out regularly, needing to spend his free time one way or another. While working out, he kept going through what he had read on the documents, coming over something that were quite odd to him.

The small paragraph read about compatible CODEs and on how a handful of CODEs couldn’t fully activate unless the partner code were around. It didn’t say anything about a GIANT, but considering that a GIANT just was a more powerful CODE, he though it most likely would be the same with them, but to a different extent. As weird it sounded to him, it did make some sense, making him believe that’s why his CODE hadn’t activated yet. Though, he dismissed it rather quickly, as there wasn’t much about it, nor had he found anything else regarding a  _ partner _ CODE in the other documents he had been going through. 

Sitting down at once on the benches in the gym, finding his bag water bottle and towel, he wiped the sweat off his face and gulped down a good portion of the water. Taking a breather, he looked around the gym, his eyes eventually landing on the wall clock, telling him that he had been there an hour already. He sighed and got up, finishing up for the day at the gym, heading towards the locker room.

* * *

Lillie and Hau were out at Malie City, looking around and spending some time with their other friends. Mallow and Lana were quite excited about the Grid Games, and couldn’t wait to see Gladion in action, as he were one of the top 5 last year, believing he would be able to get around the top 3. Lillie were just as excited about it, basically vibrating on the spot of excitement.

«He’s been working out a lot lately, so i’m sure it’s because of the games.» Lillie said. 

«Isn’t he always working out though?» Mallow asked.

«Working out and training is two different things, Mallow...» Lana replied to her.

«I’m aware! But since the games are close, shouldn’t he take the time to relax and recharge?» Mallow added.

«He’s been skipping the training programs, but he’s still working out, though i’m not sure how much...» Lillie replied, rubbing her chin thoughtfully while humming softly.

«He’ll be fine.» Hau added before taking a sip of the Pinap Juice he had ordered a few minutes earlier. «It’s Gladion we are talking about after all.»

«And that’s the problem! It’s Gladion!» Lillie lightly hissed. «Have you seen how he’s fighting?»

Hau nodded. «I have seen how he fights, and he knows what he’s doing. He’s even at the top 5  _ without _ his CODE, and that says  _ a lot _ on how good he is...» Hau replied. «It’s kinda ridiculous...» he added silently. Lillie groaned, while Mallow and Lana just giggled softly between themselves.

The group eventually found a place at the beach to sit down, and as they did, Kiawe came running, apologizing that he was late while approaching. Mallow and Lana waved at him, while Lillie kept growing at Hau for not understanding her worries. She knew her brother was good, but she were more worried about his recklessness and anger, as he did clearly value his pride more than anything else in her eyes. And his pride got quite a dent after hearing from some stranger that he probably didn’t have a CODE.

Kiawe sat down, basically just dumping himself behind them in the shade of a palm tree, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead. After collecting himself a little, he asked what they were doing. Mallow and Lana filled him in on what they had been chatting about so far, and when he heard about the Grid Games, he got fired up.

«This year i’ll surpass Gladion! You all watch me!» he said, pointing at them aggressively. 

The others were taken aback, but didn’t say anything about it. They just nodded with a nervous laughter, already knowing that that wouldn’t happen, but didn’t want to invalidate him. Hau got up and sat down beside him, validating him as much as possible, going so far as to give him a few tips and tricks in order to beat the blonde. Lillie just groaned and facepalmed. Lana and Mallow told her to take it easy, despite knowing that Kiawe were quite naive when it came to challenges, listening to everyone and everything.

«Kiawe...don’t listen to him.» the blonde girl said.

The two young men looked at her, exchanging looks between each other a few times. «Oh come on, Lillie! He needs some tips and tricks, and I'm being the helpful friend that gives it to him.» Hau replied to her.

«You. Are. Not. Helping...» she hissed at him.

Hau leaned forward to her. «I. Don’t. Care.» he replied with a grin. «Beside...I believe Gladion needs a challenge for once.»

«Stop validating him…!» she whispered in a harsh tone to him. «I can’t stand seeing him crushed...»

«Kiawe will survive.» Hau said. «I’m just being a good pal!» he added, giving Lillie a rather goofy grin, which made her puff her cheeks and scoff at him.

Lana and Mallow had been holding their laughter, but couldn’t hold it in any more as Lillie scoffed. «You do understand that Hau is teasing you, Lillie?» Lana said with a smirk.

Lillie gave her a glare before looking over at Hau again, seeing grin again. She blushed instantly and looked away, turning her back more towards him. The face the blonde made made Lana cackle, losing her composure as he fell backwards, landing on her back and holding her stomach. Mallow joined laughing shortly after, which made Lillie even more annoyed and flustered. 

«Lovers quarrel.» Lana said to Mallow, loud enough for the other three to hear it.

Hau and Lillie became beet red, simultaneously saying that they were only friends. The two looked at each other and instantly looked away and down at the sand. Kiawe just looked at the two in confusion, Mallow having her hand in front of her mouth, hiding her smile and tried her best to look shocked. Lana cackled like always. 

It took a while before Lana calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Mallow kept on giggling. Kiawe then took the opportunity to tell Hau that he should just  _ go for it _ , which made the situation even more embarrassing for the Alolan and the blonde girl, who heard it.

«Kiawe...not now please...» Hau muttered to him.

«Come on, Hau! Lillie is a pretty girl, and i’m sure she doesn't mind you trying?» he said, looking rather proud as he gave him a thumbs up.

Lillie heard and became as red as she could be, sitting with her back towards Hau and as still as possible. Hau didn’t know what to reply, as anything that would come out of his mouth at this point would be uncalled for. The silence around them became quite awkward, and Lana tried to diffuse it by saying that she was just joking, considering that they already were doing so. Hau kept his head down, but looked over at Lillie and couldn’t help but to instantly look down again, his heart skipping a few beats in his chest.

While he were trying to cope with himself, Lillie instantly got up on her feet, making some excuse that she forgot that she were to help Wicke with something at Aether soon, and quickly hurried off. Mallow and Lana looked at each other, as well as involving Kiawe in their shenanigans. The three just shrugged, while Hau managed to look up and watch the blonde storm off to the marine. Watching her walk away made his heart sink, and was already planning to make some excuse in order to leave as well, but got interrupted by Hala calling him. 

«Perfect timing, gramps...» he muttered silently as he took the call. After a few minutes of talking, he got up on his feet as well. «Sorry guys...Gramps need some help.» he said with a smile across his face.

«Aww...» Lana groaned.

«Alright. Let us know if more help is needed.» Mallow replied, giving him a sweet smile. Kiawe nodded and agreed, saying the same thing to him.

«Thanks guys, i’ll let you know if more hands are needed!» Hau replied, giving them a thumbs up as he started to walk away, heading towards the marine.

As he got closer to the marine, he noticed a ferry in the open waters. Thinking it had just left the marine, he slowed down and took his time. Since he was going to meet up with Lillie the next day for some training, he started to script his apology and a ton of excuses, not wanting it to be uncomfortable around them, as it was already pretty tense when Gladion was around. As soon as he got around to the marine, he noticed Lillie sitting outside, looking out at the open sea. He slowly got closer to her, and when she noticed him, she got up from the bench, facing him. Hau scratched the back of his neck and started spewing out excuses and apologies one after the other, at least until she stopped him by placing her and over his mouth.

«It’s fine! I overreacted and I'm sorry I stormed off...» she started, continuing to explain her side of the story. Hau just stood there, listening while her hand were still placed over his mouth. He just hummed softly every now and then. «So again...i’m sorry i overreacted!» she finished, looking up and instantly removed her hand from him.

«I’m sorry too...i probably shouldn’t have stayed silent.» Hau muttered softly, swallowing thickly and planning his next excuse. 

«I’ll make Lana pay...» Lillie then muttered, taking the Alolan off guard. «She’s always the one with the  _ over-the-top-jokes _ ...i kinda want her to get a taste of her own medicine someday.»

«I guess...But can’t we find something out later with that…? I think it’s best we focus on the Grid Games and those shenanigans.» Hau replied in a hurry. He even stopped and thought about it after what he said, being rather surprised he said something logical for once. « _ Seems like Gladion have had some influence on me... _ » he silently whispered to himself.

«That’s a good idea! Umm...Anyway...the ferry is leaving soon so...» she said, pausing.

«The ferry hasn’t left yet?» Hau asked in surprise, pointing at the open waters.

«No, not from Ula’ula island at least. The ferry from before was from Melemele.» she replied, tilting her head.

Hau sighed in relief. «Thank god I actually made it then...» he said. «So...let’s get a ticket and a seat. Gramps called me so i’m kinda in a hurry...» he added, scratching his check.

«Oh gosh! Let’s get going then!» she exclaimed and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her inside the terminal to get a ticket. 

Once she grabbed his hand, his heart skipped another beat, and a light blush reappeared on his face. Keeping his eyes on their hands being linked, shifting his gaze up to her on occasion. Seeing and hearing her smile properly again, without the flustered mess that she was, despite that being quite cute of her, he cracked a grin and walked up to her side. He released his hand from hers and swung it around her shoulder, taking over the talking with the personal at the terminal. Lillie gained a blush, but seeing his confidence made her relax and sigh softly.

«Melemele and Aether it is!» he said. «Oh! And don’t forget a malasada!» he added. 

Lillie couldn’t be more unimpressed when he mentioned a malasada, and as soon as they got their tickets, he ran off to get one, leaving her at the terminal. She just smiled softly. «Oh you...» she said softly with a smile.


	22. Kalos

The Grid Gala and the Grid Games had officially been announced a few days after the meeting, and would take place in Kalos this time around. As a few more days passed, the Grid Gala were to happen the next evening, which made Soarin quite stressed, since he just got to know when it was being held. While Luna were using the training facilities under the office, Soarin went about getting a hotel and transport over to Kanto in a hurry. It seemed that they wouldn’t make it, but Chase came forward and offered them a flight over, as he and his son; Chad, had been invited as well.

Soarin sighed in relief when he got asked and accepted the help. «Thanks. Can’t believe they didn’t give me a proper announcement a few days beforehand.» he lightly hissed.

«It happens, so don’t dwell on it, Commander. I’m happy to help whenever needed.» Chase replied proudly. Soarin didn’t like the tone in his voice, but didn’t say anything and just thanked him again.

«Since that’s taken care of, i have to find Luna and let her know.» he added, getting up from the chair he had dumped himself in earlier.

«Please, i’ll get Chad to find her...» Chase started.

«No need. I have been sitting in the chair for a while and I need to move. Thanks though, man.» Soarin replied, giving him a friendly grip on his shoulder as he passed.

Chase walked out of the office with him, standing behind as Soarin got into the elevator and took it down to the training area. As the elevator doors closed, Chase let out a sigh. As much as he wanted to get any type of information out of the girl, getting to know why the incident happened and why she was the only survivor in the entire region. Standing there, muttering to himself for a few seconds before moving over to his desk, finding the files of Soarin to take another look at them.

While searching for certain files, he stumbled upon a file of him from a few years after the incident. They were public, but it was files he had never seen and thought he had found some dirt on the Commander, making a mischievous smirk slowly appear on his face. 

«Interesting past, Commander...» he muttered to himself.

As Soarin got down to the training facility, he quickly got up to the control room, letting him take a look at what rooms were getting used and being maintained. After taking a look, he eventually found the room where she was doing her training, and decided to watch her a little, figuring out a little about her fighting style. He kept watching her for a while, despite her not having any formal training, her style with the blade were much like her mother’s fighting style, which wasn’t that surprising to him.

As soon as she sheathed the katana she used for the training, he called her on the speakers in the room, telling her to wait for him there. She nodded and left the room, standing in the hallway for him. Soarin got down from the control room, heading over to her. Luna were looking over the katana she had been using, reminiscing over the one she left behind in Kanto. Looking around the hallway made everything feel surreal. She had been in Johto for a while, and the region is quite similar to Kanto, but for years living alone, it definitely was a hard turnaround. Going from an apocalyptic region to a region flourishing with the latest technology. 

As soon as he got there, he told her that they would be leaving this evening, as the Grid Gala would take place the next. Luna just looked at him with a puzzled look, to which Soarin explained as to why, and how the board for the games were incredibly late with letting him know. Luna sighed and just nodded at him.

«I apologize for the short notice, but it was out of my control.» he said, looking defeated.

«Don’t apologize, as it’s not your fault they were late with the announcement.» she replied. 

«I need to get some more papers done, are you fine waiting until i finish up or should i get one of my guys to drive you home?» he asked.

«I can wait. I’m not getting there any quicker either way.» she replied to him.

«Fair point. I’ll be quick though.» he said as he turned. Luna walked with him, as her training were done for the day.

* * *

The flight over to Kalos were even longer than Soarin could remember, but then again, he hadn’t been in the region for a few years. And as soon as they landed, Soarin got a taxi in a hurry, feeling the fatigue from the flight. Chase had kept on talking and despite Soarin telling his colleague that he needed some rest, the older man kept chatting. As quickly the taxi arrived, getting the luggage into the trunk, Chase kept the driver waiting by starting to ask questions about the Grid Games. Luna wasn't as tired as her old man, but definitely could feel the anger rise as Chase kept stalling them.

«Stop stalling us.» she said sternly, getting the attention of everyone around her. Soarin was taken aback, staring at her in surprise.

«Oh, i apologize...I just have so much to catch up on before the Gala tomorrow evening.» Chase replied before meeting her gaze.

The color had changed from her usual grey to a glowing purplish. Chase swallowed thickly, feeling uneasy from the glare she sent him. Soarin noticed as well, but didn’t say anything, as he couldn’t be bothered, being as tired as he was he just wanted to leave and get some sleep. Chase stumbled over his words, and eventually excused himself, wishing them a good night. As the older man walked off towards Chad, who were watching their luggage, were taken aback by his father’s expression. Luna and Soarin watched them walk off towards a different taxi, and she inhaled deeply, letting it out with a sigh.

«Let’s get going.» she added flatly, getting into the vehicle.

«I second that.» he replied, getting into the vehicle as well, giving the driver the instructions needed.

After the instructions, the driver set off, driving towards the hotel that Soarin had booked. A few minutes in, Soarin looked over at her, making sure that she was alright and that she were calming down. «You alright?»

«I’m fine.» she replied flatly. Soarin hummed softly, tilting his head a little, which caught her attention, looking over at him. «Really, i’m fine. Just tired.»

«Alright, alright...I’m not gonna pry.» he replied to her. 

He felt a little better seeing that her eye color had gone back to normal, but seeing a sudden change were rather unsettling, as it could mean a lot of things for the CODE or the GIANT. On the ride over to the hotel, Soarin told her that their rooms were right beside each other. She nodded and hummed softly, apologizing for losing her cool earlier with Chase. Soarin chuckled lightly.

«Don’t worry about it. It was very much needed, as he kept being persistent.» he said. Luna just hummed and nodded softly.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Soarin checked in for them both. She stood in the lobby and looked around, seeing several others and assumed that they would be taking a part of either the Grid Gala or the Grid Games when it would start. She didn’t get a good look at the others since Soarin interrupted her with her key.

As soon as they got to their floor and found their rooms, Luna went straight to bed, as the flight got her more fatigued than she thought. Soarin didn’t waste any time either and got straight to bed, and fell asleep almost instantly as his head hit the pillow. Luna had a little more trouble doing so, it was mostly being a new place and she had recently gotten used to the bed in Johto. She kept turning and tossing, but eventually got dressed and decided to wander around the hotel a little, thinking that might tire her down some more. 

Getting her key, she left her room and took a look around, catching a few things that would make it easier to remember where her room was for later. She started to wander in the hallways, just generally looking around. The hotel were quite fancy, but knowing the status of her father it didn’t surprise her that much. Though, it slowly made her recall the many hallways she had been wandering in Kanto when searching for something to do, or an item. 

While wandering around, she came across a sitting area, and there was a familiar face in one of the seats. «Didn’t expect to see you here.» she said softly, getting their attention.

«Hmm…?» they hummed, looking at her. «Luna…?»

«It’s been a while, Gladion.» she replied.

«Sure has.» he replied flatly. «Let me guess...Grid Gala?» he then asked her.

Luna nodded and hummed softly. «Yeah. My father was invited, and he invited me with him.»

«Are you going to join the games?» he asked, sliding a little down in the chair to get comfortable.

«No.» she replied, shaking her head. «I’m only going to watch.»

«Soarin going to join? He usually does a match out of courtesy.» he asked in a husky voice.

«I don’t know. Can’t recall him saying anything about it either to me.» she replied, looking out the windows, watching the lit up city.

Gladion hummed softly. She then asked if he were going to join the games, considering that he asked her. «Yeah, i’m going to join. I’m still aiming for the top despite my CODE not being activated yet.»

«How are you going to do that? Without a CODE i mean...» she asked curiously.

«I have my ways.» he flatly replied.

«Cheating?» she then said, getting his full attention.

He sat up in the chair, leaning towards her. «You really think i’ll cheat?» he asked. Luna just shrugged, telling him that she still remembered the time he ran into a UB nest in Kanto. Gladion swallowed thickly and shook his head. «No, i’m not cheating...» he added, his voice cracking in embarrassment. «That’s beyond me...» 

«Why do you even participate in those games?» she asked.

«In hopes that my CODE will activate or at least get closer to just that.» he instantly replied. Gladion then hung his head, shaking it lightly as he let out a sigh. «I’m sure it’s hard to believe, knowing that you have had your CODE and GIANT for years.»

«Well...i can imagine, but that’s about it. I have dealt with them for years, and i can tell you...it’s not a walk in the park.» she said as she got up from the chair. «I’ll be leaving, as i’ll need to get some rest.» 

She told him good night as she started to walk off. Gladion told her good night back and kept sitting there until she was out of his sight, and it didn’t occur to him that he had a proper conversation with someone. A conversation where he didn’t snap or got snippy with someone, which would be a first, not counting Wicke or Lillie. He didn’t sit for too long either, and eventually got up, heading towards his room in order to get some rest, knowing that the next day would be quite tiresome as Lillie most likely would need his assistance while shopping.

Having left in opposite directions, they got equally as surprised when they met again in the same hallway, having their rooms in the same part of the hotel. He just gave her a polite nod as he opened the door to his room, hesitating slightly to walk in, unconsciously making sure that she were able to get into hers without problem. Luna politely nodded back, but got into her room rather quickly. Once in their rooms, they both felt a little awkward in that moment, after already telling each other good night, then to just figure out that they were on the same floor.


	23. The Grid

After breakfast the next morning, Soarin and Luna decided to take a look around Lumiose city until the evening. He had been there a few times, as well as he didn’t like the region either, it being too fancy for him. Luna had never been there, so he knew the well known tourist spots, taking her there and a few other hidden gems around the city. Seeing her being excited and enthusiastic warmed his heart, though a slight sadness came over him, as he realized that he had missed all of those moments with her growing up. She noticed that he started to lag behind, as she were incredibly busy looking around the city.

She stopped and waited until he was at her side again. «Daijôbu?»

«Ah, yeah...I’m fine. Probably didn’t sleep that well, but don’t worry about it.» he replied, giving her a thumbs up. «Anyway, where else do you want to visit while we’re at it?»

Luna hummed softly. «I don’t think so...i believe you have shown me everything there is to see in Lumiose.»

«I guess I have...we have been around most of Lumiose by now.» he replied, scratching the back of his head.

While standing there, trying to find something to do or a place to visit, Soarin’s stomach let out a rather loud growl, catching them both off guard. «I guess that’s the next location...» Luna said with a soft chuckle.

«Apparently so.» Soarin replied sheepishly. «Let’s find a place to eat, and you can find the next place to visit while I stuff my face with Kalosian cuisine.» he added. Luna nodded, following after him as he started to walk off.

Walking around a little more, they ended up at a cafe close to route 5. As they entered, they were greeted by Siebold, who were there for a certain ingredient for his own cooking. As soon as Soarin entered, Siebold looked over and greeted him.

«Oh, bonjour Commander.» He greeted him politely.

«Bonjour.» Soarin replied back in surprise. «Didn’t expect to meet you here.»

Siebold chuckled softly. «Same with you, Commander. I’m just here to pick up some ingredients for the food i’ll be serving this evening.»

«Grid Gala i presume?» Soarin asked.

«Oui. Only the best for such a grand event. I did hear that you’ll be attending?» Siebold then asked, just then noticing Luna standing a little behind him. «And who is this, if i may ask?»

«This is Luna, my daughter.» Soarin said, introducing her.

«Kon’nichiwa...» Luna greeted him politely.

Siebold greeted her politely back, being taken aback slightly, wondering when Soarin had a child in the first place. He and Soarin then exchanged a few words while waiting for the ingredient the chef needed, catching up a little, as well as asking if the Commander would join the Grid Games this time around. Soarin said that he wouldn’t take part in the games this year, planning to focus on his family life and letting the youngsters have fun. Luna kept standing there, listening to them chat as they got interrupted by Soarin’s stomach growling again.

Siebold laughed. «I’ll take my leave then.» he said, getting the ingredient he had been waiting for. «I’ll see you later this evening.» he added before leaving, giving Luna a polite smile as he passed her.

A few minutes after Siebold had left, he ordered something instantly, then asking Luna if she wanted anything, to which she just asked for a glass of water. As they sat down, Soarin told her who and how he met Siebold during one of his missions in Kalos, and that the guy were one of the most famous chefs there is in the world. Luna kept sipping on the water while listening, nodding occasionally.

* * *

As soon as the sun started to settle, they went back to the hotel in order to get changed and ready for the event. Soarin wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, but decided that he did want Luna to have a nice evening, despite it being very out of her comfort zone. He got ready and left his room, heading over to her room to make sure that she were ready, as they would have to make it for the flight up to the giant floating structure.

He knocked on the door, calling for her. «Luna? You ready?»

She opened the door, peeking over the edge, looking incredibly embarrassed up at him. «...I...can’t reach...the zipper...» she muttered softly.

Soarin smiled softly. «Let me in and i’ll help you with that.» he replied with a soft chuckle.

She thought about it for a few seconds before letting him in. He walked in, closing the door and saw her holding it up, looking incredibly embarrassed. He gestured for her to turn around, so he could zip her up. She let out a soft sigh as he zipped her up, muttering that it’s something she should be able to do on her own. Soarin chuckled, telling her that it’s fine to ask for help when needed.

«Nothing to be embarrassed about.» he said gently. «You ready then?»

She nodded. «I’m ready.»

«Alright. Let’s get going then. Remember your key for the room though.» he said, opening the door. She held the keycard in her hand, and as soon as they were out of the room, walking down the hallway towards the elevator, she slipped it onto his pocket, saying that she didn't have any. «Alright, i’ll keep it until we get back here.» he said while patting the pocket.

«Please do.» she replied softly.

While walking over to the elevator, and taking it down to the lobby, they got picked up by some staff, escorting them to the transport that would take them up to the Grid. Luna were nervous on the way over, feeling quite intimidated by the size of the Grid as they got closer to it. Soarin looked quite unimpressed, having been there before. At least the trip up to the grid didn’t take too long, as they landed and got out of the small aircraft, Luna felt even more out of place, seeing others being dressed up in their finest. 

«You look fine.» Soarin said, gently placing his hand on her back. «Most people here are businesses and small companies, so pay then no mind.» 

«...Okay...doesn't help the fact that i’m feeling  _ very _ out of place.» she replied.

Soarin chuckled softly. «I’m just as much out of place as you. Just be yourself, and you’ll be fine.» he said softly. «Let’s get inside before the chills get around.» Luna nodded and hummed softly.

Entering the grid and following the crowd of people. Soarin kept looking around at the people, seeing if there were any familiar faces while walking down the corridor to the main event hall. Luna just kept quiet, feeling incredibly nervous as they approached the main event hall. The soft music in the distance managed to calm her down a little, and looking up at her father on occasion, seeing his calm expression did make it easier, but the butterflies kept swirling.

«Welcome to  _ The Grid _ .» Soarin said as they walked down the corridor. Luna wasn't sure how to react, other than getting surprised by the size of the event hall.

Entering the event hall, Soarin got almost immediately swept away for some chatting with other known faces. He didn’t look too happy about it, but couldn’t do much else than to be polite, occasionally telling others in a jokingly manner that he were there for the free food and drinks. Luna also got introduced whenever someone new asked who she was, and he proudly told them, with the biggest grin.

«This is Luna. My daughter.» he said, snatching two champagne glasses from a waiter that were walking around with them, handing one to Luna.

Taking the glass on hand, and looking at the faces of the others, seeing a visible surprised expression on them. She had gotten quite used to the shock others showed when he told them that she was his daughter. There was some questions going towards her as well, and she replied as politely as possible, but most of them were of how she met Soarin again, considering that she were an adult. There were also a lot of questions about her CODE, which Soarin took over, avoiding the subject in order not to escalate it, knowing fully well that people would start asking about it’s evolution.

While Soarin kept engaging in the conversation, she looked around the massive hall. People were gathered in groups, as well as the middle of the floor were made for dancing, at which she did spot a few pairs going around the floor. It felt like some fairytale ball she had read once, where she were just the peasant looking around to see some high nobles mingling with their own. And feeling very out of place and underdressed.

The more she kept looking around, the more she wanted to explore. The grid was a massive structure, and she were missing some random adventure. She excused herself, saying that she just wanted to look around, to which Soarin said that he’ll just stay where he was, so it was easier for her to find him.

«You’re not that hard to find though.» she told him.

«Oh, how come?» he asked with a smirk across his lips.

«You are, apparently, the only one without a tie.» she replied with a sweet smile before walking off. The group around him laughed softly while he scratched the back of his head, muttering softly that ties weren’t his style, which made the group laugh all over again.

Evading the groups and people walking around, she ended up at the other side of the hall, luckily it was close to some windows, so she decided to get over there, looking out at the city. Navigating through, she got to the windows, but instead of looking out at Lumiose city, it was the battle area. Now that she were at the windows, she didn’t see any glass in front of her, and an outside area, where people weren’t using. 

She didn’t hesitate to walk out, taking a look at the surrounding area, filled with seats and several halls like the one for this event surrounding it. It was massive, but being on the inside, it looked rather small. She did recall walking through a long corridor, as well as the flight deck were at a decent size, getting to the conclusion that there were more to this grid than she could see with the bare eye. 

Listening to the chatter coming from the hall, she felt a little relieved, getting away from the sophisticated atmosphere. Spotting a staircase leading down, she decided to take a look, finding the place intriguing. Strangely making her feel like she was back in Kanto with the abandoned feeling the place gave her. Getting farther down and away from the crowd, she kept her attention at the battle area in front of her. As soon as she was at the railings, she looked down and over the entire arena, and instantly frowned in disgust.

«Can’t believe there’s play-fights around here...» she muttered to herself.

«It’s mostly for people to get recruited.» someone replied to her.

Luna flinched and turned around instantly, seeing Chad approaching her. Chad chuckled, apologizing for scaring her. Luna didn’t say anything as he placed himself at her side, looking over the massive battle arena, telling her that he couldn’t wait to get in some fights. She kept being silent, being wary of the guy since she didn’t like the energy he gave. He kept going on and on about how he would be the next great Commander, and what he would do differently than what Soarin had been doing.

Luna wasn’t interested in listening to him trash talk her father, and politely let him know that she would head back. She started to walk off, heading up the stairs, but didn’t get far as Chad grabbed her wrist, telling her that he wasn’t done talking in a rather mischievous tone. Feeling threatened, she started to plan out a way to knock him out, only for another familiar voice to appear in the staircase behind her.


	24. Grid Gala

While Chad were trying to keep her there, with some mischievous intent in mind. It seemed that the time started to go by slowly for her, looking around for an escape or a way to knock him out. The more she scripted it in her mind, the more she didn’t want to use her CODE, nor GIANT to defend herself, she felt quite trapped, at least until a familiar voice were heard behind her, catching the two off guard as they looked up the staircase.

«You...» Chad hissed, frowning harshly at the sight behind her.

«If you would be so kind and let the lady go? Can’t you see she’s uncomfortable.» Gladion lightly hissed back at him, his frown getting more prominent on his features.

Chad harshly let go of her wrist, scoffing. «I was trying to talk to her, as she’s my colleague.»

Luna just looked confused over at him, as she can’t recall ever starting to work for her father. Gladion noticed the light tilt on her head and shook his head. «If that’s the case, you shouldn’t need to be that forceful, no?»

«What the hell do you know about our dynamic? Nothing at all! Get lost Aether!» he snarled.

«I’ll admit i don’t know anything about that, but considering that she looked panicked, i would believe it ain’t a good one.» he replied. «So i suggest you fuck off as well.» Gladion added. Chad growled, and kept standing at the bottom. Luna kept being wary of him as she turned to face Gladion, seeing his hand reached out to her. She had a mixture of shock and surprise on her face, but feeling the malicious energy behind her, she didn’t hesitate to take his hand. 

«Don’t think i don’t know that you’re CODEless, Aether!» Chad hissed with a smirk, thinking that he had some dirt on the Alolan in order to impress Luna. Gladion’s eyebrow twitched, which Chad saw and laughed. «Oh my, I even struck a nerve.» he added.

Gladion kept his composure, but gave him a glare as he let Luna link her arm with his, guiding her with him up to the main event area again. Chad kept shouting a few choice words, and ended up challenging him, saying that he’ll be sure to give him a battle he’ll never forget when the Grid Games starts. Gladion happily accepted.

«I’ll see you at the games then.» he replied with a harsh glare. 

Gladion and Luna then continued up the stairs, while Chad kept standing at the bottom, cursing to himself, blaming Aether for always being in the way no matter what it was. Luna were surprised that Gladion kept his composure, as she could recall his rather short fuse from the few days spent together in Kanto.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Gladion inhaled deeply, letting it out with a soft sigh before looking at Luna. «What did he do?» he asked firmly.

«Other than trying to keep me from leaving, nothing much.» she replied, looking rather embarrassed that she had to be saved. 

«You sure about that? He did call you his colleague after all.» Gladion brought up.

«He works in the team my father controls. I’m there most of the time to use the training facility under the office. Not sure why he called me a colleague.» she replied, looking defeated. «He kept pestering me there though...and generally won’t leave me alone.»

Gladion hummed softly. «Have you told Soarin? It’s his team, and he should be able to do something about it.»

«He knows.» Luna flatly replied. «And have told them several times.»

«Them? Is his entire team after you…?» Gladon then asked, having a mixture of disgust and surprise.

«Chad and his father, Chase.» she replied, tilting her head slightly to the side. «It’s because i’m a survivor...» she added, looking a little distressed.

«Right...» he muttered softly.

As they reached the top of the stairs and got inside the hall again, they walked over to one of the many tables with food. Gladion kept silent, thinking back on what Chad said about him knowing that he didn’t have a CODE, which Luna picked up on as she picked an option to snack on. Luna noticed that he kept being silent, looking like he were thinking hard about something. Recalling that she had said something similar to what Chad said, she felt a little bad, knowing that he had been trying to get his CODE to activate for years.

«You do have a CODE.» she said, catching him off guard and looked at her in surprise. «You’re dwelling on it, right? What he said about you not having a CODE.» she added, taking a bite from the finger foods laying around.

«Not really...» he muttered softly. «Why even bring it up again?» he then asked.

«You were thinking too loudly.» she replied, meaning that he looked incredibly serious and focused, which he didn’t get.

«I said things out loud...» he groaned, knowing that he had a habit of doing that on occasion.

«Oh, no. You were just looking so focused and all serious.» Luna replied, picking up another finger food dish.

«But you said… hmph...» he started, but got interrupted by her stuffing some finger foods into him. Being taken aback from her action, as soon as he started to chew his face calmed down. «That’s...really good.» he muttered.

«Right?» she replied with a smile.

His frown came back rather quickly when he though she were avoiding the subject. «Are you trying to ignore the subject?»

«No. But considering the circumstances...» she said, looking over her shoulder. «...You should keep that frown to a minimum at least.»

«Rich coming from someone who’s basically emotionless...» he hissed to her.

As he said that, he didn’t expect her to look up at him with the most innocent expression he had ever seen. It was also the first time he got a good look at her eyes, seeing their original color for the first time. Big expressive eyes with long dark eyelashes, and grey colored irises that seemed to just draw him in. He kept being quiet, to the point that Luna started to get worried, looking around herself before up at him again.

«Uhh...are you okay?» she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

It made him snap out of it and instantly gain a deep red colored blush across his face. «I’m fine.» he replied in a hurry, looking down at the table with food, taking one of them and stuffed his face with it. 

Luna got so confused, as she could only remember him as a rather harsh and stoic person. Gladion kept stuffing his face, making her worried. She grabbed his arm, which made him stop. «Are you sure you are okay?» she repeated.

Swallowing what he had stuffed himself with, he coughed a little and nodded. Trying to divert the attention, he looked around the tables a little before looking at her again, looking her over. She were wearing a black cocktail dress with one shoulder strap, and a rather tight fitting one, with her hair being tied up in a loose braid.

«You look beautiful.» he said with the most stoic and collected expression on his face.

It took a few seconds before it fully processed within her head, instantly getting beet red. She timidly looked down at the floor, nervously fiddling with her dress. «Oh...um...T-thank you...» she replied.

The silence between them became too awkward for him to handle, as he almost instantly excused himself, telling her that he needed a drink. She watched him walk off, biting her lower lip and started to feel rather bad about the situation, blaming herself. Soarin had been watching from afar, as he had been looking for her, and couldn’t help but to smile softly when Gladion walked off, feeling sorry for the young man.

«Ah man...» he silently said to himself, walking up to Luna. «Hey, where have you been?»

«I have been around...» she replied, hesitating slightly.

«Alright. And where did Gladion go?» he then asked, getting a quite flustered expression from her.

«He said he went to get something to drink...» she replied softly, keeping her eyes down and around the floor and table.

«Is that so...though he’s going in the wrong direction, as the drinks are over there.» Soarin pointed, making her look over her shoulder, which made her gut drop even more.

«He abandoned me...» she muttered silently to herself.

Soarin looked at the table and started to take some samples himself, but asked Luna if they were good, to which she nodded at, not paying too much attention to what he stuffed his face with. Watching her old man eat, basically stuffing his face, she were rather unimpressed, though she couldn’t shake the feeling of being abandoned off, thinking back when she were in Kanto. Recalling how much she waited, hoping that someone would find her and take her back to her family, especially her father, who were now right beside her.

«Are you okay?» Soarin then asked, getting her attention. As she turned to look at him, he reached for her cheek, wiping away tears that had started to appear and roll down her cheeks.

Not noticing that tears had started to roll down, she instantly wiped them away. «I’m fine..» she replied meekly, followed by a soft sniffle.

Looking around a little, he guided her with him out of the main hall, entering the corridor from where they entered the hall from. Getting quite out of sight from everyone else, he gently rubbed her arms, asking what was wrong, feeling his heart sink at the sight of tears falling. She kept hiding her face with her hands, wiping the tears away as they kept coming, doing her best in order to not cry, as it would be uncalled for being at a fancy event like this. Soarin didn’t pry and embraced her tightly, soothing her. As soon as he embraced her, she broke down. She started to apologize, bringing up that they were at this event and that she’s making a fool of herself. Soarin kept telling her that she had nothing to apologize for, and that she shouldn’t dismiss her feelings.

«Now...Should i shoot him?» he asked, hearing a soft laugh coming from her. Pulling away from him, he gently cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away, giving her a soft smile. «Should i?» he repeated to her.

She shook her head slightly, having a soft smile on her lips. «He didn’t do anything...» she muttered.

«You sure?» he asked, lifting her face up slightly, so he could get a better look at her expression. She nodded and hummed softly in reply. «Alright, if you say so...» he said, looking down the corridor. «There should be a public restroom here somewhere, so you can wash your face.» he added. Again, she nodded.

Walking off, they eventually found the restroom, which happened to be quite far away from the event area. He told her that he would be waiting outside as she were about to walk in, so she didn’t need to get back alone and feel awkward about it. She nodded and walked inside, placing herself in front of a sink and turned the water on, splashing some water onto her face. She took some paper towels and wiped her face dry before fixing her bangs, checking her overall appearance before deciding to walk out again. She inhaled deeply, letting it out with a soft sigh as she got out of the restroom area, seeing Soarin standing there, waiting patiently.

Seeing that she were out again and walking up to him, he gently rubbed her arm. «Feeling better?» he asked.

«Not really, but i’ll be fine...» she replied in a meek voice.

He hummed and nodded. «Please tell me if you want to leave. I couldn’t care less about a party like this.» he replied, pointing to the hall behind him.

She let out a soft giggle. «I’m fine, but i’ll let you know.» He nodded, and turned around, gently placing his hand on her back.

He kept asking her as they got closer to the hall again if she were okay, and she kept telling him that she were fine. As they were to enter the event hall, she had to harshly tell him to stop asking, which he did after one last question of the same sort. 

Though they didn’t stay much longer either, as Chase had gotten drunk on the champagne. He started to throw profanities left and right, almost getting in a fight with a few others, which Soarin luckily managed to avoid for the guy, apologizing and taking the blame for his actions. Chad didn’t help much, other than to carry his old man out of the place and onto a flight down from the Grid to Lumiose city. What Soarin and Luna didn’t know were that Chase had been telling people about Luna, and her being the only survivor from the Kanto incident. It did start some chatter, getting some attention from other higher-ups that were attending the gala, getting rather interested and couldn’t wait for the Grid Games to officially start in a few days.


	25. Chasers

After the Grid Gala, the games were supposed to start a few days after, and Soarin being invited for the Gala, apparently also meant the first day of the Grid Games. When he heard that, he was fuming, meaning he had to reschedule everything at the office from the hotel room. Luna could hear him from the other side of the wall, hissing and snarling to whoever was on the receiving end. It became so bad that she were getting scared that he'd end up destroying something in his room, and decided to disturb him. She stood outside of his room, looking at the door while listening to him snarling. She sighed and proceeded to knock, and it instantly got silent. The door then opened, and a rather bewildered Soarin looked at her. She just gave him a light smile and a wave. Keeping the door open, he nodded for her to come inside. He walked off, letting her inside while he still were on the phone, still sounding quite furious. Luna closed the door behind her and just stood there, listening. After a few more minutes, he got off the phone, sighing heavily.

«Sorry about that...» he muttered.

«I don’t mind, though, others might have.» she replied, shifting her weight onto her other leg.

Soarin peeked from behind the wall at her, having a mixture of surprise and shock on his face. «Others…?»

«You were loud.» she added.

«Ouch...» he replied. «Hopefully there wasn’t anyone on the other side of this wall.» he added, followed by a sheepish chuckle. «Sorry about that though.»

Luna just nodded and hummed softly, letting out a soft sigh. Soarin chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. While doing that, he looked out of the window and at the Grid that were floating in the sky, letting out a soft hum, which caught her attention, making her tilt her head slightly to the side.

«What?» she asked softly.

«What do you say about me teaching you some  _ Mahina martial arts _ ?» he asked, looking over at her with a light smirk.

«Mahina martial arts…?» she repeated, looking unfaced.

«Yeah? A few tricks here and there that’s been in the Mahina family for centuries.» he said proudly. «Something only a Mahina should know.» he added with a wink.

«I...I guess? I don’t really know anything about martial arts... _ other than what i have seen on TV and such... _ » she replied.

«Considering how you are fighting, you got the basics down. This is just a few tricks my father taught me when i was a kid.» he said, nodding while thinking about her fighting style, it being very similar to Amiya’s.

After a little more back and forth with the idea of her getting to learn some family arts, Soarin called down to the reception, asking if they had a room suitable for any training purpose. Luna couldn’t help but to feel a little excited, getting to know some  _ secret family arts _ , which hopefully would come in handy at some point in the future. The call ended after a few minutes and they managed to find a room that were unoccupied, letting them use it as long as no weapons were in the room. Soarin replied to the reception that it wouldn’t be an issue. 

«Alright...» he said, putting his phone away. «...Let's get down to the lobby and get the key, and i’ll give you some tips and tricks.» he finished, giving her an approved nod. Luna nodded back, followed by a soft hum, indicating to him that she were ready whenever.

* * *

After a few hours of teaching her a few moves, it seemed that she nailed it, which made him proud. They finished up and as they started down the hallway, decided to grab something to eat once they had changed. On the way up to the lobby, the two stumbled upon Chad and Chase, aimlessly wandering around the place. The sight of them made Soarin’s frown slightly appear, while Luna didn’t pay much attention to them, just being a little confused as to why they were there.

«Fancy seeing you here.» Soarin said flatly. Chase flinched and turned around.

«Commander...» he muttered, trying to look shocked. «Me and my kid were just looking for the room that the hotel lended out for training purposes. Do you know where it is?» 

«Is that so…?» Soarin replied softly, folding his arms.

«The lady in the reception said that a room were open for training, and said it was already being used.» Chad added, looking quite annoyed.

Soarin nodded and hummed, finding the key for the room they used. «This is the key, and we just finished.» he said, handing it over to the young male.

«Thank you, sir.» Chad replied instantly. 

«Just be sure to deliver it to the reception when you are done. I’ll let the reception know that I and Luna are done, and that someone else will return the key.» Soarin said before continuing to walk down the hallway, and Luna walking with him, being incredibly confused. As the two got a good distance from them, Soarin told her that ever since she came around, the two had been acting rather weird. «Just be careful around them, and i believe you’ll be fine.» he added, giving her a reassuring smile. «And i’ll be around, so even more reason not to worry.»

«I’m sorry...» she muttered.

«Don’t take it like that! I’m just saying that they have been sketchy...and i’m sure it’s because you are the only survivor.» he replied gently to her. «Don’t dwell too much about it,  _ princess _ .» he added, giving her a playful wink.

«Stop calling me that...» she replied softly. Soarin just chuckled and nodded, humming softly. Despite her telling him to stop, she didn’t hate it, getting a warm fuzzy feeling each time. «But why are they  _ that _ interested in me? I’m just a survivor...» she asked, changing the topic back to his colleagues.

Soarin hummed softly. «Chad is just following his father’s lead, so i believe Chase is the one trying to figure out something.»

«Figure out what?» Luna asked.

«If you really are my kin.» he replied instantly. Luna looked up at him with big eyes, to which he just smiled gently to her. «Which I know you are, so they are wasting their time.» he added. «Just ignore them, and let me deal with those two.»

Luna sighed softly. «You do know them better than me after all.»

Soarin nodded. «Yeah. Anyway...shower first, then food?» he asked, changing the topic as they reached the lobby area. Luna hummed softly and nodded.

* * *

Chase and Chad kept lingering in the hallway, and Chad were shaking his head in disbelief. Chase had been after a higher rank for years, and when Soarin passed him, he got quite determined to work harder to get a higher position. Though, it seemed tarnished when his alleged daughter; Luna, arrived, seeing her as competition for his wanted Commander rank.

While standing in the hallway, Chase kept muttering. Chad didn’t know what his father was up to, beside getting a higher rank. Though, since Luna arrived, Chase had taken quite an interest in research again, and had dived into Soarin’s files, as well as looking through Amiya’s files in search for something. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but it had to be something in order to take Soarin down.

«Are leaving soon? We have nothing more to do here.» Chad said, snapping his father out of it.

«Oh...Of course.» He replied in a hurry. «Let’s deliver this key and get back to our rooms.» he added. As soon as Chase started to walk off, Chad sighed and shook his head. Chase then instantly stopped. «I’ll let Rinzler deal with her!» he exclaimed out of nowhere.

«Rinzler? What does he have anything to do with this?» Chad asked.

Chase hummed mischievously. «I’m sure Rinzler would love to have an opening battle with a new “recruit”.» Chase said, having a smug grin across his face.

It took a few minutes before Chad understood what his father meant, and nodded as a smirk formed. «Oh, I get it… having the Grid Champion to fight the girl.»

Chase instantly got on his phone, calling the management for Rinzler in order to have a word with him. «Just be quiet until i get that done.» Chase replied harshly. Chad just rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

After Luna showed herself at the office, Chase had been digging through files left and right in order to find anything about her, only to find nothing, other than what Soarin had told them; her being his daughter, who apparently managed to survive the incident twenty years ago. The more he saw the young woman, the more she did resemble him and her mother, Amiya. Though, while digging up old files, he managed to find more about Soarin and his past after the incident. It was already widely known that he had been behind bars for a while, but what Chase found were rather interesting.

Soarin had been a mercenary for a few years post incident. Chase knew it was mostly because that the guy couldn’t deal with the loss of his family at the time, but knowing that he had been in that profession made it easier for him to derank him. Himself getting the rank and possibly a higher one, and most likely getting Soarin into a cell again. Luna would probably be sent off to a lab, getting experimented on and with due to her survival. The more he though about it, the more he grinned, believing he had some proper dirt on his friend.

* * *

As they were out in Lumiose, having something to eat, Luna decided to ask where he did learn those martial art moves. Soarin told her that it was a few techniques that had been passed down for generations, and that his own father did teach him the same moves he just taught her. 

«Like I said, it’s some family secret.» he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. «And now you know them as well.» he added proudly.

«How come that those moves are...for sword users only?» she then asked, since his CODE is of the Gunslinger type.

«The Mahina family from Kanto is well known for their Swordmaster CODE users, meaning i’m the odd one out because of my Gunslinger CODE.» he said, followed by a sheepish chuckle. «I was forced to learn it, but then my CODE activated and... I never could use them.» he added.

«Oh...But you do know how to wield a katana?» Luna asked, still sounding surprised.

«I do.» he replied, nodding. Seeing her thinking made him smile, nudging her lightly. «Your old man is a weird one, eh?»

Luna giggled softly, wrapping her arm around his waist. «It’s  _ the Mahina way _ , no?» she replied with a cheeky smile.

Soarin smirked back at her. «Couldn’t have said it better myself.» he replied with a chuckle.

They kept wandering around the streets, listening and watching some of the street performers for a while, throwing out a few dad jokes on her and went with the “ _ that’s what dads do” _ excuse. After a while, she started to quip back at him, which made his jokes even worse. The rest of the day went by quite uneventfully, but once they were back at the hotel, Soarin immediately started to make sure that Chase and Chad weren’t doing anything sketchy, as he felt that them being in the hallway earlier that day were quite unnerving. He didn’t figure out what Chase had been looking into, but he already knew that it was about him and Luna, which didn’t sit too well with him. Soarin knew what it felt like being chased, but he definitely didn’t like that Luna were also in this mix this time.


	26. Starting Games

When the Grid Games started, Luna and Soarin got escorted over to the hovering structure and to their seats, getting told that they had to be there at all times. Luna got more and more nervous as she looked around, seeing more people entering and finding their seats, looking excited. She had voiced her opinion about play battles, and Soarin kept agreeing with her, but told her that it was out of his control to do anything about it. As she were looking around, she noticed some familiar faces in the distance. The Aether had been placed in a different VIP area, and as soon as she looked over, she averted her gaze down to the battle arena, remembering the Grid Gala event. 

The main event arena got filled with people quickly, and as soon as everyone was seated, the host came out on their platform, starting the event by getting the crowd excited, letting them cheer and follow a few simple directions to hype them up even more. The host then announced that there would be an opening battle, featuring the current Grid Champion; Rinzler. While the host were giving out safety instructions and information, Soarin looked around to find the closest exit by habit but his eyes almost instantly landed on Chase and his son; Chad, getting to their seats a short distance away from them. Knowing that the guy had been digging in files, a frown grew on his face. He snapped out of it as the host mentioned him by name and his rank, making the entire crowd cheer loudly.

Getting a microphone handed to him took him off guard as one of the staff members just gave him a sweet smile. The host then announced that the Commander would give a short speech, which was news for him. Luna were just as confused, looking over at him. Soarin sighed and got up from his seat, scratching the back of his neck.

«Man...If i just have known i had to do a speech, i would have prepared one.» he said, followed by a soft chuckle.

The host didn’t know and gave a nervous laugh. «Oh, you Commander. Ain’t you funny!» he said, gesturing for the crowd to laugh with him, playing it off as a joke.

Soarin cleared his throat. «Anyway… For you who are participating in the games.  _ Don’t do anything I wouldn't do _ . Other than that, have fun!» he said, handed the microphone over to the staff and sat down again.

«And there you have it! A round of applause for the Commander!» the host announced.

Soarin let out a sigh, apologizing to Luna and told her that he didn’t know about the speech that the host was talking about. «I had no idea...» he muttered.

«It’s fine. Unexpected, but kinda predictable as well.» she replied.

«I guess.» he replied softly back, getting comfortable in his seat again.

Chase had been paying close attention to the two, eyes fixated on Luna while Soarin did his short speech. The host kept on with his shenanigans, which became quite irritating real quick. Gladion, who were with Lillie, Hau and Lusamine in a different VIP area, just shook his head in disbelief, muttering that the games should just get on with it already. He had been training for hours at end after the Grid Gala, mostly in an attempt of forgetting the flustered expression of Luna when he complimented her, only for him to run off shortly after. Occasionally glancing over at her, scripting his apology if they crossed paths later that day.

* * *

The host kept on introducing the different regions, as well as their respective users that were at top ten the previous Grid Game, and a handful of new sponsors, which on it’s own took a good few hours. The crowd were getting less enthusiastic, and several had walked off to get something to drink or eat while waiting for the opening battle to take place. A few seats away from Luna and Soarin, Chase kept a close eye on them, as well as getting increasingly annoyed that the opening battle hadn’t started yet. Chad, who were sitting beside him, had gotten a bit too comfortable and fallen asleep. Chase just rolled his eyes and shook his head at the sight, but didn’t bother to wake him up, being too occupied with his own schemes.

«Alright! Let’s get the battles started!» the host finally announced. 

Chase nudged Chad pretty hard in order to wake him up. Chad flinched and sat up straight, looking over at his father, so just nodded over to the battle arena. Chad gave his father a glare, letting out a sigh as his attention shifted over to the host and battle arena, waiting for the battle to start. The host kept going on for a while before he introduced the Grid Champion, and quickly explained that the opponent would be chosen from the attendees in the crowd. 

«And...here’s Rinzler!» the host announced loudly.

The entire arena started to applaud, simultaneously calling the champions name as he entered the arena, waving at the entire crowd. Chase were practically jumping in his seat, to the point that Chad had to tell him to calm down, as it looked weird. Gladion kept his eyes on the champion, narrowing his eyes as he let out a soft sigh, just waiting for when the opponent would be chosen so he could get back to the hotel and get in some more training before the games started for him. Lillie and Hau were sitting in anticipation, wondering who the champion would pick, knowing that Rinzler had a habit of choosing someone he found a threat.

The guy kept walking in circles, looking like he were thinking hard about who to choose, which people found rather annoying. Soarin had no plans on waiting, and decided to get something to drink and offered Luna to get something for her as well. Luna got up from her seat at the same time, telling him that she needs to move a little, starting to become stiff after sitting for too  long .

Soarin chuckled softly. «Alright. I’ll get us something to drink. I’ll be back shortly.» he said as he walked off. Luna kept wandering back and forth in the hallway, stretching her arms, back and legs.

«I have already chosen my opponent.» Rinzler said, pointing up at the VIP area where Luna had been sitting. «Bring  _ her _ to me...» he added with a mischievous smirk. 

As he said it, some of the staff working on the Grid came over to Luna, asking her to follow them. They didn’t say much, other than that she couldn’t refuse, as it would give consequences for Soarin, which she didn’t like. He had enough problems already with her alone, and didn’t want to give him more. Gladion noticed the tone in his voice as he “called out” his opponent, and instantly looked over at where Luna had been sitting, not seeing her, nor Soarin. Since Soarin wasn't there either, he didn’t think too much about it, thinking that they had left before the proper announcement came.

Luna got escorted down to a room where she met more of the staff working there, and told her to pick her weapon. Not knowing what was going on, she grabbed a katana on instinct before getting pushed over and in front of a door. One of the staff members wished her good luck as the door opened and they pushed her out, instantly closing the door behind her. Almost tripping from being pushed out, she regained her balance and looked around, seeing one person in the middle, gesturing for her to come closer. Hesitating, she took one step at a time, slowly revealing herself to the crowd, who started to cheer.

The sight of her made Gladion gasp in horror, knowing fully well how her CODE and GIANT worked under pressure. He instantly got up from the chair, quickly walking off into the direction of the other VIP area, where Soarin and she had been sitting, hoping to find him and get an explanation from him as of why she was on the battlefield. 

Soarin had just gotten the drinks and started to walk back to their seats, expecting Luna to either sit there and watch, or still walking back and forth due to sitting still for a long time. He didn’t get far before Gladion caught up with him.

«Why didn’t you stop her?» Gladion asked a little harshly.

«Oh, hi there Gladion. And what do you mean by  _ not stopping _ her?» he asked.

«I really thought that you would discourage her from joining the games...yet here she is.» he said, but stopped quickly as he noticed Soarin’s confused expression.

«She didn’t want to fight. We are here because i was invited, but she also wanted to take a look at the event, and who am I to stop her? She has no plans on fighting...» he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

«If that is so...I would like to know why she’s on the battlefield right now.» Gladion added, the furrow getting deeper.

Soarin frowned, not liking what he heard from the blonde. «You better be careful with your tone there, Aether.» he sternly replied. «Like i said...Luna had no intention of fighting, so i don’t know why you are asking these things.»

«She’s on the battlefield!» Gladion exclaimed, visibly getting frustrated. «Rinzler apparently picked her as his opponent, and she’s down there  _ right now _ !»

Getting silent between the two, Soarin focused on the crowd for a few seconds, listening to their roar and cheering, which made him start panicking. Giving the blonde a nod for him to follow him, they hurried over to the VIP seating area, and to his disbelief and horror, Luna were nowhere to be seen, other than on the battlefield. She were getting hit and thrown around like a rag doll. Soaring didn’t know how to react as he just stood there for a few seconds, watching his kin getting thrown around. While watching, he noticed Chase and Chad nearby, watching closely. Chase then muttered something that made him furious.

«Sir…?» Gladion asked, snapping him out of it.

Soarin cleared his throat. «I’m fine.» he harshly replied. «She needs to get out of there... _ now _ .»

He threw the drinks in the nearby trash can, hurrying down the hallway, finding the stairs. Gladion followed closely, and mentioned that it would be quite dangerous if she went into her survival mode. Soarin questioned what that was, and why he said it in the way he did. Gladion quickly explained that it was something he had seen, being with her for a few days in Kanto. They had encountered an UB, catching them both off guard and seemed to wound her quite badly at the time, which also made her GIANT do it’s own thing in order to protect her.

«She couldn’t remember what happened after the UB was taken down. It was kinda like she...just blacked out while fighting.» Gladion said. 

«That makes perfect sense as of why she managed to survive all those years within the region.» Soarin replied. «Her GIANT basically takes control in order to survive.»

«Is that even possible?» Gladion asked, as he had never read, nor heard anything about that sort of thing happening.

«There’s little information about a GIANT, so i’m not surprised if that’s the case.» Soarin replied, gritting his teeth. «I really hate this place...» he muttered to himself as they found the stairs, hurrying down.

Gladion felt the hair stand on his back while thinking back when he recalled the UB fight. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her change, but that definitely gave him the shivers, and the fact that she couldn’t remember what happened later were quite frightening to him. Now that the possibility of a GIANT having its own mind scared him even more, to the point of reconsidering wanting to have his CODE to activate. He also noticed that Soarin were rather calm when saying it, which proved that the Commander had seen it before.


	27. Grid Gameplay

Hurrying down the corridor, they bumped into some staff of the Grid. Soarin didn’t hesitate to ask what was happening, to which they vaguely replied that a fight was happening, and that they should get back to their seats to enjoy it. Soarin had a hard time keeping himself calm, and asked where the armoury for the main battlefield were, to which the staff replied.

«It’s just three doors down from here.» one said, pointing in the direction.

«Thank you.» Soarin quickly replied and hurried past them, with Gladion following behind. The staff just exchanged looks, not sure why the two were in such a hurry.

Running down to the designated door, they could hear the battle from the other side of the massive wall, which made Gladion quite worried, almost to the point of just barging into the battle in order to stop it. Though, Soarin caught up on his silence, snapping him out of it before they entered the armoury. The few staff members of the Grid that were there looked horrified at the sight of the Commander showing up, and he certainly wasn’t in the mood for games.

«Who’s in charge here?» Soarin asked harshly. 

The staff just exchanged looks, looking incredibly nervous. Soarin cleared his throat and repeated himself, which made one of the staff members instantly give some information. The staff who kept talking said that they didn’t know who had ordered it, but they knew that their job and reputation were on the line if they didn’t follow suit. Soarin hummed and nodded, still being silent and listening. The more they kept talking, the more agitated Gladion became, starting to take a few steps towards them. Soarin just held out his arm, blocking the way for the blonde as he looked around the room. He found a stack of Walkie-Talkies, and went over and grabbed a pair, handing one to Gladion.

«I’m on channel 2. Keep it on. I’ll be looking for some of the admin’s of this place.» he said, giving him a nod.

«Right...And what am i to do?» Gladion asked.

«They’ll get the door open, and as soon as it is, you’ll disrupt the battle and get Luna out.» Soarin replied, getting the walkie-talkie’s online. «Can you do that?»

«Of course, sir...» Gladion replied back, looking at the technology he got handed. 

«Keep me updated.» he added and stared at the staff in front of them. «You better don’t mess around with this guy.» Soarin said, gesturing at Gladion. 

He then ran out of the room, leaving the Aether kid to watch them open the door as quickly as possible. The staff didn’t hesitate and started right away with the lock and the many different security codes to open it. Soarin hurried up to the main area, looking for the host, which seemingly had disappeared from his post. Soarin then noticed Lusamine walking down the hallway, with Hau and Lillie in tow. He walked up to them, to which she asked him why Luna were on the battlefield, and Soarin told her what he knew, as well as what Gladion were doing. Lillie were biting her nails nervously, knowing a little bit of what Luna could do. Hau were beside her, basically just trying to comfort her. 

«I instantly tried to contact the administration of this place, but I couldn't get through.» Lusamine hissed.

«I figured.» Soarin hummed softly. «Please keep a watch of the battle, and I'll get up higher to the main control room.» he added, passing them.

Lusamine sighed. «Right.» she then turned and looked at the other two. «Back to our seats then.» she told them, passing them as she were on her way back to their seats. Hau and Lillie were confused, but knowing that Soarin were ahead of them made them a little more relaxed.

* * *

Rinzler had been taunting Luna, all in order to get her to properly fight back. She had thrown a few punches and slices here and there, but didn’t go fully out, being scared if her CODE or GIANT started to act up, not wanting a repeat of the past. The more he launched at her, the more she got thrown around like a rag doll, which he didn’t find entertaining, considering that he had been told that she, the kin of the Commander, were incredibly strong.

«I was even told that you were the only survivor of the Kanto incident...so it’s quite the disappointment that you are this weak.» he said, followed by a discontent sigh. «I’m sure your father wished that you actually were dead...» he added, launching at her again.

Using his weapon of choice, a pair of daggers, he went in for a full blown slash at her, thinking that he would just end this battle in order to move on. Rinzler were approaching fast and kept talking, throwing insults as she got up on her feet. Her mind went blank as she got up on her feet, wrapping her hand around the katana. Her eyes changed color from her usual grey to a light purple hue as she took a stance, ready for impact. While that were happening, Soarin found the control room, and barged inside, instantly demanding that the battle get cancelled. The admins just looked at each other, then laughed, which put him off.

«We can’t just stop a battle when it’s getting interesting.» one of them said, pointing down at the field.

Soarin walked over to the window, looking down, seeing that Luna had fully started to engage in the fight. Seeing her swift movements, and quite skillfully dodging her opponent, occasionally counter attacking the Grid Champion. Recalling what Gladion had said about her going into  _ survival mode _ made him slightly panic, instantly contacting Gladion in order to get an update on the door. Gladion replied that the people there were working on it, though, he mentioned it taking too long and that they were probably stalling it in order for the fight to keep on going. 

One of the admins took notice of the horror that Soarin were expressing, and asked why he wanted it stopped. Soarin turned, telling them that the girl fighting couldn’t control her CODE properly, which could end badly for both parties in the battle. Not sure if they already knew that Luna was his daughter, he tried to keep silent about it, unless that specific question came up. The others just dismissed it, saying that Rinzler has been the Grid Champion for years, and they were feeling confident that he wouldn’t lose. 

«It seems that Rinzler is getting tired...» one of the spectators said, which caught everyone's attention. 

The admins turned to look outside, and seeing that Rinzler were losing speed and power baffled them, as they started to mutter that it had never happened before. Soarin stepped back a few feet, contacting Gladion again about the door, to which he replied that the door is still shut tight.

A gasp then filled the room, which made Soarin walk up to the window, looking down at the battlefield. Rinzler had been thrown back against the wall by her, sitting and catching his breath while she slowly walked up to him, with the katana on hand. The blade were lightly touching the ground, occasionally giving off a light metal sound as she approached him. Rinzler held out his hand at her, saying that he’s done and too tired to move. She just kept moving towards him.

While he sat there, keeping his head down, he noticed a shadow getting cast over him. He looked up and saw her, instantly getting his eyes locked with hers. The shadow being cast from her bangs made it look like her eyes were glowing, and the glare she gave him didn’t help either. Looking over at the katana in her hand, he swallowed thickly, letting out a nervous chuckle.«I’m done, alright...Battle’s over.» he said, meeting her gaze again.

«That’s not how real life works.» she replied coldly.

She instantly swung the katana, and as she did, Lillie panicked and shouted down at her from the crowd. «DON’T DO IT!»

The moment she shouted, Gladion finally managed to get through the door and ran out, seeing Luna in the distance. He saw her movement and panicked, starting to run towards them. Rinzler flinched and shut his eyes tight, anticipating her slicing him up, but after a few seconds, not feeling anything, he opened one up slowly. He saw the blade firmly planted in the ground in front of him. Letting out a relieved sight, he looked up at her, meeting her cold glare again. Luna just let got of the sword, and turned around, walking away from him. Gladion slowly stopped approaching them as he saw her turn around and walk away, which made him let out a sigh of relief.

Rinzler kept his eyes on her as she walked off, feeling a cold sensation run down his spine, giving him the shivers.

«What the fuck have you been through...» he muttered to himself.

Watching her approach him slowly, Gladion sighed softly, but seeing her emotionless expression made him worry. He contacted Soarin, who said that he would be there in a hurry. He didn’t know how to act when she passed, but his eyes grew wide at what she said as she passed him.

«Didn’t black out this time.»

She caught him off guard, and he instantly turned to look at her. It baffled him that she could somewhat recall what occurred the last time something similar happened, and for her to get some control over it. Looking around himself a little, he started to walk with her, heading outside of the arena. Keeping his eyes on her back, he couldn’t help but feel impressed. Soarin then had arrived in the armoury, and got a good look at her himself. He noticed that she had clenched her fist so hard that it was shaking.

«Luna...» he started, but paused as he saw her emotionless expression.

«I’m fine.» she instantly replied.

Soarin hummed softly as he watched her walk outside of the armoury, shortly followed by Gladion. Soarin were about to ask, but as soon as he saw the young man’s expression, he kept silent, giving him a reassuring pat on his back while analyzing the situation and watching the blonde walk out. Luna had gone down the hallway and found herself a secluded place to hide behind a corner, sitting down at the floor. Pulling her legs towards herself, resting her forehead on her knees. She inhaled and exhaled softly a few times in order to recollect her mind and calm down, feeling quite agitated still. Recalling what Rinzler had thrown at her kept rummaging in her mind, starting to feel like a burden and that it would most likely have been for the better to have been left behind in Kanto. It was the only way she knew how to live, and getting used to a society full of people had proved to be hard, as she didnt know how to properly act, other than what she knew from books and random movies she managed to watch.

Gladion had caught a glimpse of her as she turned a corner to walk away, and decided to follow. Keeping himself hidden, he heard her mutter to herself in Kantonese, making it clear that she were distressed, considering that she kept trying to hide the light sobbing. Wanting to intervene, but not knowing how to comfort her, he just kept being hidden, listening to her. After a few minutes of her muttering to herself, he walked off. Having a hard time getting his own CODE to activate, he couldn’t imagine what she felt like, not being able to fully control it, much less control the GIANT. Soarin kept lingering in the hallway, getting to the conclusion that they should leave Kalos and get back to Johto in order to sort things out properly and hoping that Luna didn’t stand in the spotlight too long. 

Walking back and forth, he saw Gladion appear and turned the corner, seemingly not noticing him. Seeing where he came from made him suspicious, but didn’t approach him as he walked away. He then walked over to where Gladion came from, walking down until he looked around a corner, seeing Luna sitting on the flooring. She heard someone approach, but flinched as he looked up, seeing him looking down at her.

He didn’t say much, but offered his hand to her. «Come on. Let’s go home.»


	28. Proposal

After the fight, Lusamine told Lillie and Hau to stay in their seats while finding Gladion. She started to walk around, and eventually found him approaching, instantly taking him to the side to ask what was really going on and why he left in such a hurry when the Mahina girl entered the battlefield. Gladion didn’t say much, only that Soarin told him to contact him if she ever got into the battlefield, in order to try and stop it. Lusamine nodded, having a rough idea why. Gladion then walked off, getting back to Lillie and Hau. Lusamine kept standing around, thinking about the battle and how Luna performed at the end, getting intrigued by what she saw.

Lusamine kept pacing back and forth a little, thinking hard. She eventually came up with a plan and would get a hold of Soarin, when things had calmed down, not knowing that he were planning to travel back to Johto. Having a pleasant smile across her face, she got back to the other three, joining them and kept listening to the host going on with his shenanigans, waiting for something else to happen at the Grid.

As Soarin and Luna were on their way to the flight deck, she kept a hand on her head, looking rather pale. Soarin asked if she were alright all the way up, and she kept telling him that she was fine, though he could see that she wasn’t. Knowing that a CODE that was active for a long period after a battle would cause some headaches and possibly other problems to the user. Since he didn’t fully know her, it was hard to tell if it was her CODE acting or her GIANT causing the problems for her, believing it might have a mind of its own. Getting to their rooms, Soarin got a call as soon as the door closed behind him. Having his phone on hand, he instantly took it, listening to Chase on the other end, sounding confused.

«I’m sorry to ask...But why was your daughter on the battlefield? If i recall, you said that she wouldn’t participate.» he said.

Soarin had a hard time keeping his cool, and inhaled deeply. «She was forced into it by someone.» he replied flatly.

«I see...that’s too bad that something like that happened. I hope she’s doing alright.» he replied, sounding concerned. 

Soarin shook his head, keeping himself collected. «She’ll be fine, and i’ll most likely contact the Grid administration later on about it.» he replied.

«Alright. I hope you can get through. Also...your daughter is quite the fighter. I’m surprised.» he added.

«We’ll talk more later.» Soarin quickly added, cutting him off.

«O-of course, sir.» Chase stuttered on the other side. «Please take care.» he added before hanging up on him.

Without wasting too much time, he ordered takeout on his way over to Luna’s room, entering and seeing her in discomfort. «I ordered some food, so it should arrive soon.» he said, closing the door and walking up to her, sitting beside her. «Still acting up?» he asked.

«It’ll be fine...It just...takes some time.» she replied. Soarin hummed and nodded, looking suspiciously at her. «I’m serious!» she added. «This is just the first time i didn’t black out...» 

Looking a little shocked at what she said, he didn’t think much of it. Analyzing what she said about not blacking out made him think that was the main reason why she managed to survive the past two decades. It gave him goosebumps, only imagining the horrors she had to endure from a young age, but at least she didn’t remember much of those, according to what she said. Letting out a soft sigh, he gently patted her back as a gesture for her not to overthink it too much.

* * *

It took a while for the rest of the opening ceremony for the Grid Games to end, but as soon as it ended, Lusamine got her phone up, and called Soarin. While watching the rest, she started to analyze Luna’s movements, as well as how she were using her CODE. It wasn’t horrible, but the young woman definitely needed some guidance in order to use it to its fullest potential. It took a few minutes before Soarin took the call, and Lusamine had a hard time containing her excitement for her proposal.

«Lusamine.» He greeted her on the other end.

«Hello, Commander. I’m sorry if i’m calling out of the blue, but i have a proposal that might be of interest.» she replied.

Soarin hummed softly. «I’m listening.»

Lusamine cleared her throat. «Well...As you already know, a lot of people have seen her fight...»

«Mhm...and?» he muttered softly.

«And i have been giving it some thought...» she added, pausing for a few seconds. «I’m sure the facility that you and your team is using is not up to the standard, am i correct?» she asked.

«I’ll admit it could have been better, but i can’t really complain about it.» he replied to her.

«So...my proposal for you is...» she started, pausing again. «...Would you consider moving to Alola? I’m sure it would benefit both of you greatly as i’ll be sure to give Luna the best training there is, with the newest technology there is. Seeing her fight, i can see that she does struggle to control her CODE, and for her to be able to control it properly will benefit everyone in the long run.» she finished.

Soarin sighed softly. «I do understand what you are saying, but i can’t talk for her.» he replied. «I’ll call you again, but don’t expect anything.» he added, hanging up on her.

Lusamine hoped for a reply right there, but not knowing what Luna wanted was something she didn’t take into consideration. Gladion had heard the entire conversation, and couldn’t believe she were that optimistic about it. He were sure that the Commander would decline her one sided offer, but knowing his own mother, she wouldn’t stop until she got close to something she wanted, no matter what it was.

At the hotel, Soarin kept going through what Lusamine said. He didn’t see the battle in full, but from her point of view, Luna clearly lacked in some places. And thinking of how her CODE were still being active after the battle were concerning, proving to be dangerous in the long run if not being dealt with carefully. 

They had been packing, and would go back to Johto anyway, but wanting Luna’s thoughts on it, he went over to her room in order to tell her what he had been offered. Her CODE were still very much active as he entered her room, as her eyes still had the purple hue in them. Letting out a silent sigh, he walked up to her, and started to tell her about what Aether has offered. Luna listened intently, nodding on occasion.

«That’s about what she said.» he finished, crossing his arms.

«I basically get training, yeah?» she muttered softly.

Soarin nodded and hummed softly. «From what i understood, yeah. Knowing the Aether company, I'm sure you’ll be joining in a few missions here and there for training purposes.» 

«And you…?» she asked.

«I’ll be joining, of course. I’m not letting you go to a massive company like that without my supervision...And Lusamine has some records of... _ going wild _ ...so to speak.» he replied. «So all in all, i’ll be moving with you.»

She hummed softly. «I don’t know...» she muttered and paused. «I know my CODE and GIANT is...doing what they want most of the time, but i’m not sure if they even can help with it.»

«There is only one way to find out, but it’s your decision. Whatever you want, the old man shall follow.» he said, followed by a soft chuckle. «Take your time, we’ll be going back to Johto regardless.»

Hearing his soft chuckle eased her mind a little, but she knew her CODE and GIANT could cause problems in the long run, for both herself and others around her. Even if getting some control over it could be dangerous. She told him that she would need a little time to think about it, which he nodded at, saying that he’ll let Aether know. 

«Also...the flight is leaving soon, so we’ll have to get to the airport.» he said as he walked out of the room.

After Soarin had called Lusamine back, telling her that they would give her a proper reply at a later date, she almost went ballistic. She, of course, had no intention of exploiting her and using her, but couldn’t fathom why they needed more time to think. 

«Her CODE is about to explode, and they need  _ more _ time to think!?» she snarled to herself.

«I’m sure they know about your past...» Gladion chimed in with. 

Lusamine glared at him, but he had a point. «That is, of course, public knowledge...» she replied, trying to look calm.

«It is. So per my suggestion...just wait.» he added with a sigh.

Lusamine had a hard time keeping her anger in, but she didn’t want a repeat of her past, which Gladion had managed to keep as a family matter around the other regions and companies when she were deemed mentally ill. As much as she hated that the Aether reputation fell because of her, she couldn’t deny that her own flesh and blood rebuilt it on their own for years.

* * *

As soon as Soarin and Luna boarded the plane, Soarin got comfortable and told her that he would be trying to sleep the entire time, and that she probably should do the same, getting some energy back after the previous events earlier that day. As soon as the plane took flight and got over the majority of the turbulence, Soarin immediately fell asleep. Luna kept being awake, going through what he had told her about the Aether offer. Her CODE were still very active, as well as her GIANT started to act up again. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she tried to put her focus on something else, but the sound from the engines of the plane were quite loud. Because of the sound, her mind started to recall the times she were still in Kanto, fighting UBs and generally surviving on her own.

Getting somewhat of an outside perspective of her time fighting in Kanto, she could see that her CODE were doing as it pleased, as well as her GIANT. When practicing in the facility under Soarin’s office, she did see that Isthar, the katana she were using, helped her keep some control over her GIANT, but it wasn’t enough, knowing that she always held back inside that building. Looking over at him being sound asleep, she figured it would be for the best to get help from Aether, not wanting a repeat of the past. 

«But how can they help...» she muttered silently to herself.

If everything went as planned, she could gain full control over her CODE and GIANT, but if something went wrong, the Kanto incident would repeat itself. Letting out a soft sigh, she got a little more comfortable in her seat as well, taking her father’s advice in getting some sleep on the flight over. Feeling the fatigue taking over as she closed her eyes, it didn’t take long before she too were sleeping. Since her GIANT were slightly acting up, it didn’t give her proper rest as it kept going through her past, the many difficult fights in Kanto, the many times she felt abandoned and the overall fright of not being able to escape the region.


	29. Pre-incident prt 3

Soarin did confront Amiya several times in the coming weeks, noticing that Luna were overly skittish whenever Amiya were in the same room as her. Soarin did try and make Luna tell him why she was acting like that, but Luna kept being silent, just looking at him with eyes that portrayed fear. Because of it, he managed to change his schedule, allowing him to be more at home, spending time with Luna and making sure that she were doing alright. Amiya took the change into her own schedule, being more at the research lab with her colleagues. 

After the change, life seemed to lighten up and Luna were acting less scared, but she were still flinching whenever Amiya raised her voice at her, making the child run over to Soarin if he were around, or into her room, hiding. Her fevers had been less frequent as well, which eased his mind, but whenever they happened, they kept lingering longer. Taking her to the doctor whenever that happened, he always got the same reply.

«There’s nothing wrong with her. She’s just having a fever.»

Having told the doctor that those fevers were usually quite frequent, only to get further between each of them, and getting those fevers lingering longer each time. The doctor just told him that he should keep an eye on her, make sure that whatever she ate and drank didn’t have anything toxic in them, implying that she might have an allergic reaction. Having heard it several times, he didn’t know what to do other than to keep a close eye on the little girl, as well as whatever Amiya were making for dinner.

Taking more care and watching the child, she still had the fevers, but a new pattern came up. She always got those fevers whenever he had been at work and alone with Amiya, proving that his spouse were doing something sketchy. Not wanting Luna around when he decided to confront her properly, he figured that his parents would like to have Luna for a few hours, or a day at least. Telling Amiya that his parents wanted her to visit and that he said yes to their request, he eventually left in a hurry. Amiya didn’t say anything, just watching them leave. 

Luna got excited when she got strapped into her carseat, practically jumping off excitement, which made him laugh. «You gotta sit still, princess.» he said gently, backing the vehicle out of the parking lot.

As he pulled out of the parking area, Luna let out a soft giggle, looking at her dog plush. «We are going on a trip, Mr Ruff...» she whispered to herself, followed by another giggle as she hugged the plush tightly. Soarin just looked at her in the rear mirror, listening to her whispering and giggles, making him smile softly.

The trip would take an hour at most, as his parents' house were located in the outskirts of Viridian City. Luna kept looking out of the window, occasionally showing her dog plush what it looked like outside, giving it information about the outside world. Soarin chuckled softly for himself, knowing that whatever she said were something she had heard in some of the TV shows for kids.

After a few good minutes on the road, she looked over at Soarin. «Papa...Where are we going?» she asked.

«We are going to visit grandfather and grandmother. Papa’s mom and dad.» he replied, looking at her through the rear mirror.

«Oh.» she said softly, looking at her plush again. «Mr Ruff, we are going to visit papa’s mama and papa...» she whispered to her plush. Soarin just let out another chuckle.

Soarin had let his parents know that he was on his way over with Luna, not wanting to come unannounced, since his father didn’t like surprises. His mother got excited, while his father sounded indifferent, only muttering to Soarin that he needed a talk with him as soon as he arrived. The tone of his father's voice were concerning to him, but he agreed, knowing it might have something to do with Amiya, considering the many articles she had been in the last few weeks.

Pulling into the property of an old traditional building, his parents were waiting outside for their arrival. Seeing the unimpressed expression of his father made him slightly regret coming over, already knowing what he wanted to talk about. Parking the vehicle, and getting out of it, his mother hurried over to him, asking where the little girl was.

Soarin chuckled softly and pointed at the backseat. «She fell asleep on the way over.»

«Aw, the poor thing.» she said softly.

Soarin went over to Luna, waking her up as gently as possible. Getting her out of her seat, she rubbed her eyes, looking around in confusion. Soarin mother slowly approached them, giving the young girl a sweet gentle smile, greeting her. Luna were quite wary of her, never having seen her grandmother before, at least not from what she could remember. Looking down at her seat, she started to point on her plush, which he grabbed and handed to her.

«Here you go.» he said as she hugged it tightly, instantly burying her face in his neck.

«Aww, don’t be scared honey.» Soarin’s mother said softly.

«She just woke up, she’ll warm up in no time.» Soarin replied to her.

«Alright. Let’s head inside, shall we?» she said, smiling. 

Turning around, she looked over at her husband, who were still standing there with an unimpressed expression. His mother told the old man that he should behave when their granddaughter was visiting, to which he just nodded and hummed as a reply. Soarin just smiled sheepishly as he watched his parents walk off in front of him, carrying Luna in his arms.

After being around his parents for a few hours, letting Luna warm up to his mother, he told them that he would be back a little later. His mother asked what it was about, already knowing the answer. When Soarin replied with Amiya, her expression dropped. His father didn’t express himself much, but his frown got deeper.

«Why do you keep her around?» his father then hissed.

«Because i love her, and she’s my wife.» Soarin hissed back before getting back to the vehicle.

His mother said that she would look after Luna while he were gone, making sure that she were safe and having fun. Luna, who had been standing beside her grandmother, holding her hand, looked like she were going to tear up any second, but kept herself collected when Soarin told her that he would be back soon again, and just needed to pick something up. Sniffling, she nodded lightly, giving him a little wave while watching him start the vehicle and drive off. 

* * *

When Soarin got back to the apartment, he found Amiya sitting in the living room, going through documents like nothing had happened. The sight didn’t sit well with him, but he kept his composure, sitting down opposite of her. She just gave him a quick glance before looking down into her papers again, followed by a soft hum. Soarin didn’t know where to start, scratching the back of his neck and looking quite uncomfortable. 

«Where’s Luna?» she then asked, breaking the silence.

«At my parents place, which I believe I did tell you.» he replied.

«Right.» she flatly replied, keeping her attention on her papers.

Soarin sighed. «Amiya...» he muttered.

Amiya then sighed and closed the folder, looking up at him. «What is it?» she asked, sounding a little irritated.

«You already know what this is about, Amiya.» he replied to her, having a concerned look on his face.

Amiya sighed and put the folder onto the table in front of them, sitting back and crossed her arms. «You really believe a 3 year old’s lies about me?»

«The fact that she’s visibly scared of you is enough proof for me.» he replied a little harshly to her.

The argument got heated pretty quickly. Amiya kept denying and dismissing whatever Soarin were saying, which got him quite riled up and giving him quite the extensive proof that she didn’t care about anything else other than her research. Soarin did bring up that she had changed since the first few years where they met and started to date, only for her to give him vague replies. Since she left a few months before Luna got born, he was quite suspicious of the child even being his at first and resulted in him getting a DNA test just to get proof. Luckily it did show that Luna were his. After sitting there, arguing, it became silent for a few good minutes.

«If you have nothing more to say, just leave.» Amiya then said, breaking the silence between them.

Soarin just looked up at her, not being surprised. «Are you seriously throwing me out now?» he asked.

«Might as well. I’m not going to sit here and listen to these damn lies.» she hissed. Soarin sighed and hung his head, shaking it lightly. «And don’t make me use my CODE, as we both know how that will end.» she added aggressively.

Soarin just looked at her dumbfounded, but knew that his CODE were no match to hers, and raised his hands in defeat. «Whatever...» he sighed.

He got up from the cough, and walked away over to Luna’s bedroom, grabbing a bag and quickly got a few items for her. As he finished getting her things, he went to grab a few of his before leaving. He did make sure to tell her that if she wanted to talk it out, that she could call. Amiya just hummed and watched him leave, looking incredibly furious, which made him leave even quicker.

As soon as he got out of the apartment and the building, he headed over to the vehicle. Putting Luna’s things in the backseat, alongside a few things of his own, he got into the car, starting up the engine. Amiya got up from the couch and walked over to the window, looking down at the vehicle as Soarin got into it and took off, leaving the complex grounds. As soon as he were out of her sight, she went back to her documents with huff.

Soarin had been away for hours, ending up getting back around Viridian City late evening. As soon as he parked the vehicle and turned off the engine, he sat in the driver's seat, just looking at the front gate with a blank expression. After a few seconds he started to bang his head on the wheel, cursing to himself. His mother had noticed a car pulling up, and decided to walk out to take a look, only to meet Soarin on the way in. Seeing his blank expression, she just watched him get his shoes off and walk inside, asking where Luna was.

«I just put her to sleep in your old bedroom.» she replied.

«Alright.» he replied softly, heading towards the room.

His mother just watched him, feeling her heart break as she could tell that he wasn’t happy. She eventually left the hallway, heading back to the main living room to join her husband, making sure that he kept his mouth shut and away from them, not wanting a fight happening between the two. Soarin got over to his old room, and as slowly and silently as possible, opening the sliding door. Luna hadn’t fallen asleep yet, and instantly sat up, looking at the door.

«Papa…?» she whispered softly.

«I were told you were asleep.» he said as softly as he could.

«Wanted to wait until papa came back.» she replied. 

Soarin closed the door, putting the bag with her items down onto the floor. Walking over to her, he sat down beside her. «It’s bedtime for little girls, especially little princesses.» he said, lightly poking her nose. She giggled softly, wrinkling her nose a little. «I’ll stay until you fall asleep.» he added, laying down, patting the futon.

Luna laid down, hugging her plush tightly as he dragged the duvet over her, tucking her in. Snuggling into her pillow, and the comfort of his hand gently laying on her side, she quickly drifted off to the world of dreams. Soarin were lingering on her side for a while longer, brushing her small bangs away from her face, tucking them neatly behind her ear. 

«Sweet dreams, little princess.» he murmured softly, giving her a light peck on her forehead before he got up, walking out of the room as silently as possible.


	30. Hidden Schemes

The flight over to Johto ended up being quite long for Luna, as she didn’t manage to get any proper rest. Luckily her GIANT finally calmed down, letting her mind at rest as they stepped into the airport at Goldenrod City, getting their luggage and headed outside to catch a taxi. Soarin didn’t say much, but kept a close eye on her. He did feel more at ease himself, not feeling the overpowering aura her GIANT radiated from her while being active. Not starting any conversation with her either made him feel horrible, but at the same time didn’t want to come across as overbearing and overprotective.

Getting a taxi and putting their luggage into the trunk, Luna got into the vehicle, keeping her attention outside the window. Soarin got into it as well and told the driver that they were heading to a certain address in Ecruteak City. The driver nodded and quickly got onto the road, and while the ride over were rather short, Soarin kept thinking about the proposal that Lusamine had offered, finding it interesting and an overall good idea. Luna would get proper training, and get control over her CODE and GIANT, and he would be there to watch, give her tips and tricks if needed and just overall support her from the sideline.

Though, it was a decision Luna had to make, as it was she that would go through that training, and taking into account that she had been quite silent the whole trip over from Kalos, he believed that she were thinking it through, even a little. Luna didn’t spare a though about the proposal after a while on the flight, being preoccupied with keeping her mind on getting her GIANT calm, which it eventually did. But as soon as it did, she grew incredibly tired and fatigued, having a hard time keeping herself awake. Her GIANT calmed down as soon as they landed, and once she got into the vehicle, she started to nod off, but kept fighting the urge to fall asleep.

The time passed quickly, and before she knew it, they were in Ecruteak City, outside of the apartment building. Soarin got out first and got the luggage out of the vehicle. Luna followed shortly, getting out of the vehicle, followed by a yawn. As soon as the luggage was out, Soarin paid the driver and watched the vehicle leave.

«Let’s get inside and some sleep.» he said, getting his luggage. Luna nodded and grabbed her bag, walking behind him as he opened the front door, letting her inside. 

Getting inside and into the elevator, Soarin pushed the button for their floor and looked over at her, seeing that she were fighting to keep her eyes open, occasionally shaking her head in order to wake up. The sight made him smile softly, lightly shaking his head.

«Tired?» he asked, which she hummed back to him as a response. «You feel alright though? Considering that your...GIANT or CODE have been active for a while?» he added, having a concerned look on his face.

«It calmed down once we landed...I’m just tired now...» she replied.

«I see...I’ll take your bag once we are on our floor. You just focus on keeping yourself awake until you are in your room.» he said gently. Luna hummed softly and nodded, shaking her head lightly again. He chuckled softly, adjusting the bag he was holding.

Once they reached their floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Soarin took her bag, and walked out with Luna following behind him. At least it didn’t take too long before they got inside the place, and Luna made a turn for her room right away, giving him a quick  _ good night _ as she passed. Soarin put the bags down in the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him and wished her sweet dreams before she disappeared around the corner.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water after putting the bags down. While sipping on it, sighing softly and staring into the dark living room in front of him, secretly hoping that Luna would accept the offer to get proper training, something he couldn’t give her considering his own CODE type. Putting the glass onto the counter, he took up his phone to have a quick check of the time and messaged he might have gotten while flying. There were a few messages from Chase, asking in various ways of where he was. Soarin just ignored them, not wanting to deal with it, nor him at the moment, recalling what he heard before going to find Luna at the Grid.

He let out another sigh, gulping down the rest of the water and put the glass on the counter. «Right...» he muttered to himself, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing the bags and started to head to the bedrooms. He put her bag on the side of her door before going to the master bedroom, planning to get some more sleep before heading to the office in the morning.

Heading down the hallway, he stopped and opened up the door for her room, taking a quick peek inside. Luna were sound asleep, as he could hear her soft breathing. Closing the door again, he couldn’t help but to get worried about her again, thinking that she might run away after the Grid battle. Getting over to his room, he sat down onto the bed, running his hands over his face a few times, sighing heavily at the thought. Trying to shake the though out of his head, he laid down and got under the covers, though he already knew it would be quite an unrestful sleep, almost being sure that he would have nightmares about this.

* * *

The Grid Games continued as Soarin and Luna left, which made Chase suspicious, as he didn’t see the two the rest of the day. He even sent out Chad to look for them, just to catch a glimpse of where they were at the Grid. Chad wasn’t too happy about it, as he wanted to watch the coming battles, getting some proper information about his possible opponents. At least he left for a few minutes, coming back and told his father that he didn’t see them anywhere, and that they might have gone back to their hotel.

«If they aren’t around, then that might be the case.» Chase replied, sounding quite irritated. Chad didn’t get the irritation and shrugged it off, but knew it was about the rank Soarin had, and that his father was aiming for it, and his position at the team.

At the other end of the Grid, Lusamine kept fuming, as she wanted a reply right away. Lillie felt incredibly uncomfortable around her, and kept telling her mother to calm down quite gently a few times. Lusamine shut her down each time, telling the blonde girl to mind her own business, which was when Gladion decided to pitch in with a few words of his own.

«You can’t expect them to make a decision like that in a second. You know that Soarin liked to think through things before making a decision like that, as well as it includes Luna. His daughter that he has most recently been reunited with.» he said, rather harshly. Lusamine shot him a glare, to which he gave her a glare back. «Would think that you got over that naivety of yours years back...» he added, referring to her mental breakdown about her husband and their father again.

Lillie’s jaw dropped, but covered it quickly with her hands before a light gasp of horror came from her. Lusamine scoffed, hissing that he should watch what he’s saying as she wouldn’t hesitate to pull him out of this year's Games. Gladion shrugged, telling her to do as she pleases.

«Couldn’t care less to be honest...» he replied.

«What?» Lillie exclaimed. «How could you not care? You have been training for this...like...forever?»

Gladion sighed. «Whatever...» he replied with a light growl.

Lusamine were just as baffled as Lillie by his reply, knowing fully well how much he had been training for the Games, then for him to say, straight to their faces, that he couldn’t care less if he got pulled out from participating. He just couldn’t get the opening battle out of his mind, having seen a few recaps of the battle whenever there was a break. Not having seen the battle with his one eyes, the recaps that were shown were quite interesting. After being thrown around for a while, Luna decided to fight back. The fact that she won wasn’t a surprise to him, having seen her skills first hand in Kanto while going against an UB.

«I’ll be back...» he said, getting up from the chair. Lillie watched him walk off, still being quite surprised by his reply, but were sure that there was something else on his mind.

Walking through the hallways, keeping an eye on the battlefield, he passed the vip room where Soarin and Luna would be sitting in if they were still around. Not thinking too much about it, there was a familiar voice in that crowd, and he instantly knew who it was. Leaning against the wall, he kept listening to Chase, who were being quite loud with his opinions about Soarin and the battle Luna had.

«Soarin is being too overprotective over her. He needs to let her live a little.» Chase said.

«We don’t know what she knows...» Chad started, getting cut off by his father.

«Rubbish! This battle were remarkable! If Soarin just didn’t stop it, i’m sure we would have had the battle of  _ the _ century. I’m  _ positive _ that she has her CODE activated, and that she used it in  _ that _ battle.» he said, pausing a little. «The plan was going smoothly, then someone apparently notified him...» he added, rubbing his chin.

Chad just rolled his eyes. «Probably. But why are you so fucking interested in her?» he asked, looking over at his old man.

Gladion kept standing there, being silent for a while. But what Chase replied with shocked him, finding it hard to believe what he said. Zoning out a little, he snapped back when the name Amiya, recalling what research he had read by her. Listening to Chase praise her work were rather annoying, proving to him that the old man had been trying to woo her in the past and were still not over the crush. Gladion left after a while, not wanting to listen to more of the trash talking Chase did about Soarin. If Soarin were there, Gladion knew that the guy would take some disciplinary action against him, knowing the ranking system quite well within the CODE ranking system.

As Gladion left, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Chase were scheming something, deciding to give Soarin a heads up just in case. Chase kept on going with how good Amiya’s research was and how she did humanity a favor for researching Ultra Beast cores and their properties. He kept going on about a project she was working on, which apparently were personal, which Chad asked his father about, on how he knew about it if it was a personal one. Chase kept avoiding the questions about it, but kept on bragging about her, even throwing in some compliments on how beautiful she was. Even adding that Luna were quite similar to her, despite a few “flaws”, as he put it. Chad figured that the “flaws” were referring to Soarin. At some point in Chase’s bragging and praising, Chad just kept nodding, being tired and annoyed about his father’s obsessiveness of this strange woman and her research.

«I can’t believe you are so obsessed with this Amiya woman...» Chad muttered, which caught Chase’s attention.

«Her research is amazing, and that’s the end of that. Keep watching the battlefield and gather intel on your coming opponents. You’ll need it.» he replied with a growl.

Chad just shrugged and nodded. «Alright...Alright...» he replied, gesturing defeat. Chase then got up from his chair and walked off, muttering something about a call. Chad didn’t catch what he said and just nodded, wanted to be left alone at this point and keep watching the battles that were coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Chase is no good haha


	31. Accepting The Offer

After getting back to Johto, Luna had been feeling fatigued. She kept sleeping well onto the day, and getting back to bad just as early, which worried Soarin. Knowing it was because of the GIANT of hers being active for longer than anticipated, he didn’t ask her about it, believing that she would get back to normal soon. In the meantime, he were at the office, doing his usual deskwork and sending his team on the different missions. He kept himself at the office, and had taken Amiya's research papers up, going through them again to make sure that he didn’t miss anything. 

The private project she was working on were still a mystery, as there were several documents missing. Shaking his head lightly, he decided to take a quick look in Kanto, as there might have been something there he overlooked the last time. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the God Tier CODEs and GIANTs that were mentioned several times. As far as he could recall, a God Tier CODE or GIANT were something only the first users had, and got watered down as the generations continued throughout the centuries. It should be impossible to find one, unless a user modified their CODE to the extreme.

Modifying a CODE had been tested several times throughout the centuries, all in order to regain the God Tier CODE and the possible GIANT. But for every case, the user always died within a few years of going through the modification. Looking through Amiya’s research again, having the CODE modification in mind, it seemed fitting. She did research CODEs in general and the Ultra Beast Cores, where the CODE presumably came from.

The more he read about it, the more his color drained from his face. Amiya, after coming back with Luna, started to lose her emotions, getting cold and distant, only focusing on her research and basically abandoning him and Luna. Feeling his anger rise with the thought of her finding her research more important than Luna, he kept going through the documents carefully again, slowly realizing that Luna might have been the test subject that Amiya were talking about in the research. Knowing that Luna was quite fearful of her own mother, not wanting to be around her and definitely not being alone with her made him quite terrified.

«Oh my god...Luna...» he muttered to himself, looking at the document saying  _ Project Diangelion _ and what it was about.

The project was starting with general CODE modification, but it seemed that a test subject were acquired at some point, which seemed completely off due to the consistency of her writing and how this test subject suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He kept reading, forcing himself to put the pieces together, but since there was a lot missing, there wasn’t any concrete conclusion to it. 

«Fuck...i really hope you didn’t screw up with her CODE, Amiya...» he silently growled to himself. 

Sitting in silence and humming to himself while staring at the file, he flinched when his phone rang. Letting out a sigh and collecting himself, he took it, introducing himself as usual. Chase was on the other side, and sounded incredibly worried, asking where he was and if Luna were doing alright. Soarin being suspicious of him didn’t say much, but said that Luna wasn't feeling too good after that battle, and it ended up with them taking the first flight back to Johto. Chase sounded even more worried, asking if she were alright.

«She’s fine.» he flatly replied. Chase then hummed, sounding suspicious and asked if he were sure. Soarin then sighed. «She is fine...You know how it is, buddy. I’m just worried about my kid and it doesn't help that i’m at the office.» he added, followed by a heavy sigh.

Chase then sounded a little more chipper, telling him that it was alright. He could hear Chad in the background, letting out a groan, to which Chase told him to be quiet as he was on the phone. Chad just muttered an OK in the background, and Chase continued with his chatter as usual. Soarin kept listening, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing silently. Chase kept talking about the Grid Games, and how many of the participants were quite good, even throwing in a few names to him in order to consider them for hiring. Soarin hummed softly and said that he would think about it, as well as waiting until the Grid Games were done.

With that, and a few more words from Chase, Soarin hung up on the call. Looking at the screen and the files displayed, he figured that he should take the rest of the day at home, making sure that Luna were awake and eating.

* * *

Luna were fighting her own demons, which she thought she had gotten rid of when coming with Soarin to Johto. She did know it was just a matter of time before her GIANT acted up, making her go back to old habits by rationing her food and being half asleep. She knew why it happened and felt the desperation to find her usual cure for it, but not wanting to fully get back into old habits, she kept herself hidden as much as possible. She was also scared of telling Soarin, feeling that he would reject her if he knew the reason behind her act.

Sitting in the corner in her room, looking outside at the sky between the curtains, she lightly wished that she were back in Kanto. Her GIANT could do as it pleased and it didn’t hurt anyone, nor cause her any inconveniences, while being in Johto, she needed to watch out at all times, fully knowing that her GIANT would act out at some point, causing devastating damage. While thinking about it, lightly playing with the idea of running away and back to Kanto, she kept herself in the corner, remembering that Soarin, her father, who she had been wishing to be with for years, were finally there with her.

It wasn’t close to what she had imagined when coming face to face with him at first, and she regretted that she ran away but grateful at the same time, as he chased her down. At least he was there by her side now, and she could see that he were trying his best to be his chipper self. It were just hard to give him a proper reaction or show any emotion fully to him, knowing that her GIANT were mostly acting on emotions. It didn’t mean she wasn’t happy to be out of Kanto, and were grateful for finally having a proper family. 

She let out a soft sigh, hanging her head, looking down at the floor as she heard footsteps outside in the hallway. A few knocks were heard on her door, and Soarin asked if she were inside. «You awake, Luna?» he asked.

«I’m awake...» she replied meekly, getting up on her feet.

Soarin then opened the door slowly, looking inside of her dark room. «Why are you sitting in the dark?» he asked.

«I don’t know...old habit i guess?» she replied dryly.

Soarin hummed softly. «Alright.» he replied, looking around for the lightswitch.

«Take it.» she then said, which caught him off guard.

«Take what?» he asked instantly, being utterly surprised by her.

«The offer Aether gave us...» she added softly.

«Oh?» he replied gently, followed by a soft hum. «Are you sure? It’s your decision as i’m following your lead.» he added, turning the light on in the room. «Now I can see you properly at least...» he murmured to himself.

«I’m sure...» she said, inhaling deeping and letting it out with a heavy sigh. «If they can help giving me proper training for controlling my GIANT, then it’s the best option.» she added, looking over at him, seeing that he were nodding.

«It’s your decision. I’ll let Mrs Aether know, and she’ll give us an estimate of when we can get to Alola. Alright?» he said, giving her a concerned look.

Luna nodded and hummed softly. «That’s fine. How long do you think we’ll have to wait?»

«Not sure. But I'm positive it’s not more than a week, knowing the connections Aether has in Alola. Why?» he asked, slightly narrowing his eyes as he got more concerned for her.

«I just think it’s better to get there as quickly as possible...» she said, pausing for a minute. «...Considering that my GIANT hasn’t fully calmed down yet...» she added.

His jaw almost dropped as she said it, but kept himself calm. «Is it that hard on you?» he asked, his voice sounding serious. Luna hummed and nodded. Soarin then hummed softly, rubbing his chin. «I’ll let Mrs Aether know right away, and hear what she has to say.» he replied. «Stay calm.» he added shortly, giving her a gesture that he would be keeping an eye on her. 

Luna let out a silent chuckle as he left the room, finding his phone and instantly called up Lusamine. She could hear from his voice that he sounded a little panicked, which was understandable, but unnecessary. She felt bad about it, but the idea of finally being able to gain some control over her GIANT made it all more worth it.

After a while, Luna had moved out to the living room, and Soarin finally finished the call with Lusamine. He looked quite defeated as he sighed and walked back inside from the balcony. Not saying anything, she looked at him, waiting for him to tell what Lusamine said, and what to do.

«We can be in Alola as soon as next week.» he said, letting out another heavy sigh. 

«That’s quite soon...are you sure she said that?» Luna asked, lightly frowning.

Soarin hummed and nodded, scratching the back of his head. «She said that indeed...» he murmured. «She sounded a bit too happy...and i don’t like that...» he muttered silently to himself, biting his lip. 

Soarin sighed again and got over to the couch, sitting down beside her. The two ended up sitting there in silence for a minute, just letting the fact that Alola was the next stop, and that they would be there for a while. Soarin got anxious, mostly because of Lusamine’s reaction for them accepting her offer, somewhat placing Luna in her care for the training. Luna tried to keep calm, but could feel the excitement of getting some proper training, and at a place that possibly could handle her GIANT.

* * *

In Kalos, Lusamine were overly happy and excited. Lillie and Gladion were curious, but didn’t dare to ask and kept quiet. Lusamine then, after calming down a little from the excitement, broke the news to them.

«The Commander and his daughter; Luna, are going to join us at Aether in about a week.» she said in a chipper tone.

Lillie gasped loudly, and Gladion just looked at their mother in surprise. «What?» he muttered, his mind racing for a reply that would make sense despite knowing nothing would be considering their mother.

«It’s for proper training of her CODE.» she said, shooting Gladion a glare, gesturing with her eyes that it would be unwise to say that Luna had a GIANT among people at the Grid.

«Proper training? I’m sure she doesn't need it considering where she lived for the past two centuries.» Gladion hissed, not feeling too happy about it.

Lusamine gave them a quick explanation about the reason, which wasn’t as far fetched as it seemed, but Gladion knew there was something else behind it. The slight change in her eyes made all the difference, and meant that he needed to be on guard even more, both for him and Lillie, but no for Luna and Soarin as well. The Games were over in a day or two, so it meant that he had a little time to look around Aether for anything suspicious, including whatever Faba would be up to behind the scenes, knowing that the two were always scheming with something on their own. Lillie seemed quite oblivious, but she knew very well what had happened in the past, and were on guard after the announcement of the two arriving. Though, seeing that their mother had done better, she didn’t want to dwell in the past and forced herself to be positive about it, saying that she’ll make sure that Luna would feel right at home.

«Please be considerate of young Luna. It all is still very new for her.» Lusamine said before adding that they should focus on the last battles at the Grid Games, as she wanted to see what new talent there was for the next games.

«I will!» Lillie said with a smile.

Gladion just shot his sister a glare, to which she glared back at him, gesturing that she knew about her past and were already on guard. Gladion just narrowed his eyes, sitting back in the chair, trying to focus on the battles in front of him. But knowing that the Commander would be arriving, and Luna, who didn’t have much control over her GIANT made him overly worried for Alola as a whole, having seen a good portion of what it could do.


	32. Preperations

After accepting the offer Lusamine gave them, Soarin started to prepare his team for him leaving. He made sure that there weren’t any problems accepting any missions, and making it easy to log them, as he kept informing them that he would be checking if they did do their work. Chad and Chase were still at the Grid Games, and would be there for at least a few more days, giving Soarin enough time to see who would be the perfect fit as the temporary team leader. At least it didn’t take long to see who were fit for the role, and had his mind set on it. 

Sitting in the office, going through his computer and gathering files that he knew Chase would be looking through onto an external harddrive. Most of them being of specific Kanto missions on the labs where Amiya worked, and where he had been and looked for her research within the dead region. 

The more he sat there, going through them, deleting and changing where they were put, he eventually finished and logged out of his account, making sure it was locked until he logged into it again. Letting out a sigh and getting up from the chair, he got his harddisk with him and left the office, giving the rest of his team a quick notice that he’ll be back before leaving, going over a few more things.

«I’ll be back, so be nice kids.» he said with a chuckle. The rest chuckled back, giving him a wave as he left, taking the elevator down to the training area, looking for Luna who had been there, doing some training on her own.

Despite training on her own, Luna had taken the time to prepare herself mentally. Moving to another region, being around more people than what she was used to and being terrified if her GIANT decided to act up. Soarin had noticed her uneasiness, comforting her and telling her that she’ll be fine and that he were around if needed. As much as it meant to be helpful and calming for her, she kept feeling uneasy. And the more uneasy she felt, the more she felt her GIANT brewing within, getting ready to burst.

Being in the training room, practicing her footwork and doing a few swings with a wooden katana. Soarin had entered, leaned against the doorframe for a few seconds and watched her and was impressed, knowing that she had no formal training other than what she told him. Copying what she saw on the different movies she watched while living in Kanto.

«How’s the training going?» he asked gently, getting her attention.

«Going fine, though i’m sure some proper training will do the trick.» she replied, lowering her guard and turned towards him. «Done?» she then asked, referring to his work.

He nodded and hummed softly. «Done with the important stuff. Just need to make sure everything is running smoothly and that the new  _ team leader _ is doing his work properly.» he replied. «I’ll give them a visit the day before we leave for Alola.» he added.

«Okay.» she replied, noticing the harddisk in his hand. «And that is…?» she asked, lightly pointing.

«Oh, this?» he said, lifting it up and looking at it. «Just some files I need, as i can’t leave them completely alone here.» he added, followed by a chuckle. «Got to make sure the kids are doing their homework.»

«Kids?» she said, raising her eyebrow.

«I’m an old man. Compared to them, they are all kids...expect Chase.» he said, scratching his chest lightly. «Anyway...You done?»

Luna nodded, looking down at the wooden katana. «Yeah...i’m done.» she replied.

Soarin then nodded, gesturing for the wall and for her to put the Bokutô away, so they could get going. They still needed to pack, but that was the least of his worries. Knowing that she were feeling uneasy, he didn’t want her to be alone for too long, as well as his own CODE had started to react on hers, making him feel quite uneasy due to the large amount of energy it radiated from her.

He watched her put it back with the other bokutôs, and they walked out, heading home to pack the last few things that were needed. As they left, Chase and Chad arrived at the office, and Chase felt quite good about himself, having been informed that Soarin would be leaving for Alola, basically leaving the team without a leader, and believing that he would take that role as soon as Soarin and Luna left.

«Well boys! New leader in the house!» he exclaimed happily.

«The Commander ain’t leaving until a few days, and he said he’ll be back with some information before then. And no offense...but i’m sure he hasn’t picked you as the new team leader.» one of the members said.

«I know the system better than anyone, have more experience and are the oldest of the group. Of course i’m the new leader.» he snapped back. 

The guy just shrugged. «I’m just saying. We are still following his orders until something else has been said by  _ him _ .» he replied. 

Chad rolled his eyes, looking over at his father, who looked ready to explode. Knowing that Soarin now would be back before his final departure didn’t sit well with him, and instantly scoffed, sitting down at his desk and opening his account on the computer. Chad went over to his and got filled in by his colleague beside him, getting started on some paperwork regarding missions.

Chase instantly went into the files, knowing that it was a shared server and that he should be able to look at the files Soarin had in his computer. Finding it and clicking in it, a window that required a password popped up, catching him off guard.

«What the fuck...» he muttered silently to himself as he kept trying different known passwords of his, only to get an error and eventually getting locked out of the server. «Great...» he then said to himself, rather loudly.

«The problem is?» the colleague at the desk behind him asked.

«Seems I'm locked out for a while on my account.» he replied passive aggressively.

«Did you try to get into the Commander’s files? He put a password on his folder before he left.» his colleague replied, looking back down at the papers in front of him. Chase nodded and looked at the computer screen again, internally fuming and cursing.

* * *

Once Soarin and Luna got home, he instantly found a few bags, handing one to her and told her to pack whatever she wanted. Luna just looked at the bag, already knowing that it would be full, considering that she didn’t have that much to pack. Shrugging lightly, she went to start packing a little, and Soarin did the same.

Putting the bag up on the bed, and opened it up, he grabbed the harddrive from his pocket and looked at it for a few seconds, putting it into one of the pockets within the bag. He could already tell that Chase would try and get into the files, imagining the rage from the old man and trying to get his kid to do something about it. The thought even made him sigh heavily, feeling sorry for Chad, being around it almost all the time and not knowing that he were somewhat involved with Chase’s shenanigans.

Making sure that the pocket where the harddisk were hidden behind clothes, he looked up and at the safe placed alongside the wall, somewhat hidden behind the door. He stared long and hard on it before walking over and unlocking it, slowly opening up the rather heavy door. Staring at the pair of handguns he used years ago, he took one on hand.

«Can’t believe you stopped resonating with my CODE...» he muttered to himself. «Who have you found now?» he asked silently, only for a different type of weapon to respond to his question with a light glow.

Putting it back in it’s holster, he grabbed the other weapon, letting out a soft chuckle. «Haven’t seen you in a while, Raikiri.» he said with a smile, unsheathing the katana slightly from its sheath. It was giving a light glow, which made him rather suspicious, as he had seen it glow in any way until his father passed years ago. Looking at the closed door, he came to think about Luna, and since she had a Swordmaster CODE, and the katana he held were slightly glowing, he were sure it reacted to her CODE.

«Dad?» he heard from outside, making him flinch and sheath the katana instantly.

He put it into the safe again, closing and locking it before opening the door, looking down the hallway. «Yeah?» he replied.

Luna pointed behind her. «You’re getting a call.» she said.

Getting silent, he could hear his phone blowing up. Letting out a heavy sigh, he ran out into the living room, grabbing it and didn’t bother to look at the caller ID. «Soarin speaking.» he said, only hang his head when he heard who was calling. «Chase...» he muttered unimpressed.

«Commander.~» he said in a very fake singsong tone. «I heard that you were leaving for Alola?» he asked.

Soarin just rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. «Public knowledge, but yes. We are leaving for Alola.» he said flatly.

Luna were standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, watching him pace back and forth and looking quite irritated. Soarin gradually got more and more irritated, as he knew Chase was trying to fish for information and Chase tried to gloss over it with only being curious and just wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He even tried to use the comrade card against Soarin.

«Commander...we have known each other for a long time, there’s no need to be hostile...» Chase said, getting cut off.

«Don’t think i don’t know what you at the Grid, Chase.» he hissed. Luna got surprised from the harsh tone in his voice, which also put Chase off, as he started to stammer, nervously trying to explain it. «Don’t even try to explain your curiosity to me. The fact that you used my daughter, and me for that matter, is unheard of.»

«I...i have no idea what you are talking about, Commander...» Chase muttered, swallowing thickly.

«I have proof, so don’t even try me. Be glad that it’s only my files you are locked out of, old friend.» he hissed.

While Soarin, as calmly as possible, kept scolding him. Chase were quite apologetic, which was quite amusing at the same time, as he sounded like a child who had been caught red handed stealing candy. Luna kept watching him, listening him harshly tell the wrongdoings this older man had done, which was quite amusing. 

Soarin eventually finished and hung up, letting out a heavy sigh. It didn’t last long when his phone started up again. He felt the anger rise, but he did see who called this time and managed to collect himself enough to be as polite and respectful as possible.

Luna then left back for her room, closing the door behind her and grabbed Ishtar, her katana and sat down in front of the windows, looking outside while keeping the blade in her lap. Sitting in silence, she could hear Sorain’s muffled chatter in the background, but kept her focus on the city outside. The many lights from the buildings did always make her feel out of place in Johto. The region had the same atmosphere as Kanto, just more lively and without any Ultra Beasts wandering around aimlessly. She did hope that Alola had less people, not having seen the entire region, beside the few people working at Aether.

«Hoping that Alola has less lights… these lights are just...unsettling...» she said to herself.

«You really don’t like the city, huh?» Soarin said softly.

Luna flinched and looked over her shoulder, watching him walk up to her and sit down beside her. «I agree with you at least...the lights from the buildings stretching as far as the eye can see...is quite unsettling.»

«Why do you live here if you don’t like it?» she asked, looking out at the cityscape again.

«I guess it’s the rebel in me...» he said, followed by a soft chuckle as a pause. «My parents...your grandparents were living in the countryside, and being a youngster, I hated it. The first thing i did when i got a job was to move far, far away.» he said.

«Are they...» she muttered softly.

«No. They died a few years after the incident.» he replied. 

«I’m sorry...» she replied, feeling guilty.

«Don’t worry about it. As most old folks...they die of old age.» he added, pulling his arm around her shoulder and gently nudging her closer to him. Luna hummed and nodded. «The previous call was from Mrs. Lusamine...and she suggested that we leave in a day or two. How do you feel about that?»

«I don’t mind either.» she replied dryly.

«Then in two days it is. I’ll go and book the flight, and get back to the office tomorrow to finish things.» he added as he got up, letting out a soft groan.

Luna watched from the reflection of the window as he exited from her room, leaving the door slightly open. She heard him letting out a sigh again, lightly cursing to his phone and muttering why he had the phone at all.

«Probably won’t need the phone anymore in Alola!» she shouted, followed by some soft laughter.

«Let’s god damn hope so!» he replied back with a laugh. «Good thing there’s some humor around….Yes, hi. This is Mahina...Soarin Mahina calling...» headed, getting interrupted as the call to the airport started, catching him slightly off guard when the lady on the other end started talking. Luna chuckled softly, but stopped quickly when she felt her GIANT starting to brew a little more within, making her swallow thickly and starting to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down.


	33. Alolan Home

The day after the final decision of leaving for Alola, Soarin left for the office to get the last few documents and give the team leader status to someone trustworthy of the position, and he would stress that it was only temporary, as he were sure that he would be back after a few months. As soon as he came to the office, Chase went with him into his office and started to boost himself, giving him the talk about how he would take good care of the team while he were gone. Soarin just hummed and nodded, not replying to him since he had already picked someone he found suitable. After more words from him, Soarin gave him a nod, gesturing for the man to leave the office as he were done, and would announce the temporary team leader. Chase left and got over to his desk, and Soarin followed shortly, closing the door to his office behind him before letting out a sigh, looking at his team.

«Well...» he started, getting their attention. «As you know already, i’ll be away for a while.» he finished, giving Chase a look, to which he gave him a pompous grin back. «And because of that, i have decided to appoint a new team leader for this loot.» he added with a hint of sarcasm.

As he said it, the group lightly laughed and kept listening. Soarin chuckled softly to himself, adding that he would be back, and were expecting that his office and the entire building weren’t burnt down when he returns. Chase kept looking over to Chad, giving him a reassuring nod, being very sure that he would get the temporarily leader position.

«So yeah...the final decision I made came to Luke.» Soarin added. Chase’s expression dropped, and his eyes grew wide with surprise. «I have watched you for a while, and i like your work ethic, so...here it is.» he added, handing over a folder to the guy.

Luke were stuttering, thanking him and kept repeating that he wouldn’t let him down. Soarin chuckled and reassured him that he were sure that he wouldn’t. «Thank you, sir…» Luke muttered softly, being baffled.

«That’s the folder where the new missions are put in, so be sure to get through a few of them at least.» he said, firmly grabbing him by his shoulder. «And you are free to use my office...just don’t destroy it.»

«Of course sir!» Luke exclaimed.

Giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, giving him a few more words of encouragement before taking his leave. Chase were stunned and as soon as Soarin left the room, he sat down in his chair, trying to figure out why he picked Luke and not him or Chad for the position. Soarin kept an eye on Chase and his reaction as he entered the elevator, but seeing the rest of his team giving the newly appointed leader their approval, Chase started to sulk. He got up from the chair as the elevator door closed, which Soarin thought that he would give Luke his congratulations for the position.

Chase had other ideas, but did congratulate him, giving him a firm handshake and said that if he needed anything, information or whatever he needed, he would be there. Luke thanked him, and after calming down, ordered the team to get back to work and hesitating to enter Soarin’s office. Chase went back to his desk, fuming as he started to go through old documents again, not paying attention to anything he kept reading.

He kept going through whatever of events that made Soarin not choose him, ruling out the Grid Games, as he couldn’t possibly know what he did there, putting Luna in the spotlight. Chad noticed his old man being unusually grumpy, and decided to look into things himself getting more involved than he intended to.

Soarin went home and picked up Luna and their luggage, heading straight for the airport. Luna didn’t say much on the way over, just watching the buildings as they passed. When they got there, they got greeted by an Aether employee instantly, who told the two to follow them. They said that the private jets were waiting and ready to take off at any moment. Both Luna and Soarin were surprised, as well as he had already booked flights over to Alola on his own. The employee noticed the confusion and said that the bookings he had made got cancelled and that he would get a refund within a few hours, which took him aback. He didn’t believe them until a notification came up on his phone screen, telling him that his booking were cancelled and that he would get a refund.

Getting into the jet and sitting down, the employee told them that the flight might have some turbulence when arriving Alola, as the rain season were about to start, and with rain, there would be storms accompanying it. Soarin nodded and replied that they would be fine.

«A little turbulence shouldn’t be a big deal.» he said, looking over at Luna who were looking around at the interior with big eyes.

The employee nodded and went outside to make sure their luggage got placed in the storage under the jet properly, and that it was secured during the flight. Luna kept running her hand on the armrest, feeling the soft fabric and thinking that a “regular” flight couldn’t get better than this. Soarin chuckled silently as he got comfortable and got the seatbelt on. As Luna heard the clicking noise, she did the same, buckling up and being ready for the flight.

The Aether employee got into the jet again and gave them a nod, a few safety instructions and that they were now ready for take off. The two nodded, watching the employee walk out of sight, getting to a seat of their own. Within a few minutes, the engines started and the pilot announced that they would be heading to the runaway shortly. Luna started to tense up, which Soarin noticed, as her CODE started to get active, slowly emitting the powerful aura it created from her.

«We can still stay here.» he told her gently.

Luna looked over at him and shook her head. «No, this is for the better.» she replied, averting her eyes to look outside the window. Soarin hummed and nodded, leaving it at that.

* * *

The flight ended up being long, and Luna hasn't felt more fatigued than after this trip ever. She didn’t manage to sleep, despite getting a sleeping pill from Soarin, as he needed it for himself on long flights. Her CODE kept making her flinch awake every time she were about to nod off, and it kept going the entire flight. She tried moving seats, using the seat in front of her as a leg rest, even laying in the bed that were in the room behind their seats, but everything to no avail.

As they landed, he had massive dark circles under her eyes, to which Soarin told their greeters that they should be leaving for the place Lusamine had fixed for them right away, gesturing over to Luna. Wicke, who was a part of that committee, nodded and made arrangements right away for them to leave and get proper rest. She did also mention to Soarin that the training wouldn’t properly start until a day or two, as the room were getting upgraded with the newest tech from Aether.

«Time to get used to the heat i guess...» Soarin said, wiping his forehead.

Wicke giggled softly. «There’s an air conditioner in the apartment you will take residence in, so please use it. I do hope it won’t take too long to get used to the Alolan heat.»

«Knowing that Kanto and Johto are two cold regions, i know, for a fact, that it will take a few days, maybe even a week or two to get used to it.» he said with a chuckle.

As soon as he said it, a vehicle pulled up in front of them. The driver got out, greeted them as other employees got their luggage into the back of the car. Luna instantly got into the car, basically giving her father a tired look. Soarin took that as a hint to leave, and said his goodbye before getting into the vehicle with Luna. Wicke stood there, waving gently as they left, heading towards their new place.

The driver then found a letter and handed it over to Soarin, telling him it’s from Lusamine and probably the keys for the apartment. Soarin thanked him and opened it up, taking out two keys. He tried handing one over to Luna, but she said that she would take one later in a groggy tone. Shaking his head lightly, he just put the keys into his pocket, checking the letter for more just in case.

On the ride over to the apartment complex where they would be living, he kept an eye on Luna, making sure that she were at least as comfortable as possible and that her CODE or GIANT didn’t act up because of her sleepiness. The driver stopped, helped with getting the luggage out of the vehicle and wished them welcome to Alola and good luck, considering it was a tropical region.

Soarin laughed softly and nodded, saying his thanks as he got the luggage of theirs, watching the driver and vehicle take off. Luna were looking up at the building, not looking impressed at all. Soarin figured she was like that because of her not having any proper sleep on the flight over. With a quick and gentle pat on her back, they went inside of the building, getting up to the floor where the apartment were and headed over to it. The place were at the other end of the building, and had a good view over the ocean in front of them from the living room.

«Home, sweet home.» he said, sounding cheerful.

«Good night...» she muttered and instantly left to find a room, claiming it as her own and instantly went to bed.

Soarin just watched her with a surprised expression, which quickly changed to a soft chuckle. «Sweet dreams.» he said before she was out of his sight.

As soon as he heard a door closed in the short distance, he went to find her, just to put her belongings just inside the room and leave her be. Finding her, he saw that she had just laid down, not bothering to grab a blanket and pull it over her. She had also instantly fallen asleep as her head hit the pillow. Letting out a soft sigh, he put her bag down as silently as possible, walking over to her while grabbing a blanket, and gently put it over her. Not lingering around, he let her be to get her sleep.

Soarin went to put his stuff into the room that would be his before walking around the apartment, getting to know the layout a little more. The living room were quite big, with an open kitchen, having a breakfast island facing the room. The bedrooms were of decent size, the master being a tad bigger. He liked the balcony that followed, allowing them to sit outside without going anywhere, which he liked. Their own  _ public privacy _ as he liked to call it, knowing that people would see them, but couldn’t really interact unless they shouted up at them if they were outside.

He kept lingering on the balcony for a good while, just looking out at the vast ocean, seeing the Aether facility floating in the middle of the region. It was strange being in a different region, being used to the colder weather in Johto, but at the same time, it was quite refreshing. He were sure it would be easier when they got used to the heat around there, as well as the rather turbulent weather when the autumn and winter seasons were around. 

While looking at the floating facility, he came to recall that Lusamine had two kids, that would be around Luna’s age. As they would probably be around there for most of their time, he hoped that the two would show Luna around Alola whenever there was a day off from the training, and that they would welcome her as a friend. 

«They have already met you, but i hope they’ll get to know you properly.» he muttered silently to himself, followed by a soft sigh.

Getting off the balcony and closing the door, he decided to get some sleep himself, hoping that the next day would prove to be better and that Luna had slept well and felt better.


	34. Alola!

As the next day started, they met Wicke at the entrance. She greeted them with a sweet smile and asked them to walk with her, as she would show them around. While walking down a hallway, Wicke mentioned that the Aether family would arrive later that day, as Lusamine had some unfinished business in Kalos before leaving after the Grid Games. Soarin nodded, understanding that the company needed their investors and keep a good relationship with them. Wicke also mentioned that while Luna would be training there, they would be able to upgrade her gear, so it would make less stress on her physique while fighting. As she said that, Soarin perked up, asking what kind of improvements she was talking about.

«Simple improvements...like...not restricting the movement of the CODE user while in battle. As well as making the equipment incredibly lightweight for easier mobility.» she said with a soft smile. «Everything to make it easier for the user.»

«Is that so...» Soarin replied, humming softly. «Technology sure has come a long way since i got my weapons.» he added with a chuckle.

Wicke giggled softly. «Times change, and so do every user and CODE.» she replied, looking over at Luna.

Luna had been studying the different pictures that were hanging in the walls. Pictures of different users, weapons and some texts about legendary CODEs, alongside their respective weapons. While looking and slightly reading, she got curious about what it generally meant. Wicke smiled softly as she noticed the curiosity in her eyes.

«Each CODE has a weapon it resonates with. It also differs from each user, which makes it quite interesting.» she said, walking up to her side and pointed at a specific picture. «Like this one for example...This is the weapon resonating with a Blademaster CODE, named Solgaleo’s Pride. It’s said it came to be in Alola as well.» she added with a smile.

Luna hummed softly, tilting her head slightly to the side. Soarin then proceeded to ask about the changes she were talking about, being interested if his own gear could be upgraded to some extent. Wicke gladly answered his questions, but stressed that it had to be approved by Lusamine, since it could be dangerous to change anything with a weapon or the gear without any proper testing and approval, also taking into consideration it’s the Aether technology, and Aether had a sketchy reputation to being with.

«My apologies. It’s just how it is.» Wicke said after giving him the information he was asking for.

«Don’t apologize. It’s to keep the company’s good reputation...at least what’s left of it anyway.» he said, humming softly. «Though, i’m still intrigued.»

«I’ll let the president know when they arrive, and I'm sure she’ll have a proper discussion with you about your upgrading.» Wicke replied with a soft smile.

«Alright. I’ll be waiting.» he added, looking over his shoulder at Luna. «You alright?» he asked.

Luna had been staring at the image of the weapon, wondering why the name sounded familiar, despite it being the first time she had heard of it. «I’m fine.» she replied, walking towards them.

«You sure about that?» he asked, looking concerned. «Does something bother you?»

«I’m fine. Really. I was just looking at the image. Nothing more, nothing less.» she replied to him. 

Soarin shrugged and nodded. «Alright. I’m not going to pry.»

«Well, as we are here...» Wicke said, opening a door to the side. «This is what we call a “safe space”. A break room, but with high resistance towards the strong auras some CODEs give off.» she said gently. «It’s always good to have a place where people training can retreat too when they feel a strong CODE around that will, most likely, activate their own for protection purposes.» she added.

«Protection purposes? Can a CODE really activate itself in order to protect its user…?» he asked, then looked over at Luna who were looking quite unimpressed at him. «Right...forget i asked that.» he added, followed by a half hearted chuckle.

Wicke giggled softly. «No need to apologize. But yes, some CODEs do activate itself in order to protect its users. It’s highly rare though. I’m sure it’s more common among users with a GIANT.» she said, looking over at Luna.

«It sure does sometimes...» Luna muttered to herself, thinking about the many times her GIANT had activated itself in order to protect her, also something Gladion had started to call  _ survival mode _ .

* * *

As Lusamine, Gladion, Hau and Lillie got back to Alola, Lusamine went straight to the main office, getting filled in by Wicke, while Gladion and Lillie went home to rest after the flight. Hau also went straight home, but instead of resting, he were feeling incredibly inspired and went to do some training on his own. Lillie went straight to her room and dropped onto her bed, almost instantly falling asleep. Gladion went and placed his luggage in his room, then left to get something to eat, feeling peckish. As he made a simple sandwich, he decided to wander around Aether, just keeping himself moving, feeling restless.

While wandering around, he stumbled over Faba, who were looking like he were scheming something. Taking a u-turn, not wanting anything to do with the guy, which Faba noticed and scoffed. Faba kept himself silent until Gladion were out of sight, only to start muttering to himself again, walking towards his laboratory. Knowing that Soarin and his daughter were now in Alola and were going to train there at Aether, he figured he would try and harvest some of the CODE energy he had heard that the daughter radiated whenever it was active.

«I do wonder how strong her CODE is...» he muttered on his way, rubbing his hands in anticipation. 

Gladion were still walking around, seeing the employees doing their job and found himself taking the elevator up and headed towards the main office, where Lusamine were currently. As he got there, he stood outside for a while, listening to Wicke giving his mother information about when Soarin and Luna arrived, their tour around the place, the keys they got for the training area and overall information about how it seemed that they were doing. Lusamine sounded pleased and said that she would give them a day or so to settle before the training for Luna would start taking place, boasting that she were positive that the young woman would be able to gain some control over her CODE after being there. Wicke agreed and said herself that she were positive it would work.

«I’m also sure Lillie would love to have someone her age around. She seems rather lonely...» Wicke added.

«Everyone is busy with their own thing, and Lillie keeps pushing herself for her goals. But yes, i’m sure she would love someone around. I’ll talk to her and make sure that she,  _ and Gladion _ , is being respectful towards them.» she said, letting out a soft sigh. «At least Gladion, knowing his temper.» she added, shaking her head.

«The young master will be fine, i’m sure.» Wicke said with a giggle.

Gladion just shook his head and left, feeling rather insulted. He had no plans on being different towards Luna, despite knowing why she were in Alola. But putting him in with Lillie to befriend her were out of the question, as he had his own struggles with his own CODE, that were still hard to activate. Lightly fuming he went down to the training area, just looking around. The more he passed the many rooms, the more annoyed he got.

«Why does she get some special treatment…?» he hissed to himself. «Tsk...probably because she’s the Commanders kid, and of course she’s the  _ missing link _ from Kanto. I could have done  _ better _ if  _ i _ just got the  _ proper _ help to activate my CODE...» he scoffed.

Luna and Soarin were walking around Heahea City, having gotten acquainted with Olivia, who Wicke mentioned earlier. When Wicke told them to ask her for a tour around the city or the Island, Soarin didn’t hesitate. Luna wasn't as enthusiastic about it, but tagged along, feeling it would be good to see some new scenery and have some time with her father, trying to get to know him. As soon as they met Olivia, she were overly enthusiastic and didn’t hesitate to show them around the good hot spots of Heahea city, or Akala Island in general. She even filled them in on some Alolan lore, which caught Soarin’s interest, as he kept asking questions about it. With a heavy sigh, she kept walking with them, looking around on her own but kept an eye on the two, who were always a few feet in front of her. 

While walking behind them, she got lost in her thoughts, only to get snapped out of it when someone called for her, which also confused her to no end. «Hey! You’re Luna right?»

She looked over at the guy who jogged over to her. She didn’t know how to react, but nodded. «Y-yeah...» she muttered bewildered.

The guy stopped, giving her a welcoming smile. «I’m Hau. You probably don’t remember me but...I was the guy in the back when Gladion got beaten up in Kanto those months back.» he said.

Thinking back, she did recall that there were three people in that group. «I kinda recall...i’m sorry if i don’t remember...» she replied.

«Don’t worry about it, you were kinda rushed after all.» he said, placing his arms behind his head. «You're going to get the proper training at Aether, no?» he asked.

«Y-yeah...That’s the plan at least.» she replied, nodding lightly. 

Soarin and Olivia had stopped when they noticed that Luna were talking to someone. When Olivia saw it was Hau, she reassured that Hau were a good guy, despite his naivety at times. Soarin wasn’t too impressed, recalling the small mission to find Luna and seeing that he were kinda looking lost most of the time. «Let Hau show her around, he knows the Islands better than me, considering he travels between them every day.» Olivia said.

«Is that so…?» Soarin muttered, followed by a soft hum. «I’m not worried about him though...» he added, watching the young adults converse.

«I get it.» Olivia said, locking her arm with his. «She’s your precious daughter, and Hau is a  _ man _ .» she said, giving him a playful wink.

«T-that’s not what i meant!» Soarin stuttered, getting dragged off by her.

Hau and Luna had noticed Olivia dragging him away. Luna just looked at it, while Hau chuckled. «That’s Olivia for you...» he said softly. «Anywhere you want to go? I literally know the Islands like the back of my hand!» he asked, looking proud.

«I don’t know anything about Alola though...» Luna muttered timidly.

«A malasada shop is the first stop them! You can’t be in Alola and  _ not _ try one!» he said, pointing to a shop nearby. Luna were still taken aback by a lot, but nodded, following him over to the shop.

The Malasada shop wasn’t to far away, and once they were there, Hau asked her to stay outside while he went inside to get a pair, muttering to himself that she would be better of starting with a sweet one, not wanting to throw her off with a sour or spicy only, having seen how people reacted when they started with that. Luna stood there, waiting for him to get back and looking around at the people passing, minding their own business. 

It kinda baffled her that they were living so peacefully, with nothing to worry about. Most people had a CODE, but from what she saw, it seemed that people’s CODEs were of the small kind, not strong enough to battle with. It made her feel quite jealous, wishing that she could have had a life like that from the beginning, with a proper family. With a heavy sigh, she were sure that if she never had a CODE to begin with, she would most likely have had a family of her own, a place to call home, and a regular job at some shop.

«Heavy thoughts?» Hau asked. Luna flinched and looked at him. «Oh, sorry! Didn’t know you were that deep in though.» he apologized instantly. «Here’s the malasada. It’s a sweet one. The best for beginners!» he said with a grin.

«Oh...thank you.» she replied, taking the food on hand. «Sorry that i didn’t notice you...» she added, looking at the bun on hand.

«Nah...Don’t worry about it. I’m quite used to it because of Gladion. He looks like he’s in deep thought all the time.» he said, taking a bite of the malasada, making a face once he noticed the sour taste. «Oh my god...that’s sour...» he whined. Hearing the light whine from him made her crack a soft smile, not understanding why he were whining about it since he picked it out for himself.

Hau kept digging in, and eventually got used to the sour taste of it. Luna took a bit every now and then, enjoying the taste, but found it a little too sweet for her personal taste. While they were eating, Hau showed her around the city, talking and introducing her to people he knew. Luna didn’t know how to react, not feel about the entire situation she were in at the moment, but she could at least tell it wasn’t a bad one, having a warm fuzzy feeling brewing and feeling quite welcome for a change.


	35. "Heat"

Hau ended up showing Luna around the entire island. Instead of going everywhere, he made sure to show her the hotspots, major tourist attractions and a few  _ hidden gems _ as he called it. Luna didn’t say much and just let him talk, enjoying herself by just listening to his stories of the many places, the shenanigans he, Gladion and Lillie had on a certain few, as well as the few UB fights that appeared throughout the years. The way he talked about the few UB fights he had been in made it seem that he enjoyed them, making his eyes sparkle. She were about to say something, but Hau just kept on going.

«The goal is to get stronger, and prove to Gladion that a CODE ain’t everything in a UB battle.» he said, followed by a soft sigh and a scratch at the back of his head.

«Well...there’s more to a UB battle than a mere CODE...» she replied with a whisper. 

Hau noticed and apologized right away. «I’m sorry, i forgot that you basically have been fighting for survival only...»

«It’s fine. I don’t expect people to...understand...» she replied.

«Yeah...Though i’m sure Gladion does understand, to an extent at least in this  _ o’ modern _ world.» he replied, letting out a heavy sigh. 

«And what does that mean?» Luna snapped back. «I can tell you right here, right now that i would much rather not have a CODE...» she added with a hiss.

«I get you, i get you...» Hau replied, scratching his head, trying to figure out a way to explain what he meant. «Well...it’s just...hmm...» he started, but stopped, pausing for a few good minutes. «According to Lillie, the pressure and weight on Gladion’s shoulders is a heavy one, being the heir to the CEO title of Aether. And he doesn't have his CODE activated yet.»

«That should be a good thing.» Luna replied instantly, stopping and looking over at the massive white floating structure out at sea.

«Don’t get me wrong! You have your struggles…i’m just saying that it’s just as hard around here. You are literally deemed useless and most places won’t hire anyone without an active CODE.» he said, humming softly as he started to think more, trying to decipher what he said and if it came across properly.

«Because of the protection it can provide I assume?» Luna asked.

«Bingo!» Hau said, pointing at her excitedly. «Most CODEs are rather...useless without the proper training. At least that’s what the textbooks are saying...»

«Books can’t teach you everything.» Luna said with a soft sigh.

«True, but there’s facts that are only in books though.» Hau added, looking a little smugly at her. «Anyway...Gladion has his own struggles. He wants his CODE to activate in order to be, or feel fulfilled and ready for the title that’s to come.» he added, shrugging.

«Life’s cruel...» Luna replied, shaking her head slightly.

Hau then grabbed her around her shoulders, pulling her close which made her yelp slightly. «We’re almost at Konikoni City! I’m sure we’ll find the Commander and Olivia there.» he said with a grin. «Olivia runs a jewelry store there, and is frequently dining at my friend Mallow’s family restaurant there.» Luna just nodded in desperation as he let her go. «Onward we go!» he added, which confused her even more as they ventured forth the route.

Soarin had been dragged around by Olivia to Konikoni, and had taken place at the restaurant there. While he were sitting there, waiting for some local dish to get to him, Olivia had disappeared, excusing herself for a few minutes. The woman had gone around and into the kitchen, gushing over Soarin to Mallow, who were working with her family to keep the food coming. Mallow did on a few occasions tell her that Soarin was the very well known Commander from Johto, to which Olivia didn’t believe in, giving the young woman a light glare.

«Don’t be ridiculous...he’s not  _ the _ Commander, i’m sure of it.» Olivia said in a hushed voice, peeking at him from the window on the door.

Mallow just shook her head, sighing. «I’m sure he is  _ the _ Commander...and i’m also very sure that he’s not looking for a significant other either.» she said.

«He’s not  _ the _ Commander, and who knows? He’s just up my alley.~» she replied in a low singson voice.

«If you say so...don’t come to me when you have made a fool out of yourself.» Mallow replied, continuing with her tasks.

Soarin were sipping the glass of water he got when seated, not getting over how intrusive and overbearing Olivia were. After being dragged around to every corner of Heahea City, she managed to drag him with her over to the other side of the island; Konikoni City. With a soft sigh, he were at least relieved that he were finally sitting down on a chair, since his feet hurt. He couldn’t even recall the last time his feet had been hurting as much as now.

«I’m really dragging out the years now...» he muttered to himself. Despite his feet now hurting, he were quite grateful that Olivia were gone, even if it was only for a few minutes. «Some peace and silence...» he muttered to himself, feeling content.

Sitting there on his own, he started to think of the training that Luna would be going through, and how that would help, since her GIANT were already active and usually did as it pleased whenever it wanted to. Going through the many training programs he knew, he couldn’t figure out anything, and his mind started to wander towards Gladion. He had the same CODE as him; Gunslinger CODE, and knowing that he hasn’t activated it yet, he probably could give him a helping hand to figure something out. At least while Luna were doing her own training, where he couldn’t do anything other than watch at a distance.

From what he had seen from the young man, he wasn’t bad and knew the many training programs by muscle memory, which Soarin found quite intriguing, figuring out that he might just give the kid a lesson with real combat training. «Hmm...Hopefully you’ll accept this old farts offer.» he muttered to himself.

* * *

Ending up in Konikoni city, Hau kept showing her around, talking highly about everything in Alola. Luna could see and hear that he were proud of his home, as well as his friends, which it seemed he had many of, considering everyone they passed greeted them. He kept mentioning Lillie and Gladion, how he met them during an UB outbreak in Alola some years ago and after that, became  _ stuck _ with them.

«Stuck?» Luna asked, confused.

«Oh, yeah...haha! It’s something Gladion keeps on saying.» Hau replied with a grin. «” _ I can’t believe i’m stuck with the likes of you!”  _ Is what he keeps on saying.» Hau added, followed by some laughter.

«That’s...unfortunate...» she said, not sure what to make of it.

«It’s alright, Luna! We are friends, despite him insisting that we ain’t… He’s fun to be around though, and of course Lillie...» He replied. 

Luna noticed a faint pink appearing on his cheeks and couldn’t help but to comment on it. Hau laughed, but she noticed that it just made him a little flustered. «I don’t know her...but from what i have seen, she seems nice.»

«Oh, i can assure you that Lillie is a sweetheart.» Hau said, the pink cheeks of his got slightly darker. 

Luna had a faint smile on her lips. «I’m sure she is.»

«Though...she’s way out of my league.» Hau added, making Luna look at him with a questionable expression. Once he noticed, he got incredibly flustered, flailing his arms in desperation while trying to convince her that it wasn’t what she thought. Luna just got unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at him, which made him stop and sigh loudly, hanging his head in defeat. «Oh man...i messed that up big time...» he muttered.

«Just tell her straight.» Luna said, shrugging. «Can’t be worse than a  _ no _ .»

«I...uh...i don’t know...» Hau muttered, scratching the back of his neck. «I just don’t want to ruin what we have either...» Luna shrugged, which made him frown at her. «I’m going to tell her… one day, but that is not now or anytime soon...»

«If you say so...keep me informed though.» Luna replied.

«No promises.» Hau replied, forcing a smirk. 

Standing in the plaza of Konikoni City, Lana then noticed them and waved, getting their attention. Hau instantly shifted to his usual self, waving back. Lana then proceeded to walk over, being curious since she had seen Hau flail desperately about something. As soon as she were right beside them, she asked and Hau dropped his jaw and couldn’t believe that she had seen all of it. Luna kept a straight face, but had a hard time keeping it. Lana kept prying, but Hau stood firm on his explanation, which was about malasadas. 

Lana then looked over at Luna. «Is it true he flailed about malasadas?» she asked, not being convinced.

«From what he tells me, a spicy Malasada is the best.» Luna replied with a shrug, which made Lana even more suspicious.

«Hmm...Okay...if you say so.» she muttered, giving them both a glare.

Hau then kept on with his explanation about him flailing earlier, going on with the malasada story. Luna didn’t say much and just nodded whenever she had to. It didn’t help as Lana got more and more suspicious, but since she didn’t get anything out of the two, she let them be.

«Whatever...I’ll figure it out sometime anyway.» she said with a shrug. Lana then kept thinking hard about who else might know something, and figured that she would ask Mallow. «I’ll just go and ask Mallow.» she added and headed towards the restaurant.

Hau and Luna watched her head over to the place, and shrugged, following after her. Lana made her entrance, asking for Mallow and were she was, to which the receptionist said that she were mostly in the kitchen, helping out as per usual. Lana spared no time and headed over. Hau and Luna then entered the place, and noticed Soarin sitting by himself at a table. As soon as he noticed them, he gave them a small wave, not wanting to create too much attention.

Luna walked over, and sat down opposite of him. «How come you are here?» she asked. Hau sat down beside her, being equally as curious.

«Miss Olivia dragged me over, so now i’m just...waiting for her to get back.» he replied, taking a look at the clock hanging on the wall. «And that was an hour ago now.» he added with a light chuckle.

«Heh...That’s Olivia for you...» Hau replied. Luna just sighed softly, shaking her head.

«What do you mean by that?» Soarin asked, being confused.

«It’s just common for her to..run away for a while when she fancy someone...» he replied, followed by a nervous chuckle.

«Is that so? Well...Unfortunately for her, I'm not looking for anything else than peace.» he said.

«Olivia is just like that...» Hau replied and shrugged. «She’s nice and all, just...overbearing on that part. I’m sure she had been over most of the regular tourists in Alola by now.» he added. Soarin had a disturbed look on his face, and Luna could tell that he just wanted to leave right away.

«Should we leave then? I’m getting quite exhausted...» she said.

Soarin was all for leaving and nodded. «Yeah, let’s do that. This  _ heat _ is killing me...» he added. 

«I’ll walk with you to the marine, so you don’t get lost in the Diglett’s tunnel. It’s quite a labyrinth if you don’t know your way around.» Hau replied with a grin. Soarin accepted, giving a nod to Luna, who nodded back, having nothing to say. With that, they left the restaurant and headed for Heahea City. 

Lana, who basically stormed out to the kitchen, found Olivia and Mallow talking. She didn’t consider what they were talking about as she interrupted them, asking if they knew why Hau was flailing about a few minutes earlier. The two looked at her in pure confusion, as they had no idea what had happened, Mallow being too busy telling Olivia that not everyone is after her or fancy her, as well as  _ the _ Commander is most likely in Alola because Aether had asked something. Olivia did confirm that Soarin was in Alola for Aether, but were set on the idea that he wouldn’t have contacted her if he didn’t fancy her. Lana then understood that they had been doing and just shook her head.

They kept chatting between them until Olivia peeked outside at the main floor, seeing that Soarin were leaving, with Hau and Luna, making her gasp in horror. Mallow and Lana just facepalmed, but kept her in the kitchen until they had left before releasing her into the  _ wild _ again. Olivia started pouting and couldn’t help herself feeling heartbroken as she dumped herself onto the nearest chair. 

«You know...If you just weren’t as desperate for a man, i’m sure you would have found  _ the one _ rather quickly.» Lana said with a straight face. 

«Shhh!» Mallow said, gesturing to keep it quiet.

Lana just shrugged. «She needs to know and if she needs it like a punch in the face, then so be it!» 

Olivia sighed. «Don’t worry about me, girls. I’ll be fine.» Mallow gave Lana a stern look, to which she just shrugged at. «I’ll drown this sorrow of mine with some jewelry making!» she then added, getting up, looking incredibly inspired and determined. «I’ll win a man’s heart someday! So just you wait, girls! I’ll be sure to have a man by the end of next year!» she exclaimed and walked out, humming proudly. Lana and Mallow exchanged glances, making sure that both of them were equally as confused.

«I’ll...make sure she don’t do anything stupid...» Lana said, slowly walking out of the kitchen and following the woman.

«Please...» Mallow muttered, looking incredibly concerned.


	36. New Gear

After a few days, Lusamine had invited them over to Aether for some general information about the training that Luna would be doing. Sitting at the office, listening to Lusamine go through the training program that she had made for the young woman were quite impressive. Soarin was quite intrigued, as it seemed that Lusamine had thought about everything in order for Luna to properly control her CODE and GIANT after a few sessions. Luna wasn't impressed, but nodded along, just wanting to get this talk over and hopefully get started.

Gladion were present, and basically giving Luna a few glares on occasion. Soarin had noticed and couldn’t help himself to chuckle lightly, seeing the jealousy radiating from the blonde. Wicke had also noticed, deciding to talk to him after the briefing, hoping that he would open up a little and tell her why Luna seemed like a target. 

Lusamine then proceeded to tell about the enhanced equipment that Luna would be using, if she wanted to, giving a rough explanation of what it would help her with. She also asked Wicke to pull up the image of the prototype of the equipment on her pad, showing it to Luna. Wicke pulled it up and walked over to her, handing her the pad with the image of the prototype on it. Soarin scooted over, looking over her shoulder for a look himself.

«It’s only a prototype equipment at the moment, so adjustments will be made. I’m showing this now as i do hope that you’ll use it while going through the training program. That way we can make adjustments that you want and that seems fitting for making it easier to carry your weapon.» Lusamine said, looking confident. «For what I have seen, you carry your katana by hand, and i’m sure it will be quite inconvenient in the long run.»

«And where is this equipment attached? I don’t see any straps.» Soarin asked, looking up at her for a brief second.

«On the artificial spine, there’s attached a few strong magnets, that allows the weapon to stay behind the user and out of their way. The spine is to protect your organic spine from collapsing from said magnet. It also acts as a guard while fighting and won’t cause any harm or unnecessary straining on your body. It’s quite lightweight.» she added, gesturing for Wicke to show the other image of the artificial spine, with a little information attached on how it would work.

«Impressive.» Soarin muttered. «So it’s basically there as a guard for the spine and magnet within the sheath, yet acts like a lightweight accessory? As in you won’t notice it’s there, unless you are hit by something.» Soarin asked, sitting back in his chair.

«Precisely.» Lusamine nodded proudly. «Again, it’s only a prototype, so changes will and can be made as we go.» Gladion rolled his eyes, lightly scoffing, which was something Lusamine noticed and gave him a harsh glare right away. «If you are going to sit there being jealous, then i suggest you leave.» she said harshly.

Gladion just raised his hands up in defeat and got up from the coach, leaving the office. Soarin could see the disappointment in the blonde’s eyes and decided to follow after the guy. He told them to keep going, and Luna could just fill him in later with the important details, telling them that he needed to make a call. Wicke and Lusamine looked surprised, but nodded and watched him walk off. Luna didn’t pay attention to what he said, keeping her eyes on the image of the prototype. As soon as Soarin left the office, he spotted Gladion in the distance and ran after him.

«Gladion!» he called out for him, getting his attention.

Gladion stopped and sighed heavily, turning around to see Soarin hurrying up to him. «Can i help you?» he asked as politely as possible.

«Com’on, don’t be like that.» Soarin said, folding his arms. «Couldn’t help but to notice that that jealousy of yours made your eyes even more green.» he added, chuckling.

«Tsk...» he scoffed, instantly looking away and getting beet red.

«Jokes aside… I have also noticed that you know your training programs quite well.» he said, followed by a soft hum.

«Yeah...is that even a problem?» Gladion hissed.

Soarin chuckled and patted Gladion lightly on his back. «It can be a problem.» he replied. «You in for some proper training? Stealing tips and tricks from this old guy?» he asked, which made Gladion’s eyes go wide in surprise.

«W-what…?» Gladion stuttered, looking bewildered at the older man in front of him. «You? Want to train...me?»

Soarin hummed. «If you allow me to?» he replied with a smirk. «Don’t expect me to babysit you though.»

Gladion couldn’t help but to feel quite overwhelmed, not even hesitating when he accepted the offer, which didn’t surprise Soarin. Seeing that the jealousy were fading, he couldn’t help but to smile softly. Soarin then told him that they would be starting their own training program when Luna started hers, which confused him. 

«Shouldn’t you be around her?» Gladion asked.

«What’s the point? I can’t do anything other than to watch from afar.» he replied, shrugging. «So it’s better to do something, and what’s not the best than to give some tips and tricks to the younger generation?» he said with a soft smile. «Unless...you are backing out?» he added, the smile turning into a mischievous smirk.

«Definitely not backing out!» he exclaimed. «This...is an opportunity of a lifetime, and there’s no way i’m letting that slide.» he said.

«Good answer.» Soarin replied, giving him a thumbs up. «I’ll see you when the program starts.» he added. Gladion nodded and hummed softly.

Soarin then gave him a friendly salute and headed back to the office. Gladion stood there for a few minutes, just going through what had just happened. Turning around and walking off, the butterflies in his stomach kept being fuzzy, making it hard to hide the soft smile growing on his lips.

After Soarin arrived back at the office, Lusamine offered the two to take a look at the equipment that she would be using. Soarin were quite sceptical about it, but hearing Luna saying that she wanted a look made him go along with it. It was her that would be using it, so it was for the better for her to get a look before anything starts up. Lusamine added that she wouldn’t be able to join them when Luna were taking a look, but Wicke would be around if any questions came up.

«She has been around the development of the equipment, so she’s able to answer whatever you might be wondering about.» the blonde woman said. Luna nodded and Soarin hummed, watching Wicke gesture for them to follow her, as they would be heading down to the lab.

* * *

Gladion went straight to the training area, deciding to get in a few rounds in one of the programs. Feeling determined, he decided that he shouldn’t slack off, as his own personal training would be starting soon. Faba had been around the area, just mumbling to himself when he saw Gladion, looking rather happy for a change, which stunned him. 

Faba then scoffed. «Ugh...» he groaned and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

Before leaving the area completely, he decided to view Gladion’s training for a few minutes on a whim. Not being too fond of the young mad, he figured he would at least try and gather as much intel on him as possible, him being the future president of the Aether company. Getting up to the control room, he turned his attention to the screens of the room where Gladion were doing his training. He hummed softly, and could see that there were a lot of improvements in his fighting style, but there were clearly something lacking.

«Being the most experienced with missions around here, i’m baffled how little you actually know.» Faba muttered silently to himself.

Faba ended up watching for a while before leaving, heading back to the lab. While walking off, he kept muttering about something he couldn’t remember, repeatedly snapping his fingers. Despite being rather far away from the room being used, Gladion could hear the snapping sound, but couldn’t pinpoint where it came from, as well as making him feel rather uneasy.

Finishing off a second round with the program, the blonde decided to take the rest of his time on the treadmill, and a few other workout routines he had. Though, as he entered the gym there, got changed into a workout outfit, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that came from the snapping sound. It had been a while since he had felt that uneasy, the previous that he could remember quite clearly were back in Kanto, when Luna were acting quite threatening towards him that one night.

Faba kept doing his thing, and arrived at the lab, seeing Wicke in the distance, alongside Soarin and Luna. Faba silently scoffed, but as soon as the three were rather close, he put up his usual nice guy act.

«Hello, Commander! What brings you here today?» he asked proudly.

«We are here to let miss Luna take a look at the equipment we made, in order to get her input before we put it on her.» Wicke replied with a sweet smile.

«Ah, of course...» he replied, looking disappointed. «It’s right over here, and I do hope it’s up to your standar, Commander.» he said, sounding rather snarky with a proud understone.

«Right.» he replied flatly, looking over at Luna. She just shook her head as he shrugged. Wicke just sighed silently, opening the door for the lab and letting them in.

Faba hurried inside and over to his desk, closing the different windows on the computer, as well as closing a few folders full of documents. Wicke noticed and proceeded to scold him for not being careful with documents, and not putting them back when he were done with them. Faba apologized and said that he would get better, but used the excuse that he had been working and used them for his research.

«I just needed to walk off a little and didn’t think i would be meeting you guys in the hallway, not allowing me to clean up properly in time.» he said, holding folders of documents.

«Mr Faba...we have talked about it. Files and documents should not be open unsupervised.» Wicke said.

«My apologies, miss Wicke...I’ll do better.» Faba added.

Luna’s eyes got caught on the gear she saw on the pictures earlier, hanging on the wall. Soarin were standing behind her, looking just as baffled, as the images made the equipment look much bigger than what it actually was. Wicke and Faba saw them looking at it, and Faba got really proud, starting to talk himself up. Wicke got over to their side, ignoring Faba and asked the two what they were thinking about, as it were written all over their faces.

«It looked bigger in the pictures...» Luna said.

«Pictures are for showing it without having the equipment around physically.» she said, looking up at it herself. «I can already tell that the spine is a bit too long for you, young Luna, so i’ll make sure Faba gets that fixed for you.» she added. «Right, Faba?»

Faba had been bragging about himself, and when Wicke asked him, he stopped and looked at her. Her usual sweet smile were giving him a rather uncanny feeling and just nodded vigorously. «O-of course!» he said, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm down and not be met with her  _ wrath _ .

Luna went on to look closer at it, though, she didn’t find it interesting, nor particularly useful. She knew she had to give it a few tries before deciding to use it or not, but for now, she didn’t look too happy about it. It was a rather large sheath for her weapon, and she didn’t get why it needed to be that massive. Soarin pointed out the magnet they were told about earlier, noticing that she wasn’t too fond of the gear in front of her.

«It’s probably to keep the weapon safe. Like they said...the magnet is a strong one, so it’s probably that big to keep the weapon safe, same with the spine.» he said.

Luna sighed softly, keeping her eyes on it. «I guess...»

«It will take some time to get used to, but give it a try at least.» he added, giving her a gentle pat on her shoulder. Luna just nodded, keeping her eyes on the future gear of hers.


	37. Pre-incident prt 4

Staying at his parents' place seemed to make things a lot easier for Luna. She were less skittish and his mother had a great time being around her. It also seemed that Luna herself had a great time, joining on different activities she could participate in. Watching her be all smiles and laughter was all he ever wanted for her, and it became quite apparent that Amiya had something to do with her being quite timid and scared whenever she were around or had been alone with her for a long period of time. His father kept saying that Amiya had lost her way a long time ago, and were slowly turning into a mad scientist. Soarin disagreed, telling his father that Amiya were just very invested in her research.

His father scoffed. «It wouldn’t surprise me if Luna is a project for her.» he said harshly.

Soarin didn’t say anything, just looking at the ground in front of him, telling himself that  _ that _ was not the case. He knew something were up, but having seen Amiya’s temper with Luna, he were so sure it was just a way to discipline the child and have some respect. 

«From what i see of the child, i can’t fathom that fear is a way of respect.» his father added.

Soarin sighed. «Look...I’m well aware that you and mom don’t like Amiya...»

«Yet, here you are with your own child...away from  _ her _ .» his father snapped back instantly, not letting Soarin finish.

Soarin sighed heavily, hearing tiny feet running in the distance and getting closer rather quickly. His father scoffed, looking at the patio as the little girl came over, almost stumbling in her own feet. Soarin’s heart ached from what he already knew, but didn’t want to admit it to himself that Amiya were probably using Luna as a test subject for something, and it affected her horribly.

«Papa!» Luna said loudly and excitedly, stopping in front of him and partially jumping in her spot.

«Yes, what is it?» he asked gently, brushing her bangs away from her face.

«Nana is making cookies!» she exclaimed. «And I helped!» she added shortly.

«Did you know? Am i allowed to have one when they are done?» he asked, placing her in his lap. Luna nodded vigorously, making him chuckle softly. «I’m glad.»

Soarin’s father let out a soft sigh before he got up on his feet, excusing himself to them both, but gave Luna a soft, gentle smile. Luna gave him a quick smile and wave before turning her attention to Soarin again, leaning against him while looking around the place. Soarin and his father had been sitting in the garden, trying to have some proper conversation like adults. As usual, his father kept being snippy and rather insulting towards him and Amiya, which Soarin didn’t like.

«You doing alright, princess?» he asked. 

Luna nodded and hummed softly, grabbing his hand, placing her little hand in his, getting wide eyed at the size difference. Soarin just watched her, but grew curious when she giggled softly. His mother arrived a few minutes later, looking for Luna. Once she saw them, she smiled softly while approaching them, calling for the little girl. Luna instantly looked over her shoulder, and as the older woman told her that the cookies were done, she lit up. Hurrying down from his lap, she grabbed his hand and started to tug.

«Papa!» she said, being all excited and slightly jumping on her spot.

Soarin chuckled and got up, letting her drag him along. His mother chuckled softly as she watched, listening to him telling the young girl to calm down, and that the cookies weren’t going to run away, only for her to exclaim that they should get there quickly.

«What if grandpapa takes them all!» she added, looking up at Soarin with a small pout.

«If that’s the case...» he said, picking her up. «We better hurry then!» he finished, looking over his shoulder, seeing his mother laugh softly. 

«Don’t you worry, Luna. I’ll make sure that grandpa won’t eat them all.» Soarin mother replied, holding in the laughter to the best of her ability.

* * *

The stay ended quite abruptly when Soarin got a message that cops would be called if he didn’t get back to the apartment with Luna, and that she would tell the officers that he kidnapped her. Soarin was taken aback by what Amiya had written to him, looking over at Luna who were happily playing with some toys of hers. Her precious smile was everything to him, but knowing Amiya, if she went through with it, would mean that he would lose his daughter for good. His mother wasn’t pleased when he ended up asking for advice, huffing and pouting, telling him that he shouldn’t go anywhere near that woman. His father kept being silent, already knowing the outcome.

In the end, Soarin ended up taking Luna with him back, but took the long road around. While being in the car, Luna eventually fell asleep in her seat. Watching her from the rear mirror, he had a faint smile on his face, but couldn’t help to feel sorry for the young girl. She knew they were going back home to  _ mom _ , but he were terrified of what would happen next. Amiya were known to be impulsive and after Luna were born, she got quite the temperament when it came to her research, putting that above anything else, even her child.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stopped the vehicle at a gas station a few miles away from the city, making sure that Luna were fully asleep before he went outside, starting to refill the tank. The gas station were looking quite sketchy, so he didn’t take any chances, paying with his card and quickly getting out of there. After a few minutes of getting onto the road again, he noticed that a car were following them. Several attempts were made by him to let them pass, but they kept staying behind him, which made him quite uneasy.

«Why ain’t you passing…?» he muttered to himself, keeping the vehicle in view at all times, as well as Luna, who were still sleeping.

The car kept tailing them until they got into the city, where they took a turn and didn’t follow them anymore, which made Soarin even more suspicious. Luna eventually woke up from the street lights, letting out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. Soarin asked if she had a good sleep, which she lightly nodded at.

«We are soon home, so you can sleep in your bed instead.» he added, sounding cheerful.

«...But mama is still mad at me...» she muttered, hugging her plush tightly.

«She’s not.» he replied instantly. «She has just...been stressed from work.»

«She’s not mad at me?» Luna asked in a low, timid voice.

«She’s not mad at you, princess.» Soarin replied gently, giving her a soft smile. Luna nodded and hummed softly, looking at her plush and told it that mom wasn’t mad anymore, looking outside the windows, keeping her plush close to her chest.

As much as his heart ached, he didn’t want her to be upset, scared, nor wanting her smile to fade. As long as she were happy, he didn’t mind what Amiya did to him, but he made a note for himself. If she did anything to her, he would be out for good the next time, and would be telling the woman as soon as possible.

As soon as he parked the car, he noticed that Luna were starting to feel uneasy. Soarin got out of the vehicle, got their bags before he got her, carrying her up to the apartment. Luna kept looking behind him, and could feel her small body shiver slightly as he unlocked the door and walked in, finding the place covered in darkness. It surprised him, considering that Amiya had given him several text messages and a few calls threatening him to call the police on him. He called out of her, announcing that they were home, only to be met with complete silence.

«Mama not home?» she asked, looking over her shoulder.

«Seems like it.» he muttered softly, closing the door behind them, locking it in the process. «Well, we are home...and it’s bedtime for little girls.» he said, watching her yawn again.

Luna kept holding her plush tightly and laid her head down on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. Soarin nuzzled her softly while walking into the apartment and towards her bedroom. Getting into her room, he placed her on the bed while finding her PJs, getting her changed and tucking her in, making sure that her favourite plush were right beside her. Once she were tucked in, he sat down on his knees beside the bed, lightly leaning onto the bed and gently moved a few strands of hair away from her face, putting them behind her ear. She didn’t say anything, but he could see the uneasy feeling in her face.

«I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?» he said gently in a hushed voice. Luna lightly nodded, feeling her eyes grow heavy. After a few minutes, she were asleep. «Sweet dreams, Luna.» he said in a hushed voice, giving her a gentle pat on her head before slowly moving from her bed and silently walking out.

He found his way out to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and instantly downing it, finishing it with a gasp. Recalling the messages and calls he had gotten from Amiya throughout that day were still circling around his mind, as they were not consistent with their context. In some, she would sound apologetic but in others she would be harsh and threatening. Same with the calls he received from her. Not knowing where she was, he walked around the place, trying to find some sort of a notice of her having left, but couldn’t find anything. He skipped her office, knowing that the room would be locked due to her research and work. After looking through most of the rooms, except Luna’s bedroom, he decided to head to bed himself. While getting ready to get under the covers, he heard the front door opening. Hearing a scoff in the hallway, he walked out of the room, finding Amiya standing outside the kitchen door.

«So you actually showed up. I’m impressed.» she hissed lightly.

Soarin swallowed thickly, getting anxious when meeting her eyes. Her eyes were as harsh as they could get, slightly giving a faint glow in the dark, which told him that her CODE was active. «Yeah… And Luna is sleeping, so please keep it down.»

Amiya scoffed again, walking into the kitchen. He heard her opening a cabinet and the tap turning on. He quickly told her goodnight and that he would be heading to bed. Amiya quickly replied that she would be leaving again, as she had been at the research lab and were close to figure out something she had been studying for a while.

Soarin stopped in his tracks. «And when do you think you are back again?» he asked.

«I’m not sure.» she replied. Soarin hummed and started to walk away, but stopped when she added something that didn’t sit too well with him. «Don’t you even dare leave with her.» she snarled.

He didn’t reply but kept walking to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and sat down at the edge of the bed. Sitting in silence, he heard her leave again, but couldn’t shake the harsh look she gave him. It wasn’t the first time Amiya had given him a harsh glare, but knowing how a CODE worked and how it could show in the eyes, her glare were rather malicious. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he laid down in bed and got under the covers. He kept staring at the ceiling for a few hours, flinching slightly when the door opened and Luna walked in, rubbing her eyes. Sitting up and watching her crawl up onto the bed, he asked her if she was alright. The young girl just shook her head.

«What’s wrong, princess?» he asked again, putting her in his lap. As he asked, he could hear some faint thunder. «Oh.» he sighed in relief. «I’m surprised you can hear that.» he added.

He patted the bed to his side, gesturing for her to lay there. Luna crawled off his lap and got in under the covers, snuggling up to him. For each time she heard the thunder, which was rather faint and in the far distance, she would flinch. Soarin smiled softly and gently told her that she would be fine since he was there. Luna nodded and kept snuggled up to him. Soarin got comfortable and kept his arm around her, since it seemed to make her relax. The more she tensed down and fell asleep, he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.


	38. Start-Up

The training started after a week of tweaking the gear for Luna, making sure it was easy to put on and easy to use before getting thrown into the training program Lusamine had made for her, with Soarin supervising it until the start. Luna didn’t like the gear that was attached, but coped with it as much as she could. Eventually, she grew used to it, using it with ease whenever drawing her weapon. Wicke was impressed and praised her progress, but Lusamine could see that she didn’t use her CODE or GIANT as much as she hoped for. 

Faba were overly irritated and annoyed about the progress of Luna, and kept announcing to her that she should use her CODE more, as well as GIANT as much as possible. Her training would be a waste of time if she didn’t, since the training was for that purpose only. Luna kept agreeing, but kept having second thoughts about it, being scared of using it. Wicke kept asking Faba to be nice to the young woman, as she were rather new to the whole proper training regime for CODEs. Faba, as usual, just dismissed it and kept on with his own agenda.

Soarin had taken Gladion under his wing, training him up and hopefully allowing him to activate his CODE eventually, having a feeling that it was close. Gladion knew a lot already, but Soarin could see that he did lack some actual combat training with unpredictable opponents. Despite the young blonde having taken part in the Grid Games for a few years, he was still lacking a few important things, which Soarin were determined to teach him.

Watching the blonde do a few attacks towards a dummy, Soarin kept pointing out that his movements were too predictable, which infuriated Gladion.

«Then what am i supposed to do then!?» he snarled at the older man.

Soarin chuckled. «Be unpredictable. That’s it. Do something that is unexpected of you.» he replied.

Gladion growled in frustration, and it didn’t help that the snapping sound were still around, almost making him think that he’s going insane. Or at least getting close to insanity. Soarin just kept on chuckling and shaking his head, as he could recall how annoying his own training was after the incident and when he got out of prison. He walked up to the blonde and told him to put the guns away, as they would do some hand to hand combat training instead.

Gladion put them in his holster behind his lower back and sighed. Soarin gestured for him to take them off fully, as he would do the same. Taking the weapons off and placing them with the door, they both got back out into the middle of the room, and Soarin telling the blonde to attack.

«Now...Come at me if you dare.» he said with a smirk, gesturing at Gladion and slightly taunting him. 

Gladion just gave him a glare and didn’t hesitate, throwing a swing at him, aiming for Soarin’s face. Soarin just sighed and dodged the attack, predicting the next and dodged that as well. Gladion were baffled, and continued to throw punches at him, narrowing his focus to only hit, which Soarin noticed quickly. For each punch Gladion tried to land, the louder the snapping sound became in his mind, making the blonde to use more stamina than needed for focus. As Gladion threw another punch, Soarin grabbed his wrist and immobilized him instantly by kicking him down to the ground, using no mercy as he did so. Gladion let out a rather painful grunt, gritting his teeth while trying to catch his breath.

«And this is what i mean by being predictable, Gladion.» Soarin said and let go of him, allowing the young man to get up again.

Gladion wiped his mouth and forehead, catching his breath slightly before Soarin attacked, hitting him in his gut. Gladion instantly hunched over from the pain, groaning as lightly as possible. Soarin squatted down in front of him, humming softly.

«If that was unpredictable for you, then we have a long way to go, kid.» he said. Gladion looked up at him with fury in his eyes, which made Soarin just chuckle. «You, like many others, need some tough love sometime.» he added. Soarin then got up on his feet again, stretching his arms. «Get up. We ain’t done.» he said in a stern voice.

«Give me a minute...» Gladion muttered.

«A minute in the Kanto region will cost you your life.» Soarin replied. «Get up. And that’s an order.» he commanded the blonde.

Gladion struggled, but eventually got up on his feet, slightly holding his arm in front of his gut still because of the pain. Soarin even mentioned that he’ll even use his CODE in a few punches, and even added that he told him as a warning. For someone to get punched while their opponent has their CODE active could mean fatal consequences if hit at the right place. Gladion swallowed thickly, starting to fear for his life as he had never seen Soarin as serious as this point. His eyes were being harsh, his voice stern and serious and his composure were of a rather confident one. Gladion braced himself, regaining his composure as much as possible, which brought a soft smile on Soarin’s lips, seeing that the blonde were more than just talk and games.

After a few good hours, Soarin eventually stopped the training as Gladion were too fatigued to continue, seeing his entire body shiver and the young blonde breath heavily. Soarin let him know, and as soon as he did, Gladion fell down to the floor, sitting and covering his gut after having received a few hits. Soarin got over to his side and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder as a gesture for good work.

«You did well. Even better than expected.» he said.

«Not...not good enough...» Gladion huffed heavily.

«Don’t be so hard on yourself. It takes time to get the stamina for taking certain hits.» Soarin told him. «It took me a few years, so don’t expect it to happen tomorrow. Also..day off tomorrow, since you’ll be pretty sore after today.» he added.

Gladion scoffed. «Just started and don’t have time to sit around and relax...» he replied, sounding disappointed.

«It’s for your own good.» Soarin replied sternly. 

Gladion groaned and reluctantly agreed. Seeing that the blonde were still sitting, and struggling to get up, Soarin reached out to help him up, knowing too well how hard the first day of this type of training were. Gladion struggled, but eventually managed to place his legs beneath himself, and it was just then he understood why Soarin gave him the next day off.

«At least you’ll sleep like a baby!» he said, giving him a gentle pat on his back, followed by laughter.

«Despite being sore...maybe.» he muttered.

Soarin chuckled, giving him another gentle pat on his back. «Take care. I’ll be heading over to see if Luna is doing well.» he said and walked off and out of the room, heading towards the area where Luna were doing her training.

* * *

Luna had been going on just as long, if not even longer. Faba kept pushing her to use her CODE, even going as far as trying to activate it by force in order for her to deactivate it. She was getting restless and fatigued from all the fighting he made her do towards the many targets, feeling that her GIANT were starting to act up. Luna knew she wouldn’t be able to gain any control over her GIANT if it started to act on its own. She didn’t say anything about it and kept enduring it, hoping that Faba would let her be eventually.

Though, Faba kept pushing, and Wicke kept asking Faba to calm down, as it was her first session. With a heavy sigh, he scoffed and folded his arms, looking rather displeased down at the girl from the control center. Wicke let out a soft sigh, feeling terrible that Luna had to go through all of that on the first day. Wicke kept her eyes on the young woman, seeing her heavy breathing. Faba kept scoffing and muttering his disappointment, but instantly changed his demeanor when Soarin walked in, greeting the two of them.

«Oh! Hello, Commander.» Wicke greeted him sweetly.

«Commander?!» Faba exclaimed. «Didn’t expect you here.» he added, having a mixture of surprise and shock on his face.

«Well, i have to see how Luna is doing.» he replied, shrugging. «So here i am.»

«We just finished.» Wicke said, looking down at her through the windows. «She’s quite fatigued, so i hope she’s ready for tomorrow.» Wicke added, looking worried about her current condition.

«I’ll make sure she gets up here tomorrow. I’ll be watching as well.» he replied, giving them a gentle, confident smile. «I’ll be going down to her and pick her up. See you tomorrow.» he added, giving them both a small salut as he walked out of the room.

Faba then let his breath out, sighing heavily. Wicke just looked displeased over at him, but didn’t say anything as the scientist left, starting to mutter his disappointments again. Wicke just shook her head, ending the program properly and making sure the footage for it was secured before hurrying down to Luna, helping her get out of the gear. While Soarin was on his way down, Luna got out of the room, feeling the weight of the equipment on her back, making it hard to keep her balance. As soon as Soarin got to her, she were already leaning against the wall, panting heavily. Soarin hurried over to her, helping her keep her balance.

«I’m sure Wicke or Faba in on their way to get this gear off.» he said, looking down the hallway he came from.

After a few minutes, Wicke came down in a hurry, apologizing that she were late, but she had to get the training program shut off and ready for the next day. Soarin said it was fine and that the equipment should get off, as Luna had a hard time standing at this point, which made Wicke worried. She made them follow her to the armory, and placed Luna in a chair, immediately helping her get the gear off. Wicke got her tablet up and found the system the gear were running on, pushing a few buttons and the heavy sheath for the weapon slowly descended to the ground. Soaring could see it eased on the girl, as she let out a soft huff of relief. 

«Alright, the heaviest is off. Now i’ll get to the spine-guard...» Wicke said, pushing a few other buttons and carefully watched it loosen up on her back. As it got loose, Wicke put the tablet away and helped Luna get the rest of the gear off. Holding it in her hands, she gently placed it on the table. «And it’s all off. How do you feel, miss Luna?» she then asked.

«Exhausted...» Luna replied softly.

«And the gear? Is it usable or do we need to tweak it a little more?» she then asked. «At least we know we have to make it as light as possible at all times, considering that we don’t want you to collapse while wearing it.»

«It’s...a little wonky...though it might be because i need to wear it more.» Luna replied.

Wicke nodded and hummed softly. «Alright. Let’s say another session or two, can you then tell me if you want it more tweaked?» Luna nodded in response, just wanting to get out of there and get some rest. «Excellent! I’ll see you two tomorrow then.» she added, smiling sweetly to them both.

«We’ll take our leave then.» Soarin said, giving Luna a hand to get up from the chair.

After having that gear on for hours, making her body feel rather heavy, it was quite strange to get it off, as getting off the chair was almost like flying. It was so quick and unexpected that she lost her balance a little, but grabbed onto Soarin’s arms for support. Soarin chuckled and said his goodbye again, making sure that Luna could walk on her own before fully leaving the VLFS, heading down to the docks.


	39. Later at Night

As soon as Gladion got home, he shakily got to the kitchen, got something quick to eat and left for his bedroom. His gut were still quite painful, and he started to feel quite sore as he went up the stairs, taking his time to the second floor. Slowly finished the food he were munching on and got inside his room. He closed the door and sat down on the bed, letting out a soft sigh, giving the pillow a side glance. Deciding to lay down for a few minutes didn’t go as planned as his head hit the pillow, feeling the drowsiness come over him and quickly drifting off to sleep. 

As soon as Soarin and Luna arrived home, Luna did the same thing. She got something to eat and retreated to her room, instantly falling asleep once she laid down. Soarin got worried about her since it became silent and checked on her, finding her sound asleep in her bed. Having a soft smile on his lips, he silently got over to her and pulled the cover over her, whispering sweet dreams as he left her to rest.

Having other things to do, Soarin left the apartment and went back to Aether, as he was curious on how her training was, as well as if there was any footage of it. He left a note before he left, just in case Luna woke up and found herself alone, and he didn’t want to make her worried, nor make her feel abandoned. 

Lillie and Hau met Soarin at the entrance area, and looked incredibly confused as to why he was around still, as they were sure they saw him with Luna as the two left an hour earlier. Soarin noticed the eyes on him and looked over his shoulder, giving them a gentle smile and a wave. Hau waved back, which made Lillie incredibly embarrassed, as it just proved that they had been staring. 

«Commander! Why are you still around?» Hau asked, looking around himself to see if Luna were also still around.

«Oh, i just came over again in order to take a look at Luna’s training. Considering that there is some footage of it?» he replied.

«Ah, makes sense.» Hau said, giving Lillie a grin.

«How was Gladion in his training, as I figured he was with you since I didn't find him earlier.» Lillie asked, recalling his sleeping face from a few moments earlier, when she finally found him passed out.

«He’s doing good. Can’t say much after one day of training him, but i’m sure there’s something he would need to polish.» Soarin replied. «Anyway...Do you know where Miss Wicke is? I can’t seem to get in contact with her.»

«Oh, she’s in the armory.» Hau said quickly.

«She’s probably seeing over the gear Luna used, doing some maintenance on it for tomorrow.» Lillie added.

Soarin nodded. «Ah, i see. I’ll see if i find her. Thank you.» he replied before passing them, getting over to the moving platform, having a slight struggle with the all access card he and Luna had gotten once they arrived in Alola.

Lillie hurried over and quickly helped him to get going, which Soarin used the “ _ i’m an old man” _ excuse on her, making her giggle softly. Hau snickered as he heard it, giving him a light salut as Lillie stepped off the elevator, and it started to descend. Soarin just returned the gesture to Hau, making him grin proudly. Lillie just rolled her eyes, tugging on his shirt as a sign that they should be going.

* * *

Gladion woke up hours later, sitting up in his bed while running his hand over his face. Looking around, seeing how dark it was and how silent it was, he figured it was night. Letting out a soft sigh and getting out of the bed, the light snapping sound he had heard previously were heard again. Not sure where it came from as he looked around the room again, he decided to ignore it and head down to the kitchen, getting something to drink as his throat felt rather dry.

The sound were hard to ignore, as well as he were sure he could see something from out of the corner of his eyes, but never head on, making it even harder to ignore it. Getting down the stairs and into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and filled it up with water, lightly sipping on it while making sure whatever he saw in the corner of his eyes wasn't just him going mad.

He couldn’t pinpoint out anything, but it was definitely something there, and it apparently made the snapping sound he heard feel louder. Gulping down the rest of the water, he ignored the shadow and the sound and went up to his room again. As he got into his room and sat down on his bed again, he just then noticed that he were wearing the clothes from his training with Soarin. Getting changed and getting under the covers again, he kept staring at the ceiling for a good while before drifting off to sleep.

After the training, Soarin did notice that Gladion were rather distracted, as he kept looking to his left on occasion. As he got back at the VLFS to see if there was any recording of Luna’s training, he decided to get Gladion’s recording as well, trying to decipher why he was that distracted. He had been sitting up for a while, just watching Gladion look in one direction on occasion, and it was quite confusing since there were nothing or anyone else in the room beside the two of them.

«What are you looking at, kid?» he hummed to himself. Letting out a sigh, he decided to leave it alone for the time being, hoping that Gladion would, at some point, tell him what was so distracting or what was on his mind.

What none of them did notice, was that the direction Gladion kept looking at was in the direction of the room Luna used for her training. Soarin dismissed it, and Gladion was distracted by something, making him believe it probably was because the blonde was probably nervous and anxious, having a training session with someone of a high rank. 

Soarin flinched when a door opened and saw Luna walking out, stopping in the hallway opening and just looked at him. «Good evening….» he said before looking out the window. «or….good night…?» he added, giving her an awkward smile.

Luna looked incredibly unimpressed and just gave him a small wave, passing him and headed to the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge. Soarin asked if she were alright, being a little worried since she just passed out instantly as she got home.

«I’m fine...Just...tired, really.» she replied, opening the drink she had gotten from the fridge, walking out of the kitchen.

«I can imagine.» Soarin chuckled. «You better go back to sleep again, as we’ll be at Aether rather early again tomorrow.»

«Yeah...» she muttered, looking a little disappointed. 

«You sure you are alright. I can tell them to give you a day off if you need it.» he said, closing the laptop in front of him, forgetting about the recordings and the curiosity he had towards Gladion and his distraction.

«I’m fine. It’s just...» she muttered, looking to her side.

«Just…?» Soarin parroted.

«Just strange. Being alone for years, you should have though you have more stamina than this...» she added.

«Nothing strange with it.» Soarin replied to her, getting up from the couch and walked over to her. «You have just been used to one specific way of doing things, and now there’s a new one. It’s always hard to learn new things in general when you are pretty set in your ways.» he said, scratching the back of his head, followed by a soft chuckle.

Luna hummed softly, nodding. «I guess...» she were about to ask him about his training, but stopped herself, which he noticed.

«I’ll tell you tomorrow about how i got my ass kicked, considering that you won’t pass out as soon as we are home again.» he said, giving her a warm smile. 

«Please do.» she replied, giving him a soft smile back. «I’ll be...going back to sleep then.» she added, taking a large sip and started to walk back to her room.

«Sweet dreams, princess.» he said, having a cheeky smile across his lips. Luna just sighed and shook her head, waving at him before going into her room. Soarin chuckled softly, grabbing a drink himself before heading to his room.

As he grabbed the soda can from the fridge, he came to recall that he forgot to take a better look at Luna’s training, hoping that there was something he could help her with. Knowing that he would have to get up early and leave alongside Luna, he figured that he should just wait until the next day to take a look, and hopefully compare the two sessions and give her some tips and tricks if he felt it was needed.

Getting into his room, he put the can onto the nightstand and quickly got changed into his PJs, stretching his back a little, making some of the joints crack back into place. While stretching, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his eyes instantly going to one of the scars on his abdomen. Frowning lightly as he recalled how he got it, he let out a soft sigh and got over to the bed, sitting down and grabbed the can, opening it and taking a sip.

Tracing the scar lightly with his hand, letting out another soft sigh as he went through the memory of when he got it. «The things i did just to find you...and now you are here.» he muttered to himself. Looking over at the closed door, he shook his head lightly as a faint smile appeared. 

* * *

Luna had a hard time going back to sleep, as she kept looking out the window and out at the vast sea in front of her. The apartment was in a complex right behind Hau’oli Beach, so they had a pretty good view of the main street, a good portion of the sea and a good view of Aether, that were floating in the middle of the region.

She liked the warm weather in the region, but she still needed to get adjusted to it, but it felt just right at night. And that she could still see the stars made her feel at ease, as seeing them gave her some sort of reassurance that it wasn’t a dream, and that she were actually out of Kanto, which still seemed quite surreal most of the time. While looking at the night sky, she wished that the training would be helpful and that she would eventually gain full control over her CODE and GIANT, being of more help in order to take down Ultra Beasts and not being a burden by making people around her unsure and unsafe, which she had noticed from some of the employees at Aether.

The more she kept her eyes on the night sky, the more she came to recall her mother, Amiya. And how she treated her whenever Soarin wasn’t around. Just thinking about it made her feel even more insecure about the training, if it even would work in the end, as the words spoken to her back then had kept lingering in her mind for years. As well as how she treated her, but those were quite vague, having almost blocked those moments from her memory.

Looking down at her palm. «I wonder if what you said is true about me...» she whispered to herself. Looking up at the stars again, clenching her hand and letting out a soft sigh. «Only time can tell if your words are true, mom...»


	40. Activating CODE

Gladion slept terrible the next few days, and were utterly distracted while training with Soarin. He kept looking to his side, which Soarin pointed out eventually, asking what he was looking at. Gladion tried to dismiss it and that it was nothing, but Soarin kept being persistent.

«For every training session we have had, you keep looking to the side. So don’t use the _nothing_ excuse on me. It won’t work.» Soarin said. 

Gladion groaned softly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Soarin then sat down on the floor, gesturing for the blonde to do the same, and started with asking him if there was something on his mind. Him asking took Gladion by surprise as he sat down in front of him, which made Soarin chuckle softly. The surprise on the blonde’s face stung a little, as he could tell that he didn’t have any real conversation with an adult without there being some sort of disagreement or argument.

«So...what’s on your mind?» Soarin asked with a sigh. Gladion just sat there in silence, looking quite awkward. «I might not be able to help, but i can at least listen and give some input if wanted.» he added, crossing his arms.

«uhh….Well...» Gladion stuttered.

«I’m a dad, so just come at me with whatever.» he said sternly. « _Despite me not having acted, or been one, for the past few years..._ » he muttered to himself, sulking.

Gladion let out a half hearted chuckle, starting to think about something that had been bothering him, but didn’t know where to start, keeping himself silent. Soarin kept sitting there with his arms crossed, again thinking of the years he missed with Luna, thinking about all the boys he had to chase off of her. Snapping out of it, he let out a soft sigh, watching Gladion gathering the courage to open up. Gladion then started with that he had heard a specific snapping sound for a while, and were the main reason as to why he kept looking to the side on occasion. 

Soarin let him talk, listening carefully to what he was saying. Not sure why the blonde were hearing a snapping sound after one of his own training sessions, he figured it was his CODE trying to activate, which brought a warm smile on his face.

«I don’t really know what to do about it… at least it hasn't affected my sleep too much yet.» Gladion said, letting out a soft sigh.

«It's strange for sure, but from what I'm gathering I'm thinking it’s your CODE trying to activate.» Soarin said, humming softly. Hearing that it might be his CODE trying to activate made him lit up, and Soarin could see that he were getting restless. «You can’t rush a CODE, but i would say it’s a good sign.» Soarin added.

Gladion nodded. «Yeah...that just...never crossed my mind.» he muttered softly.

«Ha ha! A CODE usually activates without any notice, but I have heard of a few instances where it took longer and something, rather significant, happened before it activated. So i’m sure you have nothing to worry about.» He said, nodding in approval as that sounded right to him. 

Gladion couldn’t help feeling the butterflies in his gut. Despite feeling excited that it might be his CODE activating soon, he couldn’t help feeling a little frightened of it either, recalling the shadowy figure he had seen in the corner of his eyes, alongside the snapping sound.

«Sorry for asking, but...does a CODE have an appearance?» Gladion asked, his expression turning from excited to concerned.

Soarin hummed and rubbed his chin lightly. «Not that i know of. I have heard of GIANTs having an appearance, but not a CODE.» he replied, looking up at the blonde. «But i’m sure there have been some CODEs with a face, so to speak.» he added instantly, seeing the anxiety on Gladion’s face.

«Right...» Gladion muttered softly.

«Don’t think too much about that. A CODE activates when it’s supposed to.» Soarin said, scratching the back of his head. «Hey, even i had a hard time getting mine to activate back in the day.» he added, laughing softly.

«Really? You of all people had a hard time getting your CODE to activate?» Gladion asked, sounding surprised.

«Sure did.» Soarin laughed. «As we know, a CODE usually, or should, activate around your teens, but there are these special cases sometimes where a CODE will take longer before doing so. It’s not that uncommon either.» he added.

«Hmm...» Gladion hummed, looking down at the floor. «When did your CODE activate, if i may ask?»

Soarin hummed for a good second, thinking back at then his own CODE activated. «I believe i was in my early 20’s. Just started my job as a part of the security of a lab in Kanto...» he said and paused, recalling that it was also around that time he met Amiya, Luna’s mother and quickly fell for the young woman at the time. 

«Sir…?» Gladion called for him, seeing that he became lost in thought.

Soarin cleared his throat. «Right.» collecting himself. «Quite a strange thing that I got a job where it was _required_ that a CODE was activated.» he added with a laugh. «Being the sneaky kid...» he added, leaning forward toward the blonde. « _...I lied on my resume about it...shhh_.» he whispered, which made Gladion crack a smile, chuckling softly.

* * *

After a while of the two just talking it out, Soarin did catch a few things that did seem to bother the blonde. He didn’t want to push it, knowing fully well that he’ll tell when he feels like it, but for now, he’d just stay on the sideline and give advice or a little push in the right direction if needed. He could at least see that Gladion felt a little better, as his expression had softened and his speech wasn't as harsh as it usually was.

Being done with their training, Soarin went over to see how Luna was doing. As he got up at the control center, Wicke looked incredibly flustered and Faba was furious, making a few questions rise as he walked in. Luna were looking quite agitated as well in the room, and quickly asked what had happened. Wicke explained that Faba had been pushing her, which ended up with Luna’s GIANT activating instead of her CODE, destroying the equipment in the process. Soarin facepalmed and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

«And why are you pushing that hard? You know fully well she’s here to learn how to control her CODE and GIANT, not making her agitated enough to the point of her GIANT doing the work.» he said sternly.

«In order to...» Faba started, but Soarin cut him off instantly.

«In order to what? Push her boundaries to the point of no turning back?» he hissed. «You, like me Faba, know very well how a wild CODE, or GIANT, can make it’s user turn into an Ultra Beast.»

«Humanoid UBs are rare and far between, commander. And from what i have observed, is that your daughter knows how to control her CODE to an extent. We need to push in order for her to gain more control.» Faba hissed back, doing his best impression of sounding calm.

Soarin had none of it, snarling at the guy that he were to follow the original protocol for her training and not stray away from it. Faba were fuming, as he had other plans, but knowing about Soarin’s authority he didn’t dare to say anything back. Wicke were standing beside them, looking more and more flustered while muttering that they shouldn’t fight. Soarin reassured the woman that there wouldn’t be a fight, at least not anytime soon.

«Considering that you follow the main plan for this, there won’t be much happening.» he hissed, and took his leave.

Faba kept muttering for himself, but already knew that he wouldn’t follow the protocol and would push whenever he could. From observing the young woman in her training, he had noticed that her GIANT were emitting it’s power, and he wanted to harvest it, use it and find a different way to deal with Ultra Beasts without a CODE being present. He just needed time and the Commander to stay out of his business.

Wicke made sure to keep an eye on Faba whenever he was around, but for now, the training would go on as planned, despite the gear being destroyed and needing to be reforged. She let out a heavy sigh, as she would need to write a report and send it over to Lusamine later. Knowing that Lusamine were busy with other projects at Aether, she had been informed that she wanted to know what was going on. Making sure that another UB outbreak didn’t happen in Alola again.

Soarin went down to the room were Luna were doing her training and entered, finding her standing in the middle, just looking at the pieces that were scattered around her. With a soft sigh, he called out for her and asked if she’s alright. She turned towards him, but the look in her eyes frightened him. 

«I’m fine, but i’m done with this equipment...» she said coldly.

«That’s fine. I’ll let Wicke know before we leave...» he replied, swallowing thickly as she approached and passed him, walking out of the room.

Her eyes were slitted and had a faint glow to them, and he could clearly tell that it was her GIANT speaking through her, which was a first for him to even experience. There had been stories about it happening, but he had never seen it for himself, or so he thought at least. Luna kept walking off, with Soarin a few feet behind her, keeping an eye on the girl. Gladion were also in the area still and had been working out at the gym, feeling better after talking with Soarin. As he finished and walked out, Luna passed him in the hallway. He met her eyes for a brief second and got the shivers, feeling the hair stand on his back. Being a little stunned by her, he didn’t notice Soarin following shortly.

«Don’t mind her.» he quickly said, making the blonde flinch slightly. «Training gone a little wrong.» he added as he passed.

«Right...» Gladion muttered, watching as they kept walking off.

Gladion wasn’t too surprised or frightened by the energy Luna gave off, as he had seen it once before, but there was something different about it this time. It was still malicious, but it was somewhat mellow at the same time. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something strange going on. Looking around the hallway, he started to head off himself, but as soon as he got out of the training area, the snapping sound that had been bothering him came back, and as he headed home, it gradually became louder. 

Recalling what Soarin had said about it might be his CODE trying to activate, he tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, as well as the shadowy presence in the corner of his eyes were lingering for a good while after he entered through the front door, walking around the house. He kept recalling what Soarin said, trying to convince himself that it was just his CODE doing it’s thing before it’s time for activating.


	41. UB Core

While Luna and Gladion were having their own training regime, Lillie and hau decided to give it a go and get better themselves. Lillie really wanted to get a better hold of her own CODE, and with the help of Hau, she would be able to practice properly. Hau didn’t mind and gladly would stay around for her to practice. She really wanted to expand her shield, as she didn’t want to just protect one at a time, but several if the time needed it, and seeing how hard both her brother and Luna were training, she didn’t want to lag too much behind with her own support CODE. Hau kept being quite laid back about it all, being one of the three with their CODE lagging behind it’s activation. 

Seeing Gladion try different drugs in order to get his CODE to activate faster made the Alolan realize that he didn’t want to rush it. Much less, try anything risky. The scare of Gladion hallucinating on some of those drugs were rather terrifying, making the blonde incredibly unpredictable. And with weapons on hand, quite a dangerous opponent. 

As they were doing their own thing, and whenever they saw Gladion looking exhausted, they just let him pass and not say a word, as anything could trigger and then all hell would break loose. Gladion would instantly get furious and despite being exhausted, he didn’t hesitate to instigate a fight. Though, Luna were quite different. The two were basically hiding whenever they saw her in the distance, as the energy she radiated were quite unsettling. Her expression had dropped, looking like the first time they had met her. Cold, emotionless and would probably draw her weapon with no hesitation. Because of that, they just kept hiding until she were out of sight or the training area in general before continuing with their own sessions.

On one of the days, Hau figured that he would pay Luna a visit, hoping that she wasn’t as cold as she seemed. Lillie didn’t dare to join, and used the excuse that she would check up on Gladion. Hau didn’t question her and told her that he’ll see her later. Lillie nodded and went off to “check” on her brother, who were at home at the time. Hau left Aether, taking the ferry back to Melemele, heading straight for the apartment building where the Kantonians were living. He knew that Soarin were home, as he hadn’t seen the guy at Aether, and if he was, Luna would most likely be around. Knowing the contract Soarin had signed for Luna’s training, allowing him to intervene if Luna’s CODE or GIANT went “wild”. Being curious of what that even meant, he figured he could ask if Soarin could talk about it.

Getting to the building, he called them on the intercom and Soarin was pleasantly surprised when he heard it was Hau, paying a visit and being worried for Luna’s wellbeing. He didn’t hesitate to let the Alolan in. Hau entered and got up to the floor where the apartment were and managed to get one knock on the door before it opened, getting greeted by Soarin. Hau, looking awkward, grinned as usual as he got inside. Soarin then thanked him for being worried about her and that he wanted to check, which the Alolan could see warmed his heart, as his expression were incredibly gentle. 

«Well...She has been training almost non stop for the past weeks, and i just want to be sure that she’s not overdoing it... _ like with someone else i know _ ...» Hau said, followed by an awkward chuckle.

«You mean Gladion i presume?» Soarin asked. «He’s a hardworking guy, i’ll give him that. Just a little misguided.» he added, chuckling lightly.

«I bet.» Hau replied, scratching the back of his neck. «Luna doing alright?» he then asked, walking into the living room and got a pretty good look at the place.

«She’s been in her room the whole day, so I assume she’s just resting as much as possible.» he replied. «Something to drink?» 

«Ah, no, i’m fine. Thanks though.» Hau replied instantly, followed by a soft smile.

«Alright. Anything else you are wondering about, since it looks like you have other things in your mind?» Soarin asked.

Hau got incredibly flustered, stuttering while trying to figure out what to say. Soarin let out a soft laugh, telling him not to worry and ask whatever he wanted. Hau groaned softly, hanging his head slightly while letting out a soft sigh. He eventually told him that he had seen the contract for Luna’s training and saw it was mentioned about a CODE or GIANT going “wild”, which puzzled him. Soarin hummed softly while listening to him explain, and then ask what it meant.

«What does “wild” mean? I have never heard, nor read anything about it.» Hau said, biting his lower lip.

«What do you think it means?» Soarin asked, folding his arms.

«Uuh...well...A CODE, or GIANT going...berserk? Literally...?» Hau replied, slightly stuttering as he didn’t want to say anything wrong.

«And that’s exactly what it is. Instead of saying that a CODE went berserk, the terms used are “wild CODE” or “wild GIANT”. It’s just a safety measurement, meaning i can strike Luna down if i have to...» he explained, pausing for a second. «...And i would like to avoid that as much as possible. She has been through enough already.»

«Ooh, okay.» Hau hummed. «I thought it meant something more...vile i guess?»

Soarin chuckled. «Depends on the CODE, GIANT and it’s user.» he replied with a soft smile. «Anyway...you came for Luna, and she’s over her.» he added, walking towards the hallway and to her door. Hau walked with him, feeling quite out of place.

Soarin knocked on the door, calling her name for a minute before he opened the door and they both looked inside. The sight stunned them both as their eyes focused on her. Her room were dark, and she were sitting on the floor, eating on something that were the size of an apple. The crunchy noise sent shivers down both of their spines, seeing the strange liquid coming from the item she were munching on. Despite there being no light, it was giving off a faint glow, looking like the type of liquid found in glow sticks.

Soarin knew immediately what it was, and hurried over to her, trying to snag it out of her hands. «What the fuck are you doing?!» 

« _ Do not touch me! _ » she snarled harshly.

«Do you even know what you are putting...in...yourself...» he started, slowly stopping as their eyes met. 

Listening to her snarl at him, but he could tell it wasn’t her. Her eyes were slitted, emitting a faint, but visible purple-ish hue glow, as well as her voice were rather echoey. She just took another bite, and the crunchy noise it made. Soarin had never seen, nor heard of anything like this, but were sure that this, whatever this was, was not Luna in the slightest. It was her to an extent, but not her either. Not wanting to cause a massive commotion, not knowing what would happen if he did something by force at this point, he held his hand out.

«Hand it over.» he said with a calm, stern voice. «Right now.» Luna looked up at him, meeting his eyes again. He slightly flinched, his frown getting deeper and gestured for the item to be handed over to him. «I’m not playing games, young lady.» he added.

Hau just stood outside the room, watching what was going on and got even more confused. Luna reluctantly handed it over to him, but not before letting out an unnatural groan that sounded like a growl, still having a chilling echoey tonation to it. Hau could feel the hair stand straight up on his back and neck. As Soarin got the item on hand, he turned and walked out, but not before Luna hissed at them.

« _ You don’t know what you have done now... _ » she said, eying them down.

Hau gulped and Soarin told him to ignore. «Ignore her.» he said sternly to the Alolan.

Closing the door to her room, Soarin hurried into the kitchen and Hau shortly following, having a mixture of terrified and confused on his face. Watching Soarin get a small box, and putting it into it, closing the lid, he let out a soft sigh, shaking his head. «Oh my god...we are that far gone...» he muttered, swallowing thickly.

«W-what do you mean?» Hau asked after gathering enough courage to break the tension that were surrounding the place. «What is even that?» he added, gesturing to the box on the counter. As he asked that, he could see that it was slightly pulsing, almost like heart beating.

Soarin sighed, leaning towards the counter and kept cursing under his breath. Hau got increasingly more unsettled, his eyes almost fixated on the box on the counter, flinching when Soarin cleared his throat.

«This, Hau…Is a UB core.» he said flatly.

«An Ultra Beast Core? I thought those were a myth!?» Hau replied. «How did she even get one in the first place?»

«Very much not a myth, as you can see.» he said, standing up straight. «I can’t leave when she’s like this. Do you mind taking this over to Aether? I need to know what type of core this is, if it’s from Aether or not.»

«S-sure...» Hau stuttered, looking down at the floor in search of a better answer, or a question. He couldn’t even tell anymore as the confusion made everything rather blurred.

«Once you get it to Aether, i need Lusamine to get in contact with me right away...Are you able to give it to her personally?» he asked, looking over at Hau.

«I’m sure i can, i...i don’t see why not. Probably have to find Wicke first though...» he replied.

«Please.» he added, getting a few bags to pack it in. Seeing how the core were giving off a faint glow, Soarin didn’t want anyone to see it, nor get suspicious about it, since it would create panic if someone knew what it was. Packing it up, he handed the bag to him. «Give this to Lusamine, and tell her to contact me right away. This is now an emergency.»

«Yes, sir!» Hau replied, giving him a light salut before hurrying off.

Soarin watched him basically run out from the apartment, seeing the fear in the Alolan’s eyes as he hurried off. Looking down the hallway and the door handle of Luna’s bedroom, an unbearable sadness came over him, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to keep himself composed. Not sure what to do other than to wait, he walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. He started rubbing his temples and tried to diffuse the situation in his mind, trying to find the loopholes where he slipped.

While going through the time they had spent since that fateful day in Kanto, he came to recall the documents from Amiya’s own personal project. As he remembered, there was always something in those files that didn’t make sense and pages that seemed to be missing. Knowing that those missing pages were most likely still in Kanto somewhere, he didn’t have the time to leave, not now that Luna had shown a very different, and quite a dangerous side of her GIANT being in control, something he had never seen, nor heard of. At least not in the same state that Luna were currently in.

Hopefully the UB core could be identified and something would happen in order to get it out of Luna’s system, knowing of a few cases were people have eaten it and made their CODEs gone wild, something he didn’t want Luna to experience, as it could turn her into a humanoid Ultra Beast. If that ever happened, there would only be one solution to help, and he didn’t want to think about.


	42. Lake of Moone Prt 1

Hau hurried over to Aether and instantly got to the main office, finding Lusamine, Wicke and Gladion, seemingly discussing something. Hau stood in the door, panting heavily. Mostly out of stress, but also from the running from the elevator and over to the office. The three just looked at him confused, and Wicke walked over, patting his back gently and told him to calm down and take a few deep breaths. Gladion noticed that he were looking rather panicked when he held up the bag, and narrowed his eyes slightly. Lusamine let out a soft sigh and gestured for him to come over, so they could have a look.

«Not so sure if it’s a good plan to look at this...» Hau said while gasping for his own breath.

«And why is that?» Gladion asked, watching the bag get put on the desk, and Lusamine opening it. As the bag opened, Gladion could feel a slight pulse coming from it, and his eyes slowly grew wide, looking back at Hau. «Is that what i think it is…?» Hau just nodded, swallowing thickly as he gathered his breath.

«What do you mean, Gladion? You know what this is?» Lusamine asked and stopped opening it.

«Can’t you feel that?» he asked. «It’s literally feeling just like a heartbeat...a faint one that is, but still a heartbeat...» he said.

Wicke and Lusamine exchanged glances before she ordered Wicke to call up Faba. While Wicke was contacting their lead scientist, Hau took a deep breath and told them what Soarin had said, and what had happened before he got there in a hurry. Wicke still tried to contact Faba, Lusamine grabbed the phone at her desk and immediately called Soarin up. As soon as Soarin took the phone, Lusamine’s expression dropped instantly at the first thing he said.

« _ She’s gone. _ »

The other three just stared at the woman, not being able to listen to the conversation. Lusamine then cleared her throat and asked what he meant. «What do you mean “she’s gone”?»

« _ Disappeared. I don’t even know where she went. Might be heading over to Aether as we speak. _ » Soarin replied.

Lusamine let out a relieved sigh, which made the other three relax a little more, but the anxious energy were still very present in the room. Lusamine kept asking questions on how he obtained the core, to which he were hoping that they had lost one, as he stressed it to her that he would never have a UB core in his house.

  
«We haven’t had an UB core at Aether for over 10 years...So it’s definitely not from here.» she said, sounding suspicious.

Gladion were thinking hard about it, and knew that the only place where UB cores could be found were in the other regions, or in Kanto itself. «She might have brought it with her from Kanto.» Gladion muttered to himself, recalling that it took a few minutes before she arrived at the helicopter months back, getting out of Kanto. As well as she had a bag with her at the time.

Soarin were quite agitated about the entire situation. Hau were slightly freaking out. Wicke trying to contact Faba while looking panicked, and Lusamine doing her best to look composed in her chair. Gladion rolled his eyes, having seen a rather terrifying side of her once, and were sure it was the same at this one, just a little more intense to an extent. Without saying anything, he put the call on the speaker, which made Lusamine glare harshly at him. Soarin kept telling them that he were sure it was her GIANT acting up, adding in whatever that Hau also witnessed, which made them all look at him.

Hau just nodded. «What the Commander says is the truth...I was there, and she were munching on the core like it was an apple.»

The nauseating feeling came over them, but shrugged if off as quickly as possible when Soarin asked if there were any places in Alola with high Ultra Beast energy lingering, which Lusamine said that there was.

«There are two areas in Alola where the UB energy is quite strong, though we tend to avoid those areas because UBs might appear, and we would like to avoid that conflict as much as possible.» Lusamine replied.

Gladion then suggested sending a team or two over to Altar of Sunne, and the rest heading over to Lake of Moone, where the UB energy has been stronger for the past two years. Lusamine hummed and looked over at Wicke. Wicke just shook her head as she put her phone down, letting the president know that she didn’t manage to get a hold of Faba. Soarin added that he were on his way over to Aether, so if they were going to any of the places, he would join regardless. Lusamine then nodded and hummed softly.

«We’ll be doing that then. Wicke, please gather a few teams and send them to Altar of Sunne, the rest will head over to Lake of Moone.» She ordered.

«Right away, Mrs President!» Wicke said instantly, and got her phone up again, calling each team leader.

Lusamine then looked at Gladion. «You should be staying here.» she said harshly.

«I’m not staying around, and you know that already.» he replied just as harshly. 

Lusamine just sighed and hung her head. «Whatever...Just stay out of the way for the other teams. You don’t have your CODE activated, and don’t want to risk anything.» she said.

«I’ll be fine...» he muttered, not paying any attention to what she actually meant, nor her worried expression as he left to get prepared.

After an hour of preparations, they arrived at Lake of Moone. Lillie were overly anxious, as the UB energy that kept lingering in the area gave her the shivers. Hau placed his hand on her shoulder, gently telling her that everything was fine and that he wouldn’t leave her side, to which she nodded at, still looking terrified. Gladion heard and just rolled his eyes, lightly shaking his head. Walking through the ruins of an old temple and finding a large open area at the end, Soarin already felt an immense UB energy coming from the top. While feeling it, he really hoped that Luna wasn’t too far gone and that there were still time to help her. 

* * *

Looking over the platform, they couldn’t see much because of the thick fog that kept covering the area, something Lusamine had warned them about and to be especially careful because of it. Letting their eyes adjust a little to the darkness, they could see a figure standing in the middle, but the more they looked, the weapon that Luna would be wielding wasn’t there, making them quite confused. Soarin did see something looking like a blade, but couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but knew it was too low on the ground to be anything of a sword, which raised some concerns.

One of the other members of the teams decided to use their CODE in order to get rid of the fog, aiming their blade and attention to the open area in front of them, sending out a pulsing wave that made the fog lightly lift from the area, slowly revealing whoever that was standing there. Soarin immediately grabbed them by their shoulder, asking harshly what they were thinking, only to get interrupted by some unsettling giggles, which sent shivers down his spine.

«Oh no...Luna...» Lillie muttered softly before covering her mouth. Soarin instantly turned to have a look for himself, seeing that it was indeed her, though, the blade she should be using was completely different.

«A scythe...?» he whispered to himself. «Her CODE shouldn’t be able to create that...» 

She eyed them all down, which made most of the other teams take a step back, and some even took off running away. Once Lillie noticed that a good portion had run away, reality hit her hard, tears swelling in her eyes while muttering that she should have run off too. Hau grabbed her hand, tightly squeezing it to reassure her that she would be fine. Gladion were just as baffled by the scythe as Soarin.

« _ So the rest are battle ready? I’m impressed... _ » her echoey voice said, followed by a soft hum and an unsettling giggle. « _ Get ready to feel my wrath! _ » she snarled, pointing the scythe at them.

Soarin stepped up, grabbing his twin guns and got into his usual battle stance. «I’m not losing my kin this easily.» he hissed.

She cackled. « _ You already know that your precious kin is dead...and has been for a long time, Raikou. _ »

The others that were still around just watched him, shifting their glance between the two on the now very dangerous battlefield. Hearing Soarin getting called a different name made Gladion and Hau quite suspicious, exchanging glances before looking up at Soarin. The Commander were holding his ground, gesturing for her to attack.  _ Luna _ didn’t hesitate and immediately charged, cackling as she swung the scythe, which took Soarin by surprise, never seen anyone in the many battles he have had attack that quickly. The others behind him couldn't even blink before she was in front of him, swinging the blade. Soarin were known for his quick thinking and instantly blocked it, using his CODE as a shield to absorb it, sending the massive energy to the ground, creating a small crater under them. 

As that happened, more of the Aether employees fled the area, and the only ones left were Gladion, Lillie, Hau and Soarin, alongside Luna, being possessed by her GIANT. Soarin let out a painful groan, and could tell that a few of his ribs had already been broken from that one hit, which proved to him that a mere CODE were no match for a GIANT in any way.

_ Luna _ saw the painful expression on him and cackled lightly. « _ How does it feel to be broken, Raikou? _ »

«Never better...» he replied, gritting his teeth.

« _ Oooh? Going full out now, are we? _ » she asked with a mischievous smile. « _ Because i won’t let you... _ » she added, quickly taking a 360 and hitting him at his other side, sending him flying across the platform.

The other three left looked in horror as Soarin were sent across the area, listening to  _ Luna _ cackle and another painful groan coming from him. Luna then started to taunt, telling Soarin of how much she waited, and waited, and waited, and waited for him to come and get her. Only for him to never show up.

« _ Imagine the disappointment when she saw you on TV...doing something else... _ » she said, letting out a soft sigh. « _ At least I was there to comfort her. _ » she added, taking a swing on him. « _ To bad you took my food away...and this could have been avoided for a few more months... _ »

As she said it, she stopped, looked surprised and then trashed slightly, snarling in Kantonese that  _ someone _ needed to be quiet and let her do her duty. The trashing went on for a good few minutes before she cackled and looked up again, having a mischievous smirk across her lips, raising the scythe at him. Soarin gathered his strength and moved just in time for the scythe to hit the ground, taking her by surprise. «As a GIANT, you already know the story behind me being late...» he hissed. «I would have gotten you out of there quicker if i could!» he added, snarling and feeling quite agitated by her words. 

Seeing him getting agitated,  _ Luna _ kept taunting, which sent Gladion the wrong signals, as Soarin were close to just losing his focus. He knew that he didn’t attack because it was her daughter standing there, but her mind was being overrun by the GIANT within. Watching Soarin and  _ Luna _ go back and forth with both words and attacks, basically making Soarin look like a ragdoll getting thrown around, it was overly clear of who had the upper hand in this. He ordered Lillie to put up a shield instantly, as he were going in himself. Hau grabbed his arm and asked what he was thinking, he would die if he even intervened in this fight.

«Seeing how it’s already going, Soarin is already down.» Gladion replied, gesturing for Lillie to put it up right away. «And your CODE hasn’t activated either, so you better stay here and make sure Lillie doesn't, get a scratch.» he hissed before running out to the battle field. 

The two left just stood there for a few good seconds before she instantly put the protective shield up, covering the stairs they were standing on. Lillie kept muttering that she didn’t know how long she would be able to keep the shield up, but it would be up for a few good minutes at least. The two were keeping an eye on Gladion and Soarin, planning to make a quick retreat with them if possible.


	43. Lake of Moone Prt 2

Gladion ran out at the battle field, and as soon as  _ Luna _ were to strike again, he used his shoulder to push her over, making her lose her balance and take her off guard. She knew they were still around, but didn’t pay any attention to them as their CODEs weren’t activated, nor didn’t she think they would be as foolish to actually go at it like he did. Soarin, who were looking quite beaten up, looked up, seeing Gladion standing there, pointing the guns at her.  _ Luna _ wasn’t impressed, and it was written all over her face. 

« _ What are you even thinking…? _ » she asked, the echoey voice making the hair on his neck stand up. « _ You believe you can stand your ground against me!? _ » she added, snarling it at him.

«I’m pretty sure i won’t last...but that doesn't mean i won’t try...» he replied. «I really don’t want a repeat of what happened 8 years ago here...»  _ Luna _ just cackled at what he said, shaking her head.

Soarin kept trying to get up, but the immense pain from his sides kept him laying. Turning to watch, he could see that  _ Luna _ charged and despite not having his CODE activated, the blonde managed to dodge without getting a scratch. Still laying there, he kept having his head turned towards them, making sure that he could get in a clean shot if possible, though, it seemed that the theory of compatible CODEs were quite true the more he watched them. 

They kept throwing attacks at each other, dodging each of the attacks. He could also see that Gladion were using some of the techniques he had taught him a few weeks prior. Luna’s eyes kept their splitted look, but the purple hue in them became darker, which Gladion noticed, deciding to try and keep his distance as much as possible, occasionally countering if he could find an opening between her swings. There were a few openings, and when he finally thought he got a pattern, she completely changed, making it even harder, but he kept dodging quite easily. He even noticed how easy it became after a while, almost like he could read her movements, making it extremely helpful when he finally could counter with a few attacks of his own.

The more he dodged, the more infuriating she became, snarling at him to stand still, which made him lightly chuckle at the anger, finding her angry expression rather cute. Hearing a chuckle escape from him,  _ Luna _ basically lost it. 

« _ How dare thee mock me!? _ » she snarled harshly, her echoey voice letting out a loud, chilling growl. « _ Feel thy wrath of Lunala! _ » she added, making the scythe change with a single swing in front of her. 

The blade lost its solid form, looking like it was a piece taken from space, flowing gently. The handle turned into a light blue-ish hue, slowly going over to a purple at each end of it, accompanied by black looking gems, floating around the upper part of the blade. It was quite the sight, but knowing that a weapon could change it’s form completely under the influence of a CODE wasn’t new, but seeing it change as drastically as from a katana to a scythe was as rare as it could get.

Gladion watched with big eyes, swallowing thickly as he aimed at her. Soarin had managed to slightly get up, sitting and watching from a different area where the two were fighting. Lillie and Hau had managed to get over to him, and put the shield in front of them, which made Soarin feel much better, but couldn’t shake the feeling off that it was already too late for Luna, seeing that her current weapon had again changed for a second time.

Gladion took a deep breath, refocusing on her, planning to make his move as soon as she charged at him. Knowing fully well how quickly she moved, he knew he had to be incredibly careful if this would work, a move that Soarin did teach him a few days ago, when he told the blonde that knowing how other weapons work will benefit. Soarin had given him a wooden katana, and taught him a few techniques on how to dodge and counter, and seeing that  _ Luna _ were taking a certain stance, he didn’t hesitate to even think of trying. 

_ It would be now or never. _

_ He had to pull this off. _

Soarin then noticed, and panicked. «No no no no no! Don’t do it, Gladion!» he shouted. Lillie just hid behind her hands and tears started to appear, not wanting to see what would happen, but were sure that her brother would be sliced in half. Hau braced himself for what would happen, having a hard time not watching.

_ Luna _ came charging, but instantly stopped again, dropping the scythe and put her hands up on her head, screaming from the top of her lungs. « _ You better shut the fuck up, human! _ » she snarled harshly. « _ You have no power over me anymore! _ » she added with an echoey growl.

Gladion watched in horror, but as soon as she cackled again, he knew she was back to her “old self”, keeping himself as calm as possible as she charged at him again, this time not bothering to grab the scythe, but went for his throat. He felt slightly at ease when she didn’t pick her weapon up as she charged, and as soon as her hand were close enough, he grabbed her by her wrist, twisting and maneuvering around and pinning her to the ground. She was taken completely off guard, landing on the ground with a grunt. She giggled mischievously.

« _ You think this is enough to stop my wrath, Arceus? _ » she said with a laugh.

Gladion kept her pinned down by placing his knee on her back, keeping her hand and arm twisted as he pointed the gun at her. «No, but i’m sure this will be enough...» he replied.

She rested her chin on the ground, looking in front of her while cackling as usual. Gladion then fired, and everything went silent. Lillie didn’t dare to look, but the gasp coming from Hau made her flinch and peek from behind her fingers, seeing Gladion get up and take a few steps back while Luna were laying there, seemingly lifeless. Hau dropped his jaw, watching in silence. Soarin almost stopped breathing, his mind going blank while watching the still body of Luna.

Gladion then dropped onto the ground, letting out a sigh and loosening the grip on the guns, letting them rest on the ground beside him. Soarin managed to muster the strength to get up, despite the immense pain from his broken ribs on each side, slowly finding his way over to them, his eyes fixated on Luna. Lillie slowly dropped her hands, but seeing Luna’s body not moving made the tears stream down her cheeks, leaning into Hau’s shoulder, sobbing silently.

«She’s not dead!» Gladion then hissed.

Luna then moved her hands up to her head, letting out a soft painful gasp while pressing her hands to her ears tightly, slowly moving into a fetal position. Soarin moved quicker once he saw movement from her, ignoring his pain.

«Hontô no baka, Lunala!» she yelled into the ground.

Hearing Kantonese from her, Soarin jogged over to her, dropping to his knees and turned her around. «Luna!?» he exclaimed, meeting her eyes. Seeing the grey eyes of hers soothed his heart, letting out a loud sigh of relief, hugging her tightly. «Oh my god...thank god you are alive...» he kept muttering, having a hard time keeping his tears at bay.

Gladion looked over at the scythe, seeing that it had already reverted back to its regular katana form. Hau and Lillie slowly showed themselves, which Gladion waved Hau over, and told him to help him up as he couldn’t stand. Hau didn’t hesitate to lend him a shoulder, helping the blonde up on his feet. He didn’t even ask anything as he basically lifted him up, seeing that his legs were trembling violently, which was from the fight itself and he had used up all his energy. Lillie wiped her eyes, giving Gladion a light slap on his shoulder.

«Ow...» he said, giving his sister a glare.

«That’s for scaring me...» she hiccuped, followed by a sniffle and a pout.

Gladion sighed. «Sorry...» he muttered, followed by a groan.

Soarin then slightly moved back, cupping Luna’s cheeks in order to take a good look at her, seeing blood coming from one of her ears. «Seems like you have busted your eardrum...» he said softly, having a soft smile across his lips. «Hopefully that’s it.»

Luna just watched him and shook her head. «I...I can’t hear you...» she replied, her expression slowly getting more panicked. Soarin sighed softly, pushing her head onto his chest, gently rubbing the back of her head. 

* * *

It didn’t take too long to get back to Aether, but it took a few good minutes before they were picked up. But once they were at the VLFS again, they were placed in each of their rooms, Soarin insisting that he would be with Luna, and if not, he’ll sure raise hell around the area. Wicke giggled sweetly while Lusamine just pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, but complied with his request.

Luna were quite disoriented and kept trembling violently while getting checked up, flinching whenever the nurse or doctor touched her in order to examine her properly. Soarin kept cursing under his breath, as the nurse patching him up kept tying the bandages to tight, making the pain surge through him several times. He were even sure that the nurse broke the rest of his ribs in the process. Gladion were fine and only needed to rest, he also got a harsh talking to by Lusamine, which he, as usual, didn’t listen to. He kept nodding and agreeing to whatever she said in order to get her off his case.

Lillie were still a sobbing mess, and Hau kept comforting her to the best of his ability. Wicke tried to as well, but had other things to help out with, leaving the blonde girl in Hau’s company, knowing that she would be fine. As soon as Soarin were patched up, getting a harsh note from the doctor that he couldn’t do any heavy lifting, as it would delay his ribs regrowing. Luna got bedrest and some medication for her ears, as her eardrums got busted and the doctor wanted to avoid any infection if possible. Soarin said that he’d make sure she took them, as he would keep a close eye on her for a while. Luna were still quite disoriented and confused, her eyes kept scanning the environment around her, and basically clinging to Soarin, something he didn’t mind.

Making sure everything was alright, Soarin and Luna left for the apartment in Hau’oli City, putting the training of hers on hold until further notice. After they all had gotten back, Wicke finally managed to get a hold of Faba, who were acting rather suspicious. He had been doing his own thing in the closed off labs under Aether, and didn’t bother to take the calls from Wicke, personally thinking it would be something ridiculous he needed to do. Because of that, he had no idea about the UB core that were brought over hours earlier that day, and Gladion told Wicke to keep it that way, not liking the suspicious energy the older guy gave off.

Hau helped Gladion back home, walking alongside Lillie, who helped open doors or help with other things whenever Gladion needed something. At least he could somewhat keep himself standing on his own, but didn’t say no to some help for once. Lusamine went back to her office, sat down in her chair and let out a loud sigh of relief, but knew this only would be the start of something else. At least Gladion didn’t get sliced in half, Lillie and Hau were unharmed, alongside most of the teams at Aether, who ran off and proved themselves to be useless in the situation. Soarin didn’t die and Luna didn’t turn into a humanoid Ultra Beast. The footage that got captured from the cameras integrated in the outfits of Hau, Lillie and Gladion got placed on its own harddrive, locked behind several walls as that was some information that could bring havoc to the other regions, wanting to know more and how to create someone as wild as Luna was. Despite there being nothing to explain, other than Luna’s GIANT possessing her mind and doing as it pleased, Lusamine didn’t want that information out regardless.

For now, she just wanted to get back to a rather normal schedule. Soarin would report to her of any changes, good or bad, once a week in order to keep track. Lillie and Hau would continue their training and Gladion would be resting as much as possible, basically being banned from the training area for a while.

«All seems well then, Mrs Lusamine.» Wicke said with a sweet smile.

«For now, yes. I’m sure this is just a warning for something bigger to happen shortly.» she replied, letting out a groan. «I can’t handle this stress...» she added. Wicke just chuckled softly, patting the president gently on her back as a reassurance that everything would be fine.


End file.
